Ve' ol: Wie ein Traum I
by grey-wings
Summary: Manchmal möchte man den Mächten einfach nur in den Hintern treten. Zu diesem Entschluss gelangen Faith und Harry Potter, nachdem man sie in Mittelerde abgeladen hat und sie sich in dieser unbekannten Dimension zurecht finden müssen. HPBuffyLOTR xover Slas
1. Kapitel 1&2

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry Potter, Buffy die Vampirjägerin noch Mittelerde gehören mir, weswegen ich auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen kann und werde. (Was wirklich Mist ist!) Diese Ehre geht an J. K. Rowling, Joss Whedon und J. R. R. Tolkien.

Vorbemerkungen:

1. Diese Geschichte ist nur der erste Teil der Trilogie (frei nach Tolkiens Vorbild – grins –), die anderen werden derzeit vorbereitet.

2. Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass Westron, die Sprache der Menschen in Mittelerde, keineswegs irgendeine Form des Englischen ist, aber ich hatte echt keinen Bock, Faith und Harry vollkommen ahnungslos durch ME wandeln zu lassen. Ah ja, ich benutze bewusst keine elbischen, zwergischen oder sonstigen Sprachen, abgesehen von einer einzelnen Phrase hier und dort, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass ohnehin kaum einer hier fließend Sindarin oder so kann.

3. Die meisten Figuren, die hier auftauchen, stammen aus Tolkiens Silmarillion, Der kleine Hobbit oder Der Herr der Ringe, nur habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, ihre Charaktere meinen Ideen anzupassen – und in manchen Fällen weniger distanziert zu machen.

4. Diese Geschichte wird Slash enthalten, d.h. Harry und ein paar Elben sind homosexuell. In diesem ersten Teil der Trilogie werden erst zum Ende hin die ersten Andeutungen auftauchen, also wer immer Probleme damit hat, kann sich entscheiden, es gar nicht erst zu lesen oder die entsprechenden Stellen überspringen.

5. Diese Geschichte ist zur puren Unterhaltung des Lesers gedacht, also erwartet keine tief greifenden philosophischen, religiösen oder sonstige Debatten.

6. Das Ding ist zum größten Teil in einer einzigen Nacht entstanden, als ich mehr oder weniger frustriert an HP und der Kern der Magie arbeiten wollte. Ich habe es auf gravierende inhaltliche und orthographische Fehler überprüft, solltet ihr dennoch welche finden, könnt ihr sie behalten.

7. HP Band 6 habe ich gelesen und danach enttäuscht in den dunkelsten Teil meines Bücherregals verbannt, wo es fröhlich vor sich hin staubt, dementsprechend ignoriere ich dessen Inhalt komplett. Wie Harry Voldemort letztlich besiegt hat, wird in dieser Geschichte keine wirkliche Rolle spielen, also könnt ihr euch selbst ausdenken, wie das abgelaufen sein könnte. Das einzig Entscheidende ist dabei, dass ich Harry ziemlich mächtig gemacht habe, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er durch LIEBE Voldemort besiegt. Ich meine, soll er ihn zu Tode knuddeln?

8. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

**Titel: Ve' ôl**

Ve' ôl - Wie ein Traum

Kapitel Eins – Sterben … oder: Überraschung!

Es war kalt und es war nass. Diese beiden Erkenntnisse trafen Harry gleichzeitig und seiner nicht geringen Meinung nach, war das nicht sonderlich hilfreich sondern lediglich unangenehm. Unsicher, ob der Anblick um ihn herum ihn auch nur entfernt positiv stimmen würde, hielt er die Augen geschlossen, während er versuchte, herauszufinden, was geschehen war und wer zum Teufel ihm diese mörderischen Kopfschmerzen verpasst hatte.

Seine erste Idee war Voldemort und seine Todesser.

Seine zweite Idee war, dass dies nicht sein konnte, weil seine letzte Erinnerung daraus bestand, dass oben genannte Wesen sterbend zu seinen Füßen gelegen hatten. Okay, also was genau war schief gelaufen?

„Verdammt!", stöhnte er fluchend, als ihm einfiel, was daneben gegangen war. „Ich sollte tot sein."

„Willkommen im Klub.", kommentierte eine Stimme sarkastisch in seiner Nähe.

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte im Halbdunkel, ehe er eloquent wie immer fragte: „Huh?"

Die Stimme, oder besser gesagt die Person, schnaubte und er konnte feststellen, dass sie weiblich war. „Ich sagte: Willkommen im Klub. Eigentlich sollte ich ebenfalls tot sein, weil mir dieser verdammte Dämon ein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt hat und ich sollte mich nicht in irgendeiner GOTTVERLASSENEN GEGEND MITTEN IM NIRGENDWO BEFINDEN!"

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sie diese letzten Worte wütend hinausschrie, während er sich mühsam aufrichtete. „Okay, du solltest tot sein, ich sollte tot sein … vielleicht ist das der nicht sonderlich subtile Hinweis darauf, dass wir … keine Ahnung … im Jenseits sind." Er blickte um sich, als erwartete er … irgendetwas, aber nichts geschah. Nun war es an ihm zu schnauben. Bäume, Wald, Lichtung, Dämmerung. Tolle Atmosphäre, dachte er sarkastisch. „Wenn das der Fall ist, bin ich mächtig enttäuscht."

"Dito." Die Fremde kam vorsichtig näher zu ihm. „Ich bin Faith."

„Harry." Er stand auf und überprüfte dabei, ob alle Körperteile so funktionierten, wie sie sollten. Dann starrte er sie unverhüllt an. „Da ist Blut auf deinem Shirt."

„Und dabei war das mein Lieblingsshirt." Schmollend starrte sie auf ihre Brust, ehe sie ihn misstrauisch anblickte. „Ich gehe davon aus, du weißt genauso wenig wie ich, warum wir hier sind?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo wir sind."

„Da kann ich abhelfen.", ertönte eine dritte Stimme. Wie auf Kommando drehten sich Faith und Harry um und fielen automatisch in eine defensive Kampfhaltung. Da stand ein kleiner Mann, mit einem Hut und dem abscheulichsten Hawaiihemd, das Harry jemals das Unglück hatte, zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Whistler!", fauchte Faith und schnellte vor. Ehe der Neuankömmling wusste, was ihm geschah, lag er mit gebrochener Nase auf dem Boden. „Was zur Hölle soll das hier?"

„Hey, chill out, girl!", stöhnte Whistler abwehrend und krabbelte möglichst schnell außer Reichweite der wütenden Frau. „Ich bin nur der Bote, ja!"

Harry beobachtete das Geschehen kritisch und sammelte gleichzeitig seine Magie, um für jede Eventualität gewappnet zu sein. „Ihr kennt euch?"

„Nicht persönlich. Er hat einer Freundin von mir mächtig das Leben versaut und taucht stets nur mit negativen Neuigkeiten!"

„Aha … Okay, also, was für ein Bote bist du?"

„Gleichgewichtsdämon, arbeite für die Mächte da oben und ehe ihr euch über meine Botschaft beschwert, ich habe echt nichts damit zu tun, okay?"

Sich nervös gegen das Kommende wappnend blickte Harry den Typen nur fragend an. Faith war wortreicher. „Was haben die Fucker dieses Mal vor?"

„Chill, Jägerin, ja! Die Mächte mussten eingreifen, sonst wäre das Gleichgewicht auf der Erde völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und …"

„Moment mal! Soll das heißen, wir sind nicht mehr auf der Erde?", warf Harry geschockt ein.

„Schlaues Kerlchen … Umpf!" Whistler befand sich ein weiteres Mal auf seinem Hosenboden und würde schon bald ein farbenprächtiges Veilchen sein Eigen nennen können. Faith hatte erneut zugeschlagen. Harry grinste sie zufrieden an. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, lasse ich euch hier ohne jede Erklärung!", fauchte der Dämon. „Ihr wurdet hierher gebracht, weil ihr a) sonst ohnehin gestorben wäret oder b) anderweitig aus dem Weg geräumt hättet werden müssen, weil c) das gesamte Gleichgewicht der Welt auf dem Spiel stand."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Resigniert machte Whistler sich ans Erklären. „Okay, Leute. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten, dunkel und hell, böse und gut. Damit alles geregelt verläuft, muss stets Gleichgewicht herrschen. In euren beiden Fällen bedeutet das, dass ihr Champions für die Guten ward … seid, wie auch immer, dazu kommen wir später. Auf der einen Seite sind die Dämonen, auf der anderen die Jägerin. Da haben wir die Dunklen Lords, dagegen stehen die Zauberer des Lichts usw. usf. Die Sache mit dem Ersten Bösen und der Aktivierung aller möglichen Jägerinnen hat die Waagschale mächtig zur Seite der Guten geschwenkt. Für euren Sieg war das notwendig, aber danach musste etwas geschehen, um die Balance wieder herzustellen. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber etwas musste getan werden und schnell, oder das nächste Böse auf der Erde wäre noch mächtiger als das Erste geworden." Faith erbleichte sichtbar, kein gutes Zeichen. Whistler nickte nur bedeutungsschwer. „Also wurden alle aktivierten Jägerinnen wieder deaktiviert. Blieb nur noch das Problem mit dir und Blondschopf, bei keiner von euch beiden konnte das ebenfalls getan werden und wäre eine von euch auf der Erde gestorben, wäre eine neue Jägerin gerufen worden, was bedeutet, es gäbe weiterhin zwei Jägerinnen, dementsprechend könnten die bösen Jungs auch schwereres Geschütz auffahren … ihr versteht? Also mussten die Mächte eingreifen und als du tödlich verwundest wurdest, haben sie dich hierher geschickt … man könnte auch sagen, sie haben euch zusammen geführt. Es braut sich einiges zusammen. Noch ist Zeit, aber am Ende wird es hier in Mittelerde Probleme der Oberliga geben und das Ergebnis dessen ist mächtig ungewiss."

Faith hatte etwas Farbe zurück gewonnen, war aber sichtlich betroffen, ehe sie skeptisch in Harrys Richtung blickte. „Okay, ich sehe, dass eine Jägerin hier wahrscheinlich ganz gut angebracht ist, aber was macht er hier?"

Whistler grinste breit. „Du hast den Rotschopf gesehen, wenn sie ihren Mojo bringt?"

„Willow? Yep, eindrucksvoll."

„Tja, unser britischer Pfadfinder hier ist in einer Liga, bei der selbst Rotlöckchen blass aussehen würde."

„Hey!", warf Harry indigniert ein. „Ich war nie ein Pfadfinder!" Dämon und Jägerin sahen ihn nur verblüfft an. Also fuhr er fort. „Das erklärt nicht, warum ich hier bin. Dumbledore hat mehr Power als ich und …"

„Noch."

„Huh?"

„Derzeit hat er etwa 3 Prozent mehr Power als du, allerdings ist er auch 133 Jahre älter als du und hat gelernt, diese Kraft klug einzusetzen. Du weißt, was mit Zauberern geschieht, wenn sie altern?"

„Oh."

„Genau, ihre Magie wächst. In ein paar Jahren gäbe es auf der Erde nicht einmal mehr eine Möglichkeit zu messen, wie weit reichend deine Kräfte wären. Womit wir erneut bei dem Gleichgewichtsproblem und eurem Hiersein angelangt wären …"

„Einen Moment mal!", unterbrach Harry ihn gereizt. „Schon vor meiner Geburt wird von den Mächten eine beschissene Prophezeiung über mich und Voldemort gemacht, ich verliere meine Familie und Freunde im Kampf gegen ihn und wenn ich ihn endlich besiege, habt ihr die Unverfrorenheit, mich aus meinem Zuhause zu reißen und in eine verfuckte andere Dimension zu schicken, wo ein verfluchter weiterer Dunkler Lord am Werke ist!" Harry war angepisst. Nein, genau genommen war er weit über das Stadium des Angepisstseins hinaus, er vibrierte geradezu vor rasendem Zorn! „Was für ein krankes Spiel ist das!"

Whistler schrak merklich von ihm zurück, beide Hände als beschwichtigendes Friedenszeichen gehoben. „Beruhig dich, Harry! Die Mächte mussten jetzt eingreifen oder Schlimmeres wäre in Zukunft passiert. Ihr habt Zeit hier, ehe es ernst wird und es gibt echte Vorteile. Außerdem kann jetzt wirklich nichts mehr rückgängig gemacht werden."

Irgendetwas ließ Harry inne halten, wahrscheinlich der letzte Satz. Nichts mehr konnte rückgängig gemacht werden, es war entschieden. Resigniert sank er in sich zusammen. „Was jetzt?"

Nervös senkte der Dämon seine Hände wieder. „Ihr solltet gemeinsam reisen, diese Welt erforschen. Es ist relativ primitiv, etwa wie das Mittelalter, aber es gibt verschiedene Rassen, die Erstgeborenen sind die Elben. Dann die Zwerge und Menschen."

„Und wer sind die bösen Jungs?", fragte Faith zynisch.

„Nun, da wären Orks, Trolle und Warge. Ziemlich dumm und ohne jede Führung. Der Dunkle Lord, Sauron, ist derzeit machtlos … Oh! Und es gibt Geschenke." Whistler klappte leicht und zwei Bündel erschienen, je eines vor den Füßen der widerwilligen Dimensionsreisenden. „Ach ja, keine Sorge, Westron ist die allgemeine Sprache hier, etwas älteres Englisch, also kommt ihr ohne Probleme durch. Viel Glück."

Damit verschwand er.

Faith und Harry sahen sich an, beide mit demselben Blick: Sie waren komplett und ohne Zweifel Fremde in dieser Welt, ohne eine Möglichkeit jemals wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Plötzlich weiteten sich Faiths Augen in Horror. „Mittelalter? Heißt das, kein fließendes Wasser, Toiletten und … und … und … kein Fernsehen?"

Kapitel Zwei – Auf ins Unbekannte

„Vielleicht sollten wir hier übernachten und morgen entscheiden, was wir tun?", schlug Faith vor und Harry nickte. Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald, die Sonne sank und bald würde es Nacht sein. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen sich auf den Weg in eine fremde Zukunft in einer fremden Welt zu begeben. In kurzer Zeit sammelten sie genügend Holz, um ein kleines Feuer für die Nacht am Leben zu halten. Ohne Umstände entfachte Harry es mit einem einfachen Incendio und Faith lachte erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank! Ich habe nämlich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie man ein Feuer macht."

Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden. „Einer der Vorteile als Zauberer." Als unangenehme Stille drohte einzutreten, plapperte er los. „Du bist also eine Jägerin. Ich habe in einem Buch mal über Jägerinnen gelesen. Stärker, schneller und geschickter als normale Menschen, huh?"

„Yup, alles in einem Paket. Zudem gibt es das instinktive Wissen, jede nur denkbare Waffe handhaben zu können, die es gibt, prophetische Träume, schnellere Heilung und tada, fertig ist die Jägerin. Was hast du so drauf als Zauberer?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Hmm, du kennst eine Hexe?"

„Willow, sie ist Wicca, echt beeindruckend."

„Wicca nutzen Magie anders als ich es gelernt habe, sie ziehen Magie aus der Umgebung in sich selbst, während ich zu der Sorte gehöre, die einen inneren magischen Kern in sich tragen. Die durchschnittlichen Wicca können kleinere Magie ohne Probleme nutzen, aber für alles Größere sind sie an komplexe Rituale gebunden. Meine Magieform ist kaum abhängig von langen Ritualen, schneller könnte man sagen, dafür sind die meisten Hexen und Zauberer, die ich kenne … kannte, von einem Fokus, einem Zauberstab abhängig. Ich habe erst in den letzten zwei Jahren gelernt, ohne auszukommen."

„Cool!"

Grinsend nickte Harry. „Erzähl mir mehr von dir. Was hast du alles erlebt? Was war dieses Erste Böse, von dem Whistler gesprochen hat?"

Dem entsprang eine lebhafte Beschreibung von Geschehnissen, von denen er nicht einmal hätte träumen mögen. Nebenbei erfuhr er, dass Faith mit ihren 20 gerade mal drei Jahre älter als er selbst war, mit knappen 15 berufen wurde … und eine Menge aus ihrer Lebensgeschichte ausließ. Vielleicht wäre es ihm nicht so sehr aufgefallen, wenn er bei seinen Erzählungen nicht auch dieselben Methoden anwenden würde, um von Dingen abzulenken, über die er nicht reden wollte. Wie etwa seine mehr als unangenehme Kindheit oder jene Verluste, die er inzwischen zwar akzeptieren, aber nicht berühren wollte. Wenn sie sich besser kannten, würde er womöglich mit ihr darüber reden. Doch vorerst besaßen sie beide einander gegenüber nur jenes Vertrauen, das darauf basierte, dass sie beide von den Mächten in diese Dimension geschickt wurden und offenbar zuvor mehr oder weniger für die gleiche Seite gekämpft hatten.

Als die Erschöpfung der Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages sie aufzuholen drohte, errichtete Harry einen provisorischen Schutzschild um sie, der vor Gefahr warnen würde, so dass sie ungestört schlafen konnten.

Die Morgendämmerung brachte fröhlich zwitschernde Vögel mit sich und die plötzliche Einsicht, dass sie tatsächlich noch immer hier waren. In Mittelerde. Wo auch immer das war. Was auch immer das bringen würde.

Diese Gedanken resolut beiseite schiebend – er würde sich später damit befassen, falls überhaupt – inspizierte Harry sein Bündel und lachte leise. Zu oberst lag eine warme Decke, also hätte er die vergangene Nacht keine aus Gras verwandeln müssen (allerdings hatte er ein tief empfundenes Dankeschön an McGonagalls Unterricht gesandt). Darunter ein Set neuer Kleidung, größtenteils aus Leder, was den Elementen und der anstehenden Wanderung am ehesten widerstehen würde und ein langärmeliges Wollhemd, sowie fein gearbeitete Lederschuhe. Doch es waren die anderen Gegenstände, die ihn faszinierten. Zwei kunstvoll gestaltete Langdolche aus einer Art Silber, das er jedoch nicht genau bestimmen konnte, und ein Stab, wie er ihn nur aus Bildern über Merlin und die Zauberer der Vorzeit kannte. Dunkles, beinahe schwarzes Holz, dessen Maserung nur bei genauer Betrachtung ausgemacht werden konnte, leicht gebogen, so dass er dem Fluss des gewachsenen Astes folgte.

Grinsend stand Harry auf, wog ihn, maß die Balance (einfach perfekt) und verschwendete das erste Mal einen Gedanken daran, wie seine Magie sich in dieser Dimension verhalten würde und ob dieser Stab tatsächlich wie sein alter Zauberstab genutzt werden konnte. Allerdings hatte der Feuerzauber ohne Probleme funktioniert.

„Nun, probieren geht über studieren.", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Mit einer Hand zu einem herumliegenden Ast wedelnd ließ er diesen schweben und nickte bestätigend. Keine Probleme dahingehend, wenn er sich nicht irrte, floss die Energie hier sogar leichter, als gäbe es weniger Widerstand. Das würde er eingehender untersuchen müssen, doch zuerst der Stab. Unsicher hielt er ihn in Richtung des Astes und wiederholte den Prozess.

„WOW!"

Harry drehte sich nur voller Schock zu Faith um. „Das Ding ist … der Stab … der Ast …" Der Ast war wie eine Kugel aus einem Gewehr in die Luft geschossen und hatte sich in einen der Äste darüber gebohrt … tief hinein gebohrt.

Faith grinste. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was ich feines bekommen habe." Sie hatte ebenfalls eine Decke, ähnliche Kleidung und zu ihrer Freude Waffen bekommen. „Oh Mann! Schau dir diesen Bogen an! Der ist perfekt. Ich hatte noch nie so feine Waffen … und dieses Schwert. Wahnsinn!" Ohne darüber nachzudenken vollführte sie einige energiegeladene, begeisterte Manöver und jauchzte vor Begeisterung.

Harry bewunderte die Eleganz und Kraft, mit der sie sich bewegte. Er hatte hart trainiert und war nicht übel mit Stichwaffen, aber Faith war grandios. In der Tat, sie war eine Jägerin, jede ihrer Bewegungen flüsterte dieses Wort zu ihm. „Du bist wirklich, wirklich gut damit.", kommentierte er daher, als sie sich wieder zu ihm setzte.

„Ich weiß." Dann grollte ihr Magen. „Verdammt, ich bin hungrig."

„Die Mächte haben auch daran gedacht. Ich habe in meinem Packen Essen für ein paar Tage und eine Wasserflasche gefunden. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Dito. Vielleicht sollten wir die neuen Sachen anziehen, frühstücken und einfach aufbrechen, sehen was kommt."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie ihr provisorisches Lager abgebrochen, die neue Kleidung an, die obwohl ungewohnt sehr komfortabel war, und liefen gen Süden, neugierig diese Welt betrachtend und von Minute zu Minute Neues entdeckend. Der Wald war ursprünglich, wild, aber nicht düster, wie der Verbotene Wald nahe Hogwarts. Bäume, die endlos in den Himmel reichten, dichte Büsche, sonnendurchflutete Lichtungen und die Luft war frischer, als alles, was sie je zuvor eingeatmet hatten. Kurz nach Mittag fanden sie einen kleinen Bach, an dem sie sich satt tranken und ihre Flaschen auffüllten.

„Ich denke, es ist Frühling." Faith hob nur belustigt eine Augenbraue, also fuhr er fort. „Das ist gut. So haben wir Zeit, ehe wir uns um den Winter sorgen müssen. Hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, was du tun möchtest?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht erst mal eine kleine Stadt oder ein Dorf finden. Herausfinden, wo und wann wir sind. Grundlegende Dinge. Zum Beispiel wie Frauen hier überhaupt leben, was erlaubt ist und so."

„Gute Idee. Ich würde auch gern wissen, was die Leute von Magie halten. Ich habe keine Lust deswegen verfolgt zu werden. Womöglich sollten wir uns auch erst einmal an die Menschen halten, da fallen wir weniger auf … und uns ausdenken, als was wir auftreten." Harry biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und murmelte. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, aber ich fände es sicherer, wenn wir erst einmal zusammen wandern würden."

„Auf jeden Fall.", erwiderte Faith, die seine Unsicherheit plötzlich äußerst amüsant zu finden schien. Damit machten sie sich erneut auf den Weg, sich Stück für Stück eine Geschichte über sich selbst ausdenkend. Beide bezweifelten, dass es besonders gut ankäme, einfach mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen, will heißen, zu erzählen, wie ein Dämon sie informierte, sie wären von höheren Mächten in diese Dimension geschickt worden. Ob es hier Irrenhäuser gab?

Sie entschieden sich, als Bruder und Schwester aufzutreten, etwas, dass durch ihre körperlichen Ähnlichkeiten glaubhaft wurde. Sie waren beide etwa gleichgroß, knappe 1,70 m, hatten dunkle Haare, Faith ein tiefes braun, Harry schwarz, blasse Haut und ähnliche Gesichtszüge. Ihre Eltern waren früh gestorben, Verwandte hatten sie aufgenommen, doch sie entschieden sich, gemeinsam zu sehen, was das Leben und die Welt noch zu bieten hatte. Aufgrund dessen hatten sie auch gelernt, selbstständig zu sein und sich ihrer Haut erwehren zu können, sollte die Not dazu entstehen, daher die Bewaffnung (sollte jemand danach fragen). Alles andere würde sich nach und nach ergeben.

Die folgende Nacht war Harry damit dran, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen und fand es extrem schwierig, über jene Menschen zu sprechen, die er nun nie wieder sehen würde. Faiths einziger Kommentar war: „Prophezeiungen sind beschissen." Harry stimmte ihr mit ganzem Herzen zu, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihn wirklich beschäftigte. „Was meinst du, warum ausgerechnet wir beide hierher geschickt wurden?"

„Was?"

„Nun, so wie ich es verstanden habe, hätte die andere Jägerin auch hierher gesandt werden können, oder? Also, warum du? Und wieso ausgerechnet ich? Es dauert, ehe ich tatsächlich eine Bedrohung für das Gleichgewicht auf der Erde hätte werden können und es gibt einige gute Zauberer und Hexen, die es an meiner Stelle hätte treffen können … also warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht … Keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht so, als würde mich irgendjemand tatsächlich vermissen. Keine Familie, anständige Liebhaber und die Freunde, die ich habe … hatte, waren nie wirklich … wir hatten ein paar raue Zeiten und das hier ist ein Neuanfang für mich. Keine Geschichte, keiner kennt mich. Ich kann sein, wie ich will und niemand hat bestimmte Vorurteile, nur weil sie wissen, wer oder was ich früher mal war und getan habe." Faith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Buffy hat ihre Schwester, für die sie sorgen muss und ihre Freunde. Außerdem bin ich hier nicht mehr zweite Geige. Hier gibt es nur eine Jägerin!"

„Hmm, so betrachtet …"

Als er erneut ins Schweigen verfiel, beobachtete Faith ihn eindringlich. „Vielleicht dachten die Mächte sich deswegen, dass wir ein gutes Team abgeben würden. Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich, keine Familie und die Freunde, die wir hatten, sind alle im Kampf gefallen, während wir selbst überlebt haben. Wir sind Krieger, Kämpfer, lassen uns nicht unterkriegen, oder?"

„Sieht so aus." Harry fühlte sich etwas leichter. Dies könnte tatsächlich ein Neuanfang sein. „Hier kennt mich niemand, keiner, der mich mit diesen Blick anschaut, als müsste ich nur wollen und alles würde wieder gut werden, niemand würde mehr sterben müssen, als wäre ich allmächtig."

„Gut." Damit stand die Jägerin auf, streckte sich und grinste ihn übermütig an. „Dann zeig mal, was du so drauf hast."

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich ohne Probleme ausschalten kann, ohne auch nur in deine Nähe zu kommen? Du weißt schon, diese ganze Sache mit der Magie und so …"

„Spielverderber!", schmollte sie einen Moment, ehe sie lachte. „Komm schon, nur ein kleines Sparring. Lass uns unsere neuen Waffen austesten!""

„Okay. Keine Magie, versprochen. Aber spring nicht zu hart mit mir um, ja?" Damit stand er auf und sie stellten sich einander gegenüber, kampffertig, er mit seinen beiden Langdolchen, sie mit ihrem Schwert.

Drei Minuten später lag Harry entwaffnet am Boden.

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Die meisten Menschen halten keine Minute durch.", kommentierte Faith und half ihm auf die Beine. „Du hast gute Reflexe."

„Danke …", schnaufte Harry. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Tricks beibringen?"

„Cool." Damit reichte sie ihm seine Waffen zurück und sie begannen erneut, dieses Mal erteilte sie ihm während des Trainings Anweisungen. Es war ihrem Gesicht deutlich abzulesen, dass sie es genoss und Harry fragte sich, ob ihre Meinung in ihrem früheren Leben jemals gefragt gewesen war. Ihrem Kommentar, stets nur zweite Geige gespielt zu haben, folgend nicht. Tja, wer immer das übersehen hatte, war eindeutig zu blind und zu dumm, nicht zu sehen, dass sie eine wirklich gute Lehrerin war.

Er fiel in einen erschöpften Schlaf, der ihm nicht erlaubte, über seine derzeitige Lage nachzudenken, worüber er erleichtert war.

Die nächsten drei Tage folgten dem gleichen Muster: von den Vögeln im Morgen geweckt werden, frisch machen, frühstücken, loslaufen, gegen Mittag eine kleine Rast, abends ein Lager aufbauen, Training, Essen, Schlafen.

Am fünften Tage ihrer Anwesenheit in Mittelerde fanden sie endlich, was sie gesucht hatten: der Wald endete und dort in einem sanften Tal lag ein kleines Gehöft. Jemand bearbeitete ein Feld in Vorbereitung auf die kommende Aussaat, ansonsten war niemand zu sehen. Ihre Nervosität verdrängend gingen sie entschlossen auf die Gestalt in der Ferne zu, hoffend hier ihre ersten Kenntnisse über diese Dimension zu sammeln.

Anmerkung: Whistler taucht in Buffy Staffel 3 auf, einmal in einer Rückblende in Angels Leben und später erneut, als er Buffy sagt, dass und vor allem wie sie Angelus vernichten muss, als dieser Acathla zu Leben erweckt. Er ist eine Verbindung, ein Bote zu den Mächten.


	2. Kapitel 3&4

**Disclaimer: **Es gehört immer noch den mächtigen Drei, die ein Heidengeld damit verdien(t)en.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

Kapitel Drei – Ein neues Leben

Der Mann war Mitte bis Ende 50, stellte sich als Berelard vor und lud sie zu Mittagessen in sein Haus ein, nachdem er wohl entschieden hatte, dass sie keine Gefahr für ihn und seine Frau Eldreth darstellten. Das Haupthaus war zweistöckig, einfach und stabil, dass es der Natur trotzen konnte, besaß jedoch jene heimelige Ausstrahlung, die nur jene Orte besaßen, die mit viel Liebe bewohnt, erhalten und stets verbessert wurden. So erfuhren sie, dass sie sich am Rande der Provinz Calenardhon, zum Königreich Gondor gehörig, in der Nähe der östlichen Hänge des Weißen Gebirges befanden. Die nächste Siedlung war einen Tagesmarsch entfernt und von dort aus führte eine Straße gen Minas Tirith, der Hauptstadt des Reiches.

„Und wie kommt es, dass zwei so junge Menschen allein durch diese Gegend wandern?", fragte Berelard schließlich. „Ihr kommt nicht von hier, oder?"

„Nun, meine Schwester und ich wollen lernen, was es zu lernen gibt.", antwortete Harry einfach. „Das Land erkunden, sehen und ja, vor allem lernen."

„Nah, mein kleiner Bruder will lernen, ich bin nur dabei, weil einer schließlich auf ihn aufpassen muss.", warf Faith lachend ein. Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der deutlich besagte: Ich-bin-nicht-amüsiert!

„Nun, was auch immer ihr beiden sucht, wir können ein wenig Hilfe für die Aussaat jetzt im Frühling gebrauchen und im Sommer beginnt die Orkjagd."

Faiths Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Orkjagd?"

„Hmm. Das Weiße Gebirge hat viele Höhlen, in denen sie sich eingenistet haben. Von dort beginnen sie oft ihre Streifzüge, vor allem im Winter. Also sammeln sich die Männer im Sommer in Gruppen und gehen für ein paar Wochen auf Jagd, um den Schaden für das kommende Jahr einzudämmen.", erläuterte Berelard und musterte die beiden eingehend. „Interessiert?"

Faith blickte Harry geradezu flehend an, der innerlich grinsen musste. Ja, das war genau das Richtige für die Jägerin … und wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es keine schlechte Chance, mehr über das Leben hier zu lernen. Also nickte er sein Einverständnis.

Eldreth lächelte zufrieden. „Gut, gut. Dann bereite ich euch zwei Zimmer vor, während mein Berelard euch die Umgebung zeigt."

Die Felder der Familie lagen alle um das Gehöft herum und versprachen eine Menge Arbeit. Harry wunderte sich laut, wie das Ehepaar es zu zweit schaffte, das gesamte Land zu bewirtschaften, inklusive der Hühner und Kühe im Stall. Berelard schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nun, wir haben zwei Söhne, aber die wurden dieses Jahr zum Wehrdienst eingezogen. Meine Frau und ich hatten schon eingeplant ein oder zwei Felder brach liegen zu lassen, aber mit eurer Hilfe wird es gut von der Hand gehen."

„Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich nichts von Feldarbeit verstehe."

„Solang ihr nur harte Arbeit nicht scheut und zuhört, wenn ich etwas erkläre."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die ersten zwei Wochen verschwammen später in Harrys Gedächtnis, erinnern konnte er sich nur daran, bei Morgengrauen aufzustehen, den kompletten Tag mit knochenharter Arbeit zu verbringen und am Abend wie tot ins Bett zu fallen. Zu seiner Erleichterung gewöhnte sich sein Körper nach einer Weile daran und er fand sogar Gefallen an dieser Form der Betätigung. Und zwei Monate später freute er sich über jeden Tag, den er hier verbrachte. Es war befriedigend auf das Tagewerk zurückzublicken und sehen zu können, was geschafft worden war. Ein gepflügtes Feld, eine neue Koppel für die Kühe, ein repariertes Scheunentor … es war grundlegend verschieden zu allem, was er jemals zuvor getan hatte. Nicht vergleichbar mit der Schinderei für die Dursleys, die nie auch nur ein Wort des Lobes für ihn hatten im Gegensatz zu Eldreth und Berelard. Keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem brutalen Training, das er durchlaufen war, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Das erste Mal verstand er den Ausdruck ‚ehrliche Arbeit'. Es fühlte sich richtig an, dies zu tun, das Land zu bearbeiten, zu wissen, dass die Ernte entscheidend für das Überleben im kommenden Jahr war, dass er sich seinen Unterhalt verdiente und letztlich seine Zeit an diesem ruhigen Ort genießen konnte.

Sein schmaler Körper gewann an Stärke und Ausdauer, nicht wie jene Muskelprotze, die in seiner alten Heimat durch Gewichtheben künstliche Muskeln anhäuften und nie nutzten. Er würde stets schmal und zierlich für einen Mann bleiben, aber er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie er sehniger wurde, gesünder aussah, auch Dank des Goldtons, den seine Haut annahm, da er den gesamten Tag draußen verbrachte.

Auch Faith veränderte sich, weniger äußerlich, als innerlich. Sie schien etwas abzulegen, eine Last, die sie ungesehen zuvor mit sich herumgetragen hatte und etwas in ihr fand Ruhe.

Harry vermutete, diese Veränderung hatte viel mit Berelard zu tun, der es offensichtlich genoss, Faith als eine Art Tochter zu behandeln, die er selbst nie gehabt hatte. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, wohl am ehesten mit der abgedroschenen Phrase, dass sie aufblühte, ihr Wesen wurde heller, leichter, strahlte eine sanft glimmende Freude aus.

Während Berelard und Faith diese gemeinsame Zeit ausschöpften, bildete Harry unvorhergesehen einen Bund mit Eldreth. Eines Spätnachmittages hatte er sie gesucht und in einem abgeschiedenen Teil des kleinen, neben dem Haus liegenden Gemüsegartens gefunden. Dort hegte und pflegte sie eine Bandbreite an Kräutern, von denen Harry erstaunt etliche erkannte. „Das ist Andorn, der beruhigt das Herz und hilft gegen Husten und Katarr."

Eldreth blickte ihn überrascht an. „Andorn? Dieses Hier?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Ah, hier heißt er Marrob, aber du hast seine Eigenschaften gut beschrieben. Erkennst du noch mehr?", forschte sie neugierig nach.

„Nun, das hier ist Arnika. Als Tee wirkt es gegen Leibschmerzen und –Krämpfe, während Auszüge aus den Blüten gut gegen Prellungen und Verstauchungen sind."

„Stimmt, ich kenne es als Wohlverleih. Was hältst du hier von?"

„Ah, Kapuzinerkresse, kräftigt und reinigt das Blut. Sollte bei Grippe, Bronchitis und Erkältungen angewandt werden." Harry sah sich weiter um und obwohl er nicht alle Pflanzen erkannte, wurde schnell klar, dass es sich dabei um Heilkräuter handelte, die er entweder aus Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränke in der Schule hatte lernen müssen. „Du bist eine Heilerin?"

„Nicht ausgebildet, aber ich kenne mich mit Pflanzen aus. Komm, hilf mir ein wenig." Harry tat wie gebeten und ab jenem Nachmittag suchte er sie jeden Tag auf, ihr zur Hand zu gehen, sei es im Kräutergarten, beim Sammeln im Wald, der Verarbeitung der Kräuter oder Zubereitung von Salben und Tees.

Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich so ein arbeitsvoller, aber zugleich seltsam füllender, befriedigender Rhythmus im Leben der vier. Nach dem Frühstück im Morgengrauen kümmerten Faith, Berelard und Harry sich um die Felder, anstehende Reparaturen und Ausbesserungen, und kehrten zum Mittagessen zu Eldreth zurück oder gelegentlich kam sie mit Proviant zu ihnen. Dann wurde die Arbeit fortgesetzt bis zum späten Nachmittag, wonach Berelard und Faith in die Wälder verschwanden, wo er ihr beibrachte Fallen zu stellen, zu jagen, Feuer zu machen und Spuren zu lesen, während Harry und Eldreth sich mit den Kräutern beschäftigten und Heiltinkturen anfertigten. Zum Abendessen kehrten alle ins Haupthaus zurück, erzählten sich von den Geschehnissen des Tages oder Ideen, die ihnen durch den Kopf schwirrten. Bevor es dunkel wurde, trainierten der junge Zauberer und die Jägerin bis das letzte Licht verschwand, gelegentlich unter dem wachsamen Auge von Berelard, der hier und dort nützliche Bemerkungen einwarf, während er nebenbei an diesem oder jenem Gegenstand schnitzte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Juni hatten sie das erste Mal genug Freiraum, einen Besuch in der nächsten Siedlung abzustatten, den dortigen Markt aufzusuchen und zu handeln. Es war ein kleiner Ort, doch offenbar war Jahrmarkt, so dass alle Bauern und Jäger aus der Umgebung sich eingefunden hatten. Die Strassen waren gefüllt mit fahrenden Händlern, Ständen an denen die verschiedensten Dinge – von Stoff, Kleidung über Töpferwaren und Waffen, Leder und Fellen bis hin zum Vieh – alles angeboten wurde.

Doch Eldreth war die einzige Heilerin und dementsprechend gefragt. Während Faith und Berelard sich um andere Besorgungen kümmerten, blieb Harry bei ihr und half mit den Patienten. Da wurden Zähne gezogen, Gelenke wieder eingerenkt, gebrochene Knochen gerichtet, Salben gegen Entzündungen und Tränke gegen Menstruationsbeschwerden verkauft, Schwangere untersucht, Alte und Gebrechliche behandelt.

Es war überwältigend. Es war aufregend. Es war traurig. Es war glücklich machend.

Es fühlte sich gut an, einfach nur zu helfen, jemandem Schmerzen nehmen zu können, wieder gesund zu machen. Und als sie am Abend zusammen packten, lächelte er leise vor sich hin.

Eldreth wuschelte liebevoll durch sein inzwischen schulterlanges Haar. „Du hast heilende Hände, mein Kleiner."

„Habe ich?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Du scheinst instinktiv zu wissen, was jemandem fehlt, wie es besser zu machen ist, zu heilen. Noch hast du vieles zu lernen, aber du besitzt die Gabe ein ausgesprochen guter Heiler zu werden.", bestätigte Eldreth. „So wie deine Schwester die geborene Kriegerin ist, so bist du ein geborener Heiler."

„Aber ich kämpfe auch, füge Schaden zu.", warf Harry nachdenklich ein. Schloss das eine das andere nicht aus? In seinem alten Leben wäre allein der Gedanke für ihn, ein Heiler zu werden undenkbar gewesen.

„Nun, um zu heilen musst du auch zerstören können. Ein falsch geheilter Knochen muss erneut gebrochen werden, damit die Person nicht zum Krüppel wird. Ein tiefe, entzündete Wunde muss oft ausgeschnitten werden, ehe gesundes Fleisch nachwachsen kann." Sie schien sein noch immer skeptisches Gesicht zu bemerken und lachte leise. „Ein Heiler zu sein, bedeutet nicht wehrlos zu sein, Harry. Die Legende von den alten Königen Gondors berichtet, auch sie hatten heilende Hände, während sie große Krieger und Führer unseres Volkes waren."

„Harry! Eldreth!", wurden sie angerufen und drehten sich zu Faith, die ihnen mit leuchtendem Gesicht entgegen lief. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, was wir gewonnen haben!" Damit ergriff sie beide an den Händen und zog sie hinter sich her, während sie aufgeregt plapperte. „Da war dieser Viehhändler, ein wirklich widerlicher, schleimiger Kerl, und Berelard war gar nicht begeistert davon, mit ihm zu handeln, überzeugt, dass wir so oder so von diesem Kerl über den Tisch gezogen werden würden. Also wenden wir uns ab und der Typ ruft hinter Berelard her, er solle nur schnell rennen, sonst würde seiner kleinen Tochter, also mir, wohl was Unangenehmes widerfahren und das macht Berelard natürlich richtig wütend, aber bevor er noch ein Wort hervorbringt, fordere ich den Kerl heraus. Der lacht natürlich und meint, wenn ich ihn besiegen würde, würde all seine Ware, die am Ende dieses Tages noch in seinem Bestand wäre uns gehören. Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen, erwidere ich und schlage in den Handel ein. Kaum hat er sich in Positur gestellt, mit so einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht, hole ich aus und er liegt bewusstlos am Boden!", endete sie und genau in diesem Moment gelangten sie zu berelard, der mit einem breiten Grinsen die Zügel zu zwei feudalen Pferden hielt und neben einem Pferch mit einer Sau und deren acht Ferkeln stand.

„Ist sie nicht prächtig, meine kleine Faith!", rief er mit Stolz in seiner Stimme aus und zog die Jägerin in eine warme Umarmung.

Eldreth schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, während Harry bestätigend nickte. „Das ist meine Schwester!", und seltsamer weise hatte er genau dieses Gefühl. Er war stolz auf Faith, als wäre sie seine Schwester, eine Blutsverwandte, wie er sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

„Kommt, das muss gefeiert werden! Wir übernachten im Gasthaus und morgen reiten wir wie die Könige nach Hause."

Kapitel Vier – Orks … Igitt!

Am Ende des Monats erschien eine Gruppe Männer, Orkjäger, die auf dem Weg in die Berge waren. Offenbar hatte Faith mit ihnen eine Abmachung getroffen, nach dem beeindruckenden K.O. des Viehhändlers, dass sie und ihr Bruder sich ihnen für einen Monat anschließen würden. Das erklärte auch, weshalb sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass Harry lernte, mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen. Während dieses Trainings war im das erste Mal wirklich bewusst geworden, wie vorteilhaft die Entscheidung gewesen war, während seines Trainings gegen Voldemort jene Augenkorrektur vornehmen zu lassen, die seine Sicht wiederhergestellt hatte. Bogenschießen mit Brille war so ziemlich das Letzte, das er hätte ausprobieren wollen.

So hatte Faith ihn als ausreichend vorbereitet und gar nicht mal so üblen Bogenschützen ausgezeichnet und seinen eigenen Bogen, von ihr mit Hilfe von Berelard hergestellt, überreicht. Es war ein feines Stück Arbeit und er freute sich wie ein kleiner König über dieses wertvolle Geschenk.

Im Morgengrauen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Ersatzeltern, die sie mahnten nur ja vorsichtig zu sein und keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen, sich an die erfahrenen Jäger zu halten und genug zu essen. Eldreth hatte ihre Bündel gepackt, mit Proviant und in Harrys Falle den nützlichsten Heilkräutern versehen. Ihre Waffen schulternd verabschiedeten sie sich und folgten der Gruppe Orkjäger.

Diese bestand aus den verschiedensten Gestalten. Da waren Mardil, Vorondil und Herion, die seit Jahren nichts anderes taten, als von einem Gebirge ins nächste zu ziehen und Orks zu töten. Sie waren eindeutig die mit der meisten Erfahrung. Dann waren da acht junge Männer, die sich gelegentlich im Sommer hiermit einen Nebenverdienst ergatterten. Offenbar gab es eine Prämie für jeden erlegten Ork und zudem fand man immer wieder Gegenstände bei den Kreaturen, die diese bei ihren Raubzügen eingeheimst hatten. Dior, Barahir, Hallas und Túrin, vier Bauern aus der Umgebung hatten sich dem angeschlossen, und grüssten Harry und Faith freundlich.

Sie hatten einander während des Jahrmarktes getroffen und waren entweder beeindruckt von Faiths Fähigkeiten oder der Ansicht, ein Heiler bei einer solchen Unternehmung sei stets nützlich.

Harry fand diesen letzten Gedanken äußerst vernünftig, solange der Heiler nicht selbst geheilt werden musste.

Es dauerte fünf Tage, ehe sie tief genug im Gebirge waren, um die ersten Spuren einer kleinen Gruppe Orks zu entdecken. Allerdings brauchte man kein Spurenleser zu sein, um der Fährte zu folgen. Abgebrochene Äste und verwesende Tierkadaver zierten den Pfad, der Mardil, der bereits mehrmals in dieser Gegend gewesen war und sich entsprechend auskannte, zufolge zu einer Höhle führte.

Ein verstecktes Nachtlager aufschlagend warteten sie angespannt das Tageslicht ab. „Sie meiden die Sonne, können die Helligkeit nicht ertragen.", erklärte Mardil leise. „Ihre Augen sehen perfekt in der Nacht, aber tagsüber sind sie so gut wie blind und Sonnenlicht tut ihrer Haut weh. Also verkriechen sie sich in ihre Höhlen und jagen nur in der Dunkelheit. Bei der Morgendämmerung kehren sie zurück, dann schnappt unsere Falle zu und wir können die Höhle untersuchen, ohne mit der gesamten Meute rechnen zu müssen."

„Mit wie vielen müssen wir rechnen?", fragte Faith.

„Ah, die Gruppe ist nicht sonderlich groß. Vielleicht fünfzehn, höchstens zwanzig. Zuerst kommen die Bogenschützen, dann folgt der Nahkampf … und seid ja nicht zimperlich, diese Biester sind es auch nicht."

„Verstanden."

Harry lehnte sich nachdenklich vor. „Gegen was sind sie noch allergisch außer Sonnenlicht? Haben sie noch andere Schwächen? Worauf müssen wir besonders achten?"

„Nun, sie sind nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber stark und bösartig. Sie ernähren sich gern von Menschenfleisch, also lasst euch nicht annagen … und nehmt auch vor ihren Pfeilen in Acht, sie benutzen gern Gift.", fügte Mardil warnend hinzu.

„Ah, deswegen also." Auf Faiths fragenden Blick, erläuterte Harry näher. „Eldreth hat mir einige Salben und Gegengifte mitgegeben. Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie darauf bestanden hat, mir so viele einzupacken."

Als die Dämmerung nahte, wurden auch die Geräusche, die sich dem Höhleneingang näherten lauter. Offensichtlich hielten Orks nichts von Vorsicht und fühlten sich in dieser Umgebung sicher genug, nicht mit einem Angriff zu rechnen. Harry legte einen Pfeil auf den Bogen und ließ den Pfad nicht aus den Augen. Während des Wartens hatte sich die alte Anspannung vor einem bevorstehenden Kampf angesammelt, doch nun, da der Angriff beginnen würde, legte sich jene kalte Ruhe über ihn, die jegliche ablenkenden Emotionen aussperrte.

Faith vibrierte mit kaum in Zaum gehaltener Kraft neben ihm und das Raubtier der Jägerin zitterte vor Erregung auf die erwartete Hatz. Sie war in ihrem Element und er nickte ihr kurz zu. Er würde ihren Rücken decken, sollte es notwendig werden. Sie konnte auf ihn zählen. Ihre Augen blitzten kurz und schienen ‚Dito' zu sagen.

Es waren zwölf schwarze, stinkende, schnarlende Kreaturen, die letztlich erschienen. Ihre rauen Stimmen und laute, stapfende Füße zeigten ihre genaue Position an.

Innerlich rümpfte Harry die Nase, sie waren widerwärtig und hatten offenbar noch nie etwas von Heimlichkeit oder Stille gehört. Er nahm einen ins Visier und schoss auf Mardils Zeichen. Tot fiel der Ork zu Boden, zwei weitere fielen ebenso lautlos und eine zweite Runde Pfeile wurde schnell abgeschossen. Dieses Mal bemerkten die Kreaturen den Angriff, sie heulten vor Wut und zogen ihre kruden Waffen. Wie blind vor Zorn stürmten sie in die Richtung, aus denen die Schüsse gekommen waren, doch ihre Gegenwehr kam zu spät. Wie ein Schatten sank die Jägerin auf sie hernieder, ebenso anmutig wie tödlich, und der junge Zauberer folgte ihr, die Zwillingsdolche schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht, ehe sie durch schwarzes Fleisch schnitten.

Keine zwei Minuten und es herrschte wieder Stille, dieses Mal getränkt mit dem Geruch des Todes … oder vielleicht war es auch nur der abscheuliche Gestank der Orks.

Mit den ersten Strahlen des Sonnenlichtes versicherten sie sich, dass auch wirklich alle zwölf Wesen tot waren, ehe sie mit Fackeln bewaffnet in die Höhle schlichen. Sie trafen auf zwei zurückgebliebene Orks, die ebenso schnell und effizient ein Ende fanden wie deren Gefährten.

Die acht Kopfgeldjäger entfernten die scharfen Vorderzähne der gefallenen Gegner als Beweise, während die anderen das Versteck durchsuchten. Harry fand schließlich eine Kuhle, in der das Licht der Fackel reflektiert wurde. Neugierig grub er die Gegenstände aus, zum Vorschein kamen einige angerostete Dolche, ein Kettenhemd, das einst einem Soldaten Gondors gehört haben musste, einige Münzen und eine zierliche Kette aus Gold und Silber, versetzt mit kleinen Onyxsteinen. Mardil, Vorondil und Herion nahmen die Waffen an sich, das Kettenhemd ging an die acht Kopfgeldjäger, die es wohl verhökern würden, während der Rest die Münzen unter sich aufteilte.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln versteckte Harry die Halskette heimlich in seiner Tasche. Er wusste, bereits wem er sie schenken würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith war den Rest des Tages aufgekratzt, das Adrenalin der Jagd pumpte noch immer wild durch ihre Venen und erst nach einer aufreibenden Trainingsstunde gegen Harry beruhigte sie sich. Der junge Zauberer hingegen fiel in einen erschöpften Schlaf und kroch nur widerwillig vier Stunden später unter seiner Decke hervor, um weiter zu ziehen.

Die folgenden zwei Wochen vergingen mal wie im Fluge (vor allem wenn sie im Kampf waren) oder krochen dahin wie Schnecken mit Gegenwind (wenn sie in einem Hinterhalt warteten und warteten).

Alle paar Tage stießen sie auf neue Orks, die größte Gruppe bestand aus 30 und dieser Kampf forderte alle heraus, doch abgesehen von kleineren Verwundungen, die Harry gründlich versorgte und auf Gifte prüfte, geschah nichts. Manch ein Unterschlupf war leer und trostlos, so sehr, dass Harry sich fragte, wie überhaupt etwas darin existieren konnte, während in anderen kleine Schätze wie in der ersten verborgen waren.

Faith und Harry trennten sich von den anderen, als ein Monat sich dem Ende neigte. Sie hatten Berelard und Eldreth versprochen nicht länger als vier Wochen fortzubleiben. Das Ehepaar würde sich Sorgen machen, sollten ihre Zöglinge nicht bald zurückkehren.

Als sie lediglich eine Tagesreise von ihrem derzeitigen Heim entfernt waren, kam das erste Mal wieder die Sprache auf ihr früheres Leben. Es war Harry, der sinnend ins Feuer starrte und leise seine Gedanken aussprach. „Ich hätte es nicht denken mögen, doch seit meiner Ankunft in Mittelerde beginne ich erst zu erkennen, wer ich bin. Ich finde mich selbst, jemand der ich sein will. Du hattest Recht damit, dass das hier ein Neuanfang sein kann. Es ist einer … und so viel mehr.", endete er flüsternd.

Faith setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand. „Es ist befreiend, nicht wahr? Der Ballast … er schwindet dahin. Die Geister verfolgen mich nicht mehr jede Nacht, nur manchmal noch."

„Das Gefühl schuldig zu sein, weil man selbst überlebt hat, während die anderen starben, es … es heilt. Es tut nicht mehr weh, an sie zu denken, nur gelegentlich. Was immer kommen mag, das hier ist es wert. Ich habe begonnen, abends wieder zu meditieren, jetzt da die Geister mich nicht mehr verfolgen, und es ist unglaublich, wie ein riesiger Ozean voller Ruhe. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben bin ich … ich bin zufrieden.", schloss er mit Wunder über diese Erkenntnis.

„Ja. Es sind nicht nur Berelard und Eldreth. Es ist dieses Leben."

„Die Möglichkeiten, die vor uns liegen."

„Das Gefühl, etwas wert zu sein."

Harry sah sie forschend an, ehe er zu einem Entschluss kam. „Dein altes Leben war ziemlich … ähm … schlimm, nicht wahr?" Mit geschütztem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich ihm zu und er fuhr leise fort. „In jener ersten Nacht, als du mir von dir erzählt hast, konnte ich es spüren." Er grinste humorlos. „Ich benutze dieselben kleinen Plattitüden, wenn ich von meiner Kindheit spreche. ‚Oh, es war okay. Sie haben mich schließlich aufgenommen.' ‚Vernachlässigt? Unsinn, schau dir doch nur an, wie sie meinen Cousin verwöhnt haben!' All diese kleinen Irreführungen, keine Lügen, aber man wird damit groß, dass ohnehin niemand zu genau hinsieht …"

„Sie wollen es alle gar nicht wissen." Faith legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte. „Als ich zur Jägerin berufen wurde, dachte ich, das ist es! Jetzt komme ich hier weg, aus all dem raus, bin etwas Besonderes … etwas wert. Aber da war schon jemand anderes, jemand Besseres und ich war wieder nur etwas Überflüssiges, was man wenn notwendig benutzen konnte."

„Als ich elf war, ging ich nach Hogwarts. Ich war ein Zauberer, eine neue Welt, ganz andere Menschen. Mir war sofort klar, dass ich damit die Dursleys hinter mir gelassen hatte, meine neuen Freunde würden mich sicher niemals dorthin zurück schicken. Aber sie taten es, jedes Jahr wieder … und holten mich, wenn sie mich brauchten. Ansonsten war ich …"

„Ungelegen.", übernahm Faith wieder. „Es ist … als mir das klar wurde, war es schon zu spät. Während der Jagd kam es zu einem Unfall. In der Hitze des Gefechtes starb ein Mann, ich hatte ihn getötet, mit einem Holzpflock durchs Herz …"

„Du hast ihn für einen Vampir gehalten."

„Ja, aber ich wollte und konnte nicht dazu stehen, also ließ ich die Leiche verschwinden. Aber Buffy war dabei gewesen, die leuchtende, gute Jägerin, verstehst du? Sie hätte niemals die Klappe halten können, also fing ich an zu lügen und es häufte sich an, ein Fehler nach dem anderen, auf der Suche nach etwas anderem, besseren, einer Lösung." So begann sie zu erzählen, ihr Herz auszuschütten und Harry wurde wütend, oh so wütend. Nicht auf Faith, nein, nicht auf sie. Sie hatte Fehler begangen, dafür bezahlt und zudem waren diese Fehler nicht allein zu ihren Füßen zu legen.

Harry hielt sie fest, als sie geendet hatte und begann leise zu sprechen. „Diese kleine Gruppe selbstgerechter Fucker hat eine Menge Glück, dass ich in einer anderen Dimension fest sitze, ansonsten würden sie jetzt mächtig zahlen müssen!"

Faith erstarrte. „Was? Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe wirklich Mist gebaut und …"

„Und was? Du warst 15 Jahre alt, als du berufen wurdest, dir ein Wächter zugeteilt und kurz darauf vor deinen Augen brutal ermordet wurde. Also gehst du dahin, wo du Hilfe erwarten kannst und was passiert? ‚Nett, dass du da bist, komm mach ein paar Vampire und Dämonen fertig, nimm der armen, gebeutelten Buffy ein wenig ihrer Bürde ab, damit sie besser mit ihrem Leben zurecht kommt.' Du warst 15, hattest keinen Schulabschluss, musstest für dich selbst sorgen, während diese Fucker volljährig waren, bei ihren Eltern lebten und eine nette Zukunft in einer hübschen kleinen Universität vor sich hatten! Was bitte habe ich daran falsch verstanden?"

Er griff ihr unters Kinn und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß auch, wie verführerisch die andere Seite sein kann. Loszulassen, den ganzen Mist vergessen und einfach tun, wofür man trainiert wurde: Töten. Töten, ohne über moralische Grenzen nachzudenken, dich in diesem Gefühl der absoluten Macht zu verlieren. Ich weiß es, weil ich eine zeitlang gefährlich auf diese Grenze entlang getanzt bin." Also erzählte er ihr von seinem brutalen Training, den ersten Einsätzen und wie er Hermine und Ron verlor, seine Stützen, sein Ruckgrat und Rache ihn verschlang. „Wenn du einmal gelernt hast wie, ist Töten das Leichteste auf der Welt und das Schwierigste zugleich. Es verändert dich, zerreißt dich, bildet dich neu und du musst dich selbst auf eine Weise kennen lernen, dass du damit leben kannst, ohne dich aufzugeben. Du hast Fehler begangen, aber es war die Schuld vieler, nicht deine allein."

Ihn lange eindringlich, suchend anstarrend schniefte Faith leise und schluckte merklich. „Danke.", hauchte sie kaum hörbar, ehe sie sich zusammen riss. „Oh Mann! Das ist deprimierend."

„Irgendwie schon.", bestätigte Harry und suchte nach neuen Mustern im Feuer. „Ich habe beschlossen, Heiler zu werden."

„Das ist cool."

„Es ist nur … Eldreth hat mir gesagt, dass sie mir alles beibringt, was sie weiß, aber um mehr zu lernen, müsste ich nach Minas Tirith in die Häuser der Heilung, mindestens für ein Jahr."

„Okay."

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Okay? Einfach so?"

„Nun, ich komme natürlich mit." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, jene typische Bewegung, die er inzwischen gelernt hatte, als ihr ganz eigen zu erkennen. „Mir ist klar, dass wir nicht für immer bei den beiden bleiben können. Nächstes Frühjahr kommen ihre Söhne zurück und obwohl ich weiß, dass wir hier stets willkommen sein werden, weiß ich, dass ich dann so weit sein werde, aufzubrechen. Sonst werde ich unruhig und wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann meinen Instinkten zu trauen."

„Minas Tirith ist es also."

„Yup, die Weiße Stadt. Soll ziemlich imposant sein."

Anmerkung: Bis dahin und sagt mir, was ihr so davon haltet.


	3. Kapitel 5&6

**Disclaimer: **Wenn es mir gehören würde, dann würde ich mir nicht dreimal überlegen müssen, ob ich mir ein neues Regal für meine Bücher leisten kann oder nicht, obwohl meine alten beiden kurz davor sind unter ihrer Last zusammen zu brechen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Grey-Wings

Kapitel Fünf – Die Weiße Stadt

Der neue Frühling verbreitete Aufbruchsstimmung nach einem langen und harten Winter. Die Ernte im Herbst war jedoch reich gewesen, ein gutes Ergebnis für ein gutes Jahr, nichts würde knapp werden in den dünnen Monaten.

Die schneegefüllten Tage verbrachten sie größtenteils in der direkten Umgebung des Gehöftes mit nur gelegentlichen Ausflügen in den Wald zur Jagd. Es waren besinnliche Stunden, gefüllt mit Geschichtenerzählen und Lernen. Faith wurde von Tag zu Tag geschickter mit dem Schnitzmesser und produzierte kleine Holzfiguren ebenso gekonnt wie Möbelstücke, Besteck und Waffen – letztere waren jedoch zu niemandes Überraschung ihre Stärke. Ihr besonderer Stolz waren ihre Bögen und Pfeile.

Eldreth versuchte ihr einige der weiblichen Fertigkeiten beizubringen, zu allseitiger Belustigung wurde jedoch schnell klar, dass man die Jägerin weder in die Nähe eines Kochtopfes lassen noch mit Nadel und Faden bewaffnen sollte. Harry hatte weder mit dem einen noch dem anderen Probleme, Dank seiner Jahre bei den Dursleys und lernte daher schnell, sich eigene Hemden zu nähen und die hiesigen Gerichte zu zubereiten. Um die Weihnachtszeit legte er heimlich seine Geschenke auf Faiths Bett, eine neue Kleidungsgarnitur aus weicher, warmer Wolle und jene feine Kette, die er in den Bergen gefunden hatte.

Unbemerkt hatte Faith den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und er fand zu seiner Freude einen Köcher voller neuer, kunstvoll verzierter Pfeile und eine fein gearbeitete Kiste für seine Kräuter, Salben und Tinkturen in seinem Zimmer vor. Eine Wolke wohliger Glückseligkeit begleitete sie die gesamte folgende Woche.

In den Morgenstunden hatten sie sich zudem angewöhnt, gemeinsam zu meditieren, denn Faith hatte während ihres Abenteuers in den Weißen Bergen festgestellt, dass ihre Fähigkeiten als Jägerin sich zu verändern begannen und sie wollte dieses Phänomen ergründen. Offenbar hatte die innere Ruhe, die sie an diesem Ort gefunden hatte, die Zerrissenheit in ihrem Inneren geheilt. Der Teil des Menschen Faiths und der Teil der Jägerin Faith und dessen dämonischer Ursprung hatten einander gefunden, sich komplett miteinander verbunden. Dies bedeutete, dass diese Seiten ihrer selbst nicht mehr im Krieg miteinander lagen und versuchten Herrschaft übereinander zu gewinnen, sondern waren miteinander verschmolzen. Ihre Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Reflexe waren miteinander kombiniert und verbessert wurden, während die geistlose Tötungsmaschine der Jägerin die Intelligenz des Menschen gefunden und angenommen hatte, sich also nicht mehr im Rausch der Jagd verlieren konnte. Diese Entdeckung spornte Faith nur noch mehr an, sich selbst zu fordern, zu sehen ob es Grenzen gab und falls ja, wo diese lagen. Wie viel mehr Potential konnte sie nutzen?

Harry förderte ihren Ehrgeiz dahingehend, denn er konnte spüren, wie es sie erfreute, diese Entdeckungen selbstständig zu machen. Gleichzeitig arbeitete Harry an seiner Magie, die wie vorgesehen noch immer am Wachsen war und sich anscheinend seinen neuen Umständen und Zielen anpasste. Seit er das Studium der Heilkunst und Kranke zu behandeln begonnen hatte, schien es ihm, als würde jene Gabe, die Eldreth erwähnt hatte, sich selbst verfeinern. Wenn er jemanden mit Schmerzen berührte, konnte sein Inneres Auge (Trelawney würde in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie das jemals aus seinem Munde hören könnte) den Linien der Krankheit bis zum Ursprung folgen und damit die Ursache ergründen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er die verschiedenen Eigenschaften der Kräuter und Tinkturen, deren Einsatzmöglichkeiten und wann es besser war diese oder jene Pflanze zu verwenden, obwohl verschiedene beinahe gleiche Charakteristika besaßen.

Währenddessen breitete sich seine Magie im gleichen Maße in seinem Körper aus, um ihn zu verbessern und gesund zu halten, wie sein Verständnis von der menschlichen Anatomie wuchs. Er konnte dem Fluss seiner Kernmagie folgen, wenn er sich beispielsweise schnitt und die Wunde in erstaunlich schneller Zeit selbst heilte. Oder als er sich einen Muskel gezerrt hatte und seine Magie erst zaghaft, dann bewusst den Schaden konterte.

Harry grinste, als er diese Entwicklung beobachtete. ‚Arzt heile dich selbst', oder so ähnlich hieß es doch?

Nun arbeitete er vor allem daran, diese Fertigkeit in ihm zu verbessern, als auch einen Weg zu finden, sie nach außen zu richten, um jemand anderen zu heilen. Doch damit musste er vorsichtig sein, denn Faith war noch immer die einzige, die wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er hatte sich umgehört, einige subtile Fragen gestellt, doch stets nur Gerüchte und Hören-Sagen zu Ohren bekommen. Es gab wohl Zauberer in Mittelerde, doch niemand wusste Genaues und ein gutes Maß Furcht begleitete alles, was über jene Istari erzählt wurde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als der Schnee schmolz, kam die Zeit des Abschiedes, schwermütig und aufgeregt über die Zukunft zugleich. Eldreth und Berelard hatten ein ausgiebiges Frühstück für sie bereitet und sie redeten ein letztes Mal ausgiebig über ihre Pläne, als auch die Nachricht, die sie von ihren Söhnen erhalten hatten. Sie würden bald zurückkehren und hätten großartige Neuigkeiten für ihre Eltern.

Eldreth führte sie hinaus zu Berelard, der stolz beide Pferde am Zügel hielt. „Es war ein gutes Jahr, das ihr bei uns verbracht habt. Ihr werdet in diesem Heim stets willkommen sein, eine Mahlzeit und ein Bett stets bereitstehen.", sagte sie ernsthaft zum Abschied.

Berelard trat vor. „Reist sicher und achtet aufeinander. Ihr mögt nicht die Kinder meines Blutes sein, doch meines Herzens gewiss. Möge Minas Tirith eure Träume erfüllen."

Faith und Harry schniffelten noch immer leicht, als sie das Haus schon längst aus den Augen verloren hatten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ist."

„Ich auch nicht.", gestand Harry leise. „Ich bin jedoch froh, dass ihre Söhne zurückkehren. Mir wäre nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie allein zu lassen."

„Geht mir genauso, Brüderlein."

„Yup, Schwesterlein." Sie lachten leise. Sie hatten einander und einen Ort, zu dem sie immer zurückkehren konnten, sowie Pläne für eine interessante Zukunft. Mehr konnten sie nicht verlangen.

Erst als sie am Abend ihr Lager vorbereiteten, entdeckten sie die Überraschung in ihren Satteltaschen. Neben Verpflegung, warmen Decken und je zwei Flaschen des guten Weines, fanden sie was man wohl als feine Kleidung für gehobene Kreise bezeichnen konnte.

Faith stotterte. „Das … das … das ist … das ist ein Kleid!"

„Aus grünem Samt.", bestätigte Harry lachend, während er seine eigene Samtrobe betrachtete. „Eldreth war wirklich fleißig, uns so gute Sachen zu schneidern." Plötzlich blickte er erstaunt auf. „Hey, ich habe dich noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen!"

„Hmpf! Wenn es nach mir geht, wird das auch nicht in absehbarer Zukunft geschehen!" Sie murmelte noch etwas über ‚Mädchen-Sachen' und ‚unmöglich für High-Kicks', ehe sie es mit einem widerwilligen Lächeln sorgfältig verstaute. Harry tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minas Tirith war überwältigend. Schön, grandios und prachtvoll, eine Stadt für Könige – selbst wenn es seit zwei Jahrhunderten keinen mehr darin gegeben hatte. (Anm.: damit wird deutlich, dass wir uns etwa 2230/III befinden und Statthalter über Gondor regieren) Ihre Mauern bestanden aus weißem Stein, der in der Sonne leuchtete, und die sieben Ringe reichten weit, weit hinauf, als wollten sie den Himmel berühren. Standarten flackerten im Wind, stolz das Zeichen des Weißen Baumes zeigend. Der Anblick war atemberaubend.

„Wow!", flüsterte Faith. „Ich hatte es mir niemals so gigantisch vorgestellt!"

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, Schwesterherz, ein wirklich gutes Gefühl."

„Tatsache? Ich bin einfach nur nervös.", bemerkte sie trocken. Faith hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, in der Armee oder Wache anzuheuern und war besorgt, dass sie nicht aufgenommen würde, nur weil sie eine Frau war. Harry selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Auf dem Lande, bei den Bauern war es selbstverständlich, dass jeder nach besten Kräften mit anpackte, sei es Mann, Frau oder Kind. Es war einfach lebensnotwendig. Dennoch war der Platz einer Frau eher in Herd und Heim zu finden, als mit Schwert und Bogen inmitten einer Horde Soldaten. Zudem kamen seine Befürchtungen, dass Faith verwundet oder gar getötet werden könnte, sollte sie in den Einsatz geschickt werden.

Während ihrer Reise hatten sie sich ein wenig umgehört und Gondor war fortdauernd in größere und kleinere Auseinandersetzungen mit den Orks, Südmenschen, den Haradrim, und Korsaren verwickelt. Also war es recht wahrscheinlich, dass, sollte sie angenommen werden, auch würde kämpfen müssen.

Allerdings hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen und Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, sie zu unterstützen, solange es seine Schwester im Herzen nur glücklich machen würde. Schließlich war sie hauptsächlich wegen ihm hierher gefolgt.

Sich in den stetigen Strom der Reisenden und Händler in die Stadt einreihend, trotteten sie gemächlich durch das verstärkte Stadttor. Es umgab sie eine rege Aktivität, die offensichtlich kennzeichnend für Tagesgeschäfte war. Karren mit Nahrung und Holz beladen rollten gemächlich die Pflastersteinstraßen entlang, entluden ihre Ladung in Geschäften und Gasthäusern. Ein Maulesel trug störrisch die Last mehrerer Bierfässer, Botenjungen liefen eifrig hierhin und dorthin, die Stadtwache behielt alle Neuankömmlinge und das Geschehen in den Stadtmauern im Auge, Händler priesen lautstark ihre Waren an und die Einwohner gingen ihrem Tagewerk nach, einige kauften ein, plauderten miteinander, den neuesten Klatsch austauschend.

„Ihr da!", wurden sie plötzlich von einer uniformierten Stadtwache angerufen. Gehorsam wandten sie sich im zu. „Die Pferde sind in den oberen Ringen nicht erlaubt."

„Oh! Können wir sie vielleicht irgendwo unterstellen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Der Mann nickte freundlich. „Ah, ihr seid neu hier, was? Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

„Zu den Häusern der Heilung und das Garnisonsquartier."

„Die liegen beide im vorletzten Ring, die Pferde könnt ihr im nächsten lassen. Da gibt es einen großen Stall für Besucher. Wartet mal … Hey, Junge!", rief er einen der eifrig umhereilenden Botenjungen zu sich. Er mochte vielleicht neun Jahre alt sein. „Führ die beiden doch zu den Ställen und danach sowohl zu den Häusern der Heilung als auch dem Kommandanten, ja."

„Jawohl, Herr." Der Junge grinste sie fröhlich auf den Fußballen wippend an. „Kommt, folgt mir!", und stürmte mit einem leichten Humpeln los.

Überrascht folgten sie ihm im wahnwitzigen Tempo durch die Gassen, nur um Haaresschärfe etliche schmerzhafte Zusammenstöße mit Karren und anderen Gefährten vermeidend.

„Die Ställe!", verkündete er schließlich stolz und deutete zu dem lang gestreckten Holzgebäude, das eher leer und trostlos aussah. „Eine Nacht ist kostenlos, danach wird es teuer.", wurden sie fröhlich informiert.

Harry und Faith gaben ihre Pferde in die Obhut eines pickeligen Stallburschens, nachdem sie ihre Satteltaschen abgenommen und sich bei ihren vierbeinigen Gefährten für die miserable Unterkunft entschuldigt hatten. Doch vorerst konnten sie nichts dagegen tun und würden sich später etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Die Taschen geschultert war es leicht, dem Jungen zu Fuß zu folgen. Verwinkelte Gassen entlang, durch verborgene Tore, durch die die Pferde ohnehin nicht gepasst hätten, erklommen sie Ring für Ring die Weiße Stadt.

Vor einem ausgesprochen wehrhaft wirkenden Gebäude hielt ihr kleiner Führer an, Harry einen erwartenden Blick zuwerfend. Es war jedoch Faith, die ihre Schultern straffte und fatalistisch los marschierte: „Wir sehen uns, wenn alles geklärt ist."

„Viel Glück!", wünschte er ihr vom Herzen kommend, ehe er sich dem Botenjungen wieder zuwandte. „Die Häuser der Heilung?"

„Ähm … ja, Herr." Etwas langsamer machten sie sich erneut auf den Weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Harry die perplexen Blicke wahr, die ihm von dem Jungen zugeworfen wurden. „Ihr seid sicher, dass Ihr zu den Heilern möchtet?"

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher.", erwiderte Harry amüsiert.

„Oh."

„Ich hoffe, dort weiter ausgebildet zu werden.", informierte er ernsthaft.

„Ah … und Eure Frau?"

„Faith ist meine Schwester und sie möchte in der Garnison aufgenommen werden."

„Aber sie ist eine Frau!", kam der geschockte Ausruf.

„Ja, natürlich ist sie das."

Der Junge blieb voller Horror wie angewurzelt stehen. „Aber sie kann doch nicht … Frauen kämpfen nicht!" Vehement den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er Harry diese profunde Regel deutlich zu machen. „Ich kenne keine einzige Frau, die kämpft!"

„Nun, jetzt schon … und meine Schwester ist wirklich gut."

„Aber wer passt dann auf sie auf? Frauen müssen doch beschützt werden!"

Sich innerlich vor Lachen schüttelnd kämpfte Harry um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Tja, Faith würde dir da widersprechen und zu Recht. Sie kann Dinge, die eine Menge Männer nicht einmal können und ich würde, alles was ich besitze darauf verwetten, dass sie alle anderen Anfänger in der Garnison ohne Probleme im Zweikampf besiegen kann … und wahrscheinlich auch wird.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu. „So, wo sind nun die Häuser der Heilung?"

„Es ist nicht mehr weit." Damit trotteten sie in nachdenklicher Stimmung los. Harry hoffte, dass Faith die Chance erhielt, sich beweisen zu können, ansonsten würden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, damit sie sich in Minas Tirith nicht zu Tode langweilen würde. „Wir sind da, Herr."

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Warte einen Moment." Harry kramte in seinem Kräuterkasten und brachte einen kleinen Tiegel hervor. „Das ist eine Beinwellsalbe, massiere sie zwei Mal täglich in deinen Knöchel und die Verstauchung wird bald vergessen sein."

Der Junge grinste breit. „Danke, Herr!", und stob glücklich davon, den Tiegel fest an sich pressend.

Harry blickte ihm nach, bis er in einer Seitengasse verschwand, ehe er sich aufrichtete, tief Luft holte und durch das Eingangsportal trat. Der Geruch von Krankheit und Kräutern bestürmte seine Sinne. Er fühlte sich sofort Zuhause. Sich nachdenklich orientierend, sortierte er die Anwesenden ein. In der Eingangshalle warteten Patienten, Frauen mit Kleinkindern, alte Menschen, Wachmänner und Handwerker, auf Holzbänken auf Behandlung.

Gelegentlich huschte eine Pflegerin die Gänge entlang, einen der Kranken zu sich winkend und in einen der anliegenden Untersuchungsräume leitend. Selbst seinem ungeübten Auge, was diese Hallen anbelangte, war deutlich, dass die Heiler überlastet waren.

Seinen Blick über die Kranken gleiten lassend, sortierte er im Geiste jene ein, die am meisten litten. Entschlossen ging er zu einer junge Frau, die ein Kleinkind im Arm hielt und mit einem flüssigen Brei zu füttern versuchte. Das Kind sah aus, als litte es seit Wochen unter Mangelernährung und dem gestressten Blick der Mutter zufolge begann sie bereits die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Mit einem sanften Lächeln kniete er sich vor ihr nieder. „Lasst mit einen Blick auf den kleinen Burschen werfen, ja."

„Ihr könnt ihm helfen?"

„Hoffentlich.", erwiderte Harry und begann seine Untersuchung des Kindes, das apathisch kaum auf ihn reagierte. „Er hat Durchfall und kann keine Nahrung bei sich behalten, nicht wahr? Deswegen wird er immer magerer und kraftlos."

„Ich habe alles versucht. Milchbrei, Haferbrei, kleine Brocken Brot … aber er behält nichts bei sich.", bestätigte die verzweifelte Mutter.

Harry nickte und suchte in seinem Kräuterkasten nach. „Er hat eine Unverträglichkeit gegenüber den üblichen Getreidesorten, die den Durchfall hervorruft und ihm notwendige Körperflüssigkeit und Minerale entzieht. Füttern Sie ihn stattdessen mit Buchweizen, so wird sein Darm keinen Schaden mehr nehmen." Er reichte ihr ein kleines Säckchen. „Das hier ist Majoran. Nutzen Sie es zum Würzen seiner Speisen, das hilft gegen die Verdauungsprobleme und legen Sie ihm einen warmen Umschlag davon auf den Magen, das wirkt gegen die Magenkrämpfe, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke."

„Gut, sobald der Durchfall abnimmt, benötigt er viel Flüssigkeit und frisches Obst, vielleicht auch etwas Brunnenkresse und Petersilie."

Eifrig nickend, memorierte sie all seine Anweisungen, ehe sie sich mit einem letzten, von Herzen kommenden Danke verabschiedete. Harry lächelte leise und wandte sich dem jungen Mann neben ihm zu, der krampfhaft um Luft rang. „Der Luftmangel tritt regelmäßig auf?"

Der Mann nickte keuchend.

„Was tun Sie normalerweise dagegen?"

„Pfefferminze."

„Ah, das ist gut. Brühen Sie sich dazu täglich zwei Tassen Thymiantee auf und trinken Sie ihn so heiß wie möglich, ohne Zusätze. Über Nacht legen Sie sich einen Umschlag aus zerhackten und in Schweineschmalz gebratenen Zwiebeln auf die Brust, das wird das Asthma lindern. Bis dahin öffnen Sie bitte Ihr Hemd." Leicht nervös folgte der junge Mann Harrys Anweisung und der junge Heiler rieb Eukalyptusöl in dessen Brust. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit atmete der Mann tiefer und eindeutig erleichtert. „Fragen Sie in der nächsten Apotheke nach Eukalyptusöl. Sollte es das nächste Mal zu solch einem Anfall kommen, reiben Sie sich ein … oder fragen jemanden, der Ihnen hilft. Aber gehen Sie sparsam mit dem Öl um, zu viel kann schädlich wirken."

Es folgten verstauchte Gelenke, eine ausgekugelte Schulter, eine Erkältung, ein entzündeter Schnitt, Menstruationsbeschwerden und eine gestresste Mutter, deren Kinder sich Würmer eingefangen hatten.

„Der Sauerampfer war eine gute Idee.", kommentierte eine knarrige Stimme schließlich hinter ihm. Überrascht wandte Harry sich um und erblickte einen alten, auf einen Krückstock gestützten Mann, dessen gestickte Insignie über der linken Brust ihn als Heiler auswies. „Das war keine schlechte Arbeit. Die eingerenkte Kugel war etwas rudimentär, aber deine Kräuter kennst du, Junge."

„Ähm … danke.", murmelte Harry und errötete.

„Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen.", forschte der Fremde nach.

„Wir sind heute erst in die Stadt gekommen."

„Und wer ist wir?"

„Meine Schwester Faith und ich. … Ich hoffe, ich habe keine Vorschriften gebrochen und verspreche, dass ich diejenigen, die ich aus mangelndem Wissen nicht behandeln konnte, an die hier weilenden Heiler verwiesen habe."

„Ah, hast du das. Und wen konntest du nicht behandeln?"

„Mit gebrochenen Knochen und schweren Fleischwunden kenne ich mich nicht aus, die habe ich sofort zu den Pflegerinnen geschickt. Oh, und schwangere Frauen kann ich ebenfalls nicht behandeln …"

„Hmm. Offensichtlich mangelt es dir an Verständnis über das Innere des Körpers.", grummelte der Heiler nachdenklich. „Wer hat dich über Kräuter gelehrt?"

„Während meiner Kindheit verschiedene Lehrer, das meiste Wissen stammt jedoch von Eldreth, sie hilft den Menschen in ihrer Gegend. Dort gibt es keine ausgebildeten Heiler und sie hat sich dessen angenommen.", erläuterte Harry nervös. Worauf wollte der Alte hinaus?

„Ich bin Heiler Turgon. Folge mir." Damit wandte er sich um und hibbelte einen der schmalen Gänge entlang. Verwirrt folgte Harry und wurde in ein lichtes Laboratorium geführt, das mit Regalen voller Kräuter und Tischen, auf denen verschiedene Apparaturen standen, gefüllt war. „Hier, sortiere diese Pflanzen nach Anwendungsbereich und Wirksamkeit."

Turgon wedelte in Richtung eines Kastens, der chaotisch mit Glasflaschen und Stoffbeuteln gefüllt war. Dem alten Heiler seinen Willen lassend machte Harry sich ans Werk, neugierig was die Holzkiste wohl zutage bringen würde.

Als die Sonne am Horizont versank, kehrte der Alte zurück. „Fertig?"

„Ja. Allerdings war ich mir bei diesen beiden nicht sicher." Harry deutete auf eine Flasche. „Dies kenne ich nicht und dies …" Er reichte nach einem Stoffsäckchen. „… kann derart vielfältig angewendet werden, dass man es fast überall einsortieren könnte."

Die getane Arbeit sorgfältig inspizierend, murmelte der Heiler undeutlich vor sich hin, ehe er die Glasflasche aufnahm. „Dies ist Geissraute und wird bei stillenden Müttern angewandt, die nicht genug Milch produzieren. Das ist deine erste Lektion, Junge."

„Lektion?"

„Ab heute bist du mein Lehrling. Du wirst mir zur Hand gehen, zuschauen, lernen und vor allem Zuhören, wenn ich etwas sage. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Heiler Turgon."

„Gut, dann hol deine Schwester ab und komm in den fünften Ring. Frage nach dem Haus von Heiler Turgon und man wird dir den Weg weisen." Der Alte hibbelte zur Tür, ehe er noch ausrief: „Und bummle nicht herum!"

Perplex starrte Harry dem Mann nach, geschockt nach einer Lösung suchend … ehe sich ein langsames Lächeln über sein Gesicht stahl und zu einem breiten Grinsen ausbreitete. Er hatte einen Lehrmeister! Er würde tatsächlich ein Heiler werden! Mit einem Hüpfen im Gang eilte er zur Garnison, die Soldaten vor seiner Schwester zu retten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith verabschiedete sich von ihrem Bruder und schritt entschlossen auf den Wachmann der Garnison zu. „Wo kann man sich hier einschreiben?"

Der Mann gab eine gute Imitation eines Karpfens ab, entschied Faith, ließ ihn mit einem Schulterzucken stehen und marschierte weiter. Dann würde sie jemand Kompetenten und Zuständigen eben allein finden, nichts und niemand würde sie aufhalten können. Sie war DIE Jägerin, diese kleinen, tapferen Soldaten standen keine Chance, redete sie sich zu. Es half sogar ein wenig.

Oh Mann, aber diese Mächte hatten echt daneben gehauen. Erst kein fließendes Wasser, keine Maniküre und obendrauf hatte hier noch nie jemand was von Gleichberechtigung und Frauenpower gehört!

Mit einem lauten Krachen stürmte sie in den nächst besten, offiziell aussehenden Raum. „Wo kann ich mich hier anmelden?"

„Wie bitte?", stotterte ein zwei Meter großer Mann, den sie offenbar beim Mittagessen gestört hatte.

„Anmelden. Ich will hier mitmachen, ein paar böse Jungs verhauen, Gondor verteidigen, für Glanz und Glorie und dieser ganze Müll. Und mein Name ist Faith."

„Mädchen, ich denke, du bist hier falsch. Hier werden nur fähige Kämpfer aufgenommen.", erläuterte er in einem Ton, der normalerweise für Kleinkinder oder geistig Zurückgebliebene vorbehalten war.

Faith grinste ihn nur breit an. „Perfekt! Ich bin eine fähiger Kämpferin, also wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

„Hier gibt es keine Frauen!"

„Ist das verboten, oder was? Sollte das so sein, lege ich nämlich Beschwerde ein! Selbst wenn ich zu deinem Boss gehen muss."

Der Mann schluckte. Der Hauptmann würde ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass einer seiner Kapitäne nicht einmal mit einem Mädchen zu Recht kam. „Schau her, das hier ist kein Spiel. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Stadt und das Land zu verteidigen. Wir ziehen in den Krieg gegen Kreaturen, die dir Alpträume bereiten würden, wenn du sie auch nur aus der Ferne sehen könntest."

„Ah, Orks und so was, ja? Nun, das ist kein Problem.", vertraute ihm Faith ernsthaft an. „Ich meine, die Viecher stinken abartig, was meines Erachtens wirklich nicht gut für die Umwelt ist und sind so dumm, dass man glaubt, sich anstecken zu können, aber ansonsten sind sie wirklich leicht zu töten. Enthaupten funktioniert einwandfrei, obwohl das gelegentlich etwas … schmutzig werden kann. Aber Herz durchstechen, in Brand setzen, mit Pfeilen abschießen, Genick brechen, Gedärme aufschlitzen geht ebenso gut." Grinsend schnappte sie sich ein Stück seines gefüllten Fladenbrotes und fuhr in aller Seelenruhe fort. „Die Kehle durchzuschneiden klappt auch, allerdings sind sie wirklich hartnäckig und wenn man nicht Acht gibt, schnappen diese Biester sogar im Sterben noch nach einem. Oh, und was ist mit diesem schwarzen Blut? Das kriegt man aus der Kleidung kaum raus. Hat mir mehr als ein feines Hemd versaut."

Leicht grün im Gesicht gab der Kapitän auf. „Einverstanden, du durchläufst wie jeder andere auch die Ausbildung und wenn du damit fertig bist, kommst du wieder her, mit einem Schreiben des zuständigen Ausbilders und wirst einer Kompanie zugeteilt."

„Cool! Wo muss ich hin? Was muss ich machen? Wie lange dauert der Kram?"

„Die Grundausbildung dauert neun Monate bis ein Jahr, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen, Reiterei. Du gehst hiermit …" Er händigte ihr eine kurze Nachricht. „Zwei Räume weiter. Dort schreibst du dich ein und wirst anschließend ausgerüstet."

„Aye, Caiptan, mein Captain!", salutierte sie ihm albern und stob davon. Kapitän Hergon seufzte tief und hoffte, dass das Mädchen entweder bald aufgab oder er in spätestens neun Monaten nicht mehr hier war und sie niemals, niemals, niemals, seiner Einheit zugeteilt werden würde.

Faith indessen walzte den Schreiberling darnieder, marschierte anschließend weiter zum Einkleiden und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, während ein Rekrut ungläubig nach einer passenden Rekrutenrüstung suchte. Yup, die Jägerin hatte gesiegt!

Nachdem sie die anwesende Männlichkeit genug belästigt und deren Nerven gekonnt in den Boden gerannt hatte, sorgte sie geschickt dafür, Harry und ihr Pferd im Stall der Reiterei unterzubringen, wo sie fürstlich – und vor allem umsonst – versorgt werden würden. Anschließend hievte sie ihre Rüstung, Satteltasche und Waffen zum Eingang, wo sie sich summend niederließ und auf ihren kleinen Bruder wartete, der hoffentlich ebenso großartigen Erfolg wie sie selbst hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie ihm von ihren Erlebnissen berichtete und dankte den Göttern nur dafür, dass niemand zusammen geflickt werden musste. Dann informierte er sie über Heiler Turgon, den Faith nur als schrullig bezeichnete.

Sie fanden das Heim von Harrys neuem Lehrherren ohne Probleme – der Alte schien eine bekannte Persönlichkeit zu sein – und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie an die mit Silber verzierte Tür des zweistöckigen Hauses klopften. Er schien nicht nur bekannt, sondern auch wohlhabend zu sein.

Eine Magd öffnete ihnen die Tür und führte sie in ein Bücher gefülltes Studierzimmer, wo der Heiler sie erwartete. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht, als er Faiths Habe erblickte, murmelte jedoch nur ein „Sonderbar.". Damit war die Sache erledigt und er bat sie, sich zu setzen. „Es ist Tradition, dass der Schüler im Hause seines Lehrherren lebt. Da ich annehme, dass du dich nur ungern von deiner Schwester trennen möchtest, habe ich ebenfalls ein Zimmer für sie herrichten lassen. Mahlzeiten gibt es pünktlich bei Morgengrauen und zur 19. Stunde. Das Mittagsmahl nehme ich gewöhnlich in den Häusern der Heilung ein. Ich erwarte dich morgen früh."

„Ich danke Euch, Heiler Turgon."

Damit waren sie entlassen und verließen das Studierzimmer. Die Magd geleitete sie in den zweiten Stock zu ihren nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern und sie waren wieder allein.

Faith grinste nur „Cool!" und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Harry nahm sich an ihr ein Beispiel. Es war einfach eingerichtet, ein Bett, eine Truhe für seine Habseligkeiten, ein Nachttisch mit einer tiefen silbernen Schüssel und einem tönernen Wasserkrug. Dafür bot es eine phantastische Aussicht über alle unter ihm liegenden Ringe der Stadt und die gesamte Weite des Pelennorfeldes. Zufrieden und aufgeregt zugleich erfrischte er sich, verstaute seine Besitztümer und glitt lautlos hinab ins Studierzimmer, wo er sich erkundigte, ob es erlaubt sei, sich mit den Schriftrollen und Büchern des Heilers vertraut zu machen. Mit einem Nicken war die Erlaubnis erteilt und Harry untersuchte den Inhalt der kleinen Bibliothek.

Ein Großteil der Werke beschäftigte sich verständlicher weise mit dem Menschen, dessen Gebrechen, Krankheiten, Gifte, Gegengifte, Kräutern und dem Heilen. Daneben fand er jedoch auch Geschichtsbücher, Landkarten, einige Schriften in unbekannter Sprache, sowie Bücher über Philosophie und Politik. Für den Anfang entschied Harry sich für ein Buch über die menschliche Anatomie und versank schon bald in den Worten und Zeichnungen, sie begierig aufsaugend.

Kapitel Sechs - Erkenntnisse

„Wiederholen!"

Faith stöhnte innerlich. Der Rekrutenausbilder war ein alter Schleifer und hatte es eindeutig auf sie abgesehen. Die ersten Tage hatte er ihr nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt, als es um Pflege und Handhabung ihrer Ausrüstung ging, doch in der zweiten Woche hatten sie mit dem physischen Training begonnen, genauer gesagt Schwerttraining. Sie hatte mit Leichtigkeit jeden ihrer Gegner ausgeschalten. Sie war einfach schneller, stärker und erfahrener als die anderen Anfänger.

Das Resultat dessen war die besondere Aufmerksamkeit Meredors, der sich stets neue Foltermethoden speziell für sie ausdachte. Er drillte sie durch jede Form des Schwertkampfes, einhändig, beidhändig, Lang- und Kurzschwert, diese Kombination und jene, wiederholen und noch einmal und noch einmal … bis sie glaubte, selbst im Schlaf noch seine Kombinationen durchzugehen.

Meredor verlangte von ihr, entweder stets die Rüstung oder Gewichte zu tragen, während er sie durch eine Form nach der anderen jagte. Gelegentlich war das Einzige, das sie auf den Beinen hielt, das beständige Fluchen, das sie mental auf ihn nieder regnen ließ, sowie ihr inneres Mantra: Nur noch sechs Monate. Nur noch sechs Monate.

„Wiederholen! Und immer in Bewegung bleiben, Mädchen!"

Yep, definitiv, er war ein Schleifer.

Gleichzeitig war ihr bewusst, dass sie keinen Grund zum beschweren hatte. Zum einen hatte sie sich das hier selbst ausgesucht, zum anderen erhielt Harry noch weniger Schlaf und Ruhe als sie. Heiler Turgon hielt ihn beständig auf Trab und wenn der alte Mann ihn nicht antrieb, tat Harry es von sich aus. Nach einem ganzen Tag entweder in den Häusern der Heilung oder unterwegs auf Krankenbesuch vergrub er sich in den Büchern aus dem Studierzimmer – und nicht alle handelten von Medizin. Sie hatte definitiv ein paar Wälzer über die Geschichte Gondors darunter entdeckt.

Die wenige Zeit, die Harry dann am Wochenende für sich hatte, verbrachten sie gemeinsam mit Trainieren – vor allem für ihn – und Meditieren – vor allem für sie, damit sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht nicht verlor.

„Jetzt die andere Hand!"

Bastard!

Sie würde mit Harry reden müssen, sonst brannte er sich selbst aus. Irgendetwas hatte ihn verstört und sie musste dem auf den Grund gehen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn betrunkene machen? Harry vertrug wirklich keinen Alkohol, das wäre also einfach … Hmm, keine schlechte Idee. Allerdings würde Turgon dann wieder mit gerümpfter Nase auf sie beide hinab sehen, bedeutungsschwer mit dem Kopf schütteln und mit endlosem Schweigen bestrafen, was Harry nur noch mehr anstacheln würde, sich in seine Studien zu verkriechen.

Also, kein Alkohol, stattdessen sollte sie subtil vorgehen. Na gut. Wann sollte sie ihn also ausfragen? Am besten nicht zu lange hinausschieben. Das Wochenende wäre wohl am besten.

„Noch einmal!"

Alter Mistkerl!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Also, rück raus mit der Sprache, was ist dir in den Hintern gekrabbelt?" Soviel zur Subtilität.

Harry tauchte aus seiner meditativen Trance auf und zwinkerte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Etwas beschäftigt dich und alles, was du in letzter Zeit tust, besteht aus Lernen, Trainieren und noch mehr Lernen." Faith starrte ihn unverwandt und bedeutungsschwer an. „Erzähl es mir."

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich gegen einen Baumstamm und starrte in das Stück blauen Himmel, der vom Hinterhof aus zu sehen war. „Ich habe ich mit der Geschichte Mittelerdes vertraut gemacht."

„Dabei dachte ich, du nutzt die Geschichtsbücher nur, um besser einschlafen zu können.", kommentierte sie sarkastisch und erntete eine gehobene Augenbraue.

„Wir befinden uns im Dritten Zeitalter, im Jahr 2223."

„Ooookay. Und das sagt mir was?"

„Nicht viel.", grinste Harry trocken. „Ich muss nur meine Gedanken ordnen. Also, im vergangenen Zeitalter – das vor 2223 Jahren endete – kam ein Dunkler Lord namens Sauron zur Macht."

„Böser Junge?"

„Sehr böser Junge. Ich weiß nicht, woher er stammte, Turgons Geschichtsbücher berichten darüber nichts oder nur sehr vage. Was ich weiß ist, dass er als jemand anderes auftrat, als Bringer von Geschenken, und verschiedene Ringe der Macht erschuf. Neun gingen an Menschenkönige, sieben an Zwerge und drei an Elben. Was genau sie tun oder taten, konnte ich nicht herausfinden. Was ich jedoch fand, war, dass Sauron sie alle betrog, indem er einen Meisterring schmiedete: den Einen Ring. Es gibt einen Vers dazu: _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden/ Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden._ Sauron vereinnahmte Mordor …"

Faith erstarrte. „Mordor? Das Mordor, dessen Grenzgebirge in Sichtweite liegt? Das Mordor?"

„Das Mordor, ja. Dort bildete er seine Festung, Barad-Dur, wo er Heerscharen an Orks, Trollen und anderen Kreaturen der Dunkelheit erschuf, um ganz Mittelerde ihm untertan zu machen. Menschen und Elben bildeten ein Bündnis, das Letzte Bündnis der beiden Rassen. Elf Jahre lang kämpften sie in Mordor, doch der Sieg konnte nicht errungen werden, tausende und abertausende starben. Gil-Galad war der König der Elben, während Elendil der der Menschen war. In der Schlacht tötete Sauron Elendil und dessen Sohn, in seiner Not, ergriff das geborstene Schwert seines Vaters und schlug die Finger des Dunklen Lords ab und damit auch den Einen Ring."

„Lass mich raten: Puff! Und der böse Junge war Staub?"

„Ja und nein. Er verlor seine körperliche Gestalt, aber er war an den Einen Ring gebunden und der wurde nicht zerstört. Isildur nahm ihn an sich, wurde zum König von Gondor gekrönt und wurde in einer späteren Schlacht gegen Orks getötet. Der Ring ging verloren, aber er existiert noch und solange er nicht zerstört wird, existiert auch Sauron … in irgendeiner Form. Sollte er den Ring je finden, wird Mittelerde in Dunkelheit versinken."

„Ich verstehe das alles. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, weshalb dich das so fertig macht. Ich meine, es sieht nicht so aus, als würde das genau jetzt geschehen. Es ist Zeit, selbst Whistler hat das gesagt."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur … Ich habe diese Scheiße schon einmal erlebt, mit Voldemort. Gegen ihn hatte ich immerhin eine Chance, aber in Mittelerde gibt es niemanden, der es mit Sauron aufnehmen kann, sollte … nein, wenn er seine alte Macht zurück erlangt. Er ist nicht einfach ein Zauberer, er ist etwas anderes, etwas älteres und unglaublich gefährlich." Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich überreagiere, aber zu lernen, zu trainieren, gibt mir wenigstens das Gefühl, mich vorzubereiten."

„Hör mir zu, kleiner Bruder. Ich verstehe dich und weiß, wie du fühlst, aber wenn du so weiter machst, wird das nichts bringen, abgesehen davon, dass du in absehbarer Zukunft vor Erschöpfung umfällst." Faith nahm seine Hand auf, in der Hoffnung der körperliche Kontakt würde ihn mehr für ihre Worte öffnen. „Zudem habe ich dieses Gefühl, keine Ahnung woher es kommt, dass wir tatsächlich Zeit haben, viel Zeit, ehe es gefährlich wird. Es wird weder heute noch morgen oder kommendes Jahr geschehen. Wir haben die Möglichkeit, unsere Anwesenheit hier zu genießen, die Pläne zu verfolgen, die wir uns selbst gemacht haben, bevor wir in eine solche Apokalypse gezogen werden. Werde der beste Heiler, der du sein kannst. Ich weiß, dass du ein verdammt guter sein wirst. Einverstanden?"

Harry drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Carpe Diem?"

„Das heißt so was wie ‚Nutze den Tag', oder? Dann ja, wir sollten genau das tun."

„Einverstanden."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Versunken ein Liedchen summend verarbeitete Harry die Ausbeute des Sommers und Herbstes. Wohlverleih, Bärlapp, Baldrian, Sauerampfer, Wacholder, Salbei und Liebstock waren dieses Jahr besonders üppig gesprossen, zudem hatte er einen Händler aus dem Süden gefunden, der ihn kostengünstig mit Anis, Ginseng, Aloe Vera, Eukalyptus, Chili und anderen hier nicht heimischen Mitteln und Ölen versorgte.

Zum Geldverdienen – neben dem Einkommen als Heilergehilfe, das größtenteils aus Tauschwaren bestand – hatte er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen und war eher durch Zufall auf einen einträglichen Nebenverdienst gestoßen. Faith hatte sich über mangelnde Pflegeprodukte beschwert. Zwar gab es krude Talgseife, mit der alles bearbeitet und gewaschen wurde, Haut und Haare inklusive, aber die Ergebnisse waren der Meinung seiner Schwester zufolge bestenfalls annehmbar. Besonders beklagte sie die Tatsache, dass es kein Shampoo gab. Also hatte er zu experimentieren begonnen.

Die normalen Heilsalben waren extrem fettig und besaßen oft einen durchdringenden Geruch, es war jedoch einfach zarter duftende Cremes herzustellen. Lavendel-, Rosenöl oder sogar Extrakte aus Wiesenblumen verliehen ihnen einen aromatischen Geruch. In der richtigen Kombination entwickelte er eine Creme, die sanft duftete, schnell einzog, keinen Fettfilm hinterließ und zusätzlich gegen Abschürfungen, Prellungen und andere oberflächliche Hautwunden wirkte.

Komplizierter war die Sache mit Seifen und Shampoos. Erst als er das erste Mal von Turgon in das Kellerlabor der Häuser der Heilung mitgenommen wurde, entdeckte er die Lösung für sein Problem. Dort stand eine kompliziert ausschauende Apparatur. Eine Wasserdampfdestille!

Tagelang beschäftigte er sich mit deren Eigenschaften und Produkten. Bislang hatte er nur mit den ätherischen Ölen in Reinform gearbeitet, was aber, wenn er das Hydrolat verwandte? Damit hatte er die Basis für Haarwasser und von da aus war es nur eine Frage des richtigen Emulgators (Kokos- und Palmkernöl) und schon konnte er Seifen und Shampoos herstellen.

Faith war begeistert!

Es war jedoch die Magd seines Lehrmeisters, die ihm die Idee gab, es an die Apotheken zu liefern und damit ein stetiges Nebeneinkommen zu verdienen. Offenbar hatte sie Faiths Haar bewundert, woraufhin Faith ihre Geheimnisse verriet: Harry. Schon am nächsten Tag bettelte sie ihn regelrecht an, ihr ebenfalls etwas herzustellen und bot ihm an, ihren Onkel anzusprechen, der eine Apotheke besaß und sicher bereit wäre, Harrys Produkte zu verkaufen.

Die Idee hatte Erfolg und inzwischen hatte er genug Geld gespart, um für Faith beim Rüstungsschmied eine passende Ausrüstung zu bestellen. Es war erstaunlich, was alles dazu gehörte und welche Bandbreite an Möglichkeiten es gab! Neugierig sah er sich um und inspizierte die ausgelegten Gegenstände.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Junge?", erkundigte der breit gebaute Schmied sich und Harry nickte.

„Meine Schwester ist momentan noch im Rekrutenlager, wird aber bald fertig sein und einer Einheit zugeteilt werden. Ich möchte ihr eine passende Grundausstattung beschaffen."

„Hmm." Der Schmied grinste breit. „Die Kleine ist deine Schwester? Habe schon von ihr gehört. Also, was soll es sein?"

„So, wie ich es verstanden habe, wird sie zu den Waldläufern gehen, demnach wird sie wohl kaum eine Plattenrüstung benötigen."

„Aye, Bursche, das ist recht. Ein verstärktes Lederwams wird da besser sein, dazu Handschuhe, Armschützer, festes, hohes Schuhwerk und ein gutes Schwertgehänge.", schlug der Fachmann vor. „Vielleicht sogar ein leichtes Kettenhemd, das noch unter dem Wams getragen werden kann und ein langer Überwurf, damit die Beine Freiraum haben, aber gleichzeitig geschützt sind."

„Alles, was recht ist, guter Mann.", lachte Harry. „Das Einzige, was ich beitragen werde, ist die Bezahlung … und ich habe gesehen, dass die meisten Gegenstände verziert werden. Wäre es möglich ein spezielles Set an Zeichen anzubringen?"

„Was soll es denn sein?"

„Warten Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen." Damit schnappte er sich ein Stück Kohle und skizzierte verschiedene Runenzauber. „Das sind alte Schutzzeichen. Hier, Aegishjalmur steht für Schutz und Unwiderstehlichkeit in der Schlacht, daneben Gapaldur und Ginfaxi je für Erfolg und Mut im Kampf. Das hier sind Hræthigaldur und Ottastafur, beide sind dazu da, Furcht im Feinde zu erwecken. Oh, und diese beiden letzten Zeichen stehen für Glück und Gesundheit, was man immer gebrauchen kann." Zufrieden fuhr Harry fort. „Sie müssen zuerst geweiht werden, üblicherweise mit einem Gebet oder indem man es leicht mit seinem Blut nachzeichnet. Letzteres ist aber nicht notwendig."

„Interessant. Ich habe diese Zeichen noch nie gesehen."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, denn das war kein Wunder. Diese Runen stammten aus einer anderen Dimension. „Sie stammen aus dem Norden" – gewissermaßen – „und werden aus einem Runenalphabet zusammengesetzt. Jedes der 24 Zeichen hat eine spezielle Bedeutung, die in Kombination miteinander ausgewählte Funktionen erfüllen."

„Tja, solange sie helfen."

„Das tun sie sicher!", bestätigte Harry bestimmt. Sie würden helfen und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Hermine hatte ihm die Nützlichkeit, Eigenschaften und Verwendungen endlos eingebläut. Muggel nutzten sie vor allem für Zukunftslesen, als Zauberer jedoch konnte er sie für regelrecht alles anwenden. Gegenstände konnten dadurch mit bestimmten Eigenschaften versehen werden. Beispiel dafür waren die Runenzauber, die er an Faiths Rüstung anbringen würde, aber es ging noch weiter. Damit konnte man auch Waffen widerstandsfähiger, unzerstörbar machen, oder sie zu machtvollen Waffen gegen das Böse werden lassen – so wie Legenden es einst über berühmte Schwerter beschrieben. Des weiteren konnte man damit magische Barrieren zum Schutz errichten, die solange hielten, wie die Runen bestanden – ohne den Zaubernden zu erschöpfen. Sogar in der Offensive konnte man durch Runen die Elemente Leiten, Feuer- und Hagelstürme herbeirufen, den Wind und die Ozeane aufpeitschen und beruhigen, Blitze herabregnen lassen.

Was ihn jedoch wirklich anpisste, war die Tatsache, dass er vergessen hatte, dass man Runenzauber auch zum Heilen einsetzen konnte. Seit dem Beginn seiner Ausbildung hätte er sich selbst treten können, weil er nie die Heilzauber Madame Pomfreys gelernt hatte und einen Weg gesucht, seine Magie zur Heilung anderer einzusetzen. Aber abgesehen davon, seinen Stab mit großem und Aufmerksamkeit erregendem Hokuspokus herumzuwedeln, hatte er keine Möglichkeit dazu gefunden.

Bis jetzt!

Runen konnten unmerkbar gezeichnet und anschließend als Fokus genutzt werden, so dass seine Magie wusste, welche Aufgabe ihre gestellt wurde und seinen Wünschen folgen konnte.

Aufgeregt rannte er zum Haus seines Lehrmeisters, stürmte die Treppe hinauf ins Zimmer seiner Schwester und grinste sie breit an. „Ich weiß jetzt wie!"

„Ähm … schön für dich.", erwiderte Faith trocken. „Nur zur Information der einfach gestrickten: Was weißt du?"

Harry achtete kaum auf sie, während er in Gedanken versunken auf und ab marschierte. „Es ist so offensichtlich! Aber was ist am meisten geeignet? Hmm, Sowilo Lebenskraft und Gesundheit … aber das ist zu allgemein. Außerdem brauche ich zuerst einen Fokus.", murmelte er aufgeregt. „Fokus … Fokus … Algiz kanalisiert Energien, daneben Isa, um den Effekt zu verstärken … Laguz und Berkano sind für Regeneration und die Lebenskraft zuständig, ja, das könnte gehen …"

Faith räusperte sich. „Könntest du womöglich in einer Sprache reden, die wir alle verstehen?"

„Oh! Entschuldige, es ist nur so aufregend!" Harry strahlte sie erneut an. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich meine Magie zum Heilen anderer einsetzen kann. Runen! Durch Runen erhält die Magie einen Vorsatz, ein Ziel und außerdem unterstützen bestimmte Runenkombinationen noch den Heilungsprozess! Es ist so … so genial! Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin?"

„Vielleicht eben weil es so offensichtlich war?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern ehe ein sardonisches Glimmen in seine Augen stieg. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du meine Testperson sein wirst!"

„Hey! Ich spiele kein verdammtes Versuchskaninchen für dich!"

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen.", fröhlich pfeifend verließ er ihr Zimmer.

Hat es euch gefallen?

Wollt ihr mehr?


	4. Kapitel 7&8

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spielen aus.

**Tolotos:** – duckt sich und schwenkt die weiße Flagge – Ich weiß! Ich weiß! Kern der Magie muss endlich weiter geschrieben werden. Sobald ich diesen ersten Teil der Trilogie fertig gepostet habe, setze ich mich wieder dran. Dafür kann ich dich trösten: Ve' ol ist fertig, muss nur Korrektur gelesen werden. – Hundeblick aufsetzt – Messer nicht wetzen, bitte … und was die Herr der Ringe Charaktere angeht … - blickt geheimnisvoll in die Runde, ehe geflüstert wird: Kommt noch. Ist schließlich eine Trilogie …

**LuJo: **Damit du dich auch weiter freuen kannst, die nächsten Kapitel. : )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

--------

Kapitel Sieben - Lernen

„Heiler Turgon verlangt nach Euch, Harold.", verkündete eine Pflegerin drängend. Harry folgte ihr ohne Zögern, fluchte jedoch innerlich, dass Turgon auf die formelle Aussprache seines Namens bestand. Faith lachte sich jedes Mal fast krank!

„Harold, hierher!", rief sein Lehrherr und Harry eilte zu ihm. In einem der Betten lag ein Mädchen, nicht älter als sechs, bewusstlos. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte Harry den Bruch des Oberschenkels, obwohl er es wohl besser als einen zersplitterten und zermahlenen Oberschenkelknochen bezeichnen sollte. „Wie würdest du diese Wunde behandeln?"

Sich über das verkrüppelte Bein beugend, inspizierte Harry die Verletzung, in der Hoffnung überhaupt etwas tun zu können. In solchen Momenten verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass in Mittelerde nie etwas von moderner Medizin gehört worden war.

„Die verstreuten Knochensplitter müssen aus dem Gewebe entfernt werden, sonst kommt es zu Entzündungen und die Patientin stirbt gewiss. Danach kann – soweit möglich der Rest des Knochen gerichtet werden."

„Hmm. Wie würdest du vorgehen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. Wie würde es am effizientesten sein? „Die Patientin muss sediert werden, sowohl zu ihrem Wohle, als auch zu demjenigen der die Knochenreste entfernt. Teebaum gegen Entzündungen und Silberdistel zur Wundreinigung … kombiniert mit Melisse. Hirtentäschel zur Blutstillung und Brennnessel gegen die Blutarmut." Harry seufzte. „Für alle Fälle sollte etwas Belladonna aufbereitet werden."

Turgon nickte zufrieden, ehe er Harry undurchdringlich ansah. „Sie ist deine Patientin."

Geschockt stand Harry einen Moment reglos da. Das wäre seine erste eigenständige Operation, bislang hatte er stets nur geholfen und kleinere Brüche gerichtet, aber nie allein an einer solchen offenen Wunde gearbeitet. „Ich …" Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, atmete beruhigend ein und straffte seine Schultern. „Pflegerin! Helfen Sie mir, bitte."

Wie während eines Kampfes unterdrückte er alle persönlichen Gefühle und konzentrierte sich allein auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Zügig und mit geschickten Handgriffen wurde die kleine Patientin vorbereitet und auf den Operationstisch im best beleuchteten Raum des Hauses getragen. Skalpelle, Pinzetten und Klammern in kochendem Wasser so gut wie möglich sterilisierend, reinigte er seine Hände und Unterarme, schnürte sich einen Umhang um und begann.

Es war ein surreales Gefühl, das Fleisch eines anderen Menschen aufzuschneiden, um zu heilen, und er dankte Eldreth im Geiste für ihren Rat. Heiler mussten auch zerstören, um die Genesung zu ermöglichen. Einem Anästhesisten nicht unähnlich wachte die Pflegerin über den Zustand der Patientin, während Harry die Wunde reinigte und haarfeine Knochensplitter entfernte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Schaden an dem Muskel und den Blutgefäßen geringer als befürchtet. Solange sie eine Entzündung vermeiden konnten, würde sie ihr Bein wieder benutzen können. Zwar war eine minimale Beeinträchtigung abzusehen, doch es würden keine Schmerzen oder offensichtlichen äußere Zeichen, wie etwa Hinken, zurückbleiben.

Als das Licht nachzulassen begann, nähte Harry mit feinen Stichen die Wunde zu, legte einen entzündungshemmenden Verband an und versiegelte ihn luftdicht mit Honig.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte er sich schließlich zurück. Jetzt würde das lange Warten und Bangen beginnen, hoffend dass sich keine Entzündung bildete.

Nachdem er sich gereinigt hatte, setzte er sich leise neben das Bett des kleinen Mädchens und nahm ihre Hand. Ungesehen schrieb er einen Runensatz über ihr Handgelenk, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Vorsichtig führte er einen dünnen Strang von seinem Kern zu seiner Hand in die Runen hinein und folgte ihm auf seinem Weg in den fremden Körper hinein.

Mit dem Ziel zu heilen, schädliche Fremdkörper zu vernichten, bahnte seine Magie sich ihren Weg. Erst zaghaft, dann sicherer, als sie sich an den unbekannten Körper gewöhnt hatte. Schließlich folgte sie den Nervenbahnen zum Schmerzzentrum … und dort, kaum erkennbar, fraßen sich kleine Keime durch die Wundgegend.

Ziel gefunden, begann seine Magie die Eliminierung der gefährlichen Bakterien und als sie keine mehr fand, beschleunigte sie die Heilung, indem sie ein paar der tiefer gelegenen Verletzungen regenerierte.

Erschöpft zog Harry sich schließlich zurück, hielt die Hand jedoch weiter und wachte, um sicherzugehen, dass sich der Zustand seiner ersten Patientin auch wirklich nicht verschlechterte. Seine eigene Ermüdung unterschätzend bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass er einschlief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey, Schlafmütze!", weckte Faith ihn am nächsten Morgen mit gesenkter Stimme. Harry blinzelte sie verwirrt an, ehe ihm einfiel, was geschehen war, wo er sich befand. Hastig stand er auf und inspizierte seine kleine Patientin. Kein Fieber, das war gut, und sie schlief immer noch, tief und fest. Erst danach wandte er sich fragend an seine Schwester.

„Ich habe dir Frühstück mitgebracht und wollte sehen, ob alles gut verlaufen ist. Sieht ganz danach aus."

„Danke. Turgon hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Yep, der Alte war ziemlich beeindruckt." Faith fläzte sich in seinen Stuhl. „Was ist mit der Kleinen passiert?"

„Ein Holzkarren ist außer Kontrolle geraten und ein Teil der Ladung fiel auf die Straße, rollte den Hang hinunter und sie geriet irgendwie dazwischen. Hat ihr den Oberschenkel zerschmettert."

„Autsch!" Mitfühlend betrachtete sie die Patientin und fragte zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. „Aber es wird ihr besser gehen?"

„Ich denke schon." Harry sah sich um, ob jemand in Hörweite war und lehnte sich leise sprechend vor. „Ich habe ein bisschen Mojo betrieben, so wie ich es an dir versucht hatte. Das hat die kommende Infektion ausgeschalten und die Heilung vorangetrieben."

„Das ist gut!", meinte Faith enthusiastisch. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du wirst ein phantastischer Heiler!" Überschwänglich schnellte sie auf und umarmte ihn fest.

Nach ein paar Sekunden jappte Harry keuchend. „Faith … Luft!"

„Oh! 'Tschuldigung, manchmal vergesse ich meine Stärke einfach."

„Hmm, meine Rippen vergessen es sicherlich nicht so schnell", grummelte er spielerisch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die erfolgreiche Operation des Mädchens kennzeichnete die Wende in seiner Arbeit mit Heiler Turgon. Immer öfter erhielt er seine eigenen Fälle und wurde allein auf Hausbesuche geschickt, während die gemeinsamen Lehrstunden mehr und mehr zu Diskussionen übergingen. Sie besprachen theoretische Probleme, wie sie am besten zu lösen seien und endlich hielt Turgon ihn für bereit zu lernen, wie man an unbekannte Vergiftungen und Infektionen heranging, sie analysierte und Gegenmittel entwickelte, statt nur die Symptome zu behandeln.

Stundenlang okkupierten sie nach dem Abendmahl das Labor im Keller, umgeben von handschriftlichen Notizen, Waagschalen, Messbechern, Giftphiolen, Tinkturen, Abgüssen, in Alkohol eingelegten, undefinierbaren Wesen, angespornt von Enthusiasmus und der beständigen Suche nach Wissen.

Harry konnte Turgon sogar davon überzeugen, eine Art primitives Mikroskop anfertigen zu lassen, das inzwischen zum Lieblingsspielzeug des alten Heilers geworden war. Er untersuchte alles, was ihm in die Finger kam, unter dem Ding, eifrig jede Entdeckung notierend, Theorien aufstellend und vor Begeisterung beinahe platzend.

Im Gegenzug hatte Harry freie Hand, seine geliebten Kräuter, Öle und inzwischen sogar nützliche Tiere zu untersuchen. Er mochte in seiner alten Dimension kein Meister der Zaubertränke gewesen sein, doch fehlten ihm damals auch das Verständnis und die Wertschätzung dafür. Inzwischen verstand er, wie wertvoll und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes lebensrettend ein parat liegender Trank sein konnte. Also kategorisierte er alle Pflanzen, die ihm unter die Hand kamen, schrieb auf, an was immer er sich aus seinem Zaubertrankunterricht und den Büchern erinnern konnte, ehe er sie mit seiner jetzigen Sichtweise und Wissen erweiterte.

Er entdeckte sogar einige Käfer, von denen er wusste, dass sie als Basis für jeden Heiltrank verwandt wurden. Dementsprechend weitete er seine Suche aus. Zwar war es unwahrscheinlich dieselben magischen Wesen in dieser Welt zu finden, womöglich gelänge es ihm jedoch Ersatzstoffe zu verwenden.

Es war eine mühselige Arbeit, gefüllt mit Irrtümern und nur gelegentlichem Erfolg. Seine Fehler lehrten ihm jedoch, was Snape niemals schaffte: die Grundlagen des Brauens. Wann musste die Hitze erhöht oder verringert, wann im Uhrzeigersinn oder dagegen gerührt, wann musste eine Zutat in Streifen geschnitten, zu Würfeln zerhackt oder zu Pulver zerrieben werden? Jetzt wusste er es.

Ende Januar konnte er ein Schlafmittel vorweisen, das den Trinker augenblicklich in einen 12-stündigen Schlaf versetzte. Einen Trank, der jeden Husten legte und Schnupfen ausmerzte; sowie eine dicke Paste, die Verbrennungen ohne Narben zu hinterlassen heilte.

Nicht schlecht für vier Monate Arbeit, zudem kannte er nun die Grundlagen, auf die er für weitere Experimente aufbauen konnte.

Das Husten- und Schnupfenmittel fand ausgiebige Nutzung nachdem sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke ausgetauscht hatten. Faith war über die neue Ausrüstung dermaßen aus dem Häuschen, dass sie sofortige Trainingsstunden zum Ausprobieren und Eintragen verlangte. Außerdem argumentierte sie, dass Harry dies ebenfalls würde nutzen können.

Zu seiner anfänglichen Verwirrung hatte er neben wunderbaren, kniehohen Stiefeln mit Seitenschnallen einen kunstvoll geschnitzten und mit Silberintarsien versehenen Langstab erhalten. Seine Schwester erklärte, dass seine Erwähnung von nordischen Runen sie an etwas erinnert hatte: Stáv. Sie kannte sich nicht mit allen Aspekten dieses holistischen Systems aus, wusste jedoch, dass die einzelnen Haltungen und Bewegungsabläufe Runen repräsentierten, sowie eine bestimmte Atmung erforderten.

Im Hinterhof zeigte sie ihm die sechzehn Stellungen und Harry erkannte augenblicklich, dass der Körper tatsächlich die Runen des kleinen Alphabets darstellte. Faith grinste nur und warf ihm seinen neuen Stab zu. Schließlich war sie sicher, dass er seinen anderen nicht riskieren wollte.

Es war ein interessantes Training und er erkannte die Vorteile sofort. Im Nahkampf würde Harry nicht zwischen verschiedenen Waffen, Langdolchen und Stab, wechseln müssen. Der Stab war eine ebenso gefährliche Waffe wie die Dolche, hatte zudem aber den Vorteil, dass er während des Kampfes regelrecht seine Runensätze schreiben, im entscheidenden Moment aufladen und den Zauber einsetzen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, diese Technik zu perfektionieren, denn für einen Zauberer war es die ideale Kampfart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith hatte derweilen einen Heidenspaß beim Training für die Kavallerie. Sie galoppierten über das schneebedeckte Feld des Pelennor, lernten Lanzen zu handhaben, im Reiten zu schießen und die erhöhte Position effizient im Nahkampf mit dem Schwert einzusetzen. Es rollten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Köpfe, wenn auch nur die der Holzattrappen. Vom Pferd aus hatten sie die perfekte Höhe für Enthauptungen.

Es war befreiend und brutal und machte mehr Spaß als alles zuvor. Nicht einmal der beißende Winterwind konnte das Funkeln aus ihren Augen vertreiben. Das Einzige, das jetzt noch fehlte, waren ein paar Orks zum Abschlachten und die Jägerin wäre im Paradies.

Diese Welt war wie geschaffen für eine Jägerin, überlegte sie. Man konnte sich den Unterhalt mit der Jagd auf die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit verdienen, im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Dimension, in der sie dies heimlich tun und zusätzlich am Tage für ihr Überleben arbeiten musste. Zusätzlich hatte sie hier eine Art Familie, selbst wenn diese nur aus einer Person bestand. Doch Harry war jemand, auf den sie hundertprozentig zählen konnte, der sie ohne Vorurteile akzeptiert und verstanden hatte.

Auch forderte er nichts von ihr. Weder dass sie sich den hiesigen Konventionen anpasste, d.h. wie eine brave Frau kochen und nähen lernte oder, Gott bewahre, sich einen Mann suchte, um als anständige Ehefrau ihr Dasein zu fristen. Noch hatte er irgendwelche Avancen ihr gegenüber gemacht, wie sie anfangs befürchtete.

Alles hatte immer einen Preis und seit ihrem 13. Lebensjahr kannte sie diesen bis ins kleinste, dreckige Detail. Selbst nachdem sie die Jägerin geworden war, musste sie für alles bezahlen. Ihre Kräfte gaben ihr die Möglichkeit, sich von ihrer alkoholsüchtigen Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater zu befreien, dafür begann eine neue Form der Bezahlung: jede Nacht musste sie allein um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Natürlich war das am Anfang einfach nur cool gewesen, die Bösen Jungs verhauen und sich gegen jeden, der ihr wehtun wollte, wehren zu können. Aber so einfach war es nicht, nach dem Tod ihres Wächters fühlte sie sich verloren und suchte nach Anschluss, jemand der ihr Antworten geben konnte.

Dann kam Sunnydale. Für eine Weile lief es gut, aber trotzdem war sie nur die zweite, die weniger wichtige Jägerin und ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente sie sich damit, die Taschen der Vampire zu leeren, die sie anschließend in Asche verwandelte. Der Spaß des Neuen ging schnell verloren.

Giles und die Clique standen fest hinter Buffy, Wesley war eine Niete als Wächter und sie passte nirgendwo hinein. Für sie gab es dort keinen Platz, aber sie konnte auch nirgendwo sonst hin.

Bis die andere Seite ihr ein neues Leben anbot, eines, das sie verstehen konnte. Es ging ihr nie darum, die anderen zu verletzen, sondern vielmehr ihr eigenes Dasein zu begreifen. Warum existierte sie, wenn es bereits eine andere Jägerin gab? Natürlich kannte sie die Geschichte mit Kendra und allem Drum und Dran, aber es machte keinen Sinn. Sie war überflüssig.

Und noch viel weniger Sinn machte es, dass sie Angel/Angelus nicht töten durfte. Vampir, Jägerin, nur einer von beiden lebt. So war es seit Jahrtausenden gewesen, also was sollte diese Herzschmerzsache zwischen B und dem Untoten?

Stattdessen entscheidet Buffy sich dafür, sie, Faith, umzubringen, um ihren nicht einmal Liebhaber zu retten. Das Resultat? Koma … und da wundern die Scoobies sich, weshalb sie verdammt sauer nach ihrem Erwachen war? Sie hatte fast ein ganzes Jahr ihres Lebens wegen Buffy verloren und trotzdem keinen Platz in der Welt. Sie hatte nie einen gefunden, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass das Gefängnis nicht der beste Ort war, um danach zu suchen.

Doch sogar nach dem Sieg über das Erste Böse änderte sich nichts. Robin war für eine Weile da, ehe er sich jemand weniger kompliziertes suchte und kurz darauf hätte sie sterben sollen, stattdessen wurde sie hierher geschickt.

Das einzige, was ihr hier gelegentlich fehlte, war ein bisschen Sex, aber das war nicht erlaubt und ausnahmsweise hielt sie sich an diese eine Regel. Sie hatte keine Lust als leichtes Mädchen (höflich ausgedrückt) oder Nutte (die wahrscheinlichere Titulierung) bezeichnet zu werden, sie wusste, wie andere einen behandelten, weil sie nur das in einem sahen. Damit war sie fertig.

Mit Feuer in den Augen hielt sie vor Meredor und kam ihm mit einem eifrigen Grinsen zuvor. „Darf ich noch mal?"

Schnaubend schüttelte der Ausbilder seinen Kopf. „Mädel, frag nicht so dumm!"

Damit wendete sie ihr getreues Pferd, den sie mit Harrys Hilfe nach der nordischen Mythologie der Pferde, die den Sonnenwagen zogen, Arvakr nannte, während das Pferd ihres Bruders Aldidrs hieß.

Kapitel Acht – Unter den Waldläufern

Hergon stöhnte innerlich und fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte: SIE war zurück. SIE war die einzige Titulierung, die er ihr im Geiste noch zuteilte. In etwa gleichwertig mit IHM, wenn sein Vater ihm Geschichten des Dunklen Lords von Mordor aus der Vergangenheit erzählte. Zudem war sie nicht allein! SIE hatte ihren Bruder mitgebracht, der zu Hergons unendlicher Erleichterung wesentlich ‚normaler' erschien als SIE.

Und jetzt grinste SIE ihn breit an!

„Bereit nach Ithilien zu marschieren.", salutierte Faith ihrem neuen Hauptmann heiter. Das versprach amüsant zu werden.

„DU bist Waldläuferin geworden?", erkundigte er sich in der vagen Hoffnung eine negative Antwort zu erhalten. SIE nickte und zerstörte diesen Wunschtraum augenblicklich, ehe sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, reichte ihr Bruder ihm sein Empfehlungsschreiben von den Häusern der Heilung und seinem Lehrherren, der ihn als ausgebildeten Heiler auswies. Nun, wenigstens etwas Gutes an einem inzwischen miserablen Tag. Es gab nur selten einen Heiler, der sich bereit erklärte, mit den Truppen ins Feld zu ziehen. Ein Pluspunkt für seine Einheit.

Wenn er jetzt noch einen Weg finden würde, SIE loszuwerden!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war keine große Gruppe an Waldläufern – inklusive Harry waren sie 40 Mann und eine Frau – mit dem Ziel ungesehen durch Ithilien zu streifen, die Grenze zu Mordor zu überwachen und marodierende Orkbanden auszulöschen. Zu Fuß und im Gänsemarsch bewegten sie sich über die Ebenen des Anduins, die bedrohliche Gebirgskette des Dunklen Landes größer und größer werdend.

Die Waldläufer hatten ein hartes Leben. Vom Frühjahr bis spät in den Herbst hinein waren sie abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Boten oder Versorgungskarren völlig auf sich selbst gestellt. Sie mussten Jagen, um sich ernähren zu können, und ihre Pfeile selbst herstellen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Einheiten, wie die Wache der Zitadelle oder jenen, die in Pelargir stationiert waren. Diese lebten geradezu im Luxus, mit ihren drei warmen Mahlzeiten am Tag, sowie einem nahe gelegenen Schmied. Zusätzlich hatten die Waldläufer es mit Orks zu tun und nicht den gelegentlichen Angriffen der Korsaren aus Umbar.

Es mochten all diese Gründe gewesen sein, die Harry davon überzeugten, sich als Heiler Faiths Einheit anzuschließen, doch im Grunde war es vor allem Neugier. Worauf? Auf Mordor. Waldläufer waren die einzigen, die sich an dessen Grenzen bewegten, gelegentlich sogar hinein gingen. Es würde sich wohl kaum eine andere Möglichkeit auftun, bei der Harry mit jemanden, der sich auskannte, dorthin kam.

Oh, aber Faith war wütend gewesen! Ihr erster richtiger Streit, seit sie sich getroffen hatten und seine anfängliche Ratlosigkeit hatte die Jägerin nur noch zorniger werden lassen. „Warum zur Hölle musst du mich begleiten?"

„Nun, Turgon meinte, ich müsse jetzt nur noch Erfahrung sammeln. Es ist schließlich ein Unterschied, in der Ruhe der Häuser der Heilung zu arbeiten oder im Feld, wo die Bedingungen grundlegend anders … und gefährlicher sind.", erklärte Harry verblüfft ob ihres bissigen Tones.

„Und warum ausgerechnet MEINE Einheit?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du weißt verflucht genau, was ich meine!", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich weiß, weshalb du plötzlich so wütend auf mich bist."

„Hah! Dann denk mal genau darüber nach, Bruderherz!", zischte sie bösartig und wandte sie zur Tür, ehe sie sich mit einem lauten „Du bist nicht mein verdammter Wächter!" verabschiedete.

Daraufhin war sie ihm tagelang aus dem Weg gegangen und falls sie sich doch einmal trafen, dann schwieg sie ihn eisern an. Bis Harry die Geduld verlor und sie zur Rede stellte. Aufgebracht stürmte er in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und stand seinen Mann. Obwohl er angesichts der wütenden Jägerin all seinen berühmten Gryffindormut dafür benötigte. „Würdest du mir bitte augenblicklich erklären, weshalb du dagegen bist, dass ich mit dir mitkomme?"

Faith sprang mit geballten Fäusten von ihrem Bett. „Es sind deine Gründe!"

„Ich will Erfahrung sammeln und es ist Mordor!"

„Genau! Du traust es mir nicht zu!"

Das nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Verblüfft blinzelte er sie an. „Was traue ich dir nicht zu?"

„Dass ich allein zurecht komme! Du denkst, du müsstest auf mich aufpassen!"

Harrys verblüfftes Blinzeln setzte sich fort, ehe er lachend in die Knie ging und nur mühsam nach Luft schnappend Worte hervorbrachte. „ICH? … Auf DICH … aufpassen?" Eine weitere Runde Gelächter überkam ihm. Das war einfach zu absurd! „Wenn jemand Schutz braucht, … dann wohl eher ich!"

Die Jägerin starrte ihn nachdenklich an, ehe sie verstand, was er gesagt hatte. „Oh!"

Sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommend griff Harry nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. „Natürlich war ein Gedanke, wie vorteilhaft ein Heiler wäre, wenn du oder einer der anderen Waldläufer sich verletzt. Deswegen wurde meine Nachfrage auch so schnell positiv beantwortet. Aber hauptsächlich habe ich mich für die Waldläufer entschieden, weil sich in dem Grenzgebiet auskennen. Sie wissen, welche Pässe über den Ephel Dúath führen und welche Gefahren dahinter liegen."

Faith grinste. „Kenne deinen Feind?"

„Yep. Außerdem, solange ich meine Magie nicht offen nutze, wirst du es sein, die mich im Auge behalten muss."

„Cool!"

Und jetzt waren sie mit diesem wilden Trupp unterwegs, lernten einander kennen, begannen die Fähigkeiten gegenseitig einzuschätzen. Harry empfand die abendlichen Trainingskämpfe als besonders amüsant, vor allem da seine Schwester noch jeden arroganten Gockel gezeigt hatte, was eine Jägerin war. Sie konnte sich dadurch schnell eine sichere Stellung in der Hackordnung sichern.

Harrys Position hingegen war etwas komplizierter. Natürlich hatte er, bevor er überhaupt aufgenommen wurde, beweisen müssen, dass er kämpfen konnte. Aber er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sich hier ebenfalls durch pure Gewalt durchsetzen zu müssen. Stattdessen hielt er sich im Hintergrund und versorgte jene, die sich in ihrem Übermut – oder nicht selten in bloßer Selbstüberschätzung – Verletzungen zugezogen hatten.

Eines Abends setzte sich Pelendur, der älteste und erfahrenste der Waldläufer in der Gruppe, neben ihn, um Harry nach Rat zu fragen. Offenbar begann sein Alter sich langsam bemerkbar zu machen und seine Verdauung war nicht mehr das, was sie sein sollte. Harry stellte ihm eine Teemischung zusammen, die mehrmals am Tag getrunken, die Verdauung fördern würde.

Eine Gruppe der Neulinge saß in Hörweite und begann zu kichern, sowie rüde Kommentare auszuteilen. „Oooh! Tee kochen!"

„Ja, warum kocht er nicht gleich für uns alle! Mit so feinen Haushaltsfähigkeiten!"

Faith näherte sich mit wütendem Gesicht, aber Harry winkte ihr ab, ehe er sich mit einem zuckersüßen und eindeutig falschen Lächeln an die Jünglinge wandte. „Ich würde aufpassen, was ich sage, sonst verpasse ich jedem von euch, der meine Hilfe braucht als erstes einen großen Einlauf."

Seine Schwester schnaubte amüsiert, während Pelenur ernsthaft nickte. „Aye, es ist dumm, den Heiler zu verärgern. Wer weiß, wann er einen das nächste Mal zusammenflicken muss."

Das ließ alle dummen Bemerkungen versiegen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Land Ithiliens war geprägt von den Spuren der Kämpfe, die hier ausgetragen worden waren. Ganze Landstriche lagen noch immer öde, Kraft sammelnd um sich zu erholen. Doch vielerorts hatte sich die Natur zurück erobert, was Mensch und Ork zerstört hatte. Wilde Gewächse standen in voller Pracht und boten Harry eine breite Wahl an nützlichen Pflanzen, die er sorgsam sammelte und aufbereitete. Er entdeckte sogar Raritäten, wie die Muskatnuss und Chinarinde.

Die Begeisterung über diese kostbaren Funde erleichterten sogar das bedrückende Gefühl, dass die Nähe Mordors mit sich brachte. Desto mehr sie sich diesem Lande näherten, desto mehr stieg ein Gefühl der Unruhe in dem jungen Zauberer. Er musste sogar während seiner Meditation seine Sinne aufs Minimum dämpfen, da er sonst hören konnte, wie das Land hinter den Bergen schrie, wie es die Spuren seiner Vergewaltigung und brutalen Ausnutzung betrauerte und dagegen ankämpfte, versuchte, sie wieder zu heilen. Die Erde selbst war durch Sauron verletzt worden und die Folgen dessen waren noch immer spürbar. In seiner alten Dimension war er nie sonderlich sensibel dafür gewesen, doch hier konnte er die klaffenden Wunden beinahe körperlich spüren, wohl weil sie so konzentriert und tief waren, aber auch weil dies der einzige Ort war. Seine Sinne hatten ihm nirgendwo sonst in Mittelerde solch einen Missbrauch der Erde gezeigt. Es war verstörend und er versuchte sich zum Ausgleich auf die Gegenden in Ithilien zu konzentrieren, die sich von allein wieder geheilt hatten.

Unbewusst schienen alle Mitglieder der Einheit ähnliches zu tun. Niemand trampelte hier achtlos herum oder brach sinnlos Zweige ab. Feuerholz wurde vom Boden aufgehoben und sorgsam gesammelt, gejagt wurde nur nach Bedarf und Lagerplätze so ausgewählt, dass so wenig wie möglich Schaden angerichtet wurde.

Die ersten Wochen waren ruhig, nur selten stießen sie auf veraltete Spuren einzelner Orks und die Abende waren mit Erzählungen um das Lagerfeuer gefüllt, während die Nachtwachen leichte Schichten schoben.

Ithilien war oft Schauplatz von Kriegen und Auseinandersetzungen gewesen, einerseits durch seine Lage direkt neben Mordor, zum anderen durch seine Grenzen nach Harad, dessen Bewohner mehrfach gegen Gondor in den Krieg gezogen und oft nur unter schweren Verlusten zurück geschlagen worden waren. Pelenur erzählte vom letzten großen Krieg, bei dem sich die Feinde Gondors zusammengeschlossen hatten und beinahe gesiegt hätten. Die Ostlinge und Haradrim hatten von beiden Seiten angegriffen. Während die letzteren hier in Ithilien vernichtend geschlagen worden waren, waren die Ostlinge siegreich durch Gondors Verteidigung gedrungen, hatten den König und dessen Söhne getötet und nach der Schlacht im Siegestaumel ein Lager aufgeschlagen, wo sie von den Truppen aus Ithilien kommend überrascht und besiegt worden waren.

„Eärnil hieß der Kommandant der siegreichen Truppen. Er wurde zum letzten König Gondors.", schloss Pelenur mit leicht sehnsüchtiger Stimme seine Erzählung.

Einer der jungen Kämpfer schnaubte leise. „Die Zeit der Könige ist vorbei. Was war schon so besonders an ihnen?"

Mit blitzenden Augen wandte Pelenur sich dem Zweifler zu. „Du bist ein Grünschnabel, Artamir! Die Könige der altvorderen Zeit waren große Führer unseres Volkes, sage ich dir. Isildur selbst war es, der den Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt und seiner Herrschaft ein Ende brachte. Ihm verdanken wir es, dass wir so gemütlich hier sitzen und nicht von Orks überrannt werden. … Weise waren sie, mit langem Leben gesegnet und es wird sogar gesagt, dass sie heilende Hände besaßen."

„Und wo sind sie jetzt?", fragte Artamir widerspenstig. „Alle gestorben, das sind sie!"

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie im Norden sind, dass die Linie von Elendil fortgesetzt wurde.", erwiderte Pelenur ruhig und ohne jeden Zweifel an der Macht jenes Geblüts.

Es war Harry, der neugierig geworden war, wie viel der alte Mann wirklich wusste. „In einer der Schriften steht, dass Isildur den Ring an sich nahm, anstatt ihn im Schicksalsberg zu zerstören, wie die Elben ihm anrieten. Es heißt, dass Sauron dadurch nicht komplett vernichtet wurde."

„Ammenmärchen!", warf Artamir erneut voller Verachtung ein.

„Ach ja? Und weshalb lässt Mordor sich dann nicht einnehmen? Woher kommen immer wieder neue Horden von Orks? Weshalb wachen wir vom Henneth Annûn aus über das Dunkle Land, wenn nicht aus Angst, es könnte erneut erwachen? Und was ist mit den Geistern?"

Das ließ den jungen Mann verstummen, ebenso wie den Rest der Truppe. Verwirrt hakte Harry nach: „Geister?"

„Minas Ithil hieß die Stadt einst, jetzt nur noch Minas Morgul. Seltsame Dinge gehen dort vor, dunkle Magie sagen die einen, Geister sagen die anderen. Niemand nähert sich der Festung, sie wird von Schlimmeren als Orks bewacht, namenlos und grauenhaft."

Selbst einer der anderen Neulinge schloss sich dieses Mal Pelenurs Meinung an. „Es heißt, es wären neun dunkle Reiter. Sie verbreiten Angst und Schrecken und es wird einem kalt, wenn sie sich auch nur nähern."

Harry schauderte, denn die Anzahl neun konnte kein Zufall sein. Er warf Faith einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und zog sich zurück. Neun Reiter oder Geister, neun Ringe. Er hatte wenig über die Ringe der Menschen gefunden, lediglich dass die Könige und Fürsten der Menschen, die sie erhielten, Saurons Macht unterworfen wurden und zu Geistern wurden. Sollten die Geister Minas Morguls diese neun Ringgeister sein? Wenn ja, dann bewies dies, dass Sauron tatsächlich noch existierte, irgendwo versteckt, planend gefährlich, wie eine Spinne, die im Dunkel ihr Netz webt.

Die Geister hörten sich zudem verdächtig nach Dementoren an, dunkel und Furcht erregend, Kälte verbreitend. Sollte es so einfach sein? Harry schlug sich in seine Decke ein und ihn schauderte. Nein, es war keineswegs so einfach, denn selbst wenn es sich bei den neun Geistern um eine Art Dementoren handelte, war er der Einzige, der sich effektiv dagegen verteidigen konnte. Alle anderen waren ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert. Eine erschreckende Vorstellung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henneth Annûn stellte sich als von einem Wasserfall verdecktes Höhlensystem heraus. Ein geheimer Ort, der seit Jahren Lager und Rückzugspunkt für die Waldläufer war. Von dort starteten sie ihre eigentliche Aufgabe, das Gebirge des Ephel Dúath zu überwachen, von Orks so weit wie möglich zu reinigen und stets wachsam das Geschehen im Dunklen Lande im Auge zu behalten.

Dort wurden sie in Spähertruppen von fünf Mann aufgeteilt. Faith und Harry schlossen sich Pelenur, Armon und Finduil an, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung damit betraut worden waren, auf schmalen Pfaden die Berge zu erklimmen und kurze Ausmärsche in Mordors Inneres zu unternehmen.

Armon und Finduil, beide Ende dreißig, hatten seit Jahren diese Aufgabe übernommen und gaben hilfreiche Tipps an die Neulinge weiter. Sobald sie den Kamm überschritten hatten, sollten sie stets darauf achten, möglichst viel Deckung in der Umgebung zu haben, kein Wasser aus den Quellen Mordors trinken, weil diese oft vergiftet waren, sich im Nebel ein Tuch über Mund und Nase binden, weil der Nebel stets mit ätzenden Gasen aus den tiefen Höhlen des Untergrunds versetzt war.

Allein diese Beschreibungen malten ein unerfreuliches Bild, das von der Realität noch übertroffen wurde. „Tohuwabohu.", flüsterte Harry zu sich, denn nur diese Bezeichnung aus dem ersten Buch Mose konnte den Zustand dieses Ortes zusammenfassen: Und die Erde war wüst und leer.

Keine Pflanzen, nur Gestein und Staub, ein feuriger Berg am Horizont: Trostlosigkeit.

Faith lehnte sich unbewusst näher in ihn. „Mir kribbelt die Haut. Es ist als wäre alles von Bösartigkeit durchzogen."

„Das ist es.", bestätigte Finduil. „Kommt, lasst uns nicht verweilen, um so schneller können wir wieder fort."

Ihre braunen Umhänge fest um sich geschlungen, schlichen sie, von der Erde kaum unterscheidbar, über die Ebene von Gorgoroth. Sie vermieden alle Wesen, seien es nun Orks, Trolle oder Olog-Hais. Obwohl Harry den Unterschied zwischen letzteren beiden nicht verstand, abgesehen davon dass die Ologs größer und gemeiner aussahen.

Sie wagten sich sogar bis in die Sichtweise der letzten Ruinen von Barad-Dûr. Der Dunkle Turm war nach Isildurs Sieg über Sauron durch die Armeen des Letzten Bündnisses zerstört wurden, doch die Fundamente widerstanden allem und waren so heute noch ein Mahnmal, wenn auch von den meisten ungesehen, für jenen fürchterlichen Krieg. Sie wagten sich nicht näher als fünf Meilen heran, denn dort um die Ruine wimmelte es nur so von dunklen Kreaturen.

„Die Anzahl steigt von Jahr zu Jahr.", beobachtete Armon. „Sie vermehren sich wie Ungeziefer und wir können kaum etwas tun. Wir sind zu wenige und größere Truppen können nicht in das Landesinnere eindringen." Ungesehen traten sie den Rückzug an.

„Warum können keine Armeen hier eindringen?", erkundigte Faith sich neugierig. Schließlich hatten es die Kämpfer des Letzten Bündnisses bis zum Dunklen Turm geschafft.

„An allen Pässen wurden während oder nach dem Letzten Bündnis durch Gondor Festungen errichtet, aber wir konnten sie auf Dauer nicht halten. Wie Minas Morgul, das von den Geistern eingenommen wurde."

„Es ist als würde die Stärke Gondors schwinden, so langsam, dass man es kaum wahrnimmt. In hundert Jahren wird sich noch kaum jemand daran erinnern, dass wir es waren, die jene Festungen errichteten, die nun dem Feinde dienen, uns aus Mordor fernzuhalten.", prophezeite Pelenur düster.

„Hannibal!", rief Harry plötzlich aus und alle drehten sich skeptisch zu ihm um. Der junge Zauberer lief rot an und versuchte zu erklären. „Es gibt eine Legende, wonach ein großes Imperium mit der Hauptstadt Rom nicht eingenommen werden konnte. Es war auf drei Seiten von Wasser und an der vierten von Bergen umgeben. Hannibal war ein großer Heeresführer eines feindlichen Landes und fand heraus, dass die Küsten gut befestigt waren, die Berge jedoch nicht, da die Römer annahmen, keine Armee würde es über dessen Gipfel schaffen."

„Oh!", fiel Faith ein. „Der Hannibal mit den Elefanten!"

„Yep. Er sammelt also ein riesiges Heer, aber die Reiterei besteht nicht aus Pferden, sondern Kriegselefanten, riesigen und massiven, grauen Tieren mit vier Beinen und langen Stoßzähnen. Damit überquerte er das Gebirge im Winter und überraschte die Römer, die einen Angriff auf ein benachbartes Land planten. Viele Jahre war er siegreich und schnitt Rom von einem Großteil seiner Provinzen ab. Am Ende wurde zwischen Rom und Karthago, Hannibals Heimat, Frieden geschlossen. Das Entscheidende an seinem Plan war jedoch, dass die Römer sich in ihrem eigenen Lande für nicht angreifbar hielten. Das war ihr Fehler."

„So wie sich diese Kreaturen hier in Mordor sicher fühlen.", folgerte Finduil nachdenklich. „Diese Elefanten hingegen hören sich ganz nach den Mûmakil der Haradrim an, riesige, gefährliche Biester. Sie reiten in Türmen auf ihnen."

Dies wiederum löste eine Diskussion über die Gefahren dieser Tiere aus, die weit im Süden beheimatet waren und von den Soldaten Gondors wegen ihrer Stärke und Widerstandskraft gefürchtet wurden.

Wahrscheinlich waren diese Diskussionen der Grund für ihre Unachtsamkeit, denn sie waren keine zwei Tage auf dem Rückweg, als eine Gruppe Orks sie von einer Anhöhe erspähte. Zu spät um zu fliehen oder ein Versteck zu finden, bereiteten sie sich auf einen Kampf vor.

„Wir müssen alle ausschalten, damit sie keine Verstärkung holen können!", rief Armon und legte einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel, während die anderen drei mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdrücken ihre Schwerter zogen.

Harry schluckte nervös. Das waren gute zwei Dutzend Orks gegen fünf Menschen und eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass es unklug wäre, hier im Herzen Mordors einen seiner mächtigeren Zaubersprüche einzusetzen, der zwar mehrere Feinde auf einmal vernichten, aber gleichzeitig jedes magiesensible Wesen, etwa wie jene Ringgeister, anlocken würde.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, zentrierte sich und rief jene distanzierte Kälte in sich hervor, die ihm helfen würde, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Geschwind spannte er seinen Bogen und folgte Armons Beispiel, der die Schützen der Orks versuchte auszuschalten, womit ihre Feinde auf den Nahkampf reduziert werden würden und ihnen einen ihrer Vorteile nahm … abgesehen von der Übermacht.

Schnarrend und knurrend umzingelten die Orks die Waldläufer, einer der größeren Orks, wahrscheinlich der Anführer maß sie mit gierigen Augen ab: „Menschenfleisch! Zart und saftig!"

Das war offensichtlich genug Motivation. Mit gehobenen Knüppeln und kruden Schwertern stürzten sie sich vorwärts, kaum darauf achtend, dass einige ihrer Kameraden durch Pfeile gefällt worden waren. Eilends ergriff Harry seinen Stab und Armon zog gleichfalls sein Schwert.

Unauffällig wedelte der junge Zauberer mit der Hand und etliche Orks stolperten und brachten die nach ihnen rennenden ebenfalls zu Fall. Es würde sie nicht vom Angriff abbringen, aber dafür sorgen, dass nicht alle auf einmal auf die fünf hernieder kamen.

Mit effizienten, machtvollen Schlägen mähte Finduil seine Gegner nieder, die Stärke seiner Statur bestens ausnutzend, zerschlug er mit seinem Schwerte einem Hammer gleich die Schädel der Orks oder zermalmte ihre Gelenke. Lautes Knacken und Schmerzensgeheul begleiteten seinen Kampf, während Armon das genaue Gegenteil tat. Er verfiel in schnelle, unvorsehbare Attacken, stach Augen aus, um die Angreifer zu blenden, nutzte Risse und Löcher in den zerfallenden Rüstungen der Orks, um ihre Hände und Füße zu durchbohren, dass sie weder Waffen noch ihr eigenes Gewicht halten konnten.

Faith hingegen vollführte einen tödlichen Tanz, alles nutzend, das ihr zur Verfügung stand, mit Schwert und Faust hieb sie auf die Orks ein und trat mit den Füßen um sich, um ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zu sichern. Sie brach wie ein Wirbelsturm auf die Orks ein und sechs Kadaver lagen bereits blutend um sie herum.

Ein Schmerzensschrei zu seiner rechten ließ Harry herumwirbeln. Zu seinem Schrecken war Pelenur von einem Pfeil in die Seite getroffen worden und hatte es nun schwerer sich gegen die Feinde zu verteidigen. Einer hatte ihm soeben den linken Oberschenkel durchbohrt. Ungesehen schubste Harry durch Telekinese einen Ork von Pelenur weg, der diesen von hinten angreifen wollte, und eilte zu dem alten Kämpfer, der sich nur Dank seiner langjährigen Erfahrung der Angreifer erwehren konnte. Automatisch deckten sie einander den Rücken und zu Harrys nicht geringer Verwunderung schimmerte sein Stab ein mattes Blau, als er seinen Runentanz vollführte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Ausruf streckte er seinen letzten Gegner nieder und sah, dass auch die anderen sich dem Ende des Kampfes näherten. Während Finduil, Faith und Armon sich versicherten, dass tatsächlich alle tot waren, entfernte Harry den Pfeil aus Pelenur und verband dessen Wunden. „Das ist nur behelfsmäßig.", erklärte er dem müden Kämpfer. „Wir sollten erst einen ruhigeren Ort finden, dass ich dich vollständig untersuchen kann."

„Ein Weilchen wird es wohl gehen.", versprach Pelenur und sie brachen hastig auf, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und mögliche Verfolger bringend. Bevor das Tageslicht verschwand, hielten sie versteckt zwischen mehreren großen Felsen, so dass der junge Heiler seine Untersuchung durchführen konnte. Die Wunde am Beine war ein glatter Durchstich, hatte aber glücklicherweise nicht zu starkem Blutverlust geführt. Er legte antiseptische Salbe auf und einen Druckverband an. Der Pfeil hingegen hatte mehr Schaden angerichtet bzw. würde mehr Schaden anrichten: er war vergiftet gewesen. Sie so gut wie möglich reinigend reichte Harry dem Mann eine kleine Phiole. „Trink die Hälfte jetzt und die andere in 24 Stunden. Der Trank verlangsamt die Vergiftung, so dass dein Körper sich selbst helfen und dein Blut reinigen kann."

Anschließend mischte er Kräuter in Pelenurs Wasserflasche, die das Immunsystem stärken würden. „Du brauchst Ruhe und viel Flüssigkeit. Wasser haben wir, aber für das Erste müssen wir so schnell wie möglich ins Lager zurückkehren.", informierte er die Anwesenden. Damit hasteten sie weiter, Finduil den Verwundeten stützend, liefen sie die komplette Nacht hindurch.

Im Morgenlicht rasteten sie, nahmen leichte Nahrung auf und Harry erneuerte die Verbände, ein wenig Magie zur Reinigung und Heilung einsetzend. Diesen Abend würden sie die Berghänge erreichen und sollte sich Pelenurs Zustand nicht verschlechtern weitere drei Tage bis zum Henneth Annûn. Hoffentlich … wenn alles glatt lief …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‚Natürlich läuft nicht alles glatt!', fluchte Harry in Gedanken anderthalb Tage später. Er, wie die anderen auch, war müde und erschöpft und jetzt bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Faith war ohne jede Vorwarnung kollabiert und konnte nicht ins Bewusstsein zurück gebracht werden. Die Ursache? Eine Schnittwunde am linken Unterarm. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit einen Schwerthieb abgewehrt und Harry im Nachhinein nicht informiert, weil es sich ihren Standards nach nur um einen Kratzer handelte.

Ihre Heilkräfte als Jägerin waren besser als jedes anderen Menschen, den er kannte und dass sie einfach so kollabierte jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Gründlich untersuchte er die Wunde und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, als er sowohl die Entzündung als auch das Gift entdeckte. „Verdammt!", fluchte er erneut. Automatisch reinigte er die Wunde, selbst wenn es nur wenig, wenn überhaupt helfen würde … und er hatte nicht mal mehr etwas von dem Trank, den er Pelenur gegeben hatte! Verzweifelt wandte er sich an die beiden gesunden Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe. „Wer von euch beiden ist der schnellere Läufer?"

Armon meldete sich nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ich brauche meinen Kasten aus dem Lager, damit kann ich ihr hoffentlich helfen, aber es muss schnell gehen."

„Zwei Tage.", versprach Armon und stob davon.

Harry seufzte. Zwei Tage? Selbst für Pelenur war das kritisch, aber für Faith wäre diese Zeitspanne fatal. Sie würden sich so oder so weiter bewegen müssen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Wenn er in Mittelerde nur apparieren oder Portschlüssel benutzen könnte! Aber nein, das war aufgrund der magischen Flüsse in dieser Dimension nicht möglich! Er hätte sich bei seinem ersten und letzten Versuch beinahe selbst umgebracht. Sie mussten zu Fuß gehen … und sich beeilen.

Als sie am Abend ihr Lager aufschlugen, hätte Harry am liebsten geschrieen vor Frustration. Trotz all seiner Versuche, ihr zu helfen, verschlechterte sich Faiths Zustand zusehends. Ihre Haut hatte bereits einen pastig-weißen Farbton angenommen und war klamm, während ihr Körper von Schüttelfrösten geplagt wurde. Nicht einmal seine Magie kam gegen das Gift an, es hatte sich bereits zu weit in ihrem Blutkreislauf verbreitet und begann nun das Herz anzugreifen. Bis in die Morgenstunden saß er neben ihr und versuchte ihr irgendwie zu helfen.

Er wusste keinen Ausweg mehr. Trotz allem was er gelernt hatte, konnte er ihr nicht helfen, musste zusehen wie seine Schwester starb, der einzige Mensch, den er in dieser Dimension wirklich kannte und mit ganzem Herzen liebte. Verzweifelt ihre Hand haltend versuchte er sie irgendwie zu erreichen. „Verflucht, Faith! Du dickköpfige, eigenwillige, störrische … Frau, du!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich brauche dich, du hältst mich bei Verstand … bringst mich zum Lachen und sagst mir, wenn ich mich mal wieder verrannt habe … ich erlaube es nicht! Verstehst du, ich erlaube es nicht. Eher würde ich selbst sterben …"

Benommen hielt er inne, als sich etwas in ihm regte. Eine Idee, eine Erinnerung, eine Eingebung? Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er folgte seinen Instinkten.

Mit einem Dolch ritzte er Kenaz in ihre Handfläche, um sie für neue Kraft und Energie zu öffnen, gefolgt von Gebo auf seiner eigenen, als Zeichen für sein Geschenk, sein Opfer. Die Hände fest zusammenpressend, so dass beide Runen übereinander lagen, intonierte er wieder und wieder, wie ein Mantra, eine Beschwörung: „Mein Blut zu deinem Blut zu unserem Blut. Meine Stärke zu deiner Stärke zu unserer Stärke. Mein Leben zu deinem Leben zu unserem Leben."

Kaum merklich begann seine Magie zu fließen, erst wie kleine Tröpfchen, dann ein Rinnsal, das stärker und stärker wurde, bis die Dämme brachen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in Bewusstlosigkeit versank war, die Hand seiner Schwester so fest wie nur möglich zu halten und zu hoffen, dass sie entweder beide starben oder beide lebten – vorzugsweise Letzteres. Doch allein würde er in Mittelerde nicht leben wollen, allein würde er nie wieder irgendwo leben wollen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finduil schüttelte den jungen Heiler wach. Harry blinzelte verwirrt und fühlte sich seltsam matt. „Sie sieht besser aus.", meinte der Waldläufer.

Schlagartig wandte sich Harry seiner Schwester zu. Sie war noch immer bewusstlos, doch ein wenig Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßiger. Vorsichtig fühlte er ihre Stirn. Ihre Haut war wärmer, kein Schweiß mehr zu ertasten. „Oh, Schwesterherz, das war knapp.", flüsterte er leise.

Was immer er die vergangene Nacht getan hatte, Faith hatte davon profitiert. Neugierig inspizierte er ihrer beide Handflächen, kaum sichtbare Narben waren das einzige Zeichen, das zurück geblieben war.

Als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm gefallen, streckte Harry sich und ging seinen Aufgaben nach. Pelenur hatte die komplette Nacht voll Schlaf ebenfalls geholfen, zwar kündigte sich ein leichtes Fieber an, doch es würde ein Heilfieber sein, das Harry unter Kontrolle würde halten können. Erschöpft, doch zufrieden lächelte er dem alten Waldläufer zu. „Keine Lebensgefahr mehr. Es wird noch ein wenig rau, du wirst Fieber bekommen und dein Bein wird eine Weile ruhig gestellt werden müssen, aber du wirst es wieder vollständig nutzen können."

„Aye, das ist gut.", erwiderte Pelenur erfreut, legte ihm jedoch besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Deine Schwester?"

„Vergangene Nacht war schlimm, aber jetzt geht es besser. Ich hoffe, sie bekommt keinen Rückfall." Harry setzte sich ans Feuer und bereitete Tee zu. „Sobald Armon mit Hilfe und meinen Arzneien kommt, kann ich in Ruhe schlafen."

„Hmm.", bestätigte der Alte und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Es ist gut, dass du bei uns bist. Ich kenne keinen Heiler, der die Vergiftungen durch Orks behandeln kann."

Überrascht starrte Harry ihn an. „Das hat mir Turgon, mein Lehrherr gar nicht mitgeteilt!"

„Hat er nicht? Nun, dein Trank hat gewirkt. Die meisten Soldaten sterben durch die Pfeile und die Heiler können nur wenig tun, wenn wir sie nach Minas Tirith bringen." Pelenur schnupperte interessiert an seinem Tee. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Kräuter so gut wirken."

Dieses Mal lachte Harry leise. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Soldaten immer nur sagt, das wäre Grünzeug, von dem sich nur die Karnickel und Rehe ernähren."

„Aye, ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt."

„Es ist ein einfaches Konzept. Die Gifte der Orks stammen auch aus der Natur, von Schlangen, Spinnen und ähnlichem. Warum sollte die Natur also nicht auch die Gegenmittel bereitstellen?"

Verblüfft blinzelte der alte Waldläufer, ehe er laut loslachte. Es war so simpel, dass selbst ein Kind es verstand. „Das ist ein guter Kopf, der da auf deinen Schultern sitzt."

„Danke.", murmelte Harry errötend. Dann nahm er einen Becher mit Tee und flößte ihn Faith, ihre Kehle massierend, schluckweise ein. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du wieder gesund bist, werden wir eine lange und ausgiebige Unterhaltung führen. Nein, eigentlich nicht einmal das. Ich werde reden und du wirst mir zuhören!", versprach er ihr ernsthaft.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie versprochen kehrte Armon mit Harrys Arzneikasten nach zwei Tagen zurück. Mit ihm kam eine der anderen Truppen, die ihnen beim Abstieg halfen und sicher nach Henneth Annûn brachten.

Pelenurs Fieber stieg und sank im ständigen Kampf mit dem Gift für vier Tage, ehe es endgültig brach und er stand zum ersten Mal von allein auf, als Faith endlich ebenfalls erwachte. Harry strich ihr sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. „Hallo, Schlafmütze."

„Hi. Was …?"

„Gift."

„Oh."

„Du musst das hier trinken, okay?" Er half ihr, zwei Becher Tee nacheinander zu trinken, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und wieder einschlief. Harry stellte den Becher beiseite, stand auf, ging zu seiner Bettstelle und fiel mit geschlossenen Augen in die Decken. Er war todmüde. Elf Stunden Schlaf auf neun Tage verteilt brachte wohl jeden an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs, doch er hatte sich geweigert, Faiths Seite zu verlassen, ehe nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sie über dem Berg war und keinen Rückfall mehr erleiden würde.

Armon, Pelenur und Finduil schüttelten nur lächelnd den Kopf, als sie ihn zudeckten und anschließend die anderen Waldläufer mahnten, ihren Heiler schlafen zu lassen. Beflissen folgten diese der Aufforderung, denn die Geschichte des Kampfes mit zwei Dutzend Orks mitten in Mordor und der Heilung gleich zwei vergifteter Kämpfer hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen. Größtenteils wohl weil Armon und Finduil es einen Heidenspaß machte, es jedem, der fragte, abends am Lagerfeuer zu erzählen … mit ein paar kleinen Ausschmückungen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith empfand ihre Genesung als zutiefst frustrierend. Nicht nur verbot ihr Harry vehement eine gesamte Woche lang aufzustehen, außerdem durfte sie sich lediglich von Brot, Obst und seinen verdammten Kräutertees ernähren. Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust, als Harry schon wieder mit einem Becher des inzwischen verhassten Gebräus ankam. „Vergiss es!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Vergiss es! Ich trinke keinen Tropfen von diesem Gebräu mehr!", informierte sie ihn entschlossen.

„Gut, ich kann dir einen anderen machen und …"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Kein Tee mehr! Ich kann das Zeug nicht mehr sehen geschweige denn trinken."

„Ich könnte ein wenig Honig rein …"

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Kein Tropfen mehr! Ich habe genug und ich will endlich aufstehen und nicht nutzlos herumliegen. Das ist frustrierend und …" Sie hielt geschockt inne, als der Becher Tee gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand knallte. „Harry?"

„Du willst keinen Tee mehr? Bitte! Du willst aufstehen? Dann mach doch. Ich bin ja nur der zuständige Heiler, was weiß ich schon.", knurrte Harry erzürnt. „Aber wenn du das nächste Mal am Sterben bist, dann komm nicht zu mir, okay! Dann brauche ich wenigstens nicht daneben sitzen und mit zusehen müssen, wie meine Schwester, der einzige Mensch in ganz Mittelerde, den ich liebe, elendiglich stirbt!"

Damit stob er davon und ließ eine entsetzte Jägerin zurück. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm gewesen war … genauso wenig wie sie gewusst hatte, dass er sie so sehr … liebte. Oh Gott! Er musste geglaubt haben, er würde sie verlieren und wie dankte sie ihm? Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und kam mühsam auf die Beine. Wankend, sich an der Höhlenwand entlang hievend machte sei sich auf die Suche nach ihrem kleinen Bruder.

Sie fand ihn schließlich mithilfe Armons, der sie zum Fuße des Wasserfalls geleitete, wo Harry irgendwelche Pflanzen pflückte. Nickend schickte sie ihren Helfer davon und setzte sich schnaufend auf einen nahen Felsen. „Ich wusste nicht … dachte nicht …" Hilflos brach sie ab. „So schlimm, huh?"

„Ja."

„Es tut mir leid." Dieses simple Eingeständnis, das sie früher niemals über die Lippen gebracht hätte, fiel ihr in Harrys Gegenwart erstaunlich leicht und noch viel erstaunlicher war, dass sie es tatsächlich meinte.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte sie lange an, mit diesem penetrierenden, enervierenden Blick, den er entwickelt hatte, seitdem er seine magischen Heilkräfte einsetzte. So als würde er in dich hineinschauen können und genau sehen, was in dir vorging. Entschlossen widerstand Faith dem Bedürfnis herumzuzappeln.

„Versprich mir etwas.", forderte er schließlich.

„Ja."

Das brachte eine amüsierte Augenbraue zum Vorschein – Mann, die waren auch immer besser geworden, seitdem sie sich kannten. Momentan war es die Ich-bin-amüsiert-aber-treib-es-nicht-zu-weit-Augenbraue. „Ich könnte alles Mögliche wollen."

„Und ich würde es dir versprechen und mich daran halten.", versicherte sie ihm ernsthaft. Dieses Mal lächelte er wirklich, sanft und Faith wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihm zu folgen.

„Egal welche Verletzung, du kommst zu mir und lässt mich sie untersuchen. Sei es ein Kratzer, eine Beule oder ein verdammter Papierschnitt, okay? Ich weiß, dass deine Heilkräfte außergewöhnlich sind, aber du bist nicht gegen die Gefahren _dieser_ Welt gewappnet." Faiths Augen weiteten sich. Warum hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht? Natürlich war die Jägerin resistent gegen die meisten Verletzungen und Vergiftungen auf der Erde, aber in Mittelerde hatte sie es mit ganz anderen Dingen zu tun. Ihr genetischer Vorteil schützte sie nicht, wenn das Gift nicht erkannt werden konnte.

„Versprochen.", gelobte sie ernsthaft, ehe sie zu quengeln begann. „Aber ein Papierschnitt? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Das resultierte in der Ich-bin-entschlossen-und-es-hat-keinen-Sinn-mit-mir-zu-diskutieren-Augenbraue. Sie gab sofort nach. „Okay, versprochen, auch wenn ich mir meinen kleinen Finger an einem Stück bösartigem und von Sauron besessenem Papier geschnitten habe."

„Dann ganz besonders.", nickte Harry ernsthaft, ehe sie beide in Gelächter ausbrachen. Er setzte sich schließlich neben sie, ergriff ihre Hand und sagte leise: „Ich dachte wirklich, dass du sterben wirst, dass ich dich verliere. Das war Angst einflössend. Es gibt keinen Fall, in dem ich es hier allein in Mittelerde ertragen könnte. So viele Jahre meines Lebens habe ich allein verbracht und dann hatte ich Ron und Hermine, die ich wie alle anderen ebenfalls verlor. Niemals hätte ich nach dem Tod der beiden geglaubt, dass es jemand geben könnte, der mir genauso viel, nein, sogar noch mehr bedeuten würde, als diese beiden. Du _bist_ meine Schwester, du weißt alles von mir, sogar Dinge, die ich meinen besten Freunden nicht einmal anvertraut habe. Ich liebe dich, Schwester, also bitte, bitte, mach so etwas nicht noch einmal. Bitte?"

Faith war bewegt, zutiefst berührt. Nie, niemals hatte jemand ihr so etwas gesagt geschweige denn so etwas für sie empfunden, doch sie wusste, dass Harry es ernst meinte. Sie konnte es fühlen. Mit einem warmen Gefühl, für das sie eine Weile brauchte, um es als Liebe zu identifizieren, lehnte sie sich an ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Versprochen, mein Bruder."

------

Gut? Nicht gut?

Bin etwas unsicher ob der Kampfszenen …


	5. Kapitel 9&10

**Disclaimer**: -seufz- Ich wünschte, es wäre wirklich meins. Aber ihr wisst ja, Wünsche und so weiter …

Es ist Pelenur, alles andere sind nur Tippfehler.

Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Faith wird enger, aber bleibt platonisch und reine Geschwisterliebe; siehe: Harry ist schwul und dementsprechend fehlen Faith einige entscheidende anatomische Merkmale …

Und was die Gefährten angeht … -grins-

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

Kapitel Neun – Überfälle in Hülle und Fülle

Beruhigend legte Harry seine Hand auf Faiths Schulter, denn die Jägerin vibrierte geradezu vor Anspannung. Kein Wunder, schließlich war es ihr Plan, ihre Hinterlist, mit der sie die Gruppe marodierender Orks angreifen wollten. „Es wird funktionieren. Selbst Pelenur hat das gesagt und du weißt, wie widerspenstig er sein kann."

Armon schnaubte zu seiner Linken und wandelte es geschickt in ein Husten um, als ihn ein Schmerz und Tod versprechender Blick des alten Waldläufers traf. Harry grinste ihn nur fröhlich an, ehe er sich erneut seiner Schwester zuwandte. „Du hast alle Eventualitäten bedacht, alle wissen, was sie zu tun haben, und du bist brillant in dem, was du tust." Das erntete ihm ein zaghaftes, aber dankbares Lächeln.

Manchmal wunderte Harry sich, wie Faith ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten noch immer so sehr bezweifeln konnte und er seufzte innerlich, als die Antwort kam. In ihrer alten Dimension hatte nie jemand an sie geglaubt, so dass sie den Glauben in sich selbst ebenfalls verlor.

Die Jahre hier in Gondor hatten geholfen und er selbst unterstützte sie, wo immer es nur ging, doch in Momenten wie diesen kam der alte Zweifel wieder zum Vorschein. Dabei war Faith die geborene Taktikerin. Seit fünf Jahren zogen sie mit den Waldläufern durch Ithilien und verbrachten lediglich die Winter in der Stadt, doch seiner Ansicht nach hatte seine Schwester es weit gebracht. Sie war die erste Frau in der Armee Gondors, die in den Rang eines Leutnants erhoben wurde … nun ja, genau genommen war sie die einzige Frau in der Armee Gondors, aber selbst Männer brauchten mehr als zwei Jahre vom Rekruten zum Offizier. Deswegen hatte es jenes Jahr auch einen großen Wirbel darum gegeben, die Neider wollten sie nicht anerkennen – denen zeigte sie schnell, wozu sie in der Lage war – und die anderen feierten die Nacht durch, was einige im Nachhinein bedauerten, denn der Alkohol war in Massen geflossen … Faith hatte sie alle unter den Tisch getrunken.

Harry schnaubte leise amüsiert. Ihr Metabolismus als Jägerin war phänomenal, während er selbst an dem starken Bier und Wein nur riechen musste, um einen Schwips zu bekommen. In dem Bereich hätte er wirklich einen kleinen Boost von der Jägerin gebrauchen können.

Sein kleines Ritual, um Faith von der Schwelle des Todes zurückzuholen, hatte mehr hinterlassen als nur die verblassten Narben auf ihren Handflächen. Sie hatten sprichwörtlich Kräfte miteinander ausgetauscht, sie war zwar noch immer die Jägerin und er ein Zauberer, doch durch den Austausch ihres Blutes hatten sie Eigenschaften des anderen übernommen.

Anfangs war nichts geschehen, bis Faith eines Tages panisch zu ihm gelaufen kam, an seiner Hand zerrte und hinter sich herschleifte. Schließlich deutete sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger in ein Gebüsch und flüsterte hysterisch: „Sag mir, dass du das auch hörst und ich nicht verrückt werde und Stimmen höre!"

Verblüfft hatte er gelauscht, aber nichts vernommen, also hatte er den Busch untersucht, als eine wütende Stimme ihn unterbrach. „_Zweibeiner! Kein Respekt vor dem Nest eines anderen! Pass auf, wenn ich euch alle beiße!_"

Der junge Zauberer wandte sich besorgt an die Jägerin. „Du meinst das eben?"

„Du hast es auch gehört?", rief sie erleichtert aus und sank in sich zusammen. „Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte wirklich, ich werde wahnsinnig … schizophren oder so etwas."

„Nö, wirst du nicht.", erwiderte Harry und hoffte, sie würde nicht total ausflippen. „Du hast jetzt nur die Gabe Schlangen zu verstehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen."

„Ich … Was?"

„Da sitzt eine Schlange im Gebüsch."

„Echt? Cool!" Damit krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren zu der Schlange und begann ein angeregtes Gespräch. Soviel zu seinen Sorgen, sie würde ausflippen. Faith hatte diese neue Gabe mit vollem Herzen umarmt und die Schlangen geschickt überzeugt, für sie zu spionieren.

Als nächstes hatte es Harry getroffen, der einen Zinnbecher mit Tee füllen wollte, nur um festzustellen, dass er ein wenig zu stark gedrückt hatte. Der Becher war nur noch ein Stück verbeultes Metall.

Im Laufe der kommenden Monate hatten sie das Ritual und ihre neuen Kräfte untersucht. Offenbar waren sie durch den Blutaustausch tatsächlich Bruder und Schwester geworden … genau genommen waren sie nun nur Blutsverwandte, aber wer war da schon so penibel? Wochenlang war Faith wie auf Wolken gelaufen und hatte jeden wie unter Drogen angegrinst – Hauptmann Hergon war fest überzeugt, das Ende der Welt würde nahen! – als sie entdeckten, dass sie nun ebenfalls einen magischen Kern hatte und Magie nutzen konnte. Sie würde nie Harrys Level erreichen, doch es war ausreichend für einfache Dinge, wie Schwebe-, Feuer- und Angriffszauber. Sie liebte den Lähmungsfluch, der alles verlangsamte, so dass sie in aller Seelenruhe ihre Gegner niedermachen konnte. Mit einem Fokus bzw. Zauberstab würde sie wohl eine ganze Menge Sprüche mehr anwenden können, doch bisher war es ihnen nicht gelungen, einen herzustellen.

Harry hingegen hatte von der Jägerin Stärke, Reaktionsfähigkeit und Schnelligkeit erhalten. Er würde ihr in einem Zweikampf ohne Magie nie überlegen sein, doch ihre Trainingsstunden waren um einiges interessanter geworden, da er länger gegen sie durchhielt und gelegentlich sogar ein paar Treffer landen konnte. Auf jeden Fall waren ihre Wettläufe durch die Stadt amüsant, wenn sie mal wieder sehen wollten, wer am schnellsten den Nachtwachen aus dem siebten Ring entkommen konnte. Das nächste Mal würde er einen Vorsprung verlangen.

Das nützlichste Nebenprodukt war jedoch, wie sie später herausfanden, dass sie extreme Emotionen des anderen wahrnehmen konnten. Solange sie sich im Umkreis von zehn Meilen zueinander befanden, spürten sie, wenn einer der beiden entweder extrem wütend, angespannt oder gar verletzt war.

„Bogen spannen!", befahl Faith leise und riss ihn gerade rechtzeitig aus seinen Gedanken. Die Orks waren nahe, man konnte sie bereits riechen … leider.

Sie saßen hoch oben in den Bäumen, vom dichten Laub verdeckt und obwohl Harry wusste, dass auf der anderen Seite der Straße die übrigen Waldläufer hockten, konnte er nicht einen von ihnen ausmachen. Nicht einmal mit seiner durch die Jägerin verbesserten Nachtsicht.

Faith hatte Ort und Zeit für den Überfall bestens ausgesucht, aufgrund des Neumondes herrschte fast komplette Dunkelheit, nur die hellen Steine der Straße waren sichtbar, so dass die Waldläufer einfach nur auf alles, das sich dort unten bewegte, zielen mussten. Zugleich befanden sie sich in einem Kessel, dessen beiden Enden versperrt würden, sobald die Orks durch den Schluchteingang gekommen waren. Sie würden nirgendwohin fliehen können.

Knurrende Schatten stapften langsam an ihnen vorbei, bis Faith das Zeichen gab, der dreimalige Ruf eines Nachtkäuzchens. Pfeile surrten und die hintersten Orks fielen lautlos zu Boden, ohne dass der Rest ihrer Gruppe es wahrnahm. Erst als die Gruppe von fünfzig halbiert war, bemerkten die Kreaturen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und rannten heulend und desorganisiert los, hoffend den Ausgang unbeschadet zu erreichen. Dieser war jedoch versperrt und als sie sich letztlich gegen ihre unsichtbaren Angreifer zu Wehr setzen wollten, war es zu spät.

Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten war es vorbei und sie verließen ihre erhöhten Positionen, vorsichtshalber jeden Kadaver auf Lebenszeichen überprüfend. Den Orks, die noch lebten, wurde schnell und schmerzlos das Herz durchbohrt. Danach wurden die Leichen aufgesammelt und in eine tiefe Grube geworfen, ehe diese mit Erde bedeckt wurde.

Als sie die Leichen und Karren untersuchten, fanden sie heraus, weshalb die Orks in dieser ungewöhnlich großen Gruppe unterwegs gewesen waren. Offenbar hatten sie einige Raubzüge im Süden durchgezogen und die Beute war ansehnlich. Seltene Gewürze, kostbare Seide, rarer Terpentin und teurer Wein fand sich ebenso an wie jene traditionelle Kleidung der Haradrim, die diese so leicht erkennbar machte: rote Kleidung und goldene Schmuckstücke, wie Ohrringe, Hals-, Arm- und Fußketten.

Lachend beförderten die Waldläufer „die Beute ihrer Beute", wie Finduil es belustigt bezeichnete, in ihr derzeitiges, weit südlich liegendes Lager und feierten einen ausgelassenen Sieg. Ein Teil der Beute würde an die Waldläufer gehen, die sich ihren Unterhalt damit reichlich würden aufbessern können, denn die Waren aus dem Süden waren, insbesondere aufgrund ihrer Seltenheit, bei den vornehmen Leuten und dem Adel der Stadt sehr beliebt. Handel zwischen Harad und Gondor wurde niemals direkt betrieben, so dass die begehrten Waren nur über eine Anzahl Zwischenhändler erworben werden konnte, was den Preis beträchtlich steigen ließ.

Pelenur trug die Kiste mit dem delikaten Goldschmuck zum Feuer und hielt beide Hände hoch, als Zeichen dass er reden wolle. „Kameraden!", begann er feierlich, ehe er breit grinste. „Ehe wir alle zu betrunken sind, lasst uns das schönste Stück aus dieser Kiste aussuchen und an unseren Leutnant Faith geben als Dank für ihre großartige Führung und Pläne, die noch immer perfekt abgelaufen sind!"

„Hört! Hört!", kam es aus der Runde, ehe die Männer eifrig zu diskutieren begannen. Sie waren stolz auf die Frau in ihrer Mitte und verteidigten sie ungestüm, sollte jemand auch nur wagen, schlecht über sie zu reden. Sie war zu einem Symbol für die Waldläufer geworden, ein Symbol für Glück und Sicherheit. Stets begleitet von ihrem Schatten, dem Heiler, der viele von ihnen versorgt hatte und dem sie ihre Gesundheit verdankten; und den drei erfahrensten Waldläufern unter ihnen, die noch immer einen Rat für Neulinge und Unsichere parat hatten.

Hauptmann Hergon war ein guter Führer, der seine Männer kannte, doch die wahren Siege verdankten die Waldläufer ihrem weiblichen Leutnant und so zeigten sie ihre Zuneigung und Bewunderung, wann immer es möglich war.

Schließlich stand einer der Neuzugänge Farin, ein Knabe von zarten 17, vor Faith und proklamierte wie instruiert. „Herrin Faith," Die Angesprochene verkniff sich mühsam ein belustigtes Schnauben. „als Zeichen unserer Anerkennung Eurer Verdienste … überreichen wir Euch diesen schönsten Teil unserer Beute."

„Ich danke dir, Farin. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt.", erwiderte sie mit einem verräterischen Funkeln in den Augen. Dann jedoch betrachtete sie das Geschenk genau und schnappte nach Luft. Goldene Kreolen, deren Inneres mit delikaten Ornamenten versehen war und wenn man sie richtig betrachtete, bildeten diese die Linien zweier weit ausgebreiteter Flügel, jenes Symbol, dass die Menschen aus Gondor in Ehre ihrer Könige und großen Führer hielten. „Sie sind wunderschön.", hauchte sie gerührt und die Männer um sie herum glühten vor Zufriedenheit. Sie hatten richtig gewählt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fand die ungetrübte Stimmung ein jähes Ende, denn die Waldläufer wurden von Hufgeräuschen geweckt, obwohl niemand erwartet wurde. Ein erschöpfter Reiter in verstaubter Rüstung wurde von der Morgenwache zu ihnen geführt. Der Mann schien sichtlich erleichtert. „Celeborn (Anm.: der Weiße Baum, der im Siebten Ring steht) sei gedankt! Ich hatte nicht gehofft, euer Lager so weit im Süden zu finden!"

Hergon stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Hauptmann Hergon, Anführer der Waldläufer Ithiliens. Welche Nachrichten bringt Ihr, Reiter?"

„Ich bin Eldacar, reitender Bote der Dritten Schar. Die Korsaren von Umbar sind über Pelargir hereingefallen. Wir hatten keine Vorwarnung und ihre Flotte ist mächtig. Zwanzig Schiffe!"

Unruhe ergriff die Waldläufer. Die Korsaren waren stets eine Plage, doch ein solcher Angriff, so tief in Gondors Inneres führend war nicht nur unverfroren sondern auch besorgniserregend. Faith gesellte sich zu den anderen und stellte die entscheidende Frage: „Wie ist die Lage?"

Der Bote war wohl zu verzweifelt, sich von ihrer Anwesenheit überraschen zu lassen und antwortete augenblicklich. „Als ich los ritt, Hilfe zu suchen, musste meine Schar sich aus dem Hafenbereich zurückziehen. Die Bewohner wurden aus der Stadt gen Minas Tirith geschickt, das ist anderthalb Tage her. Ich bin die gesamte Nacht hindurch geritten und es ist ein glücklicher Umstand, Euch so weit im Süden zu finden. Ein weiterer Bote wurde nach Minas Tirith geschickt."

Faith blickte finster drein. „Er wird frühestens übermorgen dort ankommen und ehe Hilfe in Pelargir ist, werden weitere drei Tage vergehen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für uns unbemerkt auf die andere Seite des Flusses überzusetzen?"

„Ja, zwei Boote liegen etwas flussaufwärts von Pelargir verborgen."

Hauptmann Hergon nickte, ehe er Befehle austeilte. „Brecht das Lager ab und verbergt die Beute, wir ziehen nach Pelargir!"

„Und nehmt so viel von dem Terpentin mit, wie ihr tragen könnt!", fügte Faith mit einem teuflischen Grinsen hinzu. Harry brauchte nur ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass die Korsaren eine böse Überraschung erwartete. Sie waren noch nie einer Jägerin mit dem Talent soviel Zerstörung und Chaos wie nur möglich anzuzetteln begegnet.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde begann der zügige Abmarsch ihrer kleinen Schar. Fünfzig Mann gegen eine ganze Flotte von Korsaren mochte nicht viel sein, doch erstens handelte es sich dabei um Waldläufer, die noch stets ihre Schlachten gewonnen hatten; und zweitens standen diese unter Führung einer Jägerin mit einem wahrhaft diabolischen Verstand, was Kämpfen, Hinterhalte und List anging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie erreichten den Anduin in den frühen Abendstunden des zweiten Tages und konnten flussabwärts Rauch aus der Stadt aufwärts steigen sehen. Eldacar führte sie zu den versteckt liegenden Booten, die sich als kleine Fischerkähne herausstellten, in die nicht mehr als sieben Mann passten. Acht mal mussten sie übersetzen, ehe alle Waldläufer sicher am anderen Ufer standen.

Hergon schickte zwei Späher los, die Lage in der Stadt auszukundschaften. Sie kehrten zwei Stunden später zurück. „Das Hafenbecken wurde komplett von den Korsaren eingenommen und unsere Truppen haben sich im Stadtinneren verbarrikadiert."

„Der Hafen ist relativ unbewacht. Die Korsaren nehmen wohl an – so wie wir – dass sie Zeit haben, ehe Verstärkung aus Minas Tirith eintrifft.", vervollständigte der zweite Kundschafter den Bericht.

„Perfekt! Ich habe eine Idee." Faiths teuflisches Grinsen kehrte zurück und sie wandte sich an die beiden Männer. „Könnt ihr eine Nachricht zu den eingeschlossenen Soldaten bringen?"

„Wird erledigt, Leutnant!"

„Gut, dann hört mir genau zu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith grinste vor sich hin bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel Spaß Harry mit seiner Aufgabe haben würde. Zwar mochte er widerwillig erscheinen und vor sich hin grummeln, doch sie kannte ihn genau. Er würde es genießen und ein Liedchen dabei trällern!

Die Waldläufer waren in Position, die Soldaten im Stadtinneren versteckt und alle warteten nur noch auf das Zeichen. Oh, und was für ein schönes Zeichen es werden würde. Hell leuchtend, weit sichtbar und für niemanden zu übersehen. Die Korsaren hätten sich niemals mit ihr anlegen sollen! Was sie in dem Moment taten, da sie Gondor und dessen Armee angriffen. Faith mochte dieses Land und seine Menschen, die sie freundlich aufgenommen und vieles gelehrt hatten. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Möchtegernpiraten hier weiter ihr Unwesen trieben!

„Es wird langsam Zeit.", murmelte Pelenur mit einem besorgten Blick gen Hafen.

Faith biss sich auf die Unterlippe. War etwas passiert? Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Verbindung zu Harry konnte aber nichts spüren, das ein Auffliegen des Planes angedeutet hätte. „Gib ihm noch ein paar Minuten." Sie hatte Vertrauen in ihren kleinen Bruder, der sich wahrscheinlich besser als die meisten der Anwesenden gegen Unvorhergesehenes verteidigen konnte.

Dennoch erfasste sie eine leichte Unruhe. Vielleicht war er überrascht worden und bewusstlos? Dann könnte sie ihn nicht spüren. Die Jägerin umschloss den Griff ihres Schwertes fester, bereit sich loszumachen und nach Harry zu suchen.

„Da!", rief Armon leise aus.

Tatsächlich konnte man ein sanftes Glimmen über dem Fluss wahrnehmen, das schnell an Kraft zunahm, bis hell flackernde Flammen weit in die Luft aufstiegen. Faith grinste breit. Das Zeichen war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Mit lautem Gebrüll rannten die Korsaren an ihnen vorbei. Jetzt konnte der Spaß beginnen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde nach der Lagebesprechung befand sich Harry in einem der Fischerkähne und fragte sich, wie er sich für diese Mission hatte überreden lassen. Ach ja! Faith hatte gesagt, er wäre am besten dafür geeignet und hatte leider Recht damit. Verdammt! Er blickte zu dem anderen Kahn, der ihm im Tau hing, schüttelte den Kopf und ruderte weiter.

Harry blickte zum Sternenhimmel. Die Korsaren hatten sich den Schutz des Neumondes ebenso zunutze gemacht, wie die Waldläufer bei ihrem Überfall auf die Orks. Nun kam diese List ihnen erneut zum Vorteil … Immerhin etwas, grummelte der junge Zauberer im Geiste und blickte zu dem in kleinen Fässern abgefüllten Terpentin. Naja, man musste es Faith lassen: Sie war kreativ.

Lautlos näherte er sich dem ersten der Schiffe, die tatsächlich nicht bewacht waren. Lediglich im Gebäude des Hafenkommandanten konnte er Licht in den Fenstern sehen. Gut für Harry. Mit einem Kopfnicken überzeugte er sich von der Richtigkeit des Planes. Er würde den Hafen abrudern … und seine Ladung anbringen. Endlich stahl sich ein sardonisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Faith wusste nur zu gut, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens ein begeisterter Pyromane war.

Sich vorsichtig umsehend ließ Harry sein erstes Fässchen auf das Schiff schweben, entfernte den Stopfen, so dass die Flüssigkeit auslaufen konnte und machte sich auf zum nächsten Korsarenschiff. Im Geiste erklang ihm eine kleine Melodie: Burn, burn, brun, in a Ring of fire … Er musste schwer an sich halten, dem Bedürfnis vor sich hin zu pfeifen nicht nachzugeben. Naaaah, das wäre schon etwas … verrückt, könnte man vielleicht sagen. Harry entschied sich für exzentrisch … mit einer Neigung zur Pyromanie.

Er war beim vierten Schiff angelangt, als ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches auffiel. Unter dem Deck gab es Geräusche! Bedacht lehnte er sein Ohr gegen das Holz und lauschte. Da! Ein leises Stöhnen … und Klirren? Verwirrt zeichnete er mit seinen Fingern ein Quadrat und flüsterte einen Spruch, der ihn von seiner Seite aus befähigte, durch das feste Holz zu sehen.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Offenbar wurden die Ruder nicht von Korsaren sondern Sklaven bewegt, mit Eisenketten eingeschlossenen Sklaven! Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er blickte sich ein zweites Mal sorgfältig um, ehe er einen Entschluss fällte. Sich die Ankerseile entlang hangelnd sprang er leichtfüßig an Deck, lief unter die Reling geduckt zur Falltür, die unter Deck führte und hob sie weit genug an, um hinunter zu gleiten … und kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem blonden Hünen von einem Mann, der ihn verwirrt anblinzelte. Harrys erste Reaktion war, ihn auszuschalten, bis er die Ketten an Händen und Füßen erblickte. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Wie viele Gefangene sind an Bord?"

„Sechzig.", erwiderte der Hüne heiser.

„Auf allen Schiffen?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir werden über Nacht zusammen gebracht, nur auf drei Schiffen."

„Gut. Meine Leute greifen die Korsaren bald an, wir werden die Schiffe verbrennen. Könnt ihr schwimmen?"

Der Mann deutete nur auf seine Fesseln und blickte sarkastisch drein. Harry seufzte. „Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise, wo die Schlüssel dafür sind?" Das war hoffnungslos! Faith würde ihn umbringen!

„Kapitänskajüte."

„Oh!" Der junge Zauberer blinzelte, ehe er breit grinste, aufsprang und wieder auf Deck krabbelte. „Bin gleich zurück, weck die anderen!", rief er noch hinab ins Dunkel, darauf vertrauend, dass die Leute wirklich befreit werden wollten.

Mit einem Alohomora verschaffte Harry sich Zutritt zur Kapitänskajüte und fand tatsächlich einen Ring mit drei schweren Schlüsseln daran. Eilends huschte er zurück und überreichte die Schlüssel zur Freiheit. „Ich muss noch was erledigen. Befreit die anderen und schwimmt auf die linke Seite des Hafens und verschwindet aus der Stadt, dann dürftet ihr sicher sein."

Zufrieden, dass keine Unschuldigen ins Querfeuer geraten würden, machte Harry sich erneut ans Werk, seine Ladung anzubringen.

Aufgabe beendet, ruderte er die Kähne zurück und huschte schließlich in der Dunkelheit zurück in die Stadt, bis ein hünenhafter, bekannt aussehender Schatten ihm den Weg verstellte. „Wir wollen mit.", informierte der blonde Riese ihn und deutete auf etwa zwanzig Männer hinter ihm, die äußerst grimmig und entschlossen dreinblickten.

Mit den Schultern zuckend willigte Harry ein. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Ressourcen, die Männer davon abzuhalten. Außerdem hatten sie ja wohl das Recht dazu, ein bisschen Rache einzufordern.

Sich hinter einem der Fischergebäude versteckend, während die befreiten Gefangenen sich Waffen, will heißen möglichst schwere Latten und ähnliches besorgten, observierte er ein letztes Mal das Hafenbecken und den vor ihm liegenden Kai, ehe er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und dem Drang zu Summen nachgab.

„Burn, burn, burn …" Mit einem Incendio ging die mit Stoff umwickelte Spitze seines Pfeils in Feuer auf. Grinsend spannte er den Bogen und schoss.

„Burn, burn, burn …" Und wiederholte den Vorgang.

„Burn, burn, burn …" Und wiederholte den Vorgang noch ein paar Mal mehr, bis das gesamte Hafenbecken in Flammen stand. „In a ring of fire!", endete er vergnügt und nur die Ankunft der vor Wut heulenden Korsaren vertrieb ihn aus seiner Bewunderung dieses Anblickes.

Wie ein Schatten stahl er sich davon und sammelte seine neuen Kumpels ein, um zu den anderen Waldläufern zu stoßen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Soldaten Gondors kamen hinter ihren Barrikaden hervor gestürmt und trieben die desorganisierten Korsaren vor sich her, die offensichtlich auf die List reingefallen waren und vermuteten, dass sie vom Fluss aus angegriffen wurden. Wie Schafhirten trieben sie die Piraten vor sich her durch die Straßen Pelargirs, jeden Nachzügler aufpickend, während die Waldläufer von den Dächern aus in die Menge schossen.

Diese Taktik verwirrte die Männer aus dem Süden nur noch mehr, da sie lediglich Frontalangriffe gewohnt und nicht mit Schilden gegen den Pfeilhagel ausgestattet waren. Flucht war der einzige Gedanke, der sie antrieb. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Gondor derart wehrhaft sein würde! Woher kam die Flotte, die ihre Schiffe angriff? Woher kamen die Schützen auf den Dächern? Sie mussten zu ihren eigenen Schiffen gelangen und dann sofort Segel setzen, um diesem Abschlachten zu entkommen.

Doch als sie endlich in Sichtweite des Hafens kamen, liefen ihnen neue Gegner entgegen. Wie von Sinnen wüteten die Korsaren gegen diesen Feind, der ihnen den Weg zu ihren Schiffen abschnitt und bemerkten zu spät, dass es ihre eigenen Leute waren, die sie warnen wollten, dass alles in Brand stand.

Mit Verzweiflung nahmen sie das Ende ihrer Flotte wahr, die in Staub zerfiel oder im Anduin versank. Doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit, sich zu sammeln, denn die Soldaten aus der Stadt waren ihnen gefolgt.

Die Korsaren saßen wie auf dem Präsentierteller, von hinten durch ihre brennenden Schiffe erleuchtet, konnten die Bogenschützen sie gezielt einzeln aufpicken, während die Schwertkämpfer Gondors sie im Nahkampf niedermetzelten.

Die Korsaren sahen ihren Untergang kommen, denn ein neues Unheil walzte durch ihre Reihen: Eine Frau! Mit schwarz glühenden Augen und dunklem Haar, das in Flammen stand, wirbelte sie ein mächtiges Schwert tragend zwischen ihnen durch und wo sie ging, da fielen die Männer tot zu ihren Füßen.

Der Kommandant der einst stolzen Flotte sah nur einen Ausweg: Mit einem Entsetzensschrei sprang er in den Fluss, seine einzige Rettung in dessen reißenden Wassern sehend. Und so kam es, dass die Legende der Schwarzen Flammenfrau aus Gondor die Korsaren von Umbar derart mit Terror versetzte, dass sie für mehrere Jahrhunderte nicht einen einzigen Versuch unternahmen, den Anduin hinauf zu segeln.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry mischte sich unter die Kämpfenden, an die Seite Pelenurs stellend, und wirbelte seinen Stab, um jeden der Piraten niederzumähen, der in seine Nähe zu kommen wagte. Grinsend beobachtete er den blonden Hünen und seine Leute, wie sie ihre Latten und halben Segelmasten schwingend mit animalischen Kriegsschreien auf die Korsaren einhämmerten.

„Ich habe ein paar neue Freunde mitgebracht, die noch eine Rechnung mit den Schiffsherren zu begleichen haben.", informierte er Pelenur vergnügt.

Der alte Waldläufer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wer sonst? Wer sonst zog los Schiffe zu verbrennen und kam mit derartigen Kämpfern zurück? Dieses Geschwisterpaar war unter einem Glücksstern geboren worden.

Der blonde Hüne kam gemächlich zu ihnen geschlendert, einen zwei Meter langen, zwanzig Zentimeter dicken Holzstamm lässig über der Schulter tragend und nickte Harry grinsend an. „Meine Leute wollen noch ein bisschen Spaß. Danke für die Gelegenheit."

„Gern geschehen."

„Mein Name ist Berlost aus Enedwaith. Meine Sippe und ich stehen in tiefer Dankbarkeit für unsere Rettung."

Harry errötete. „Nicht nötig, das habe ich gern getan und ihr habt uns hier ausgeholfen."

Berlost lächelte milde, ob der offensichtlichen Jugend des Mannes vor ihm. „Ihr hättet unsere Hilfe wahrlich nicht benötigt." Er überblickte das Schlachtfeld und schnappte plötzlich nach Luft. „Was für eine Frau!", rief er schließlich bewundernd aus.

Harry grinste und deklamierte stolz: „Meine Schwester!"

Der blonde Hüne ließ Faith nicht aus den Augen und erkundigte sich beiläufig: „Sie hat einen Mann?"

Pelenur schnaubte belustigt, während Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Naaah, keiner, der sie einfangen könnte."

„Temperamentvoll!", bemerkte Berlost und schien nur noch faszinierter. Der junge Zauberer rollte nur mit den Augen und wechselte einen belustigten Blick mit Pelenur. Das versprach amüsant zu werden. Wenn der Gute nicht aufpasste, würde die Jägerin ihn zum Frühstück verspeisen.

Naja, es war sein Grab.

Kapitel Zehn – Zu spät

Erdan, Sohn des Truchsess Húrin von Gondor, spornte seine Reiter unermüdlich an, dass sie Pelargir erreichten, ehe es vollständig zerstört worden war. Dieser Angriff der Korsaren war ein Affront gegen Gondor, eine Respektlosigkeit, die mit schneller und harter Hand bestraft werden musste.

Die Nachricht hatte zu keiner günstigeren Zeit kommen können. Seit Jahren gab es Unstimmigkeiten, denn es hieß Gondor würde unter der fortdauernden Herrschaft der Truchsesse schwächer und schwächer werden. Seit über 170 Jahren hatte kein König mehr auf dem Thron Gondors gesessen und in der Bevölkerung kam Unruhe auf, unterstützt von den politischen Intrigen der Ratsherren, nahmen diese an Lautstärke zu. Sie wollten wieder einen König.

Erdan war jedoch klar, dass kein König kommen würde. Das Geschlecht war ausgestorben und falls es doch einen Erben irgendwo gab … Welches Recht hätte ein Fremder zu beanspruchen, worauf lediglich seine Abstammung ihm Anspruch verlieh?

Nein, der Sohn des Truchsess wusste, was das Volk brauchte: Jemanden, zu dem es aufblicken konnte. Jemand, der ihnen zeigte, wie stark Gondor war. Jemanden wie ihn. Erdan würde dieser jemand sein, er war nicht nur der Sohn des Truchsess, schon bald würde er als siegreicher Held, der die Plage der Korsaren ausgerottet hat, nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren.

Das Volk würde ihm zujubeln und sein Vater nicht mehr unentschieden sein, ob er Erdan oder dessen jüngeren Bruder Túrin als seinen Nachfolger einsetzen sollte; und hatte Erdan diese Position erst einmal inne, würde die Krone bald folgen.

Dies war seine Chance, sich den Ruhm und die Zuneigung des einfachen Volkes zu sichern. Also spornte er seine handverlesene Schar an. Dies waren die besten Männer, die der Hauptmann der Garnison ihm zur Verfügung hatte stellen können, und mit ihnen würde er siegreich sein, die elenden Korsaren nieder reiten und mit erhobenem Haupte nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren.

Nach diesen ehrgeizigen Plänen war es daher … enttäuschend, in Pelargir einzutreffen, nur um auf bereits siegreiche Soldaten zu treffen, die mit dem provisorischen Wiederaufbau der Befestigungsanlagen der angeblich von Korsaren besetzten Stadt beschäftigt waren.

Herrisch winkte Erdan einen der Männer zu sich. „Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die Korsaren?"

Der Mann grinste breit. „Erledigt, Herr!"

„Was soll das heißen, Mann?"

„Aye, nun ja ….", begann der langsam und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Zuerst haben wir die Schiffe verbrannt, ein schönes Feuer hat das gemacht, und dann haben wir sie durch die Stadt gehetzt. Schnell konnten die kleinen Piraten rennen, das sage ich, Herr. Danach wurde ein bisschen erschossen und erstochen und der Rest von den jämmerlichen Ratten ist vor Angst in den Fluss gesprungen, nur um nie wieder gesehen zu werden."

Die erschöpften Reiter hinter Erdan kicherten leise, froh selbst nicht in den Kampf ziehen zu müssen, da sie seit zwei Tagen mit kaum einer Rast geritten waren, und entspannten sich in ihren Sätteln.

„Oh!", fuhr der Mann plötzlich fort, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen. „Wir haben auch ein wenig auf sie eingeprügelt, falls Euch das weiterhilft, Herr."

Einer der Reiter fiel lachend vom Pferd und zog sich damit die einzige Verletzung zu, die diese Einheit während ihres Zuges gegen die Korsaren erhielt. Erdan ignorierte den unglücklichen Mann am Boden. „Wer hat hier Befehlsgewalt?"

„Hmm … das kann ich nicht genau sagen."

Der Hauptmann der Reiter, Minardil, trabte bestürzt vor. „Soldat, gibt es denn keine Offiziere mehr?"

„Nein, nein, Herr Hauptmann. Davon haben wir ein paar.", versicherte der Mann gutmütig. „Es ist nur schwer zu sagen, wer hier die Befehle erteilt. Also der Hauptmann der Soldaten aus Pelargir ist verletzt, aber wird bald schon wieder auf den Beinen sein, hat der Heiler uns versichert. Dann gibt es den Hauptmann Hergon der Waldläufer …"

„Waldläufer?", fragte der Hauptmann der Reiterei nun vollends verwirrt.

„Aye, einer der Boten hat sie in Ithilien aufgetrieben und sie kamen schnell her und dann begann der ganze Spaß erst." Auf die rätselnden Blicke erläuterte der Soldat brav. „Das Brennen und Stechen und Schießen, ihr versteht, Herr Hauptmann?"

Dieser seufzte nur und fragte sich, wer dieses Chaos angezettelt hatte und wie es trotzdem siegreich hatte enden können. Er erhielt seine Antwort.

„Und dann haben wir unseren Leutnant Faith. Ich sage Ihnen, das ist mal eine Frau! Ich denke, sie erteilt derzeit die Befehle."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erdan stürmte in eines der wenigen Gebäude, die im Hafenbereich noch bewohnbar waren, auf der Suche nach einem der Offiziere. Ihm folgte ein amüsierter Hauptmann der Reiterei, der seinen Männern Befehl gegeben hatte, die Pferde zu versorgen, sich einen Platz zur Rast zu suchen und unauffällig umzuhören.

Er selbst hatte bereits Geschichten über die Waldläufer und ihren durchaus erfolgreichen Leutnant vernommen. Sie mochte wohl etwas … unorthodox nichtsdestotrotz jedoch siegreich sein und nur ein Minimum ihrer Leute wurden verletzt oder starben. Stets das Zeichen für einen guten Führer. So folgte er dem Sohn des Truchsess eher aus Neugier als Pflichtbewusstsein, denn ihm war wohl klar, welche Motive den jungen Mann antrieben und wenige davon waren ehrenhaft.

„Ich verlange, einen der Offiziere zu sehen!", forderte Erdan lautstark, kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle betreten.

Als Antwort erschien ein junger Mann, der den Eindringling wütend anzischte. „Hier liegen Verwundete, die ihre Ruhe brauchen, also senkt Eure Stimme oder ich werfe Euch persönlich raus!"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Junge! Du hast mir nichts zu sagen.", befahl Erdan in der gleichen Lautstärke wie zuvor.

Der junge Mann straffte seine Schultern, reckte das Kinn hervor und starrte den Mann vor sich durchdringend an. „Ich habe eine ganze Menge zu sagen, denn ich bin der einzige Heiler hier und zuständig für ein Dutzend verwundeter Soldaten, die hier ehrenvoll für unseren Sieg gekämpft haben und ihre Ruhe verdienen!"

„Ein Heiler? Du?", spottete Erdan, wurde jedoch daran gehindert mehr zu sagen, als der junge Mann in seine Tasche griff und ein weißes Pulver in sein Gesicht pustete. Wenige Momente darauf gähnte er und fiel schlafend zu Boden.

„Berlost?", rief der Heiler, woraufhin ein hünenhafter Mann erschien. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und diesen Störenfried hinaus schaffen?"

Der Mann nickte grinsend, lüpfte den Sohn des Truchsess mitsamt dessen Plattenrüstung auf, als wöge er nicht mehr als ein Sack voll Federn und trug ihn zur Tür hinaus. Ein dumpfer Plumps folgte und der Mann kehrte mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Es könnte sein, dass der kleine Wicht ein Bad benötigt, sobald er erwacht."

„Danke.", erwiderte der Heiler grinsend.

Minardil zuckte innerlich zusammen. „Ähm … darf ich fragen, weswegen ein Bad benötigt werden wird?"

Der Blonde grinste breit. „Es könnte sein, dass er in einem der Abfallhaufen der Korsaren gelandet ist."

Dieses Mal zuckte der Hauptmann tatsächlich zusammen. Diese Abfallhaufen bestanden zum größten Teil aus Harz und Teer, Substanzen die nur schwer abzuwaschen waren. „Ich sollte vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass das der Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor ist."

„Hmm.", murmelte der Heiler vor ihm. „Dann sollte er bessere Manieren besitzen, oder?" Damit war die Sache für den jungen Mann abgetan. „So, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Ich bin Hauptmann der Reiterei Minardil, wir sind eben erst aus Minas Tirith eingetroffen und etwas … verworren über die derzeitige Situation. Einer der Soldaten informierte uns, die Korsaren wären … erledigt?"

Der Heiler kicherte leicht und nickte amüsiert. „So könnte man es auch ausdrücken. Folgt mir zum Hafen und ich erkläre es Euch, ja?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith salutierte salopp vor dem Hauptmann und erkundigte sich bei Harry nach Berlost. Dieser versicherte ihr beruhigender Weise, dass er den Hünen in seinem provisorischen Krankenhaus beschäftigt hielt. Eben erst habe er ihn mit der Entsorgung des bewusstlosen Sohnes des Truchsess von Gondor beauftragt … das schockierte sie denn doch leicht, aber sie würde nicht fragen. Seitdem Harry die Schiffe der Korsaren in Brand gelegt hatte, verhielt ihr kleiner Bruder sich bisweilen leicht … exzentrisch. Sie vermutete jedoch, dass das an seiner Übermüdung lag, denn er war aufgrund der notwendigen Versorgung der Kranken kaum zum Schlafen gekommen und nur die reine Willensstärke hielt ihn noch auf den Beinen.

Mit dem Hauptmann allein gelassen, erklärte sie ihm daher auch, dass ihr Bruder nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf benötigte, um einzusehen, dass es nicht sonderlich höflich war, den Sohn des Truchsess vor die Tür zu befördern.

Der Hauptmann starrte sie nur nachdenklich an und fragte, ob dies auch die Benutzung von Schlafdrogen beinhalte.

Faith stöhnte nur laut. „Er hat sein Pulver eingesetzt? Warum?"

„Ah, eine kurze Diskussion über die Ruhestörung seiner Patienten ging dem voraus, doch nachdem Erdan weder auf seine Argumente noch Drohungen hörte, hielt Ihr Bruder den Sohn des Truchsess wohl für genug vorgewarnt und … legte ihn schlafen."

Die Jägerin stöhnte erneut. „Dabei weiß doch nun wirklich jeder, dass man nicht zwischen einen Heiler und dessen Patienten kommen darf!"

„In der Tat. Vielleicht sollten wir nun zum Geschehen in Pelargir zurückkehren?"

„Das wäre angebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was vor unserer Ankunft geschehen ist. Harry weigert sich, jemanden zum Hauptmann der Wache zu lassen und ich will ihm wirklich nicht in die Quere kommen."

„Verständlich."

„Nun, es scheint, die Korsaren machten sich den Neumond zunutze und fielen mit einer Flotte aus 21 Schiffen in den Hafen ein. Es hatte keine Vorwarnung gegeben und ich vermute, sie sind den Anduin nur bei Nacht herauf gesegelt und hielten sich tagsüber versteckt, um nicht zu früh entdeckt zu werden." Faith bot dem Hauptmann einen Sitz und ein Glas Wein an, ehe auch sie es sich gemütlich machte. „Als die Männer hier erkannten, dass sie allein überrannt werden würden, sandten sie Boten aus und verschanzten sich, in der Hoffnung bald Hilfe zu erhalten." Damit berichtete sie vom Plan der Waldläufer, der Benachrichtigung der Verteidiger, der Befreiung der Gefangenen von den Korsarenschiffen sowie das Verbrennen ebene genannter Schiffe.

Minardil verschluckte sich mehrfach an seinem Wein. Das war unglaublich und Wahnsinn und … Er betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich und beschloss, einfach nur zu zuhören und sich womöglich nicht allzu sehr schocken zu lassen. Am Ende musste er eingestehen, dass es mit den zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln und Männern eine wirklich gute Taktik gewesen war … und wie man unschwer erkennen konnte: eine sehr effiziente.

Er lachte innerlich bei der Vorstellung, wie Erdan reagieren würde, sobald er das volle Ausmaß vernahm: eine junge Frau war die Heldin des Tages! Minardil entschloss sich, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen und dem Truchsess persönlich die Nachricht zu überbringen, was hier geschehen war. Húrin würde es amüsant finden und froh über die Ablenkung von seinem Papierkram sein.

Mit einem Ehre erweisenden Salut verabschiedete sich der Hauptmann, besorgte sich ein frisches Pferd und wies seinen Vertreter an, beim Aufbau zu helfen, so gut es ging und Erdan wenn möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Sohn des Truchsess würde in schlechter Stimmung aufwachen und diese würde sich nur noch verschlimmern.


	6. Kapitel 11&12

**Disclaimer**: Ich stelle mir gerade vor, was ich mit dem Geld machen würde, wenn mir das alles wirklich gehören würde … Ich melde mich später wieder, sobald ich aus meiner Phantasiewelt zurückgekehrt bin.

Anmerkung: Wichtig! Kapitel 12 enthält etwas stärkeren Tobak als ich sonst in dieser Geschichte verwende, naja, bislang verwendet habe.

Ah ja, hier wird die Frage betreffs der Gefährten und Ähnliches wohl bereits beantwortet oder zumindest wird die Möglichkeit dessen, was ich geplant habe, angedeutet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

Kapitel Elf – Ein Kleid? Niemals!

Nach dem ereignisreichen Sommer verbrachten die Waldläufer eine ruhige Zeit in Ithilien. Der Feind regte sich selten und konnte leicht besiegt werden, wenn er denn die Grenzen des Schattenlandes verließ. Von den Korsaren war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören und die Haradrim schienen selbst mit den Orks beschäftigt zu sein.

Daher waren sie recht erstaunt, nach der Ruhe in der Provinz in eine Stadt zurückzukehren, die sie wie Helden begrüßte und feierte. Wo auch immer die Waldläufer auftauchten, wurden ihnen freies Essen und Unterkunft angeboten. Ihr entschiedenes Eingreifen im Kampf gegen die Korsaren hatte die Runde gemacht und nicht selten wurden sie in den Tavernen gebeten, doch ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, zu berichten „wie es wirklich gewesen war".

Harry empfand es als leicht verstörend und war froh, sich in die Häuser der Heilung zu verziehen, so oft es nur ging. Dort konnte er sich in Ruhe um Kranke kümmern und anregende Stunden mit Heiler Turgon verbringen, der ihn zu seiner Erleichterung genauso wie immer behandelte: Wie einen Jungen, der noch immer viel zu lernen hatte, obschon er in einigen Bereichen seinen Meister bereits überflügelt hatte. Harry wünschte es sich gar nicht anders!

Sie diskutierten die neuesten Entdeckungen Turgons, die dieser unter dem Mikroskop gemacht hatte, und welche Bedeutung dies für die Behandlung haben konnte. So hatte er entdeckt, dass besonders im Winter im Rachenraum seiner Patienten starke, Husten erzeugende Ablagerungen zu finden sein, als würden sie in den kalten Monaten etwas anderes einatmen als während der anderen Jahreszeiten.

Turgon überlegte, ob es sich dabei nicht um eine Art Kältepartikel handelte und Harry argumentierte, dass Turgons Unterlagen aufzeigten, dass diejenigen, die sich auch im Winter an der frischen Luft aufhielten, weitaus weniger betroffen waren, als jene, die sich größtenteils in ihre Heime verzogen.

„Aber weshalb nur im Winter? Warum gibt es dann keine Ablagerungen im Sommer?", fragte der alte Mann aufgeregt, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. „Die Häuser sind dieselben, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit!"

„Dann ist es etwas, das wir anders im Winter als im Sommer machen.", folgerte Harry. „Vielleicht die Nahrung? Obst und Gemüse sind weniger frisch …"

„Nein, nein, nein.", unterbrach Turgon ihn bestimmt. „Es sind keine pflanzlichen Ablagerungen, das habe ich bereits untersucht."

„Hmm.", machte Harry. „Was ist im Winter anders als im Sommer? … Die Häuser … die Häuser werden geschlossen gehalten, damit die Wärme drinnen gehalten wird! Das ist es!"

„Wie bitte?", protestierte der alte Mann. „Wärme tut dem Körper gut und schadet ihm nicht!"

„In zu großen Mengen schon.", warf der junge Heiler ein. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Es ist nicht die Wärme sondern wie sie erzeugt wird, die die Ablagerungen erzeugt!"

„Asche!"

„Und Ruß!"

Die Augen Turgons leuchteten enthusiastisch auf. Jetzt da er die Ursache kannte, würde er es genauer analysieren und eine Behandlung entwickeln können. Mit dem Ausruf „Das muss ich sofort niederschreiben!" eilte er in sein Studierzimmer und ließ Harry allein in der Haustür stehen.

Der schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, legte seinen Wintermantel, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe ab, ehe er für einen warmen Tee in die Küche schlüpfte.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", wurde er von seiner Schwester begrüßt, die ihm etwas seltsam vorkam. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht ganz.

„Was gibt's?"

„Das!" Damit drückte sie ihm einen offiziell aussehenden Brief in die Hand. „Vom Truchsess! Ich schwöre dir, wenn es darin um deine Handhabung seines Sohnes geht, drehe ich dir den Hals um!"

„Schwesterherz, es gibt kein Gesetz, das es verbietet, einen sich ungebührlich benehmenden Sohn des Truchsess vor die Tür zu setzen."

„Und da bist du dir sicher?"

„Ziemlich … Aua!" Sie hatte ihn doch glatt in den Arm geboxt! „Was soll denn das?"

„Geschieht dir Recht!"

Harry begab sich aus ihrer Reichweite und öffnete den Brief. „Hey, der ist an uns beide gerichtet."

„Was? Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun!", entrüstete Faith sich. Sie war verdammt stolz auf ihre Position in der Armee – und Stellung als unbescholtene Bürgerin –, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, in ein solches Gezerre hinein zu geraten!

Ihr Bruder hatte derweil den Brief zu Ende gelesen und grinste sie über dessen Rand übermütig an. „Perfekt!"

„Was?"

„Es ist eine Einladung zum Winterball des Truchsess."

„Eine Einladung zum … und was zur Hölle hast du vor?"

„Ich? Gar nichts!", protestierte Harry noch immer mit diesem Butter-schmilzt-nicht-Grinsen. „Du."

„Vergiss es! Ich werde nichts tun, das du vorschlägst."

„Brauchst du auch nicht. Ich habe nur an etwas gedacht, das ein paar Jahre zurückliegt. Du kommst doch mit mir zum Ball?"

„Klar, warum nicht?"

Harry tänzelte vergnügt zum Treppenaufgang und rief nur über seine Schulter: „Und ich werde dich doch in einem Kleid sehen!"

Verfluchte Scheiße! Daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loriel, Gemahlin Túrins, dem jüngeren Sohn des Truchsess, klopfte neugierig an die Tür. In den letzten Jahren waren ihr immer wieder neue Geschichten oder Gerüchte unter die Ohren gekommen, aber sie war sich sicher nicht einmal die Hälfte derer war wahr. Gleichzeitig hatte sie ein unstillbares Bedürfnis, mehr über diesen weiblichen Waldläufer zu erfahren, sie kennen zu lernen. Welche bessere Gelegenheit als jetzt, da sie ihre Hilfe anbieten konnte?

In ihrer Jugend hatte sie von all den großen Helden vergangener Zeiten gelesen und sich auf jene Schlachtfelder geträumt. Natürlich hatte ihr Leben eine andere Wendung genommen, sobald sie sich in Túrin verliebte und sie heirateten. Er war ein guter Mann und aufmerksam in seiner Liebe zu ihr, sie konnte sich nichts Besseres wünschen … nur manchmal sehnte sich ihre wildere und übermütigere Seite, dem gestelzten und formellen Hofleben zu entkommen.

Die Augen der jungen Magd, die die Tür schließlich öffnete, weiteten sich vor Staunen, als sie die Besucherin erkannte. „Herrin?"

„Ich möchte gern Leutnant Faith meine Aufwartung machen."

Die Magd schluckte, warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, ehe sie fatalistisch mit den Schultern zuckte und zur Seite trat. „Kommt bitte herein."

Kaum hatte die Tür sich hinter Loriel geschlossen, vernahm sie einen lauten Wortschwall äußerst kreativer Dinge, die sie sich lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen wollte. Der Monolog endete mit einem jammernden „Aber wo soll ich die Waffen unter diesem Kleid verstecken?"

Eine männliche Stimme erwiderte: „Es ist ein Ball, kein Jahrmarkt!"

„Und was wenn mir jemand auf die Pelle rückt?"

Langgedehntes Seufzen. „Du kannst jedem Möchtegerncasanova immer noch die Nase brechen."

„Gut!"

Stille. Dann: „Nein, Faith! Du wirst keinen Dolch in den Schuhen verstecken!"

„Es ist doch nur ein ganz kleiner …"

Loriel kicherte leise, als sie den Anweisungen der Magd folgend das Zimmer von Leutnant Faith betrat. Da stand ein junger Mann, der entnervt mit den Augen rollte und der bekannte Bruder der Waldläuferin war und vor einem polierten Spiegel stand diese selbst in einem Kleid. Ein Zustand, der ihr offensichtlich nicht behagte, so wie sie an den Säumen zupfte.

Die beiden drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um. Da war ihr Kichern doch nicht so diskret gewesen, dass man es überhören konnte. „Seid gegrüßt. Ich bin Loriel, Gemahlin Túrins, des jüngeren Sohnes des Truchsess."

„Seid gegrüßt. Ich bin Heiler Harry und diese aufgebrachte Furie vor dem Spiegel ist normalerweise eine wirklich liebenswürdige, reizende, junge Frau, solange man sie nicht versucht in ein Kleid zu stecken."

Das brachte dem jungen Mann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Hört nicht auf ihn, er denkt, er sei witzig. Ich bin Leutnant Faith. Wie können wir Euch helfen?"

„Genau genommen bin ich hier, um Euch behilflich zu sein.", erklärte Loriel. „Mein Schwiegervater war so begeistert davon Euch endlich kennen zu lernen, dass er wohl vergaß, Ihr seid soeben erst aus der Wildnis zurückgekehrt und kaum auf ein solches Ereignis wie einen offiziellen Ball vorbereitet."

Harry verabschiedete sich mit einer Ermahnung an seine Schwester („Benimm dich!") und einer Warnung an Loriel („Achten Sie darauf, dass Faith keine heimlichen Waffen einsteckt!").

Die Jägerin betrachtete sich zweifelnd im Spiegel und das Bild, das sie in dem von Eldreth genähten Kleid abgab. „Was haltet Ihr davon?"

„Es ist aus guter Qualität.", kommentierte Loriel unsicher, ehe sie den Stier bei den Hörnern packte. „Vielleicht ein wenig … einfach."

Seufzend nickte Faith. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Wenn Ihr wollt, dann helfe ich gern …" Sie öffnete den Beutel, den sie in weiser Voraussicht auf eine solche Situation gepackt hatte. „Etwas Spitze an den Säumen angebracht wird viel ausmachen." Damit machte sie sich an die Arbeit und steckte goldfarbene Proben an.

„Das ist so seltsam!", platzte Faith plötzlich heraus.

„Seltsam?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal ein Kleid getragen habe … ich glaube irgendwann als Mädchen, vielleicht mit zehn Jahren oder so." Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. „Und damals war es sicherlich nicht so ein schönes Gewand."

„Das Dunkelgrün unterstützt den zarten Goldton Eurer Haut, im Kerzenlicht werdet Ihr leuchten."

„Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich abgesehen von unserer Magd keine einzige Frau in dieser Stadt kenne."

„Wirklich?"

Nonchalant zuckte Faith mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass die meisten nicht gutheißen, wie ich lebe."

„Stört Euch das?"

„Nicht wirklich. Die Waldläufer sind meine Familie und solang niemand bösartig über mich redet, geht das in Ordnung." Faith betrachtete die Spitze an ihrem Ärmel und seufzte. „Das bedeutet Nähen, nicht wahr?"

„Keine Sorge, ich helfe Euch."

Ein wenig misstrauisch beäugte sie die Frau, die so plötzlich aufgetaucht war. „Warum?"

Loriel blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Einerseits kam diese Einladung äußerst kurzfristig und ich möchte gern, dass Euer erster Ball ein Erfolg wird. Andererseits war ich neugierig auf Euch."

„Auf mich?", fragte Faith ungläubig.

„Ihr seid außergewöhnlich und Eure Heldentaten sind Stadtgespräch." Loriel lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. „Früher habe ich davon gelesen, dass es Frauen in einigen der nördlichen Gegenden Mittelerdes möglich sei, Kriegerinnen zu werden. Ich träumte davon, wie ein solches Leben wohl wäre, doch hier in Gondor … nun, es ist nicht verboten, aber wird sicherlich nicht unterstützt."

„Ach, Männer sind nur dickköpfig und fühlen sich wichtiger, wenn man sie in dem Glauben lässt, dass sie uns schwache Frauen beschützen müssen."

„Ihr glaubt nicht, dass Frauen schwach sind?", erkundigte Loriel sich belustigt.

„Im Gegenteil!", informierte die Jägerin sie mit Überzeugung. „Nehmt zum Beispiel kranke Männer. Sie jammern und stöhnen und können nicht das geringste Bisschen Schmerz ertragen. Jetzt stellt Euch einmal vor, sie müssten eine Geburt vollbringen! Bei der ersten Wehe würden sie in Ohnmacht fallen!"

Loriel lachte laut auf. Es mochte übertrieben sein, doch wie würden sich Männer verhalten, wenn sie gebären müssten? Nein, das wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wahrscheinlich würden die Menschen das aussterben!

Faith sprang plötzlich auf. „Was meint Ihr, kann ich diese Ohrringe dazu tragen?"

„Oh, die sind wunderschön!", rief Loriel aus. Es waren jene Schmuckstücke, die die Waldläufer ihr nach ihrem Beutezug als Zeichen ihrer Anerkennung geschenkt hatten. „Sie würden wundervoll passen … und vielleicht noch etwas für die Haare? Lasst ich sehen, was Ihr habt."

Die Jägerin geleitete sie zu ihrer Kommode, auf der sich alle jene Produkte befanden, die sie als Frau definierten und deren Benutzung sie freizügig genoss. Bedächtig schnupperte Loriel an einem der Fläschchen. „Oh! Das ist außergewöhnlich. Das habe ich noch nie gerochen! Was ist das?"

„Parfum. Harry hat es mir gemacht. Ich glaube, es ist aus Lavendel-, Mandel- und noch ein paar anderen Ölen. Man verwendet es, indem man es leicht auf den Hals und das Dekollete auftupft. Der Duft hält sehr lang und … probiert es aus!"

Kichernd taten sie dies, unterhielten sich über die Vorzüge bestimmter Seifen und Haarwasser und redeten ganz allgemein über Dinge, die man nur unter Frauen besprechen konnte.

Faith erkannte, dass ihr dieser Aspekt ihres früheren Lebens unbewusst gefehlt hatte und wünschte sich, Loriel und sie könnten Freunde werden. In ihrer Gesellschaft war es nicht einmal sonderlich mühselig, die Näharbeiten zu vollbringen und als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, versprach Loriel, sie auf dem morgigen Ball neben sich zu platzieren, dass sie ihre Gespräche fortführen könnten und sie ihr helfen konnte, den Abend zu überstehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith war nervös und sie hatte keine Waffen an sich, weil Harry wie ein Luchs darauf geachtet hatte, dass auch ja keine einzige auch nur in ihre Reichweite kam. Es war unfair! Nur ein winzig, kleiner Dolch würde doch nicht schaden und ihre Nervosität um ein gutes Stück legen. Ihr Bruder hatte allerdings argumentiert, dass sie dazu tendiere, die Waffen nicht nur zu tragen, sondern auch einzusetzen; und es sei zwar verzeihlich, den aufgeblasenen Sohn des Truchsess betäubt vor die Tür zu setzen, weil er sich nicht benehmen konnte, allerdings wäre das blutige Abschlachten eben genannter Person in Gegenwart eines ganzen Ballsaales voller Zeugen … weniger verzeihlich.

Widerwillig hatte sie dem zustimmen müssen.

„Denk dran: Wir sind keine Bürger Gondors, das bedeutet wir müssen nur jenen Respekt erweisen, die uns direkt vorgesetzt sind. Dem Truchsess gebührt eine Verbeugung bzw. ein Knicks in deinem Falle, weil er die herrschende Macht in diesem Land ist, in dem wir uns aufhalten. Alle anderen können erwarten, was sie wollen. Wenn sie es sich nicht verdient haben, sind wir nicht dazu verpflichtet."

„Okay, also nicht alle mit Krönchen erhalten automatisch einen Knicks."

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken!", meckerte Harry über die Unterbrechung in seiner kleinen Lektion über Etikette. „Selbst wenn aufgedeckt wurde, darfst du erst zu essen beginnen, wenn der Truchsess begonnen hat."

„Selbst wenn ich dort sitze und am verhungern bin?"

„Ja, sogar wenn du dabei ohnmächtig mit dem Kopf in die Suppenschüssel fällst." Dann grinste er sie teuflisch an. „Du darfst dich von der Tafel auch nicht erheben, um mal wohin zu verschwinden, ehe das Mahl aufgehoben wurde."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", protestierte die Jägerin, während Horrorszenarien einer vollen Blase durch ihren Kopf zogen.

„Doch. Deswegen rate ich dir erst später mit dem Trinken zu beginnen."

„Okay … einen Moment mal, woher weißt du alles überhaupt?"

Harry schluckte merklich. „Einen Teil habe ich mir angelesen und den Rest musste ich früher wissen. Wie auch immer, sei einfach dein charmantes Selbst wie üblich und alles wird glatt laufen … solang du keine Waffen in die Hände bekommst."

„Witzig.", bemerkte Faith trocken, speicherte jedoch die Information über das Früher ab. Sie würde ihn schon noch zum Reden bringen.

Ein livrierter Diener nahm ihnen die Umhänge ab und Harry lächelte sie zufrieden an: „Du siehst grandios aus, Schwesterherz."

Errötend erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. „Du bist selbst gar nicht mal so übel ausstaffiert." Womit sie nicht Unrecht hatte. Er trug ebenfalls seine grüne Tunika, die Eldreth ihnen vor vier Jahren genäht hatte, und nun das Zeichen der Heiler in Gold aufgestickt hatte.

Faith musste sich eingestehen, dass obwohl er ihr Bruder war und nie etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen würde, Harry ein attraktiver Mann geworden war. Er war sehnig und schmal, was ihn größer wirken ließ, und sein Gesicht hatte die letzten Rundungen seiner Jugend verloren, was seine hohen Wangenknochen und die gerade, feine Nase hervorhob. Im Gegensatz zu den größtenteils stark und breit gebauten Männern Gondors wirkte er beinahe zierlich, verlor jedoch nichts seiner eigenen Virilität.

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er seine Haare länger wachsen ließ, damit sie nicht mehr wie wildes Gestrüpp umher wucherten. Jetzt fielen sie ihm in weichen Wellen über die Schultern und bildeten einen ebenholzfarbenen Rahmen, der seine grünen Augen noch besser wirken ließ. Sie versuchte noch immer die richtige Beschreibung für seine Augenfarbe zu finden, denn grün reichte einfach nicht aus. Sie waren klar und rein, wie Kristalle. Wie Smaragde.

Harry legte Faiths Hand in seine Armbeuge und führte sie die Eingangshalle entlang. Ihm war klar, dass die Männer sie mit bloßem Auge verschlingen würden und wollte sicherstellen, dass ihnen klar war, dass es sich hier nicht um eine ‚vaterlose Schönheit' handelte. Loriel hatte ein prächtiges Ballkleid aus dem einfachen, grünen Samt gezaubert und Faiths schlanker Wuchs wurde dadurch betont. Besonders erstaunt hatte ihn jedoch die romantische Hochsteckfrisur, die sie mithilfe von Haarnadeln aus Gold fabriziert hatte. In Kombination mit den Ohrringen aus dem Süden verliehen sie ihr ein exotisches, subtil erotisches Aussehen und ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten mit Feuer. Harry grinste innerlich vor Stolz: Er hatte eine wunderschöne Schwester.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loriel betrachtete das Geschwisterpaar mit Zufriedenheit und nicht geringem Stolz. Die junge Waldläuferin hielt sich wie eine geborene Adelige, kein Unbehagen ob des Zwanges ein Kleid zu tragen war ihr anzuerkennen und Loriel lächelte ihr entgegen.

„Das sind also die beiden.", meldete Túrin sich neben ihr zu Wort, die Geschwister kritisch im Auge behaltend.

„Was denkst du, Gemahl?"

„Ich denke,", antwortete er mit einem sarkastischen Seitenblick auf Erdan. „dass jeder, der meinem vorlauten, selbstgerechten Bruder die Meinung sagt, eine Menge Schneid und Rückgrat besitzt."

Seufzend schüttelte Loriel den Kopf. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan?"

„Er hat wieder einer der Mägde nachgestellt. Wenn er so weitermacht, wird unser Haushalt bald nur noch aus Männern und alten Frauen bestehen."

„Vielleicht wenn Vater noch einmal mit ihm spricht …"

„Ich möchte Vater nicht belasten. Die Folgen des Korsarenangriffes sind noch immer spürbar und viele Händler meiden Pelargir, was sich schwer auf unseren Handel niederschlägt.", erläuterte Túrin. Obwohl die Gefahr so schnell gebannt worden war, gab es stets Nachwirkungen, die sich über lange Zeit hinziehen konnten und der nur schleppende Handel über Fluss und Meer war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür. „Die Leute vertrauen der Stille nicht."

„Also müsste etwas getan werden, dass das Vertrauen zurückkehrt. Eine stärkere Bemannung oder ein Ausbau der Festigungsanlagen?", schlug Loriel vor.

„Hmm … ein Zeichen vielleicht." Túrin hielt die Neuankömmlinge im Auge und eine Idee traf ihn. „Ja, das könnte gehen."

„Gemahl?", fragte Loriel warnend. Er hatte diesen Blick, der bedeutete, er heckte etwas aus … und sein Lächeln, das beruhigend wirken sollte, ließ ihr nur die Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen. „Nicht heute Abend, Liebster."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln gab er nach, denn seine Frau zu erzürnen, brachte stets unangenehme Folgen mit sich. Sie hatte einen tückischen Sinn für Rache. „Komm, meine Schöne. Lass uns die Gäste begrüßen! Vater scheint diesen feinen Abend in außergewöhnlich guter Stimmung zu sein."

„Seine Neugier treibt ihn erneut an. Er ist begierig, die Helden von Pelargir zu treffen."

Túrin lachte laut auf. „Ja, das versetzt ihn natürlich in gute Laune." Es war eine wohlbekannte Tatsache, dass der Truchsess von Gondor eine Leidenschaft für alles Ungewöhnliche besaß. Sei es Mensch, Tier, Wissen oder Taten. Eine gut erzählte Geschichte genoss er wie einen guten Wein, den einzigartigen Geschmack als Erinnerung speichernd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit sicherem Schritt und abwägendem Blicke auf den Truchsess gerichtet führte Harry Faith am Arm den langen Gang durch die Halle, das Flüstern und die spekulativen Blicke der an den Seitenlinien stehenden Gäste ignorierend.

Der Truchsess hatte deutlich die Blüte seines Lebens überschritten, das faltige Gesicht und das grau-silberne Haar waren sichtbare Zeichen dessen. Doch seine Haltung zeugte noch immer von Stärke und seine Augen waren voller Intelligenz und Leben. Húrin der Erste trug das Vermächtnis der stolzen Vorfahren Gondors in sich, Ehre und Würde, eine gute Kombination für das stolze Volk seines Landes. In diesem Moment entschied Harry, dass dieser Mann seines Respekts nicht nur formell würdig war.

Mit einem ehrerbietigen Lächeln verneigte der junge Zauberer sich tief vor dem Herren Gondors, denn Harry wusste nun ohne Zweifel, dass er, solang dieser Mann herrschte, für eine würdige Sache kämpfte.

Genauso wie er mit einem Blick zur Rechten des Truchsesses wusste, dass Harry Gondor verlassen würde, sollte Erdan dessen Nachfolge antreten. Was für ein machthungriges, kleines Wiesel … Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken grüßte er ihn, ehe er sich Loriel und ihrem Gemahl zuwandte.

Túrin war das jüngere Abbild seines Vaters, Gestalt und Haltung waren beinahe identisch, sein Gesicht war offener, freundlicher und besaß nur einen Hauch Übermut. Instinktiv verneigte Harry sich auch vor diesen beiden, wohl wissend was für einen Schlag ins Gesicht dieses Verhalten Erdan, dem älteren, dem dieser Respekt eher gebühren sollte, gegenüber war. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kümmerten den jungen Zauberer die Gefühle des Wiesels in etwa genauso sehr wie das Hinken einer Ratte in tausend Meilen Entfernung.

Die Augen des jüngeren Bruders blitzten in ironischer Belustigung auf, denn das kleine Manöver der Neuankömmlinge am Hofe war niemandem entgangen. Es versprach ein interessanter Ball zu werden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nénimë 2230; Minas Tirith_

_Geliebte Eltern,_

_ich hoffe, der Winter war ebenso gnädig und mild zu euch, wie er zu uns in Minas Tirith war. Ebenso hoffe ich, dass er weniger ereignisreich war, denn einiges ist geschehen, seit meinem letzten Brief._

_Aufgrund von Faiths herausragenden Taten in Pelargir am Anduin wurde uns eine Einladung zum Winterball des Truchsess überbracht, eine hohe Ehre, die meine wunderbare Schwester endlich dazu brachte, ein Kleid zu tragen. Sie sah bezaubernd in dem grünen Kleid aus, dass Du ihr genäht hast, Eldreth, und ich richte Dir hiermit ihren von Herzen kommenden Dank aus._

_Faith fand sogar eine neue Freundin, Loriel, die Gemahlin des jüngeren Sohnes des Truchsess, eine warmherzige Frau, deren Gesellschaft meiner Schwester wohl bekommt und die raueren Seiten des Lebens in der Wildnis umgeben von Waldläufern ausgleicht. Man möge es kaum glauben, doch sie saugt die Lektionen über Etikette und höfische Manieren auf wie ein Schwamm. Ich gestehe jedoch, dass dies wohl vor allem daran liegt, dass Herrin Loriel einen guten Weg gefunden hat, diese Unterrichtsstunden als einfache Unterhaltungen zu verkleiden._

_Natürlich werdet ihr euch fragen, wie ich an diese Informationen gelange, da ich wohl kaum an den Gesprächen der beiden Frauen teilnehme? Túrin, der jüngere Sohn des Truchsess, ist ein äußerst gebildeter und angenehmer Gesprächspartner und trotz der kurzen Zeit würde ich ihn als vertrauenswürdigen Freund meinerseits bezeichnen. Diese Einschränkung mache ich nur, da er den politischen Intrigen und Manövern vieler Neider und zu seinem Leidwesen auch seines Bruders ausgeliefert ist, seine Handlungsfähigkeit daher oft eingeengt wird._

_Ja, ich spreche von Erdan, jenem Störenfried nach unserem Sieg in Pelargir. Seine Haltung Faith und mir gegenüber hat sich kaum verändert, doch sichert die Anwesenheit seines Vaters, dem Truchsess, immerhin die notwendigen Manieren, die die Höflichkeit verlangt. _

_Ich gebe zu, dass ich in meinen Meinungen über Erdan voreingenommen bin, doch selbst Loriel, die nie ein schlechtes Wort über andere verliert – Ja, sie ist tatsächlich ein überaus verzeihender Mensch – muss schwer an sich halten, ihren Schwager nicht wie einen ungezogenen Bengel an den Ohren zu ziehen. Ich füge an dieser Stelle hinzu, dass dies ihre Worte, nicht meine waren._

_Doch zurück zu den angenehmen Ereignissen des Winters. Der Truchsess hat offenbar wahrgenommen, was manch einer oft übersieht: Faiths erstaunlichen Verstand für Taktik und militärische Entscheidungen. So hatte er ein offenes Ohr für ihren Vorschlag, die Anzahl der Waldläufer zu verdoppeln und in zwei Einheiten aufzuteilen. Dies würde das Patrouillieren an Mordors Grenzen erleichtern, die gesamte Länge des Schattengebirges abdecken und Übergriffe des Feindes bereits im Keim ersticken. _

_Da Húrin ein schlauer Fuchs ist (Ich weiß, dass man den Truchsess stets angemessen titulieren sollte, doch Húrin besitzt neben all seinen Führungseigenschaften vor allem eine weitere: die Gerissenheit eines Fuchses.), hat er Faiths Idee gleich genutzt, um ihr ein Versprechen abzuringen; nämlich dass die Waldläufer dafür zwei bis drei Mal im Jahr Pelargir besuchen würden. Die Anwesenheit der ‚Bezwingerin der Korsaren' und ihren getreuen Truppen würde den wankelmütigen Händlern und Einwohnern der Hafenstadt neues Vertrauen einflössen, so seine Argumentation. Seht ihr: Er IST ein gerissener, alter Fuchs._

_Diese Diskussion beiseite lassend kann ich euch versichern, dass wir uns in bester Gesundheit befinden und bestens ausgerüstet sind, um in zwei Wochen wieder in die Wildnis zu gehen._

_Euer Sohn Harry_

_PS: Diesem Brief beigelegt ist die Abschrift eines Textes über seltene Heilkräuter, den ich in der ausufernden Bibliothek der Truchsesse gefunden habe. Noch habe ich nicht alle der vorgeschlagenen Arzneien herstellen können, habe jedoch festgestellt, dass der Verfasser überaus gründlich und genau war. _

_PPS: Túrin hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diese Hallen des Wissens nach Herzenslust zu untersuchen und es ist ein Augenöffner! Tausende von unschätzbar wertvollen Büchern und Textrollen! _

_Lótessë 2231, Henneth_ _Annûn_

_Freund Berlost,_

_Deine Nachrichten fanden uns in bester Gesundheit, wenn auch in einer viel beschäftigten Zeit. Die Anzahl unserer Schar Waldläufer wurde verdoppelt, was einige Veränderungen mit sich brachte, nicht zuletzt Faiths und Finduils Beförderung. Meine Schwester ist nun tatsächlich Hauptmann (oder -frau?, wir sind uns nicht sicher, dass sich dieser Offiziersgrad jemals durchsetzen wird) und führt ihre eigene Schar von 50 Waldläufern. Finduil wurde Leutnant und ist damit Faiths rechte Hand. Ehe du dich wunderst, ich habe durchgesetzt, dass jede größere Einheit mindestens einen Heiler oder in den Grundlagen des Heilens Ausgebildeten hat. So werde ich jetzt als Oberster Feldheiler angesprochen, da ich am längsten mit Soldaten unterwegs war. Ich muss jedoch gestehen, dass ich mich selbst nach drei Monaten noch immer umschaue, wer gemeint ist, wenn mich jemand mit diesem albernen Titel anredet. Bislang hat ein lautes ‚Harry!' noch immer ausgereicht!_

_Ich war erleichtert zu hören, dass eure Küstengebiete seit Deiner Rückkehr nicht mehr von den Raubzügen der Korsaren geplagt werden, denke jedoch, dass deine Langeweile kein ausreichender Grund ist, diese Barbaren zurück zu wünschen. _

_Wie auch immer. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und herausgefunden, dass der Herr von Dol Amroth es sich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht hat, eine Flotte aufzustellen, die das Treiben der Korsaren so gut wie nur möglich unterbinden soll. Offenbar hatte unsere feurige Vernichtung (Ich denke noch immer mit Vergnügen an die brennenden und sinkenden Schiffe!) ihrer Angriffsflotte sie unvorbereitet getroffen und stark geschwächt. Spione in Umbar berichten, dass die Flotte so klein ist, wie sie seit 600 Jahren nicht mehr war. Das Ziel des Herrn von Dol Amroth ist es nun, diesen Zustand beizubehalten und ein erneutes Erstarken zu verhindern. Sollte Deine Langeweile noch immer fortdauern, wird er eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit sicherlich begrüßen._

_Zu Deiner anderen Frage: Nein, meine Schwester ist noch immer unverheiratet und so wie es aussieht, wird sich dieser Zustand auch nicht so schnell ändern. _

_Ich muss jedoch gestehen, dass eine unvorhergesehen Entwicklung eingetreten ist und mir Sorgen bereitet. Erdan, du wirst dich sicherlich an den manierlosen älteren Sohn des Truchsesses erinnern, er hinterlässt stets einen bleibenden Eindruck, wenn auch einen negativen, hat die vergangenen Wintermonate sein Verhalten Faith und mir gegenüber grundlegend verändert. Er habe eingesehen, wie falsch und unangebracht sein Handeln gewesen sei und hoffe, wir würden ihm die Möglichkeit geben zu beweisen, er sei ein vollständig anderer Mann, als er uns zu glauben Anlass gegeben hätte._

_Es ist ungewiss, was er damit bezweckt, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen verborgenen Plan damit verfolgt. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass die Anwesenheit des Truchsesses und unsere Freundschaft mit Túrin, einem ehrenvolleren Mann als sein Bruder, genügend Schutz liefert, dass Erdan nichts Gefährliches unternimmt. Normalerweise würde ich wohl eher amüsiert ob einer solchen Entwicklung sein, doch Ehrgeiz und Machtgier sind starke Antriebskräfte, die nicht immer mit Vernunft Hand in Hand arbeiten._

_Doch genug mit den trübseligen Sorgen. _

_Die Beschreibungen deiner Heimat sind atemberaubend schön und ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages deiner Einladung folge leisten werden, um diese Schönheit mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Und ihr treibt regen Handel mit den Zwergen? Wie sind diese? Ich habe noch nie Zwerge getroffen! Stimmt es, was man über ihre Bärte und Statur erzählt? Du musst mir unbedingt mehr über sie berichten!_

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Dir Gesundheit und eine Möglichkeit, Dich Deiner Langeweile zu entledigen. _

_Dein Freund Harry_

_Narquelië 2234, Ithilien_

_Freund Berlost,_

_ich schreibe diesen Brief am Abend, bevor wir nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen und werde ihm dem Boten, der nach Pelargir unterwegs ist, mitgeben. _

_Meine Gedanken sind schwer beschäftigt. Wahrscheinlich möchte ich auf diesem Pergament nur mein Herz erleichtern und dies fiel mir schon immer leichter, wenn ich – wenigstens in Gedanken – zu einem Freund spreche. Bitte, ertrage mein Geschreibe mit Geduld, Berlost._

_Dieses Jahr haben wir ungewöhnlich lang bis zu unserer Rückkehr gewartet und ich teile Dir damit wohl keine Geheimnisse mit, wenn ich sage, dass dies vor allem mit Faiths und meinem Unbehagen zu tun hat. Erdan wird verzweifelter und damit dreister. Seine Avancen Faith gegenüber sind … Es ist schwer, das rechte Wort dafür zu finden. Sie sind keineswegs unmoralisch oder überschreiten die Grenzen der Sittsamkeit, doch unterliegt ihnen ein bedrohlicher Unterton, der in mir alle beschützerischen Gefühle weckt. Allerdings habe ich keine Handhabe, keinen Punkt, an dem ich sagen kann: ‚Jetzt ist er zu weit gegangen! Jetzt kann ich endlich etwas gegen ihn tun!' _

_Erst habe ich ihn subtil gewarnt, später bin ich deutlich geworden, er solle meine Schwester in Ruhe lassen. Er ignorierte mich, weil er genau weiß, wie weit er gehen darf. _

_Natürlich weiß ich, dass Faith sich jederzeit seiner erwehren kann und dieser Gedanke lindert meine Sorgen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir hingegen, dass auch ihre Kraft und Gerissenheit umgangen werden kann. AH! Es ist frustrierend! _

_Ich bin nur froh, dass Loriel noch stets einen Weg gefunden hat, ihren Schwager im Zaum zu halten. Sie kann ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen schelten und er zieht wahrhaftig mit eingezogenem Schwanze davon. Eine grandiose Frau, das versichere ich dir, allein der Gedanke an sie, lässt mein Herz leichter werden. Sie ist eine der wenigen Frauen, die mir wahren Respekt abverlangen._

_Nun, was immer kommen wird, wird kommen. Vielleicht versetzt mich auch nur der trübe Herbsthimmel in solch bekümmerte Stimmung, dass ich alles schwarz male. _

_Dein Freund Harry_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte Harry sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, dehnte und streckte sich, um seine verspannten Glieder zu lockern. Eine Weile würden sie noch hier verbringen können, ehe der Chefarchivist sie hinaus schmeißen würde. Vielleicht würde Faith ihn auch noch einmal überreden können, dass sie länger hier bleiben durften. Sie hatte den Mann gekonnt um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Apropos wo war sie?

Nun, etwas Bewegung würde ihm gut tun. Damit stand er auf, um zwischen den labyrinthartigen Regalen voller Bücher und Schriftrollen nach seiner Schwester zu suchen. Ihre neu gewonnene Begeisterung für diesen Grund war erstaunlich und zugleich verständlich. Anfangs hatte er sie nur widerwillig hierher schleifen können, doch die Aussicht auf ein sicheres Versteck vor den Avancen Erdans hatte sie schnell umgestimmt und einmal hier musste sie sich irgendwie beschäftigen.

Zu Harrys Freude hatte sie einige Bereich der Bibliothek ganz für sich alleine entdeckt. Es war geradezu beängstigend, wie sie sich durch die Geschichtsabteilung arbeitete, genauer gesagt durch die Bücher, die von den großen Kriegen und Schlachten der Vergangenheit berichteten. Mit Eifer sammelte sie Schlachtpläne und Taktiken, kopierte ganze Absätze, verglich die Berichte verschiedener Verfasser, ehe sie ein möglichst genaues Bild der Ereignisse hatte und fertigte dann Zeichnungen der Abläufe an. In Ergänzung dazu studierte sie jede nur auffindbare Landkarte Mittelerdes, fertigte sich detailgetreue Reproduktionen davon an und vervollständigte diese noch mit dem Wissen, das sie sich auf ihren Wanderungen durch Gondor, insbesondere Ithilien und Mordor angeeignet hatte.

Er hätte es wohl als verstörend empfunden, wenn er nicht dasselbe mit seinen Studien tun würde. Wie eine fleißige Biene häufte er Notizen über die verschiedensten Heilmethoden und -kräuter an, versuchte ein möglichst vollständiges Kompendium zu erstellen und einen großen Vorrat an Arzneien und Kräutern anzulegen.

Es war, als würde sie etwas antreiben und Harry fürchtete, dass ihre Zeit in Minas Tirith wenn nicht sogar Gondor insgesamt sich dem Ende neigte. Erdan war dabei nicht der einzige Grund, höchstens der Katalysator. Denn dem jungen Zauberer war eine spezielle Beobachtung nicht entgangen: Ihrer beider Alterungsprozess. Oder sollte er besser sagen der nicht vorhandene Alterungsprozess?

Sie veränderten sich, wie jeder andere Mensch. Ihre Haare wuchsen, ihre Körper passten sich den Anforderungen des harten Lebens als Waldläufer an, bildeten Muskeln, die ihnen Stärke und Ausdauer verliehen, doch sie alterten nicht! Zwölf Jahre in Mittelerde und Harry sah trotz seiner 29 Jahre gerade mal wie etwa 20 aus (wenn man großzügig sein wollte, ansonsten eher 18). Faith ging es nicht anders. Sie war 32 Jahre alt und sah keinen Tag älter als an jenem Abend, da sie in dieser Dimension gelandet waren.

Die Leute bemerkten dies natürlich und einige Gerüchte begannen die Runde zu machen. Etliche gefährlich, wie jenes, das besagte, Faith wäre eine Hexe, die ihre unnatürlichen Kräfte nutzen würde, sie auf immerdar jung zu halten und die Köpfe der Männer zu verdrehen. Andere wiederum waren leicht verstörend; sie stammten von den Numenorern ab, wie die Könige der Altvorderen Zeit und wären mit einem langen Leben gesegnet. Eines hingegen fand Harry besonders amüsant: Sie besäßen Elbenblut. Obwohl er wusste, dass die Elben Mittelerdes hoch gewachsene, wohl gebildete Gestalten besaßen, schoss ihm doch jedes Mal bei deren Erwähnung ein Bild Dobbys durch den Kopf. Nein, ganz gewiss keines Elbenbluts, kicherte er innerlich vor sich hin.

„Hey, Schwesterherz. Wie geht es voran?"

Faith blickte überrascht auf und grinste. „Bestens!"

Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und wischte einen Tintenfleck von ihrer Wange. „Was Neues entdeckt?"

„Hier, schau dir das an." Damit schob sie eine Karte direkt unter seine Nase und deutete mit einem Finger auf einen kleinen Punkt. „Das sind die Grauen Anfurten, eine der ältesten Städte der Elben. Gondors Flotte landete dort, als sie gemeinsam mit Elben aus Bruchtal und Lindon sowie den so genannten Dunedain gegen den Hexenkönig von Angmar zogen. Der Hexenkönig war zu selbstsicher und schickte seine Armee der Heerschar des Westens entgegen. Diese war stark genug, den Plan des Hexenkönigs auf einen schnellen Weg in der Ebene zu vereiteln und so zogen sie sich Richtung Fornost zurück. Hier.", verdeutlichte sie anhand der Karte und grinste breit. „Aber die Heerführer aus dem Westen waren nicht dumm und hatten ihre Kavallerie hinter dieser Hügelkette entlang geschickt, so dass sie der anderen Armee den Weg abschneiden konnten."

„Gute Taktik, vorausschauend."

„Genau. Der Hexenkönig von Angmar, da seine Truppen vernichtet worden waren, floh nach Mordor.", informierte sie ihn eifrig, fuhr jedoch fort, ehe Harry über diese Information nachdenken konnte. „Es gibt übrigens eine interessante Nebengeschichte. Bevor der Hexenkönig floh, wandte er sich gegen Earnur, der die Truppen Gondors befehligte. Earnur trat ihm tapfer entgegen, konnte jedoch sein Pferd nicht kontrollieren, das von Schrecken erfasst worden war. So trat Glorfindel, ein Elbenkrieger zwischen die Kontrahenten und der Hexenkönig floh in die Nacht. Interessanterweise machte eben genannter Glorfindel auch eine Art Prophezeiung, als er Earnur davon abhielt, dem fliehenden Hexenkönig zu folgen. ‚Sein Ende liegt noch in weiter Ferne und er wird nicht durch die Hand eines lebenden Mannes fallen.'"

„Hmm. Das sind eine Menge Informationen.", überlegte Harry. „Dieser Hexenkönig hört sich an wie einer der Ringgeister im Morgultal, nicht wahr? Angst und Schrecken verbreitend."

„Oh! Soweit habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Was denkst du noch?"

„Dass Elben offenbar eine eigene Art von Magie haben, wenn allein der Anblick eines ihrer Kämpfer diesen offenbar mächtigen Hexenkönig oder Ringgeist vertreiben kann." Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Waren sie die Variante Mittelerdes von Zauberern? Allerdings hatte er auch andere Gerüchte gehört, von einem Gandalf und Saruman, die als Istari bekannt waren, was offenbar dieselbe Bedeutung wie Zauberer hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um dieses Problem ein anderes Mal zu klären. „Zudem hat dieser Glorfindel eine Art Prophezeiung gemacht und einen wenn auch vagen Blick in die Zukunft erhält nur, wer empfänglich dafür ist."

„Ich mag keine Prophezeiungen.", deklamierte Faith, ehe sie plötzlich grinste, als ihr etwas auffiel. „Kein Mann, huh?"

Kapitel Zwölf – Gerüchte und ein Racheplan

„Stammt ihr von den Numenorern ab?"

Faith verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein und hustete heftig, ehe sie auf Loriels Frage auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte. „Was?"

„Ihr altert nicht, dein Bruder und du. Seid ihr aus dem Geschlecht der Könige? Besitzt ihr deswegen ein langes Leben?"

„Ich …" Sie war genau genommen sprachlos. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Die Wahrheit ging ja wohl kaum, aber ihre einzige Freundin wollte sie auch nicht anlügen. „Ich kann dir das nicht beantworten, von unserer Herkunft erzählen, denn wir haben unsere Eltern nie wirklich gekannt." Was sowohl in Harrys als auch ihrem Fall stimmte. „Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass wir keineswegs königlich oder so etwas sind."

„Warum sollte das nicht sein können? Abgesehen von eurer fortdauernden Jugend seid ihr beide stärker als normale Menschen und du bist eine geborene Führerin, während dein Bruder die Gabe der Heilung besitzt."

„Nein, nein, Loriel!" Faith wusste nicht, wie sie dieses Gerücht zerstreuen sollte. Rasend suchte sie nach einem sicheren Merkmal, dass sie es nicht sein konnten. „Hah! Es kann nicht sein, denn es wird beschrieben, dass die Königslinie stets dunkle Haare und graue Augen besaß!"

Loriels Augenbrauen hoben sich ungläubig. „Ihr könnt es nicht sein, weil die Augenfarbe nicht stimmt?"

Warum war die Frau so versessen auf diese Idee? „Schau, Loriel. Wenn wir tatsächlich von diesen Königen abstammen würden, dann wüssten wir doch sicher davon. Jemand hätte nach uns gesucht, uns davon in Kenntnis gesetzt und nicht zugelassen, dass wir allein durch die Gegend oder gar mit Soldaten durch die Wildnis streifen."

„Aber …"

„Kein Aber. Ich versichere dir, bei allem was mir heilig ist, bei unserer Freundschaft, dass ich solch ein Geheimnis nicht vor dir verheimlichen würde." Sie ergriff die Hände ihrer besten Freundin und sprach eindringlich weiter „Ich weiß, wie viel euch in Gondor daran liegt, die Königslinie wiederherzustellen, aber Harry und ich sind nicht, wonach ihr sucht."

Seufzend nickte Loriel. „Ich weiß, du würdest mich nicht anlügen, Faith. Es ist nur … ihr beide habt soviel für unser Land getan, obwohl ihr aus der Fremde kamt und eure Taten und Fertigkeiten lassen die Leute spekulieren."

„Die Menschen hier sind freundlich und haben uns offen aufgenommen.", erklärte Faith leise. „Eldreth und Berelard behandelten uns, als wären wir ihre Kinder. Du und dein werter Gemahl seid uns teure Freunde geworden, selbst der Truchsess ist ein liebenswürdiger, wenn auch Ränke schmiedender alter Gauner. Das sind nur einige der Gründe für unsere Hilfe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdenklich wanderte Faith durch die abgedunkelten Hallen auf ihrem Weg hinaus an die frische Luft. Ihr Gespräch mit Loriel hatte nur deutlich gemacht, dass die Zeit wahrhaft zu drängen begann. Harry und sie würden sich entscheiden müssen … und zwar schnell, was sie tun sollten. Die Stadt zu verlassen war noch die einfachste Entscheidung darunter, obwohl sie dann lieb gewonnene Freunde zurücklassen müssten.

Wohin dann? Gondor vollständig verlassen? Alles aufgeben, was sie gelernt und sich aufgebaut hatten? Bislang war ihr nie durch den Kopf gegangen, ob sie ein Heim errichten oder ob sie sich irgendwo niederlassen wollte.

Sollte sie Letzteres tun, was dann? Rastlos herumsitzen? Nähen und Kochen lernen? Keines von beiden lag ihr in der Natur. Sie musste tätig sein, gegen Orks und andere böse Kreaturen kämpfen, sonst würde der Teil ihrer selbst, der von der Jägerin angetrieben wurde, verrückt gehen.

Nein, sie brauchte Bewegung oder zumindest Aktivität und wie sie in den letzten Monaten herausgefunden hatte, wollte sie gleichermaßen lernen. Wohin? Was tun?

Ein Schlag auf ihren Hinterkopf beraubte ihr jeden weiteren Gedanken und sie sank in Bewusstlosigkeit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erdan bewegte sich leise, um von der in Gedanken versunkenen Faith nicht bemerkt zu werden und dann war es so leicht! Er hatte sich mehr Gegenwehr erhofft, sie war schließlich ein Hauptmann der Waldläufer. Geheime und selten genutzte Gänge entlang brachte er sie in seine Gemächer, wo er sie in aller Seelenruhe an die Bettpfosten fesselte und vorsichtshalber knebelte. Es würde nicht angehen, wenn einer der Diener angelaufen käme, nur weil er seltsame Geräusche aus seinen Räumen vernahm. Das würde seinen schönen Plan vereiteln.

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung war diese Frau ihm ein Dorn im Auge und ihr Bruder war auch nicht besser, womöglich sogar schlimmer in seine Missachtung für jeden von höherer Geburt.

Zudem gewannen sie die Zuneigung seines Vaters und bevorzugten die Gesellschaft seines Bücher versessenen Bruders, bezeugten ihm den Respekt, den er selbst als der Ältere der beiden verdiente!

Also hatte er gewartet und geplant, sie aus dem Dunkeln beobachtet und zugehört, wenn andere über sie sprachen. Erst mit Bewunderung über ihre Taten, dann Zuneigung und schließlich jenen Spekulationen, die Erdan wahrhaft fasziniert vernommen hatte. Numenorer, womöglich von den Königen abstammend! Kein Wunder, dass die Bevölkerung ihnen zu Füßen lag!

Er sehnte sich nach eben diesen Dingen. Die Unterstützung durch das Volk würde ihm nicht nur die Gunst seines Vaters zuteil werden lassen, sondern zudem die Nachfolge als Truchsess sichern und dem konnte nur eines folgen: die Königswürde.

Mit einem Stöhnen kam seine Beute langsam zu Bewusstsein und er bewunderte ihre Stärke und Unverwüstlichkeit, die meisten Männer waren noch um einiges länger ohnmächtig geblieben. Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett. Ihre Schönheit war seinen Plänen nur zuträglich, dachte er erregt.

Sobald ihre Augen sich klärten, neigte er sich über sie. „Du bist wach, wie entgegen kommend."

Sie strafte ihn mit einem feurigen Blick und kämpfte gegen ihre Fesseln an.

„Das wird dir nichts nutzen, meine Schöne.", informierte er sie nachlässig. „Aber keine Sorge, diese feinen Ketten werden uns heute Nacht nicht in die Quere kommen. Bei dem, was vor uns liegt, brauchst du deine Arme ohnehin nicht."

Das Spiel genießend stand er auf und entledigte sich seiner schweren Oberrobe. „Da du dich sicherlich wunderst, werde ich dir ein wenig erklären, weshalb du dich hier befindest." Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er ihr fortdauerndes Ringen gegen die Eisenketten wahr. Blitzschnell war er an Faiths Seite und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Wahrscheinlich würde es einen unschönen, blauen Fleck hinterlassen, doch damit würde er leben können. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht würde es verstecken. „Ich erwarte, dass du mir zuhörst, wenn ich von unserer Zukunft spreche, verstanden?"

Zwar nickte sie nicht, doch sie unterließ jeden weiteren Widerstand. Das genügte ihm. „Gut, nun, wo war ich? Ah ja, natürlich waren unsere ersten Zusammentreffen nicht sonderlich erfreulich, aber du musst bedenken, dass du dir angeeignet hast, was mir zusteht. Du hast meine Schlachten gewonnen und den Ruhm dieser Siege eingeheimst. Womöglich hätte ich darüber hinwegsehen können, hättest du dich nur an deine Stellung erinnert und einer Frau gebührlich benommen."

Faith rollte innerlich die Augen. Hätte sie sich wie eine normale Frau benommen, hätte sie jene Siege an erster Stelle gar nicht erst errungen!

„Den größten Teil des Jahres befandet ihr euch natürlich in der Wildnis, weit ab von allem. Doch im Winter, in der Stadt … Schnell musste ich sehen, wie du und dein vermaledeiter Bruder die Herzen meiner Untertanen gewonnen habt."

Ja, mein vermaledeiter Bruder, der dich in Stücke reißen wird, sobald er mich hier findet!, schnarrte sie in ihrem Geiste.

„Also tat ich, was jeder kluge Politiker tun würde und versuchte euch und damit die euch zukommende Unterstützung des Volkes auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Aber ihr bevorzugt die Gesellschaft meines Bruders! Túrin würde diese Stadt geschweige denn ganz Gondor nicht einmal führen können, wenn man ihn lang genug von seinen Büchern weg holte!" Erregt wanderte er auf und ab, seine Arme umherwedelnd, als würde ihm dies mehr Flair verleihen. Faith dachte sich, er würde eine grandiose Windmühle abgeben.

„Aber seit einiger Zeit sind neue Gerüchte im Umlauf, die mir noch viel mehr zunutze sein werden. Langes Leben und Stärke, angeblich von den Numenorern, womöglich von den Königen abstammend! Ob sie nun zutreffen oder nicht, solange die Menschen daran glauben, seid ihr beiden unschätzbar wertvoll für mich … und vor allem du, meine Schöne!" Mit glitzernden Augen betrachtete er sie und Faith mochte den Ausdruck darin kein bisschen. Lust und Brutalität standen darin und erinnerten sie zu sehr an ihren Stiefvater, als dass sie nicht wenigstens eine Spur Panik in ihr wachgerufen hätten. „Ah, du verstehst also. Ich brauche dich nur zu nehmen, wenn möglich schwängern und Gondor ist mein. Du an meiner Seite garantierst mir die Zuneigung und Unterstützung des Volkes, dagegen wird auch Vater nicht ankommen und mag Túrin bevorzugen, wie er will, es wird meinem elenden Bruder nichts nutzen. Ich werde Truchsess und dann … dann werde ich König von Gondor."

Eindeutig ein Fall für die Klapsmühle, versuchte sie sich innerlich abzulenken, aber die Panik stieg dadurch nur. Ein Verrückter war wesentlich unberechenbarer als jemand, bei dem alle Murmeln in die gleiche Richtung rollten. Verdammt!

Erdan entkleidete sich, bis er nur noch seine Beinkleider trug. Gierig legte er sich neben sie, seine Beute, sein Triumph, seine Zukunft! Mit unbemerkt zittrigen Händen entfernte er Umhang, Schuhe und Gürtel. Ah, sie war eine wahre Augenweide. Erst in einem Kleid kam ihre sinnliche Weiblichkeit vollends zur Geltung. Er würde ihr als erstes vorschreiben, nur noch Kleider zu tragen. Ihre Position als Hauptmann der Waldläufer konnte sie ohnehin vergessen, sobald sie eine verheiratete Frau war. Süffisant grinsend schob er ihre Röcke hoch.

Faith begann ernsthaft gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um den Schatten zu sehen, den das Feuer hinter ihm warf, um sich zu ducken. Im nächsten Augenblick zerschlug eine schwere, mit Eisennägeln versehene Keule seinen Arbeitsplatz. Der dazugehörige Mann fluchte lautstark, doch Harry achtete nicht auf seine verbalen Ergüsse, sondern trat ihm nur hart von der Seite gegen die Knie und vernahm ein befriedigendes Knacken.

Mit einem gequälten Schrei fiel der Mann zu Boden, da seine Beine ihn nicht mehr hielten. Harry entriss ihm die Keule und schlug ihm sicherheitshalber mit geballter Faust die Nase ein.

Sich vor den wimmernden Mann kniend lächelte er ihn mit einem Übelkeit erregenden, so falsch war es, Grinsen an. „So, und nun sagst du mir, wer dich geschickt hat und was derjenige damit erreichen wollte, außer mir den Kopf zertrümmern zu lassen und mich damit recht effizient aus dem Wege zu räumen."

„Iff fag nifts!"

„Ah, ah, ah!", mahnte Harry fröhlich. „Dir ist doch klar, dass ich ein Heiler bin und mich daher exzellent mit der menschlichen Anatomie auskenne." Er beugte sich vor, um dem Mann durchdringend und kalt in die Augen zu sehen, eher er frostig fortfuhr. „Ich kann dir Schmerzen über Schmerzen zubereiten und selbst nach Stunden und Tagen wirst du nicht gestorben sein, dir jedoch wünschen, du hättest es getan."

Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete die Eisenkeule in seinen Händen. „Ich muss jedoch zugeben, dass ich noch nie jemanden mit so einem netten Instrument gefoltert habe."

„Er fil teine Swefter!", plapperte der Mann angstvoll aus.

Das brachte Harry auf die Beine. „Wer?"

„Erdan …"

Damit ließ er den Mann liegen und stürmte davon. Er hatte es geahnt! Er hatte es, verflucht noch mal geahnt! Fluchend raste Harry aus den Häusern der Heilung und den Berg hinauf zum Haus der Truchsesse. Er würde dieses kleine, miese Wiesel zermalmen und sein Blut in den Hallen des Palastes verteilen. Oh Gott! Er konnte ihre Panik spüren …

Den Anruf der Zitadellwachen ignorierend hastete Harry über den Platz des siebten Ringes und erreichte endlich die Seitentür, von der er wusste, dass sie nicht verschlossen sein würde.

Blindlings rannte er in die Gemächer Túrins und Loriels. Sein Freund saß mit einem Buch am Feuer und blinzelte ihn nur verwirrt an. „Wo ist dein verfluchter Bruder?"

„In seinen Gemächern nehme ich an. Was … Harry!", rief er ihm nach, ehe er entschloss, ihm lieber zu folgen. Sein Freund sah wütend genug aus, Erdan auf den ersten Blick anzugreifen.

Warum hatte er nicht sofort daran gedacht? Natürlich würde das Wiesel dort sein, wo er sich am sichersten fühlte. DA! Von Sinnen warf der junge Zauberer einen Reductorfluch gegen die verstärkte Tür, die ihm seinen Weg in die Gemächer des Sohnes des Truchsesses versperrte. Die Tür hatte keine Chance und zersplitterte tausendfach.

„Du Bastard!" schrie er außer sich, als er sah, dass Faith an Erdans Bett gefesselt war und dessen hand sich unter ihren Röcken befand. Wutentbrannt ergriff er das Schwert des Wiesels, das dieser achtlos beiseite geworfen hatte und drückte es ihm an die Kehle. „Löse die Fesseln!", befahl er tonlos, nicht sehend, wie seine Aura vor Hass um ihn grün und silbern und gold vibrierte.

Mit Horror in den Augen folgte Erdan dem Befehl, kaum fähig seine Augen von dem zornbebenden Zauberer zu lösen. Nie im Leben … nie in seinem ganzen Leben hätte er dies vermutet! Ein geschockter Ausruf von der Tür riss ihn aus seinen angstgefüllten Gedanken.

Túrin war eingetroffen und seine Augen verengten sich zu bösen Schlitzen. „Das ist dein Ende, Erdan! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief sinken könntest."

Harry hatte keine Augen mehr für die Brüder, alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war seine Schwester, die mit viel zu großen Pupillen und mechanischen Bewegungen ihre Sachen aufklaubte und ankleidete. Vorsichtig reichte er ihr ihren Umhang, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Das wäre das Letzte, was sie jetzt ertragen konnte und jetzt benötigte sie alle Kraft, nicht vor den Augen ihres Peinigers zusammenzubrechen. Diese Würde durfte ihr nicht genommen werden, nicht dieser letzte Rest an Stolz. „Faith?"

Automatisch nahm sie den Umhang entgegen. „Danke."

„Diese Angelegenheit muss vor den Truchsess gebracht werden.", entschied Túrin schließlich und ergriff nach einem besorgten Blick auf Faith seinen Bruder am Arm. Hart klopfte er an die Tür zu den Gemächern seines Vaters, ungeduldig und beschämt über die Handlungen seines Bruders.

Der Leibdiener öffnete die Tür und ließ sie mit geweiteten Augen sofort ein, ehe er davon eilte und seinen Herrn holte.

„Was ist hier los?", forderte er mit donnernder Stimme, sobald er erschien.

Túrin schluckte, ehe er sein Haupt hob und seinem Vater unnachgiebig in die Augen blickte. „Wir fanden Erdan in seinen Gemächern, wo er Hauptmann Faith an sein Bett gefesselt hatte und dabei war, sie … sie zu schänden."

Alle Kraft verließ den stolzen Mann und er sank matt in einen Stuhl. Das erste Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte, zeigte sich das Alter des Truchsesses und er wirkte seltsam geschlagen und müde. Lang dehnten sich die Minuten dahin, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder hob. „Ist das wahr?", fragte er heiser und leise. „Hauptmann Faith."

Faith schluckte mühsam, sich krampfhaft auf den Beinen haltend, gegen ihren nahenden Zusammenbruch ankämpfend. Ruckartig nickte sie. „Ja."

Húrin starrte seinen ältesten Sohn an. „Du kennst die Strafe für ein solches Vergehen. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

Hasserfüllt knurrte Erdan. „Sie ist eine Hexe, die die Männer verzaubert, dass sie ihrem jeden Worte folgen. Sie hat es nicht anders verdient, das ist alles, wofür sie gut ist!"

„Nichts! Nichts rechtfertigt eine solche Tat.", flüsterte der alte Mann gebrochen. „Das Gesetz nennt die Strafe deutlich: den Tod."

„Vater!", rief Erdan entsetzt aus. „Du kannst das nicht tun! Ich bin dein Sohn!"

„Ich, Húrin, Truchsess von Gondor, Herr von Minas Tirith, benenne hiermit …" Seine Stimme versagte und trotz aller Versuche bekam er die Worte nicht heraus. Wie konnte er seinen Sohn zum Tode verurteilen? Wie konnte er, als Vater, diese Strafe aussprechen? Wie … „Mein Fleisch und Blut. Wie kann ich mein eigen Fleisch und Blut … Doch nur der Truchsess hat das Recht, diese Strafe auszusprechen.", murmelte er kaum vernehmbar und gebrochen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Stets in all meinen Jahren im Amt habe ich das Gesetz geachtet, versucht weise zu sein, gerechte Strafen auszusprechen und nun … nun zwingt mein Sohn zu brechen, was ich immerdar in Ehre gehalten habe." Flehend blickte er Harry und Faith an. „Er ist mein Sohn, trotz allem mein Sohn, trotz aller Scham … ich kann es nicht tun."

Faith zuckte, Enttäuschung und Beschämung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er würde nicht bestraft werden, ebenso wenig wie ich Stiefvater zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde … fest umklammerte sie ihren Mantel. Sie musste hier raus!

„Nein!", sagte ihr Bruder plötzlich bestimmt. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er unbestraft davon kommt! Niemand! Niemand rührt straflos meine Schwester an!"

„Nur der Truchsess darf die Todesstrafe austeilen.", erklärte Túrin leise, zerrissen. Wissend, dass Erdan die Strafe verdiente; wissend, dass er seinem Vater das nicht zumuten konnte. „Bitte …", fügte er daher hinzu.

Der junge Zauberer starrte einen nach dem anderen an, ehe er zu Faith blickte und ein unauffälliges Zeichen dafür gab, was er vorhatte, zu verwenden. „Möchtest du, dass ich an deiner Statt die Strafe ausspreche?"

Sie nickte dankbar.

„Harry! Wenn du ihn tötest …"

„Oh, er wird nicht sterben. Nicht hier, nicht durch meine Hand." Der junge Zauberer sah Túrin kalt an. „Aber er wird leiden."

Damit legte er Erdan, seinen Widerwillen selbst gegen diese notwendige Berührung unterdrückend, die Hand auf die Stirn und rief laut und deutlich aus: „Ich verfluche dich, Erdan, Sohn des Húrin! Nie wieder wirst du eine Frau berühren, ohne Schmerzen dabei zu empfinden! Nie wieder wirst du bei einer Frau liegen, sei es mit oder ohne ihre Einwilligung! Nie wirst du ein Kind dein eigen nennen! Dein Geschlecht endet hier! Kein Heiler wird dich kurieren können, kein Zauberer den Fluch brechen können! So sei es."

Zufrieden senkte er seine Hand und lächelte den entsetzten Mann kalt an. „Du wirst leiden, Erdan, und kein Tag wird vergehen, an dem du keine Reue empfinden wirst. Du hättest auf meine Warnungen hören sollen, denn ich bin mächtiger, als du es dir selbst in deinen finstersten Träumen hättest vorstellen können … und ich verzeihe mutwillige Bosheit nicht."

Damit wandte er sich um, Faith verließ den Raum vor ihm, doch er musste noch eine letzte Sache loswerden. „Ich verstehe, dass kein Vater gezwungen sein sollte, über das Leben seines eigenen Kindes entscheiden zu müssen. Eine Frage müsst Ihr Euch jedoch stellen: Ist es nicht die Pflicht des Truchsesses, eines jeden Herrschers das Wohl aller über das eines einzelnen zu stellen, insbesondere wenn dieser das Gesetz gebrochen hat?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schweigend geleitete Harry Faith nach Hause, beobachtete, wie sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und totenstill in dieser Position verharrte. Leise füllte er ein heißes Bad und tropfte einige Öle zur Beruhigung hinein. Es gab nicht viel, dass er tun konnte, denn die Wunden waren nicht körperlich. Ihre Seele würde nur Geduld, Liebe und die Zeit heilen können.

Sie verschwand im Badezimmer und tauchte eine halbe Stunde wieder auf, fest in ein großes Leinentuch gewickelt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Behutsam, stets in ihrem Sichtbereich streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus und strich zärtlich Salbe über ihre leicht gerötete Wange. Ihre Kräfte als Jägerin würden sich auch allein darum kümmern, doch die einfache Tatsache, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, würde ihr gut tun, ihr versichern, dass er stets bei ihr bleiben, ihr helfen würde.

Der erste Schluchzer kam plötzlich, doch nicht unerwartet, gefolgt vom nächsten und übernächsten, bis ihr ganzer Körper sich schüttelte. Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme, umschloss sie schützend und seine Hände rieben tröstlich über ihr Haar und den Rücken.

Harry sagte nichts, denn keine Worte waren akzeptabel. Jetzt würde alles Reden bedeutungslos sein, ohne jeden Sinn. Sie zu halten, lediglich da zu sein, war entscheidend, selbst als sie sich beruhigte und das Schluchzen und Schütteln sich legte.

Leise sagte sie schließlich: „Ich möchte hier weg."; und ihr Bruder verstand. Sie würden noch diese Nacht Minas Tirith verlassen.


	7. Kapitel 13&14

**Disclaimer:** Ich denke, ein Häuschen im Grünen, Zeit, das Leben zu genießen und ein paar Handlanger. Yep, damit würde ich mich schon zufrieden geben, wenn mir all das hier wirklich gehören würde. So, und jetzt zurück ins reale Leben … verdammt!

Die Beschreibungen Düsterwalds (Atmosphäre, Tiere, Pflanzen usw.) sind denen aus ‚Der kleine Hobbit' entlehnt, als Bilbo Beutlin mit den Zwergen auf Wanderschaft ist.

Elben ahoi!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Grey-Wings

Kapitel Dreizehn – Dämonen und Beichten

Noch vor dem ersten Hahnenschrei hatten sie Minas Tirith verlassen, das Pelennorfeld schnell auf den Rücken ihrer treuen Pferde überquert und waren dem Anduin folgend flussabwärts geritten, um Lossarnach zu durchqueren. Die Straße war schnee- und eisbedeckt, was das Vorankommen schwierig machte, doch am sechsten Tage erreichten sie erleichtert Pelargir.

Den Rest des Súlimë verbrachten sie in der Hafenstadt, Harry als Heiler und Faith in der Garnison aushelfend, bis das Wetter die Weiterreise gestattete. Es war die Jägerin, die vorschlug, dass sie von dort aus die westlichen Gebiete Gondors erkundeten. Sie könnten einfach nur reiten und sehen, wohin der Weg und ihr Gemüt sie führte. Schließlich war es nicht schwer, sich durch die Jagd und von den einheimischen Pflanzen zu ernähren. Sollten sie von dem Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft oder anderen Nahrungsmitteln, wie Brot, Käse und ähnlichem ergriffen werden, konnten sie immer noch in einem nahe liegenden Dorf halten und handeln. Die Hilfe eines Heilers war überall begehrt und wurde gut entlohnt.

Harry hatte dem nichts einzuwenden und ließ seiner Schwester ihren Willen. Ihm war klar, dass ihr Hauptziel war, sich so weit wie möglich von Minas Tirith zu entfernen und innerlich hoffte er, dass das Reisen ihren alten Kampfgeist wiedererwecken würde.

Kein einziges Mal hatte Faith über jene Nacht geredet, nicht wieder geweint oder auch nur einen Wutanfall bekommen. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass sie nicht davon sprach, wie sie zu ihrem Lebensunterhalt beitragen konnte (abgesehen von dem Jagen). Es war, als hätte sie das Vertrauen in ihre Fertigkeiten vollständig verloren.

Auch aus diesem Grund widersprach er ihr nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem Seufzen raffte Harry sich wieder auf und ergriff seinen Stab. Oh, er wusste genau, was dieses ständige Training – oder besser gesagt: die allabendliche Runde Demütigung – sollte. Sie wollte kämpfen, sie wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass sie noch immer kämpfen und gewinnen konnte, dass sie nicht schwach war. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass sie ihn schon immer besiegen konnte, es also keine Herausforderung war und mit jedem Tag, jeder abendlichen Trainingsstunde wurde sie frustrierter … und aggressiver.

Mühsam blockte Harry einen Hieb gegen seine Seite, der ihn, wenn er gelandet wäre, etliche Rippen gebrochen hätte. Verflucht noch mal, Faith!, schimpfte er innerlich. Warum musst du auf mich einschlagen, wenn du gegen deine eigenen Geister ankämpfst?

Aber sie musste das selbst einsehen, wenn möglich ohne ihn vorher zu Brei zu schlagen. Sollte sie hingegen die Kontrolle verlieren, würde er sie betäuben müssen. Er verspürte nämlich nicht das Bedürfnis, in Stücke zerfetzt zu werden. Außerdem fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob irgendeines seiner Körperteile ihm nicht schmerzte.

Als ihn ein Tritt dort traf, wo er bestens hätte verzichten können, blieb er keuchend liegen und verdammte die ganze Sache mit der Geduld. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher da war."

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher da war, dass ich annahm, er würde niemals so tief sinken. Es tut mir leid, Faith." Aufrichtig sah er sie an, abwartend, hoffend.

Schließlich ließ sie ihren eigenen Stab sinken. „Du warst nicht zu spät."

„Er hat dir wehgetan.", widersprach er leise.

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Er hat dir Angst gemacht." Schweigen. „Und du hasst es, Angst zu haben. Du hasst es, dass es diesem Wiesel gelang, dich zu überraschen. Du hasst es, dass er dir unter dir Haut gehen konnte, obwohl er so ein nichtswürdiger Wurm ist. Du hasst es, dass er dich benutzen wollte … du hasst es ebenso sehr, wie ich es hasse, dass er auch nur denken konnte, dir überlegen zu sein."

Faith sank neben ihn zu Boden. „Er war mir überlegen. Er hat mich überrumpelt."

„Er war hinterlistiger und boshafter, aber niemals in seinem Leben kann er auch nur davon träumen, dir überlegen zu sein." Zaghaft legte er seine Hand auf ihr Knie und flüsterte eindringlich. „In allem, was du denkst und tust, bist du tausend Mal besser als er. Innen und außen. Deswegen liebe ich dich, Schwester."

„Danke."

Harry grinste sie nur sardonisch an. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass die Bedingungen des Fluches viel allgemeiner sind."

„Ja?"

„Yep, er wird für den Rest seines Lebens nie wieder einen Hochkriegen."

„Nie wieder?", fragte Faith hoffnungsvoll.

„Nie wieder.", bestätigte er. „Weder Mann, Frau noch Handbetrieb können ihm helfen."

Lachend warf Faith den Kopf zurück. „Oh, du bist böse!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie starrte ihn an. Schon wieder … oder immer noch. Seit ihrem Gespräch vor zwei Tagen starrte sie ihn an. Nachdenklich, spekulativ, zerstreut. Ob beim Reiten, während er emsig seine Kräuter sammelte – er hatte endlich Mallos gefunden, das angeblich jede blutende Wunde stillen konnte –, beim Kochen, beim Essen … bei allem!

„Was?", platzte er endlich heraus. Himmel, dieses Starren musste enden.

„Was?"

„Arrgh!", rief er laut aus. „Warum starrst du mich an? Dauernd … immerzu starrst du!"

„Oh.", machte sie leise, ehe sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite legte und die Augen leicht zusammenkniff, als studiere sie ein besonders verwirrendes Rätsel. „Du bist ein gesunder Mann, nicht übel anzuschauen."

„Ähm … Danke. Aber woher kam das jetzt plötzlich?"

„Du verdienst als Heiler nicht schlecht und hast einen angesehenen Status.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, ehe sie letztlich zum Kern der Sache kam. „Warum hast du keinen Sex?"

Harry lief knallrot an und blinzelte wie eine Eule vor sich hin.

„In Minas Tirith hat es dir sicher nicht an Angeboten gefehlt, ich habe gesehen, wie einige der Frauen dich mit ihren Augen geradezu ausgezogen haben. Also?", forderte sie seine Antwort.

„Ich … ähm …" Seine Kehle befeuchtend trank er einen langen Schluck Wasser und wünschte sich, es wäre Wein, möglichst starker Wein. Dann riss er sich sichtbar zusammen und sah sie unbeirrt an. „Es waren nicht die richtigen Angebote."

„Nicht die richtigen?" Faith studierte ihn weiter, über diese Antwort grübelnd. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen geradezu komisch. Dann begann sie zu kichern.

Indigniert schnaubte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, was daran so amüsant sein soll."

Das brachte sie vollends um und sie rollte laut lachend auf dem Boden. Der junge Zauberer wartete mit gereizt gehobener Augenbraue darauf, dass sie sich endlich beruhigte.

„Ich meine nur … es ist … mein Bruder und ich fischen im selben Teich!", brachte sie zwischen kurzen Kicheranfällen hervor.

„Dann lass uns hoffen, wir werfen die Angel nicht nach demselben Fisch aus.", meinte er noch immer leicht missgestimmt. Wirklich! Was gab es da zu lachen?

„Och komm schon, Bruderherz. Es ist lustig."

„Hmm. Ein wenig.", gab er widerwillig nach.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen machte sie es sich gemütlich und fragte voller Neugierde: „Und hast du bereits mit einem Mann Sex gehabt?"

„Ich … also … Ich weigere mich rigoros, über …über … darüber zu reden!"

„Ooooh! Bist du prüde?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", verneinte er erneut entrüstet.

„Dann erzähl! Komm schon, ich bin neugierig und wenn nicht, dann nerve ich dich, bis du endlich nachgibst."

Er stöhnte ob dieser Vorstellung auf. Er liebte seine Schwester, wirklich, von ganzem Herzen, aber sie konnte nerviger als ein Schwarm Mücken sein, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte! Wie heißt es so schön? Der Klügere gibt nach.

„Also gut. Ja, ich hatte bereits … eine intime Beziehung mit einem Mann. Naja, genau gesagt waren wir beide sechzehn, demnach ist die Bezeichnung Mann wohl etwas übertrieben.", informierte er sie würdevoll und wusste sofort, dass sie jetzt erst recht mehr wissen wollte. Er hob seine Hand, ihren Fragen Einhalt gebietend. „Drei Fragen, mehr beantworte ich nicht!"

„Spielverderber!", murrte sie, wusste jedoch, was pure Sturheit betraf, gewann er noch immer. Wenn Harry sich etwas wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, halfen all ihre Fragerei, Nerverei und sonstige Methoden, ihn zum reden zu bringen, nichts. Hmm, was wollte sie unbedingt wissen? „Gut, erstens: Wie war er?"

„Er war … ein Freund.", antwortete er zögernd. „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Wir kannten uns etliche Jahre, waren uns aber nie nahe. Nach dem Tod von Ron und Hermine half er mir, redete mit mir oder wir betranken uns gemeinsam sinnlos, bis wir komatös in irgendeiner Ecke Hogwarts wieder aufwachten. Es war keine Liebe. Zuneigung, sicher. Dankbarkeit, auf jeden Fall. Größtenteils aber Bedürfnis … nach Nähe, etwas zum Festhalten und Erinnern. Befriedigung. Falls deine Frage auf den Sex anspielt, dann muss ich sagen, dass wir beide Neulinge und dementsprechend unerfahren waren. Also keine welterschütternden Orgasmen."

„Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es sich gelohnt hat." Harrys ironisch gehobene Augenbraue war Antwort genug. „Okay, zweitens: Gab es seitdem jemand anderen? Falls ja, wer? Falls nein, warum nicht?"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das bereits drei Fragen sind, oder? Aber ausnahmsweise werde ich vollständig antworten. Nein, es gab seitdem keinen anderen. Warum? Zum einen hatte ich vor der Konfrontation mit Voldemort keine Zeit dafür und danach erwachte ich hier in Mittelerde, was dir bekannt sein dürfte. Zum anderen … Hast du in Gondor auch nur irgendeine Andeutung für gleichgeschlechtliche Lebenspaare gesehen?"

„Nicht, dass ich sagen könnte. Oh!" Faith verstand plötzlich sein Dilemma. „Verdammt! Für ein erfülltes Sexleben bist du wirklich in der falschen Dimension."

„Danke, das habe ich auch schon festgestellt.", kommentierte er trocken. Hier gab es keine heterosexuellen Männer, hier bedeutete Mann zu sein Heterosexualität. Etwas anderes gab es nicht.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden schon eine Lösung. Ich meine, es ist nicht vollkommen unbekannt. Einige der Männer haben heimlich darüber geredet, wie es im Feld üblich sei, sich gegenseitig auszuhelfen.", tröstete ihn Faith, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht heimlich und unter einer wanzenverseuchten Decke inmitten schnarchender, furzender Männer einen runtergeholt bekommen."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich will fühlen, sehen, schmecken, tasten. Ich will bei hellem Tageslicht neben meinem Liebhaber liegen und ihn betrachten können. Ich will mit ihm über unseren Sex reden und lachen können, es nicht totschweigen müssen. Ich will …" Er seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich will zuviel. Ich will, was in dieser Welt nicht möglich zu sein scheint."

Faith nickte nachdenklich. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es für mich ebenso ist oder dass ich dich vollständig verstehe, aber … es fehlt mir auch. Ich will mich nicht an einen Mann für immer binden müssen, nur um endlich wieder Sex zu bekommen. Ich will mit jemandem für eine Weile zusammen sein, ohne dafür als Hure oder Schlimmeres bezeichnet zu werden."

Trübselig stocherte Harry im Feuer herum. „Wir sind schon ein trauriges Paar."

„Dafür sehen wir gut aus."

Als Harry sich in seine Decke rollte, musste er an die Maske mit dem lachenden und dem weinenden Auge denken. Faith und er hatten einander, waren frei zu tun, was ihnen beliebte und doch war es nicht genug und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht träumte er manchmal von seinen wenigen Nächten mit Seamus. Auch das war nicht perfekt gewesen, aber es war etwas und nach diesem Etwas sehnte er sich. Die Nähe, die Wärme, das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, wenn auch nur für diese wenigen Stunden, war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Er wollte es wieder fühlen.

Kapitel Vierzehn – Ruhe vor dem Sturm … und Riesenspinnen?

Fünf Jahre lang waren sie gemächlich durch den Süden und Westen Gondors gezogen. Sie hatten die Ebene von Lebennin überquert und Belfalas, wo sie einen Abstecher nach Dol Amroth und Edhellond machten, wo sie stürmisch von Berlost begrüßt worden waren. Die Hauptstadt von Belfalas war beeindruckend, doch die im Verfall begriffene Hafenstadt der Elben, verlassen wie sie war, hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck von der Größe der Erstgeborenen. Ihre architektonischen Fertigkeiten überstiegen alles, was sie bislang in Mittelerde gesehen hatten. Gleichzeitig bot die Stadt am Morthond aber auch einen traurigen Anblick, denn sie machte deutlich, dass all diese Schönheit am Verblassen war. Die Elben verließen Mittelerde, um nach Westen zu segeln über das Große Meer.

Die leblose Stadt hinter sich lassend besuchten sie Calembel, von wo aus sie etliche ausgedehnte Streifzüge in das Weiße Gebirge unternahmen. Es stellte sich im Hinblick auf mögliche Auseinandersetzungen mit Orks als langweilig heraus, da der Fürst von Lamedon seine Pflicht, die Provinz zu schützen sehr ernst nahm, bot jedoch Abwechslung von den Wiesen, bewachsenen Hügeln und lichten Wäldern.

Die Herbst- und Wintermonate verbrachten sie entspannend im Küstenlandstrich Anfalas. Weite Strände und ein noch viel weiteres Meer ließen sie beschwingt alles Geschehene und vor ihnen Liegende vergessen. Schwimmend, tauchend, fischend kamen sie sich wie im Urlaub vor.

Mit geschickten Händen hatten sie eine kleine Hütte gebaut, die ihnen Unterschlupf gewährte. Selbst die Unruhe der Jägerin machte sich im Frühjahr nicht bemerkbar, so entschlossen sie sich, zu bleiben, bis die Wanderlust sie erneut packen mochte. Aus Monaten wurden Jahre.

Faith verbesserte ihre Schnitzfertigkeiten und begann bei einem der Schmiede in einem nahe gelegenen Örtchen die Grundlagen für das Metallhandwerk zu lernen. Um ihre Pferde neu zu beschlagen oder Besteck herzustellen reichte es allemal. Die Feinheiten würde sie jedoch nur bei einem Waffen- oder Rüstungsschmied lernen können. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lang, bis sie erkannte, wie viel sie sich selbst beibringen konnte.

Manchmal verbrachte sie Tag und Nacht in ihrer improvisierten Schmiede neben dem Haus, während Harry, wie sie es nannte, mit der Erde plauderte. Die notwendigen Erze waren kostengünstig zu erwerben, meist als Tauschgeschäft gegen einige Felle, und damit begann der eigentliche Spaß. Schmelzen, reinigen, formen und instinktiv wusste sie, wann ein Metall bereit war, wann es die richtige Konsistenz und Temperatur hatte, für welchen Zweck es am besten einsetzbar war.

Ihre ersten Versuche waren amateurhaft, dessen war sie sich bewusst, doch jeder noch so kleine Fortschritt, jede winzige Verbesserung in ihrem Handwerk brachten ihr Zufriedenheit. Aus den ornamentlosen Bestecken wurden delikate Kunstwerke, aus kaum zu gebrauchenden Schwertern wurden ausbalancierte Meisterwaffen. Aus schmucklosen Pfeilspitzen wurden komplex verzierte Vollendungen ihres Handwerks und nach einer Weile wagte sie sich sogar an eine Reproduktion jener Sense, die Buffy einst wie König Artur aus dem Stein gezogen hatte. Sie würde sich ihre eigene Jägerinnenwaffe schmieden, eine die von Tod und Gerechtigkeit sang.

Harry wiederum teilte sich seine Zeit so ein, dass er abwechselnd an seinen Fertigkeiten als Heiler und als Zauberer arbeiten konnte. Zu seiner Begeisterung hatte er Athelas, besser bekannt als Königskraut, entdeckt. In einigen der alten Schriften war es als eine Art Allheilmittel gegen Verletzungen durch den Feind gepriesen worden, dass aber nur die Könige Gondors damit den schwarzen Atem, ein Leiden, das jeden dahinraffte, der zu nahe an die Ringgeister gekommen war, heilen konnten.

Sorgfältig trocknete oder presste er die potenten Blätter und Blüten, jeden Tropfen Öl wie eine unbezahlbare Kostbarkeit schätzend. Richtig gelagert würden seine Vorräte Jahrhunderte überdauern, richtig sollte hierbei magisch bedeuten. Denn nach einigem Experimentieren hatte er den Kräuterkasten, den Faith ihm in ihrem ersten Jahr in dieser Dimension geschenkt hatte, verbessert. Nun war der Innenraum so stark vergrößert, dass er nahezu das 100-fache seines ursprünglichen Volumens fassen konnte. Ein Federleichtzauber sicherte, dass er nie mehr als ein normaler Holzkasten wog. Als Ergänzung belegte er die Fächer mit einem Stasiszauber, der die Inhalte außerhalb der Zeit aufbewahrte und somit dem Verfall entzog.

Die Morgenstunden verbrachte er dafür stets an der frischen Luft, sich an die Veränderungen in seinem magischen Kern gewöhnend. Die Jahre in Minas Tirith war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, da er nur gelegentlich einfache Haushaltszauber, wie Schwebe- und Feuerzauber, benutzt hatte, doch sein magischer Kern war erstaunlich gewachsen. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und das erste Mal konnte er Whistlers Warnungen verstehen. Der Gleichgewichtsdämon hatte nicht übertrieben, als er meinte, dass Harry mit der Zeit ein gefährliches Ungleichgewicht hervorgerufen hätte.

Bereits vor seiner Ankunft in Mittelerde hatte sein Magiereservoir weit über dem Durchschnitt gelegen und nur wenige waren ihm vom reinen magischen Potential überlegen gewesen. Nun, keine fünfzehn Jahre später überstieg es sogar sein Fassungsvermögen. Bei Merlin, er war mächtig, strotzte nur so vor Magie! Ein einfacher Reductofluch pulverisierte ganze Granitfelsen. Granit! Das magieresistenteste Gestein, das er kannte!

Gelegentlich machte er sich selbst Angst. Bewusst eingesetzt konnte ein einfacher Feuerzauber ein kleines Wäldchen in Schutt und Asche legen und das war keine Übertreibung! Das war ihm tatsächlich passiert, als er ohne nachzudenken eben dies ausprobiert hatte. Nun, sein Ziel war es gewesen, lediglich ein kleines Bäumchen anzuzünden. Man könnte behaupten, er sei leicht über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, als plötzlich der gesamte Hain in Flammen stand. Himmel, Neville hätte ihn dafür den Hals umgedreht. Deswegen hatte Harry sich in seinem Entsetzen auch bemüht und war mit Mutter Erde in Kontakt getreten, sie um Entschuldigung anflehend. Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung hatte ihn ein kitzelndes Gefühl auf der Haut umschlossen, als würde die gesamte Erde kichern, und vor seinen Augen waren neue Sprösslinge aus dem Boden geschossen!

Der Geist der Natur in Mittelerde war kraftvoll, lebendig und sich seines Daseins stark bewusst. Endlich verstand Harry die Faszination seines alten Freundes Neville. Mit Mutter Erde in Kontakt zu treten war berauschend, durchdringend und füllte einen bis in den Kern mit Demut. Sie sprach in den Bäumen und Wiesen, den Bächen und Flüssen und Meeren, sie war im Gesang der Vögel und dem Geheul der Wölfe, sie wütete unbarmherzig gegen die Orks, die sie entweihten und schändeten, ertränkte sie in plötzlichen Sturmfluten und begrub sie unter Erdrutschen. Sie war allmächtig und weise, verständnisvoll und besaß ein Temperament, mit dem sich nicht einmal eine rasende Jägerin messen konnte. Sie füllte den jungen Zauberer mit Wunder, lullte ihn des Nachts sanft in den Schlaf und weckte ihn mit fröhlichem Vogelgezwitscher am Morgen. Sie war verspielt, wenn sie ihn an einen bestimmten Ort führen oder etwas sehen lassen wollte, ernst, wenn er etwas gegen ihren Wunsch tat und Harry horchte auf jede ihrer Stimmungen. Nie hätte er es wagen mögen, sich ihrem Willen zu widersetzen, denn sie war auch seine Mutter. Jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen und vor dem Bettgehen sandte er während seiner Meditation ein wortloses Gebet an sie, huldigte sie und dankte ihr für ihre Geschenke.

Eines dieser Geschenke war, dass er das volle Potential seiner Gabe zu Heilen lernte. Harry war keineswegs auf den Fokus durch Runen angewiesen, er hatte nur lernen müssen, andere Wesen als Ganzes zu erkennen. Nicht nur der Körper musste beim Heilen in Betracht gezogen werden, sondern die komplette Aura, der Geist und die Seele.

Mühsam lernte er, die Muster um die einzelnen Lebewesen zu erkennen und welche Bedeutung sie hatten. Jede Nuance besaß seine eigene Aussage, die wiederum davon abhing, womit sie umgeben war, wie intensiv sie leuchtete oder gar pulsierte. Doch Harry lernte, stetig und mit immer neuer Geduld. Bald schon führte Mutter Erde ihn zu ihren verletzten Kindern, die seine Hilfe benötigte. Vögel, mit gebrochenen Flügeln, Wildtiere, die sich in gefährlichem Untergestrüpp verletzt, Dornen eingetreten oder Krankheiten eingefangen hatten. Mit beruhigendem Gemurmel und behutsamen Berührungen heilte er sie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yavannië 2247; Anfalas

Es war während einer seiner Meditationen, dass Mutter Natur ihm etwas zeigen wollte. Dieses Mal fehlte jedoch der spielerische, neckende Unterton. Dieses Mal drängte sie ihn, ihr zu folgen und im Geiste tat er dies, floss den unsichtbaren Strom aus Energie entlang, bis sie ihn stoppte und sich umsehen ließ.

Er befand sich in einem düsteren Wald, mit hohen, alten Bäumen bewachsen. Ein Teil des Waldes fühlte sich belebt und rein an, doch desto weiter er nach Süden wanderte, desto düsterer und bedrohlicher wurde er. Bis er schließlich am südlichen Ende schaudernd nicht mehr weiter konnte. Etwas Verdorbenes, Bösartiges ergriff ihn dort, beinahe körperliche Schmerzen verursachend. Keuchend vor Anstrengung bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben floh er.

Harrys Augen flogen auf, der Schrecken noch immer darin sichtbar und ein Schrei aus der Schmiede ließ ihn aufspringen. Von den Geistern des düsteren Waldes angetrieben raste er zu seiner Schwester.

Faith hockte zusammen gekrümmt am Boden, wild den Kopf schüttelnd, als wolle sie etwas aus ihrem Kopf entfernen. Besorgt nahm er sie in die Arme.

Als sie sich endlich wieder ihrer Selbst und ihrer Umgebung bewusst geworden war, schnappte sie tief nach Luft. „Oh Gott! Ich dachte, ich wäre diese Visionen endlich losgeworden. Das ist ein Teil des Jägerinnenbündels, auf den ich gut verzichten kann."

„Du also auch.", kommentierte Harry eloquent.

„Du auch?", fragte Faith ihn ungläubig.

„Mutter Erde hat mich dorthin geführt, gedrängt wohl eher. Ein Wald, düster. Ein Teil ist in Ordnung, aber desto weiter ich nach Süden kam …"

„Desto dunkler und abstoßender wurde er.", ergänzte Faith. Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie neben sich. „Nur gut, dass ich heute damit fertig geworden bin, was?"

Neugierig inspizierte Harry die Waffe, hielt sie ins Licht und bewunderte die fließenden Linien, die Effizienz ihrer Gestaltung. „Wow! Sie ist wunderschön. Vollkommen."

Strahlend ob des Komplimentes streichelte sie zärtlich über ihr Glanzstück. „Das ist sie, nicht wahr?"

„Möchtest du, dass ich sie weihe?"

„Ja, bitte.", ersuchte die Jägerin ihn. „Ich würde sie niemandem sonst anvertrauen."

Formell verneigte Harry sich vor ihr. „Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Danke. Könntest du es heute Nacht machen, während ich die Reisevorbereitungen treffe? Dann können wir morgen los, wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns, denn ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir hin müssen." Sie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie ebenfalls wieder aufstand. „Düsterwald."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gähnte hinter seiner Hand und riss seine Augen wieder auf. Es war eine kurze Nacht gewesen. Erst die Weihe, dann das frühe Aufstehen. Dennoch, die Zeremonie hatte sich gelohnt. Die Sense würde nie abstumpfen, nie zerbrechen und jede Kreatur der Dunkelheit vernichten. Kein Feind würde sie je benutzen können und nur in der Hand der Jägerin oder dessen, dem sie sie vermachte, würde ihre Macht komplettiert werden. Mutter Natur war großzügig gewesen, vor allem nachdem sie erkannte, gegen wen die Waffe eingesetzt werden würde.

Danach hatte Harry sich um seine Kräuter und Arzneien gekümmert, alle sicher in seiner Kiste verstaut, denn darin war er eigen. Dieser ganz persönliche Schatz musste genau nach seinen Wünschen geordnet sein, damit er stets mit einem einzigen Handgriff fand, wonach er suchte. Erst nach Vollendung dieser Aufgabe war er in sein Bett gefallen.

Sie hatten sich entschlossen den längeren Weg zwischen dem Nebel- und dem Weißen Gebirge zu nehmen, denn die Pässe über letzteres waren unsicher im Herbst und sie hatten nicht vor, in Schneestürme und Schlimmeres zu geraten. Stattdessen würden sie Isengard und Fangorn zur Linken lassen, nördlich der Emyn Muil den Anduin überqueren und am westlichen Rand des Düsterwaldes gen Norden reisen. Es würde Monate dauern, doch fühlten sie sich sicher, dass ihrer beiden Visionen rechtzeitig gekommen waren.

Wen oder was auch immer sie retten oder unterstützen sollten, würde bei ihrer Ankunft klar werden. Oder durch weitere Visionen, was immer zuerst kam.

An den Grenzen Calenardhons waren sie in Versuchung, Eldreth und Berelard einen Besuch abzustatten. Es würde nicht mehr als zwei bis drei Tage in Anspruch nehmen, entschieden sich aber schweren Herzens dagegen. Wie sollten sie ihr noch immer jugendliches Aussehen erklären? Wie konnten sie es überhaupt einem Menschen erklären? In solchen Situationen war es schwer, diese Gabe nicht als Fluch zu betrachten. Wer wollte ewig jung sein, wenn man dadurch all jene verlor, die einem nahe waren?

Harry fand den Gedanken, auf ewig jung durch Mittelerde zu wandern … verstörend. Er hatte während seiner Jugend dem Tode so oft ins Auge gesehen, dass er zu der – nicht verwunderlichen – Überzeugung gelangte, er würde früh sterben. Was er gewissermaßen auch war, schließlich war er mit siebzehn hier gelandet, oder?

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm jedoch, dass Faith diesen Zustand immens genoss. Inzwischen hatte sie stolze 45 erreicht, sah weiterhin aus wie zwanzig und war die am längsten lebende Jägerin, die es jemals gegeben hatte. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass Buffy ein ebenso gutes Los gezogen hatte, nachdem die Dinge in der alten Dimension wieder zurück auf eine Jägerin pro Generation gestutzt wurden. Ein Teil in Faith bedauerte dies, denn Buffy hatte stets mit ihrem Schicksal gehadert und würde so niemals davon loskommen. Doch ein anderer, egoistischer Teil ihrer selbst dachte nur daran, dass sie etwas geschafft hatte, was keiner ihrer tausenden und abertausenden Vorgängerinnen gelungen war: ein zufriedenes und langes Leben zu führen, immer weiter zu lernen, zu genießen.

Das Gefühl des Alleinseins, das sie als Jägerin in ihrer alten Dimension stets überkommen hatte, war in Mittelerde verschwunden. Ihr Bruder hatte wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass er an ihrer Seite stehen würde, immer und ohne jedes Zögern oder Wanken. Wenn er mit einer ihrer Entscheidungen nicht zufrieden war, sagte er es ihr ehrlich und ohne herumeiern; und wenn es darauf ankam, wenn sie wusste, dass sie allein nicht stark genug war, dass sie jemanden brauchte, dann war er da. Er flickte sie zusammen, kümmerte sich um sie und so abgedroschen es klingen mochte: Sie lachten und weinten zusammen. So etwas hatte sie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gehabt und nun, da sie es hatte, würde sie mit Händen und Füßen, Zähnen und Klauen darum kämpfen, es nie zu verlieren.

Lachend trieb sie Arvakr an, die Freiheit genießend, und wusste einfach, ohne hinsehen zu müssen, dass Harry in Belustigung eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte, ehe er ihrem Beispiel gefolgt und ebenfalls in Galopp gefallen war.

Die beiden braunen Rappen, Arvakr und Aldidrs, flogen nur so über die mit Gras bewachsene Hügellandschaft, ihren Reitern das Gefühl des Fliegens vermittelnd. In den Karten wurde dieses Gebiet als Ödland bezeichnet, dies war hingegen irreführend. So weit das Auge reichte, zog sich eine Graslandschaft hin, die zu ihrer Freude sogar noch im Spätherbst mit blühenden Blumen bewachsen war. Harry fiel es schwer, nicht jedes einzelne Kräutlein und Blümchen zu untersuchen, doch seine Schwester mahnte ihn, dass ihrer beiden Visionen einen drängenden Unterton besessen hatten. Widerspenstig gab er nach.

Sie überquerten den Limklar kurz darauf gefolgt vom Anduin und in der Ferne konnten sie bereits den Schatten des großen Waldes ausmachen.

Wachsam umrundeten sie die südlichsten Ausläufer, die drohende Dunkelheit aus ihren Visionen fortwährend präsent in ihrem Bewusstsein.

Am Lagerfeuer studierte Faith jeden Abend die Kopien der Landkarten, die sie in Minas Tiriths Archiven angefertigt hatte. Hier und dort ergänzte sie Kleinigkeiten oder schrieb kurze Beobachtungen darauf, die ihnen bei zukünftigen Reisen hilfreich sein würden. Zum Beispiel wann sie ihre Wasservorräte auffüllen sollten, damit sie in den Trockengebieten nicht Durst litten, wo die Flussübergänge am bequemsten waren, ohne dass sie beim nächsten Mal erneut stundenlang nach einer Furt suchen mussten oder gar in gefährliche Stromschnellen gerieten. Lächelnd notierte sie auch Harrys Bemerkungen über die Flora ihrer Umgebung.

Schließlich legte sie ihre Karte von den nördlichen Gebieten Mittelerdes nieder und winkte Harry zu sich. „Ich bin unentschieden, ob wir den Wald umrunden oder durchqueren sollten. Hier, es gibt weiter nördlich zwei verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die Alte Straße und dort oben der Elbenweg."

„Hmm. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber sollten wir den Wald durchqueren, dann so weit nördlich wie möglich." Die Erinnerung an die zunehmende Dunkelheit des Südens hatte ihn vorsichtig gemacht.

„Gut, dann müssen wir uns nur noch entscheiden, ob wir wirklich hindurch wollen oder lieber drum herum laufen."

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, als Faith einen weiteren ihrer Jägerinnenträume erhielt. Mitten in der Nacht schüttelte sie ihn munter. „Wir müssen hindurch! Schnell." Harry war mit einem Schlag wach.

„Warte!", rief er ihr nach, als sie schon aufgesprungen war, ihre Sachen einzusammeln. „Was ist los?"

„Sobald wir unterwegs sind, erkläre ich dir alles."

Das Drängen in ihrer Stimme hörend beschloss der junge Zauberer einfach ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Mit geübten Handgriffen sammelte er die wenigen Habseligkeiten auf, die beim Kochen benutzt worden waren, verstaute sie und rollte geschickt seine Decke zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, deine Nachtruhe zu unterbrechen.", flüsterte er Aldidrs zu. „Aber es ist wirklich wichtig und falls es dir hilft, ich bin auch müde." Noch leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und du kennst Faith …"

Sein Pferd stupste ihn nur schnaubend gegen die Schulter, als wolle es sagen: ‚Schon gut, ich weiß was du meinst.' Lachend saß Harry auf. „So, Schwesterherz, sagst du mir jetzt, um was es geht?"

„Ein Jägerinnentraum. Wir sollen jemand retten."

„Retten, gut. Vor was?"

„Ähm … riesigen, und wenn ich sage riesig, dann meine ich riesig! Also riesigen, haarigen, hässlichen … Spinnen."

Harry stöhnte laut auf. „Um mit den unvergesslichen Worten meines Freundes Ron zu sprechen: ‚Spinnen! Spinnen! Warum zum Teufel sind es immer Spinnen? Warum kann es nicht heißen: Folge den Schmetterlingen?'"

„Folge den Schmetterlingen?", prustete Faith ungläubig.

Grinsend machte Harry es sich in seinem Sattel gemütlich. Wenn sie die Nacht schon reitend verbrachten, könnten sie sich wenigstens mit ein paar Geschichten munter halten. „Nun, dazu sollte man einiges erklären. Erstens: Ron besaß eine Spinnenphobie, die nahezu legendäre Ausmaße annahm. Zweitens: Hagrid, Wildhüter Hogwarts und Freund unsererseits, hingegen besaß eine Vorliebe für möglichst große und möglichst gefährliche Haustiere, die jeder andere als Monster bezeichnete. Diese grundlegenden Fakten wissend kann ich erklären, was damals geschah…"

Nachdem er endete, sah ihn Faith mit herunter hängendem Mund an. „Er schickte euch in das Lager von hunderten von Riesenspinnen? Und erwartete, dass ihr nicht gefressen werdet?"

„Yep. Er hatte Vertrauen in seinen Kumpel Aragog."

„Oh Mann! Oh Mann! Mich wundert, dass du in unserer alten Dimension überhaupt siebzehn Jahre alt geworden bist. Dein Schutzengel muss an dir verzweifelt sein!"

„Ah, du weißt noch gar nichts oder habe ich dir von meinem ersten, dritten, vierten und fünften Schuljahr erzählt?"

„Lass mich raten: Du wärest am Ende jedes Mal beinahe gestorben?", scherzte sie, aber Harry hob nur bedeutungsschwer die Augenbrauen. „Himmel noch mal! Du hast behauptet, Hogwarts wäre eine Schule! Für Kinder!"

„Schon, aber wie viele Schulkinder können davon erzählen, wie sie den Stein der Weisen in den Händen gehalten haben oder einen Basilisken mit einem Schwert erschlugen oder einen angeblich gefährlichen Massenmörder das Leben gerettet haben oder …" Grinsend erzählte er im Detail von seiner Schulzeit, die er bislang nur im Allgemeinen beschrieben hatte, weil es nie wichtig erschien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich mag diesen Wald nicht.", beschwerte Faith sich zum hundertsten Mal, seitdem sie den Elbenweg im Halbdunkel der Bäume betreten hatten. Selbst beim stärksten Sonnenlicht um die Mittagszeit war es düster, denn das Blätterdach ließ nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen hindurch. Auch ihr zweiter Eindruck aus den Visionen stimmte mit der Realität überein. Die Buchen und Eichen waren alt, mit Flechten bewachsen gaben sie den Eindruck, einem verwunschenen Märchenwald entsprungen zu sein.

Das erste Mal seit ihrer Reise trugen sie unter ihrer Kleidung die Kettenhemden und legten den Pferden ihre ledernen Beinschoner an. Der Weg mochte leicht begehbar sein, doch in der Dunkelheit vermeinten sie Augen zu sehen, die sie unfreundlich anfunkelten. Faith und Harry wollten ihren Rappen Schutz gegen all die Krabbeltiere auf dem Boden geben.

Faith hatte einen peinlichen Zwischenfall mit einem schwarzen Nachtfalter, denn als dieses handtellergroße Insekt sich lautlos auf ihrer Schulter niederließ, war sie mit einem panischen Schrei aufgesprungen und hatte hysterisch um sich geschlagen.

Nun wusste Harry, wogegen seine Schwester eine Phobie besaß: große, haarige Insekten. Dies würde er sich gut merken. Gleichzeitig musste auch er gestehen, dass die hiesige Fauna ihm ein Kribbeln über den Rücken jagte. Neben den üblichen und zu erwartenden Eichhörnchen und Hirschen gab es diese überdimensionalen Motten, tief-schwarze Fledermäuse, wie sie eines Nachts feststellen mussten, ebenso dunkle Schmetterlinge und, nicht zu vergessen, Riesenspinnen. Denen waren sie bislang nicht begegnet, aber auch dieses Treffen würde mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit bald eintreffen.

„Ich mag diesen düsteren, dunklen, unheimlichen Wald nicht."

Okay, das war neu. Adjektive!, dachte Harry sarkastisch. „Denk einfach dran: Arania Exumai."

„Arania Exumai, Arania Exumai … ich glaube, das vergesse ich nicht so schnell. Nicht in diesem beklemmenden, bedrohlichen, beängstigenden …"

„…Wald. Ich weiß.", seufzte Harry. „Diese Vision hatte nicht ein paar mehr Details abgesehen von Riesenspinnen und Menschen in Kokons eingehüllt?"

„Was erwartest du? Wegweiser?", gab Faith schnappend zurück. Ehe sie ihn Entschuldigung heischend ansah. „Tut mir Leid, aber meine Spinnensinne kribbeln."

„Schlechtes Wortspiel, schlecht.", kommentierte Harry trocken. Doch er wusste, worauf sie ansprach. In der Nähe von Feinden meldete sich in der Jägerin eine Art Frühwarnsystem, dass Gefahr im Anmarsch sei. Normalerweise hilfreich und nützlich ließ es Faith aus der Haut fahren, wenn sie sich an Orten wie Mordor und Düsterwald befanden, wo es überall nur so von den bösen Jungs wimmelte. „Keine Sorge, wir haben bereits über die Hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt."

„Das bedeutet nur, dass bald etwas passieren wird.", grummelte die Jägerin. Innerlich gab Harry ihr Recht, es würde bald etwas geschehen und was immer es war versprach nicht lustig zu werden. Nicht wenn riesige, haarige, hässliche Spinnen darin verwickelt waren!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, wie er es hasste, wenn er Recht hatte. Er hasste es beinahe ebenso wie diese Krabbelviecher mit ihrem unfairen Vorteil von acht Beinen.

Klick Klack machten sie, während sie auf ihn zukamen.

Klick Klack und dann diese unerträglich hohen Quietschtöne, wenn Faith ihnen ein Gelenk abschlug. Wie ein Wirbelwind hackte sie mit ihrer Sense wild um sich, es war ermüdend, denn schnell hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass die dicken Leiber gut gepanzert waren. Nur Dank ihrer Jägerinnenstärke war es ihr möglich, die dicke Haut zu durchdringen.

Harry während dessen wich behände den Angriffen aus, stets sein Ziel im Auge behaltend: Die Gefangenen, die in Netzen von den Bäumen hingen. Der Plan bestand darin, dass die Jägerin die Spinnen ablenkte, während er die Netze zerhieb und die Gefangenen befreite.

So weit der Plan.

Klick Klack.

Sie hatten den Fehler gemacht, zu glauben, die in der Lichtung sichtbaren Spinnen wären die einzigen in der Umgebung. Oh, großer Fehler! Kaum hatte das Klick Klack begonnen, wurde es von allen Richtungen erwiderte und mehr und mehr der Kreaturen krabbelten aus dem Unterholz, erfreut über die Beute, die sich so bereitwillig in ihr Lager begeben hatte. Einen leichten Sieg erwartend hatten die Biester angegriffen.

Als eine der Spinnen ihn beinahe erreichte und biss, gab Harry den Plan vorerst auf. Mit einem wilden Schrei brachte er das erste Mal den ihm geschenkten Zauberstab in einen Kampf. „Arania Exumai!"

Drei Spinnen wurden gleichzeitig durch die Lichtung katapultiert, wo sie leblos liegen blieben. Zufrieden ob dieses Erfolges wiederholte der junge Zauberer die Prozedur und verschaffte sich damit genügend Raum, einen schnellen Plan auszudenken. Er benötigte einen effizienteren Weg, sich die Biester vom Hals zu schaffen.

„Arania Exumai!"

Klick Klack. Klick Klack. Klick Klack. Himmel, das nervte!

Es war schön und gut, drei auf einmal zu erledigen, doch an ihrer Stelle kamen augenblicklich neue Spinnen, sie schienen sich sogar zu verdoppeln! Allein durch die erdrückende Übermacht würden sie schon bald unterliegen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend hob er seinen Stab weit über sich. „Lumos Solem!"

Wie eine Kuppel erhob sich gleißendes Licht über der Lichtung, alles darin blendend. Harry blinzelte, selbst überrascht über die Intensität des einfachen Zaubers.

Nervöses Klick Klack begleitete den Rückzug der Spinnen und Faith stolperte an seine Seite. „Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können."

„Sorry, ist mir grade erst eingefallen."

„Halte das Licht, ich schneide die Gefangenen los. Hoffentlich leben sie noch.", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu. Es wäre wirklich sinnlos, umsonst hierher gekommen zu sein. Mit schnellen Schnitten zertrennte sie die klebrigen Fäden und fing einen nach dem anderen auf. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie sich.

„Prüf ihren Puls."

„Oh, ja!" Faith entfernte die Kokons, die die Gestalten komplett einhüllten, und blinzelte überrascht. „Ähm … Harry? Schau dir das mal an."

„Was … Oh!"

„Du siehst das auch, oder? Die spitzen Ohren?"

„Yep, eindeutig spitz."

„Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Ich weiß, was das sind!", rief sie schließlich begeistert aus. „Das sind Elben! Elben haben spitze Ohren."

„Nun, Elben oder nicht. Leben sie noch ist die entscheidende Frage."

Vorsichtig tastete sie einen der langen Hälse ab, ganz schwindelig im Kopf ob ihrer Entdeckung. „Ja, da ist ein ganz leichter Puls. Gleichmäßig, ich denke, sie sind nur bewusstlos."

Harry hockte sich neben sie, den Lichtzauber noch immer haltend, und inspizierte den Körper vor sich. „Das da sieht wie eine Bisswunde aus. Wahrscheinlich haben die Spinnen irgendein Gift, das sie ihrer Beute injizieren, um sie bewusstlos und frisch zu halten."

Faith untersuchte alle sieben Elben und nickte bestätigend. „Yep, alle haben mindestens einen solchen Biss. Also, was tun wir jetzt mit ihnen?"

„Wir sollten sie zuerst hier fortbringen." Als Heiler wäre es unverantwortlich von ihm, sie hier und jetzt zu behandeln, ohne zu wissen, was ihnen genau fehlte und wie sie auf seine Arzneien reagieren würden. „Schwebezauber und dann mit Hast davon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich kann verstehen, weshalb die Spinnen so versessen auf diese Elben waren." Faith grinste anzüglich. „Sie sind einfach zum anbeißen."

Konsterniert hielt er in seiner Untersuchung inne und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Die Jägerin rollte nur mit den Augen. „Sieh sie dir doch mal genau an! So hübsch und blond und diese Ohren sind einfach niedlich."

„Faith, ich versuche sie gerade zu behandeln. Würdest du deine sexuellen Fantasien bitte für später aufbewahren?", gab er äußerlich aufgebracht von sich, während er ihr innerlich zustimmen musste. Diese Elben, selbst bewusstlos und gerade erst aus den Fängen von Riesenspinnen befreit, waren extrem … anziehend.

„Eine Frau darf ja wohl träumen.", gab sie schmollend zurück, ehe der Übermut sie ergriff und sie hinzufügte: „Britische Snobs übrigens auch."

Seine Schwester kannte ihn inzwischen viel zu genau! Leise vor sich hin murmelnd setzte er seine Examination fort. „Hmm, wenn ich wüsste, was die normale Temperatur von Elben ist, könnte ich sagen, ob sie Fieber haben oder unterkühlt sind. Wenigstens sehen die Wunden nicht infiziert aus … aber sie sind so blass. Blutverlust vielleicht? Trinken diese Biester Blut? Ich könnte es mit einem Ennervate versuchen, aber was wenn sie dadurch in Schock fallen? Vielleicht muss das Gift erst seine Wirkung verlieren, ehe …"

„Ähm … Bruderherz.", unterbrach ihn Faith seltsam nervös. „Mach jetzt bitte keine abrupten Bewegungen."

„Wie bitte? Bei Merlin! Sag jetzt nicht, dass uns diese Viecher gefolgt sind!"

„Das weniger … dreh dich ganz langsam um, ja?"

Harry folgte neugierig ihrer Anweisung. Was konnte seine Schwester so nervös machen?

Oh!

Da war ein Pfeil direkt vor seiner Nase. Ein wirklich spitzer Pfeil, der zu einem gespannten Bogen gehörte, der wiederum von zwei muskulösen Armen gehalten wurde, welche ihrerseits zu einem quicklebendigen Elben gehörten, der ihn bedrohlich anstarrte.

„Verdammt."


	8. Kapitel 15&16

**Disclaimer:** Wenn mir Faith und Harry wirklich gehören würden, wäre ich ein Slavenbesitzer und das widerspricht all meinen moralischen Prinzipien. Nope, weder die eine noch die andere Welt gehört mir, nur die Tatsache, dass ich drei riesige Fanfiction-Bereiche zusammen gewürfelt habe.

**Kleine Geschichte Mittelerdes**

Auf Anfrage kläre ich hier erst einmal, wann wir uns befinden und weshalb ich mich für diese Zeitperiode entschieden habe.

Wie in den vorigen Kapiteln bereits erwähnt, gelangten Faith und Harry im Jahre 2222 des Dritten Zeitalters nach Mittelerde, das ist genau 788 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg, der 3010/11 im Dritten Zeitalter stattfand.

Warum ausgerechnet diese Zeitspanne?

1. Im Jahre 2050 D. Z. ( Drittes Zeitalter) fällt der letzte König Gondors Earnur, ohne einen Erben zu hinterlassen, woraufhin kein neuer König ernannt wird, sondern die Truchsessen werden zum Hüter des Throns. (Truchsess ist die Bezeichnung, die Tolkien dieser Stellung erteilte, zumindest in der Übersetzung, die ich Zuhause habe. Truchsess ist jedoch gleichzusetzen mit Statthalter bzw. dem engl. Steward.)

2. Etwa zur selben Zeit zerfällt auch die Königslinie in Anor, dem zweiten Königreich der Menschen. Gondor und Anor wurden von den Nachkommen Elros', dem Zwillingsbruder Elronds, der ein sterbliches Leben wählte, gegründet. Anor zerfiel aufgrund innerer Streitereien und weil die Nachkommen der Numenorer mit ihrem langen Leben kaum an so Nebensächlichkeiten wie Bevölkerungswachstum dachten, woraufhin ihre Sippe einfach zahlenmäßig zu schwach wurde, Anor zu regieren. Sie nahmen ihre Aufgabe, über das Land zu wachen jedoch weiterhin ernst und streiften als Waldläufer durch die Lande. Aragorn stammt von dieser Linie in direkter Erbfolge ab, d.h. er ist sowohl mit Elrond als auch Arwen verwandt. ;)

3. Rohan besteht zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, was daran deutlich wird, dass Harry und Faith sich ihr erstes Jahr in Calenardhon aufhalten. Diese Provinz Gondors wird erst später aus Dankbarkeit an Eorl vergeben, der Gondor im Krieg beiseite stand. (Diese Ereignisse werden in meinem zweiten Teil der Trilogie eingearbeitet.)

4. Wir befinden uns mitten in der Zeitspanne des Wachsamen Friedens, der begann seit Dol Guldur von dunklen Kreaturen besiedelt wurde, woraufhin Gandalf 2060 D.Z. dorthin ging. Sauron floh. Erst 2460 wird der Dunkle Herrscher dort wieder aktiv und damit endet der Wachsame Friede. Wie ihr bald sehen werdet, werden Harry und Faith hier ihre ersten begegnungen mit dem haben, was vor ihnen steht, so rein schicksalsmäßig.

5. Im Jahre 2463 D.Z. wird schließlich der Weiße Rat gegründet, dessen Mitglieder waren: Curunír (Saruman), Mithrandir (Gandalf), Círdan (Herr der Grauen Anfurten und einziger Elb, der nach Valinor und wieder zurück segeln kann, da er Kapitän des entsprechenden Schiffes ist), Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn.

6. Die Istari, sprich Saruman, Gandalf, Rabastan und die beiden blauen Istari, die in den Osten zogen und nie wieder gesehen wurden, kamen selbst erst um 2000 D.Z. in Mittelerde an. Das bedeutet, dass das Konzept von Zauberern noch sehr neu ist, was sich auch darin niederschlägt, dass Harry extrem vorsichtig ist, wenn es darum geht, seine eigenen Zauberkräfte in Anwesenheit Sterblicher zu nutzen.

Damit gelangen Faith und Harry in einer Zeit nach Mittelerde in der beide große Königreiche der Menschen mehr oder weniegr führungslos sind. Während Mordor gleichzeitig keine große Bedrohung ist. Sie haben also Zeit, diese neue Dimension in Frieden kennenzulernen, Bekannt- und Freundschaften zu knüpfen, ohne mit einem nahenden Krieg konfrontiert zu sein. (Anders ausgedrückt, ich als Autor habe genug Spielraum, all meine Ideen in diese Geschichte zu importieren, ohne an allzu viele historische Rahmenbedingungen gebunden zu sein.) Ihr langes Leben und einige andere Zusammenhänge werden im Laufe der kommenden Kapitel (dieser erste Teil umfasst 21 Kapitel, die alle fertig geschrieben sind und nur überarbeitet werden müssen) erläutert, schließlich habe ich mir schon etwas dabei gedacht. D.h. die beiden bekommen ihre Lebensaufgabe, aber nicht von den Mächten. Hmm, was kann ich noch verraten, ohne den Verlauf der weiteren Geschichte zu offensichtlich zu machen? Nicht viel. ;)

Schreibt auftretende Fragen einfach in eure Reviews und ich werde sie nach besten Wissen und Gewissen beantworten.

**Als letzter Hinweis an alle: Ich schreibe wichtige Nachrichten in mein Autorenprofil. Letzte Woche beispielsweise hat sich mein Computer verabschiedet und ich hatte keinen Zugriff auf meine eigenen Daten sowie das Internet.**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Grey-Wings

**Kapitel Fünfzehn – Ein König und ein Elbenprinzlein**

Sie würden vor den König gebracht werden, soviel hatten sie verstehen können. Der Gedanke war beruhigend, insofern es von Fairness sprach, dass sie erst angehört werden würden, ehe man sie in finstere Verliese warf. Gleichzeitig jedoch auch beunruhigend, denn es konnte auch bedeuten, dass sie in den nächsten Minuten zu Tode verurteilt wurden. Harry starrte Faith suchend an. Sollten sie jetzt endlich abhauen? Es war schließlich ein Leichtes für die beiden, sich ihrer Fesseln zu entledigen und im Wald zu verschwinden. Allerdings würden sie dann einige ihrer am höchsten geschätzten Besitztümer zurücklassen müssen.

Faith schüttelte den Kopf negativ, ehe ein übermütiges Funkeln in ihre Augen stieg. „Was immer ich tue, spiel einfach mit, okay?"

Harry stöhnte laut auf.

„Das wird lustig!"

Harry spürte das Anziehen von Kopfschmerzen. Ergeben gab er sein Einverständnis, er würde sie ohnehin nicht von, was immer sie plante, abhalten können. Die Jägerin zwinkerte ihm nur zu, ehe sie mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen ihren Wachen in den Palast folgte. Harry tat es ihr gleich und bemerkte amüsiert, dass diese plötzliche Veränderung im Verhalten ihrer Gefangenen sie äußerst misstrauisch machte. Er grinste nur noch breiter und versuchte sich am Augenglitzern, für das Dumbledore einst so berühmt gewesen war und das Harry noch immer die Wände hochgetrieben hatte.

Es wirkte phantastisch! Ihre Wachen hielten bewusst etwas mehr Abstand zu ihnen. Sollten sie tatsächlich untergehen, dann mit Stil!

Der Palast befand sich offenbar unterirdisch oder zumindest in Höhlen und Harry empfand die Hallen durchaus als pracht- und kunstvoll gestaltet, doch fehlte ihnen die leichtlebige Eleganz, wie sie in Edhellond gesehen hatten. Als wäre es lediglich eine ländlichere Imitation. Gleichzeitig verströmten diese Höhlen jedoch ein Gefühl des Beschützens, der Sicherheit, etwas das der Elbenhafen nicht besaß. Dort hätte eine Armee ohne Widerstand die Gebäude einnehmen können. Es hatte nicht einmal Türen gegeben!

Durch ein weit geöffnetes Portal wurden sie in den Thronsaal geführt und dort saß, nein, thronte Thranduil, Elbenkönig des Großen Waldlandreiches von Düsterwald. Majestätisch, hochmütig und ach so anmutig, wie es nur Elben zustande bringen konnten. Die Bühne ist bereitet, dachte er noch zynisch, als er auch schon hörte, wie Faith loslegte.

„Oh! So viele hübsche Elblein. Darf ich mir einen aussuchen und mit ihm spielen?"

Harry überwand seinen anfänglichen Schock schnell, ehe er verstand, was Faith vorhatte. „Schwesterherz, was habe ich gesagt?"

„Oooch! Diplomatie ist langweilig, genauso wie diese Fesselspielchen." Damit zerriss sie mit einem einzigen Ruck die Seile, die ihre Hände banden. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Elben auf so etwas stehen." Damit warf sie einer der Wachen einen spekulativen Blick zu.

Harry nutzte diese Zeit, sich seiner eigenen Fesseln zu entledigen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung glitten sie elegant zu Boden und er streckte sich übertrieben. „Ah! Schon viel besser."

Die anwesenden Elben versanken in Sprachlosigkeit und keiner regte sich, als Faith leichtfüßig gen Thron hüpfte und sich den König genauer ansah. Mit einem verruchten Zwinkern lüpfte sie eine seiner Haarsträhnen und spielte damit. „Ein goldenes Haupt und darauf eine goldene Kron'.", sang sie fröhlich. „Ich möchte diesen hier, Harry."

„Faith, wie oft muss ich es noch sagen?"

„Erst fragen, dann spielen?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schmollte, als wäre er ein Fünfjähriger. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn wir in einem finsteren, feuchten Verlies landen und dort nicht mehr herauskommen, dann werde ich dir für den Rest unseres Lebens die Schuld dafür geben!"

„Och komm schon! Diese Elben können ein bisschen Spaß vertragen, sie sind viel zu trübsinnig!" Damit wandte sie sich erneut Thranduil zu, noch immer mit seinem goldenen Haar spielend. „Ehe dir irgendwer Lügen erzählt, wir sind hierher geschickt worden. Ich hatte eine Vision und mein Bruder hat mal wieder mit Mutter Erde geplaudert, beides führte uns den ganzen weiten Weg von der Belfalas Bucht hierher, damit wir eure Kumpels aus den Klauen dieser süßen, kleinen Ungeheuer befreien, die in deinem Hinterhof herumtollen und Elben fressen."

Damit stand sie auf und schlenderte zurück zu Harry, ehe sie laut fragte: „Meinst du, wir haben sie genug geschockt?"

Harry sah sich mit gehobener Augenbraue um. „Ich denke, die offenen Münder und weit aufgerissenen Augen sind ein todsicheres Zeichen. Was nun, Schwesterherz?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht will mein goldener König ja doch ein bisschen mit mir spielen?"

Besagter König räusperte sich lautstark, ehe er losdonnerte: „Würde bitte jemand die Güte haben, mir zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Eure Majestät." Eine der Wachen trat vor und verbeugte sich tief vor Thranduil. „Wir fanden diese beiden Eindringlinge keine Tagesreise entfernt, wo sie sich über die bewusstlosen Mitglieder der Jäger beugten, die wir ausgesandt worden waren, zu suchen."

„Ich habe sie untersucht.", schnaubte Harry und fuhr sarkastisch fort: „Natürlich hätte ich auch aus zehn Metern Entfernung ‚Hey, ihr lieben, bewusstlosen Elben, aufwachen!' rufen können, bezweifle allerdings, dass dies irgendeine Wirkung gehabt hätte. Vor allem nicht, da sie sogar ohnmächtig blieben, als diese netten, Fleischfressenden Riesenspinnen direkt neben ihnen laut quietschten. Äußerst unangenehme Geräusche."

„IHR habt sie aus den Fängen der Großen Spinnen befreit?", fragte einer der Wachleute ungläubig.

Eine genervte Augenbraue hebend wandte Harry sich zu ihm. „Hättet ihr uns nicht augenblicklich mit Pfeil und Bogen bedroht sowie Hände und Füße gefesselt, wären wir womöglich bereit gewesen, mit euch zu sprechen und ihr hättet diese kleine Information schon früher erhalten."

„Die Patrouille wird von den Heilern versorgt?", erkundigte sich der König besorgt und erhielt eine bejahende Antwort. „Gut. Warum wurdet ihr hierher geschickt? Warum sollte jemand euch hierher schicken? Zwei Menschen? Kaum der Jugend entwachsen außerdem."

„Ah, was wäre das Leben ohne ein paar Geheimnisse?", meine Harry leichthin.

„Und ein Dankeschön wäre ebenfalls nett.", fügte Faith schmollend hinzu.

Abwägend musterte der König sie in Stille. Etwas musste sein Interesse geweckt haben, denn schließlich verkündete er. „Ihr seid in meinem Reich willkommen und ich erwarte eure Teilnahme am heutigen Abendmahl." Damit waren sie entlassen und wurden von einer Dienstmagd durch lange unterirdische Gänge zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Gästezimmern geführt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als erstes wusch Harry den Dreck von der Reise ab, danach fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Mensch und erkundete sein Zimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung befanden sie sich nicht unter der Erde, sondern nur in einem Berg und so hatte sein Zimmer einen grandiosen Ausblick über den Waldfluss und dahinter, soweit das Auge reichte, Bäume. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung. „Herein."

Eine Magd maß ihn hochmütig und legte schließlich Kleider auf seinem Bett aus. „Für das Abendmahl habt Ihr entsprechend gekleidet zu sein." Sagt es und verschwindet.

Harry fragte sich, was das Problem mit diesen Elben war. Entweder misstrauten sie Menschen oder hielten sich für etwas Besseres. Falls eines von beiden zutraf, würde er ersteres vorziehen. Von nebenan vernahm er Kichern und er beschloss, nachzusehen, wie es Faith erging.

„Schwester?", fragte er nach einem Klopfen.

„Komm rein, Harry!"

Er fand sie in einer weiten, dampfenden Wanne vor, kichernd und in Gesellschaft einer Elbin. „Setz dich zu uns, Bruderherz. Ich möchte dir Túniviel vorstellen. Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, mir ein paar Dinge begreiflich zu machen. Offenbar haben wir nicht irgendeine Wache vor dem sicheren Tode gerettet, sondern den jüngsten Sohne des Königs selbst."

Ungläubig hoben sich Harrys Augenbrauen. „Thranduil … ließ sich nichts anmerken."

Túniviel lehnte sich vertraulich, in der überall anerkannten Pose eines Klatschweibes, zu ihnen. „Prinz Legolas widersetzt sich stets den Befehlen seines Vaters, in dessen Augen er sich seiner Stellung unziemlich benimmt."

„In der Tat. Und worin mag diese Unziemlichkeit liegen?"

„Fortwährend zieht er mit den Wachen aus, meidet den Hof so oft nur möglich und fühlt sich unterwegs im Wald wohler, als hier im Palast."

„Hört sich nach einem feurigen Temperament an.", kommentierte Faith.

Lautes Lachen folgte dieser Bemerkung. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Der junge Prinz besitzt ein äußerst ebenmäßiges Temperament, selbst für einen Elben ist er sehr still."

Die beiden Frauen tauschten weitere Worte über das Hofleben aus, doch Harry klinkte sich aus der Unterhaltung aus. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass ausgerechnet die Rettung des Prinzen kein Zufall war; und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass ihre Aufgabe bei eben diesem liegen würde.

Schließlich wurde er davon gescheucht, dass Túniviel seiner Schwester beim Ankleiden helfen konnte. Eine halbe Stunde später wünschte ein in Verzweiflung begriffener Zauberer sich ebensolche Hilfestellung.

Die engen Beinkleider anzulegen war noch das Einfachste. Danach folgte ein eng anliegendes Unterhemd und weiter kam er nicht. Da waren zwei verschiedene Tuniken, die wahrscheinlich übereinander getragen wurden, doch in welcher Reihenfolge war ihm ein Rätsel. Dann die Schärpen, oder besser gesagt das breite, seidene Tuch, das irgendwie um seine Taille gehörte, und nicht zu vergessen die komplizierten Schnürstiefel.

Mit einem Fluch rief Harry nach seiner Schwester, die ihn etliche Minuten einfach nur auslachte und es nicht einmal zu verheimlichen versuchte. Als die Aufgabe vollbracht war, kam er sich wie ein Gockel vor, der sich mit fremden – und zudem extrem unbequemen – Federn schmückte.

Die Kleidung war eine Tortur und das höfische Abendmahl ebenso. Die einzige amüsante Ablenkung war in seinen Augen Galion, der Leibdiener des Königs, der deutlich zuviel des würzigen Weines getrunken hatte … noch bevor das Mahl überhaupt begann. Harry wettete mit Faith, wann der Elb entweder sein Gleichgewicht oder eines der gefüllten Tabletts verlieren würde. Nachdem er ein heißes Brötchen in den Schoß Thranduils hatte fallen lassen, reichte Harry seiner Schwester die vereinbarten Münzen und sie verabschiedeten sich so schnell es ging, Müdigkeit von der Reise – und Gefangenschaft – vorschützend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Von Neugierde und Sorge getrieben schlich Harry sich am nächsten Morgen in den Flügel des Palastes, der Túniviels Informationen zufolge die Kranken beherbergte. Mit den in Ithilien erlernten Fertigkeiten stahl er sich lautlos durch die kaum bevölkerten Gänge und schlüpfte endlich durch eine der doppelflügeligen Türen. Auf der Suche nach einem auskunftsfreudigen Heiler und einen möglichen Blick auf jene sieben verletzten Wachen, die sie gerettet hatten, wanderte er leichtfüßig durch die sonnendurchfluteten Räume. Im dritten fand er die Wachen, die sich offenbar in einem tiefen Schlaf befanden, selbst wenn ihre Augen dabei geöffnet waren, was Harry mehr als verstörend fand.

Unsicher hielt er vor der nächsten Tür, denn erhobene Stimmen waren dahinter vernehmbar. Eine davon gehörte zu Thranduil, die andere war ihm unbekannt. Alle Höflichkeit beiseite schiebend und seiner Neugier folgend lauschte er gebannt, musste jedoch feststellen, dass die wenigen Dinge, die er in Gondor über die Elbensprachen gelernt hatten, nur so weit reichten, dass er einzelne Wortgruppen oder Satzfetzen übersetzen konnte.

Der König war merklich unzufrieden mit seinem Sohn und machte dies sowohl in Lautstärke als auch Inhalt seiner Tirade mehr als deutlich.

„Es zeugt nicht von guter Erziehung, fremden Unterhaltungen zu lauschen."

Harry wirbelte um sich, nur um zu erkennen, dass einer der Patienten erwacht war und ihn nun mahnend ansah. Ungerührt zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so, als könnte man Thranduil nicht im gesamten Palast vernehmen. Außerdem verstehe ich ohnehin nur Bruchstücke."

„Das ist wahr.", seufzte der blonde Elb erschöpft und Harry eilte, ihm wenigstens ein Glas frisches Wasser zu bringen.

„Hier, trink!" Dankbar folgte der Elb seiner Aufforderung. „Leider habe ich keine Kenntnisse über Elben und deren Heilmethoden, sonst würde ich mehr tun."

„Ah, Ihr seid ein Heiler?"

„Erstens bevorzuge ich das Du und zweitens ja, ich bin ein Heiler, allerdings kenne ich mich nur mit Menschen und Tieren aus. Ihr ward die ersten Elben, die ich jemals getroffen hatte."

„Ich entsinne mich nicht, dass wir einander gesehen hätten."

„Ah, das wird daran liegen, dass du und deine Freunde bewusstlos gewesen seid.", erwiderte Harry mysteriös, ehe er sein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Meine Schwester und ich fanden euch in einer kleinen Notlage, die etliche Riesenspinnen und klebrige Netze involvierte."

„Dann haben wir euch unsere Rettung zu verdanken!", rief der blonde Elb überrascht aus. „Wir waren unglücklich, während unserer Patrouille übermannt worden zu sein. Ich danke dir und deiner Schwester für euer Eingreifen, wir stehen zutiefst in eurer Schuld, nicht zuletzt da ihr unseren Prinzen gerettet habt. Mein Name lautete Saelbeth und solltet ihr etwas benötigen, stehe ich Euch stets zu Diensten."

„Kein Problem, wir waren ohnehin in der Nähe.", tat Harry verlegen diese ernsthaften Worte ab und verlegte sich auf seine Pflicht als Heiler. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass ihr ein Gegenmittel für das Gift der Spinnen besitzt. Hilft es? Fühlst du dich wohl? Hat es Nachwirkungen?"

„Alles ist wohl und in einigen Tagen werden meine Freunde und ich unsere Stärke wiedererlangt haben. Die Heiler …" Sie wurden von einem blindlings davon stürmenden König unterbrochen, der sie in sprachloser Stille zurück ließ. Das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn schien nicht nach seinen Wünschen verlaufen zu sein. Saelbeth räusperte sich leicht. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und nach Prinz Legolas' Wohlbefinden sehen?"

Die Sorge um einen Freund in den Augen des Verletzten erkennend erfüllte Harry die Bitte, den Wasserkrug und ein Glas mit sich nehmend. Leise betrat er das Krankenzimmer des Prinzen, neugierig als was für eine Person dieser sich herausstellen würde, wenn selbst Mutter Erde und die Mächte eingriffen, dass er gerettet und sein Leben geschützt werden musste. Was für eine Zukunft würde vor dem Elben liegen? Was machte ihn etwas Besonderes?

Der Prinz starrte versonnen aus dem Fenster, wirkte jedoch nicht so, als würde er irgendetwas von dem Ausblick wahrnehmen. Eine Weile beobachtete Harry ihn einfach nur. Kräftige Schultern, die ihn als Bogenschützen auswiesen, muskulöse Oberschenkel von vielen Stunden auf einem Pferderücken verbracht und lange, schlanke Beine, die offensichtlich einem geschwinden Läufer gehörten.

„Die Geschichte ist voll von Beispielen, in denen Eltern und ihre Kinder unterschiedlicher Ansicht darüber waren, was besser für die Zukunft und vor allem sie selbst sei.", meinte er schließlich, als er das Wasserglas füllte und dem überraschten Prinzen reichte. „Mal hatten die Älteren, mal die Jüngeren Recht."

Legolas musterte den jungen Zauberer eingehend. „Liege ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr zu dem Geschwisterpaar gehört, dem wir unser Leben zu verdanken haben?"

„Alte Kamellen.", tat Harry erneut ab. „Ihr solltet noch eine Weile ruhen. Oh, Saelbeth ist bereits erwacht und ich nehme an, die anderen der Patrouille werden bald ebenfalls das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten und ich danke Euch dafür." Legolas verneigte sich respektvoll, ehe ein spekulativer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Ihr seid demnach nicht nur ein Heiler sondern auch ein Zauberer?"

Geschockt schnappte Harry nach Luft und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verließ. „Was?", quiekte er peinlicherweise.

„Also habe ich mich nicht getäuscht."

„Worin?"

„Licht, gleißendes Sonnenlicht mitten in der Düsternis des Waldes und die Spinnen flohen geblendet.", flüsterte der Elbenprinz leise, versunken und mit Wunder in der Stimme. „Nur einen Moment erlangte ich mein Bewusstsein, genug um diese Zauberei zu sehen. Seid versichert, dass dieses Geheimnis nicht von mir offenbart wird.", schwor er nach einem Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihm. „Der König mag nach einer Erklärung für Euer Erscheinen trachten, doch hat die Gesellschaft Mithrandirs mir beigebracht, man solle sich nicht in Angelegenheiten der Zauberer einmischen."

Nach Lüge suchend doch nur Wahrheit findend atmete Harry langsam aus, ehe er sich auf das Fensterbrett setzte und seine Beine baumeln ließ, den Prinzen stets im Auge behaltend. „Meine Schwester und ich wurden mit einer Aufgabe betraut, die uns hierher geführt hat. Wir trachten nicht, Euer Land oder Volk zu schaden, dies kann ich Euch schwören. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Eure Schwester, sie ist eine Zauberin?"

„Sie ist vor allem eine Kriegerin, mit einigen besonderen Fähigkeiten.", gab Harry geheimnisvoll zu. „Doch erzählt mir von Euch, junger Prinz. Welchen Streit gibt es zwischen Euch und Eurem Vater?"

Matt ließ Legolas sich neben ihm nieder. „Mein Vater ist bitter geworden. Gier motiviert die meisten seiner Handlungen, nicht die Sorge um unser Volk, und er beginnt die politischen Winkelzüge, Intrigen und Manipulationen zu sehr zu genießen. Die Beziehungen zwischen Düsterwald, Lothlorién und Imladris werden schwächer und schwächer, als gäbe er ihnen die Schuld an unserer stets dunkler werdenden Situation. Ich möchte glauben, es sei der Einfluss Dol Guldurs, dessen Dunkelheit und Faulheit, die sich durch sein, nein, unser aller Wesen frisst."

„Sicher würden die anderen Reiche der Elben in eurer Not helfen? Sei es nur mit gelegentlichen Gütern wie Lebensmitteln?", hakte Harry nach, bemüht den jungen Prinzen am Reden zu halten, dass er sein Herz erleichtern konnte.

„Herr Celeborn und Frau Galadriel aus dem Goldenen Wald haben mehrfach ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch mein Vater sieht dahinter nur eine List Imladris'; und Elrond Halb-Elben verachtet er zutiefst, sowohl seiner Herkunft wegen, als auch aufgrund der Geschehnisse um die Schlacht von Dagorlad."

„Dagorlad …", grübelte Harry, ehe ihm einfiel, wann er diesen Begriff gehört oder besser gelesen hatte. „Ah ja. Während des Letzten Bündnisses zwischen Elben und Menschen und Zwergen wurde die Streitmacht von König Oropher durch dessen Hast von dem Hauptheer des Königs abgeschnitten. Sowohl aufgrund dessen als auch die unzureichende Ausrüstung seiner Mannen fanden viele, viele von ihnen den Tod."

„Ai! So habe ich es noch nie gehört!", rief der Elb erstaunt aus, begierig die Quelle dieses Wissens zu ergründen.

„Im großen Archiv von Minas Tirith gibt des viele Texte, die sich mit den Ereignissen des Letzten Bündnisses beschäftigen. Viele Verfasser haben davon geschrieben und obwohl nicht alle vertrauenswürdig oder eindeutig nicht vorurteilsfrei sind, kann man doch ein recht klares Bild der damaligen Geschehnisse zusammenfügen."

Legolas sprang plötzlich auf, die Länge des Zimmers mit seinen Schritten durchmessend, auf und ab. „Die Erzählungen meines Vaters lauten anders. Sie seien von Gil-Galad, dem Hohen König, im Stich gelassen worden, diese Schuld lastet er auch Meister Elrond an, der Herold und Vertrauter des Königs gewesen war." In seinem Umherwandern stoppend, fuhr sich der deutlich missgestimmte Prinz durch die langen, blonden Haare. „Ai! Es ist frustrierend, denn ich fürchte, diese Ereignisse machten meinen Vater blind, denn auch jetzt verschließt er die Augen vor dem drohenden Unheil in unserem Wald."

„Oft ist es Unwille, ein Unheil anzuerkennen, dessen furchtbaren Auswirkungen man bereits einmal unter schweren Verlusten erlitten hat, das einen die Hinweise eines erneuten Aufstieges eben dieses Unheils sehen lässt.", mahnte Harry vorsichtig, sich an sein altes Leben und die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts erinnernd. „Dem erneut ins Auge blicken zu müssen, insbesondere wenn man unter dem Unheil einst gelitten hat, ist oft schwerer, als andere Erklärungen zu finden. Erklärungen, die nicht mit neuen Schmerzen drohen."

„Aber das ändert die Tatsachen nicht!", erwiderte Legolas erhitzt. „Sollte man die Gefahr nicht im Keim ersticken, ehe sie an Macht gewinnt?"

„Doch ist kein Wesen über Furcht erhaben. Sie leitet unbewusst unzähliger unserer Handlungen.", erwiderte Harry, sich gleichzeitig fragend, wie Túniviel diesen temperamentvollen Elbenprinzen jemals als distanziert, gar kühl hat bezeichnen können. Oder sah Harry nur eine Seite, die andere nie zu Gesicht bekamen? „Ständige Warnungen, sich vorzubereiten und nie in Wachsamkeit nachzulassen leistet dann größere Dienste, als mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu rennen … das führt nur zu unangenehmen Folgen, wie etwa Kopfschmerzen."

Dies entlockte dem Manne ein leises, überraschtes Lachen, bevor er seine Wanderung durch das Krankenzimmer wieder aufnahm. „Genau dies macht mein Vater so schwierig. Er erlaubt mir nicht zu tun, womit ich unserem Volk am besten dienen kann."

„Die Sorge von Eltern um ihre Kinder nimmt nie ab."

„Es ist weniger das, als vielmehr sein Versuch mich in etwas zu formen, das ich nicht bin. Mein älterer Bruder wurde direkt durch meinen Vater hier am Hof groß gezogen und fühlt sich in seiner Rolle als Thronfolger wohl. Währenddessen hatte ich Raum und Zeit den Palast zu verlassen, so oft ich wollte. Dort draußen …", deutete er mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung über den vor ihnen liegenden Wald an. „… habe ich alles gelernt, was mir nützlich ist, womit ich zufrieden bin, was ich tun möchte. Welchen Sinn hat es, mich an diesen Palast zu ketten, wo Vater und mein Bruder regieren? Durch die Patrouillen mache ich einen Unterschied, kann zum Besten meiner Fertigkeiten denen helfen, die es selbst nicht können."

„Dann werden wir einen Weg finden, dass diese Fertigkeiten von deinem Vater anerkannt werden.", versprach Harry mit Überzeugung und lächelte sanft. Vielleicht hatten die Mächte, hatte Mutter Erde einen würdigen Schützling für ihn und Faith ausgesucht. Denn Legolas sprach mit Überzeugung und Leidenschaft für ein lobenswertes und möglicherweise gar überlebenswichtiges Ziel nicht nur für Düsterwald und seine Umgebung sondern für Mittelerde.

**Kapitel Sechzehn – Elben und Zwerge. Nix mix!**

Es war kein leichtes Leben für Harry und Faith, als einzige Menschen zwischen den Erstgeborenen in Thranduils Hallen. Es waren nicht nur Kommunikationsprobleme, da das Geschwisterpaar kein oder nur wenig Sindarin verstand, während ein Großteil der Elben kein Westron sprach. Darunter lagen Vorurteile und Ressentiments, die in verschiedenen Formen zutage traten. Kleinigkeiten wie unkooperative Diener waren leicht zu umgehen, wenn nicht gar mit Humor zu betrachten.

Der junge Zauberer hatte jedoch Mühe sein Temperament zu zügeln, als die elbischen Heiler sich rund heraus weigerten, ihn auch nur als fähigen Heiler anzuerkennen. Sollte einer sich dennoch dazu herablassen, auf seine Fragen zu antworten, so geschah dies nur mit Arroganz. Sich vollends bewusst, dass er die elbischen Bezeichnungen der Pflanzen nicht kannte, rümpften sie nur die Nase, wenn er ihre prüfenden Fragen ob seines Wissen über dieses oder jenes unaussprechbare Kraut nicht beantworten konnte.

Wütend und frustriert schloss er sich daher Faith an. Die elbischen Kämpfer waren wesentlich offener und fortgesetzt bereit, ihr Wissen mit anderen auszutauschen, womöglich sogar Neues zu lernen. Ihre Fertigkeiten mit Pfeil und Bogen waren einfach atemberaubend! Graziös, flink und zielgenau selbst auf Entfernungen, die Harry mit bloßem Auge kaum auszumachen wusste. Mit Eifer nahm er jede ihre Empfehlungen und Vorschläge zu Herzen.

Zu seiner Freude stellte er zudem fest, dass die Waldelben Messerarbeit den schweren Schwertern vorzogen. Es war ein wahres Vergnügen, sich gegen jemanden zu messen, der die Benutzung von zwei Langdolchen ebenso zu schätzen wusste, wie er selbst.

Als er das erste Mal seine Langdolche zum Training brachte, erhielten diese eine Menge erstaunte Ausrufe, denn offenbar bestanden sie aus Mithril, einem kostbaren Silber, das nur die Zwerge aus Moria einst fanden und herstellten. Seitdem jedoch ein dunkler Schatten über diese Minen gefallen war, konnte dieses besondere Metall nirgendwo sonst gefunden werden und sein Wert stieg nur noch mehr. Die Eigenschaften des Silbers verliehen seinen Waffen die Leichtigkeit und Langlebigkeit, die er selbst so an ihnen schätzte.

Seine Schwester kam aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus. Ihr Jägerinnenherz sang vor Freude, denn all die freundlichen Wettkämpfe gaben ihr Möglichkeit mehr und mehr ihrer Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, ohne ständig zurückhalten zu müssen und gleichzeitig Neues zu lernen. Die Krieger von Düsterwald beteten den Boden an, auf dem sie ging. Nie hatten sie eine Frau getroffen, die sie derart herausforderte. Sie erkannten sie als fähige Kriegerin an und nahmen sie mit Freude in ihrer Mitte auf. Gleichzeitig saß sie des Abends oft mit ihrem Bruder, über diesen oder jenen Elbenkrieger träumend. Die flinken, gut gebauten und hellhaarigen Elben hatten es ihr eindeutig angetan und sie löcherte Túniviel fortwährend über das elbische Konzept intimer Beziehungen.

Nach einigem Zögern bestätigte die Dienstmagd, dass zwei Elben, weiblich und männlich, sich üblicherweise für den Rest ihres ewigen Lebens aneinander banden, wie es auch in der Rasse der Menschen üblich war. Da diese Ewigkeit jedoch eine sehr lange Zeit war, wurden junge, ledige Elben ermuntert, Erfahrungen zu sammeln, ehe sie sich mit Sicherheit banden; und zu Harrys Staunen und unendlicher Erleichterung beschränkte dies sich keineswegs auf heterosexuelle Partnerschaften. Womöglich würde auch er Faiths Plänen folgen und sehen, was sich dahingehend machen ließe. Es gab nur wenige Tabus für das, was im Privaten zwischen zwei Partnern geschah. Verboten war Vergewaltigung, Verführung Minderjähriger und Inzest, kurz gesagt Dinge, die in jeder Gesellschaft verboten sein sollten. Ansonsten waren Wahl und Vorlieben jedem Individuum selbst überlassen.

Die erstickende Enge des Palastes und dessen Bewohner nicht länger ertragend nahmen Faith und Harry die Einladung des Prinzen, mit seiner Truppe zu patrouillieren mit von Herzen kommender Dankbarkeit an. Der Wald schien nach wenigen Tagen in den Höhlen lichter und weniger bedrohlich als zuvor zu sein und sie liefen lachend neben ihren neuen Freunden.

Saelbeth und Senelin waren Jugendfreunde des Prinzen, die ihn offenbar überall begleiteten und sein Wohlergehen zu seiner gelegentlichen Irritation etwas zu ernst nahmen. Wie zwei Glucken mahnten sie ihn zu essen, zu trinken, zu schlafen … und trieben Legolas Thranduilion regelmäßig in die Flucht.

Orophin riss allabendlich Witze über die beiden und es war kaum erstaunlich, dass er als Spaßvogel der Truppe verschrien war. Sein Schatten war sein älterer Bruder Balan, schweigsam und still. Die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Patrouille waren Curufín und Celegorm, über die Harry eines Nachts während seiner Wachschicht gestolpert war, als sie sich in einer kompromittierenden Position befanden, die die letzten Reste seiner prüden Erziehung ermunterten, sich mal wieder zu melden und ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht zu treiben.

Himmel! Die besorgte Unterhaltung anschließend war einfach nur peinlich gewesen. Beide Elben hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, er würde ihre Beziehung falsch auffassen bzw. richtig, aber negativ darauf reagieren, da die Rasse der Menschen derartige Verbindungen verpönte. Seine Schwester hatte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen können. So viel zu geschwisterlicher Unterstützung! Pah!

Curufín und Celegorm hatten ihn nur verschworen zugezwinkert und – wenig subtil – eingeladen, sich ihnen bei Gelegenheit anzuschließen. Erneutes Gelächter von Faith provozierend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manchmal wunderte Harry sich, wie die Elben Zeit maßen. Ihm selbst war jedes Gefühl dafür entglitten, nicht im Sinne davon Tag und Nacht zu unterscheiden, als vielmehr ein Jahr vom nächsten. Hier, wo niemand alterte, waren Zeichen für das Vergehen der Zeit nur in der Natur zu finden, ein Baum, der stetig wuchs und plötzlich fand man keinen Sprössling sondern einen Schatten spendenden Riesen vor sich.

In gewisser Weise schien die Zeit bei den Elben stillzustehen, denn Veränderungen geschahen so langsam, dass Normalsterbliche sie kaum mitbekamen. Faith und Harry, die mit den Waldelben lebten, nahmen es nur wahr, weil sie selbst nicht alterten und selbst dann war es nur ein unterbewusstes Registrieren dessen.

Langsam begann er zu verstehen, wie sie ihr ewiges Leben ertragen konnten. Ja, ertragen, denn Harry hatte festgestellt, dass es zwar äußerst angenehm war, älter als andere Menschen zu werden, aber wenn kein Ende in Sicht dessen ist, dann kann es zur Bürde werden. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass der Mensch nicht für die Ewigkeit ausgestattet war, sondern viel zu schnell des Neuen überdrüssig wurde und die Lust am Leben verlor. Die Elben kannten sich damit aus, sie füllten ihre Zeit, nicht mit Neuem oder Aufregendem, nein, mit Beständigkeit.

Elben perfektionierten ihre Fähigkeiten ein Leben lang, sei es im Bogenschießen oder Nähen, Handwerk oder Kunst, stets trachteten sie danach, sich zu verbessern. Zudem beschränkten sie selbst sich nicht auf ein einziges Gebiet. Keiner der Freunde, die mit ihnen auf Patrouille gingen, war nur Krieger, sondern zudem Musiker oder Geschichtskundiger oder … oder … oder … Sie erfreuten sich an diesen Dingen und unterstützen das Geschwisterpaar darin, ihre eigenen Fertigkeiten fortzubilden. Alle sieben nahmen die Aufgabe, ihnen Sindarin beizubringen ernst; gesprochen oder geschrieben machte da kein Unterschied. Orophin und Balan lehrten Faith zusätzlich die elbische Schmiedekunst, während Saelbeth mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung des Prinzen heimlich Schriften über elbische Heilkunst zu Harry brachte, der vor Freude geradezu glühte.

Diese Texte waren komplexe Schriften, offenbar strebten deren Verfasser um eine möglichst genaue Vollständigkeit, die Harry mit Begeisterung in sich aufsaugte; er musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass nur wenige der Verfasser tatsächlich Heiler (gewesen) waren. Die Kräuter und Arzneien, die von Elben hergestellt und benutzt wurden, unterschieden sich nur minimal von denen der Menschen. In diesem Bereich gab es nur wenig für Harry zu lernen (abgesehen von den elbischen Bezeichnungen und einigen Rezepten für Salben und Tränke). Was ihn allerdings faszinierte, war ein Werk von Meister Elrond. Unterstützt von Zeichnungen und detailreichen Abrissen hatte er eine weite Bandbreite an Heilmethoden, wann welche am effizientesten anzuwenden war, sowie Beispielfälle zusammen getragen. Er beschrieb, wann man die den Elben inhärenten Heilkräfte lieber allein wirken lassen sollte und wann man ihnen mit ausgewählten Arzneien, Bädern, Massagen usw. nachhelfen sollte. Seine chirurgischen Darstellungen und Übersichten waren weitgehender als alles, was Harry sonst in dieser Zeit gesehen hatte. Nach der wiederholten Lektüre dieses Werkes verstand er endlich, wo die Unterschiede für einen Heiler zwischen Menschen und Elben lagen: Letztere besaßen starke, angeborene Heilkräfte, die sie vor den menschlichen Gebrechen und Erkrankungen, angefangen beim Schnupfen bis zur Blinddarmentzündung, schützten. Gerichtete Brüche, verrenkte Gliedmaßen, gezerrte Sehnen waren Dinge, die Elben ebenso widerfuhren wie den Menschen, die sie jedoch mit korrekter Behandlung wesentlich schneller heilten. Der entscheidende Unterschied bestand jedoch darin, dass sie den Giften von Orks und anderen faulen Kreaturen gegenüber anfälliger waren. Vergiftete Pfeil- und Schwertwunden waren öfter Ursache für den Tod von Elben während des Letzten Bündnisses gewesen, als der Blutverlust oder die Tiefe und das Ausmaß der Verletzung. Harry nahm sich vor, ein Gegenmittel oder wenigstens etwas zu finden, das das Immunsystem der Elben nach einer solchen Vergiftung intakt hielt.

Faith hatte währenddessen die Zeit ihres Lebens. Balan erwies sich als geduldiger Lehrmeister, was die Schmiedekunst anging, und Orophin hatte stets einen fröhlichen Spruch auf den Lippen, der noch jede miese Stimmung heben konnte. Anfangs waren die Elben skeptisch über ihre Sense gewesen, die sie zu sehr an die Äxte der Zwerge erinnerte, welche sie Anm.: die Äxte aus tiefstem Herzen ächteten. Nachdem sie jedoch gezeigt hatte, wie vielfältig und effizient sie gegen Riesenspinnen und Orks einsetzbar war, verflüchtigte sich ihre Skepsis. Orophin ging sogar so weit, sich die Waffe auszuleihen und selbst auszuprobieren. Er lobte ihre Balance und Ausgewogenheit. Die Jägerin musste allerdings zugeben, dass die elbischen Schwerter und Langdolche nicht nach ihrem Geschmack waren. Sie fühlten sich zu leicht in ihren Händen an, obwohl sie nicht umhin konnte, ihre Schärfe und Genauigkeit anzuerkennen.

Nachdem sie etliche Jahre zugesehen hatte, wie Harry halbherzig versuchte, seine Fertigkeiten als Bogenschütze zu verbessern, nahm sie ihm den Bogen weg und sagte, sie würde sich etwas Besseres für ihn ausdenken. Er hatte nicht mal anstandshalber protestiert. Die Jägerin wusste, dass er eine unglaublich gute Hand-Auge-Koordination besaß, doch würde er im Zweifelsfall in Distanzangriffen immer auf seine Magie zurückgreifen. Er konnte mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen, besser als die meisten Menschen, aber er hatte einfach kein instinktives Gefühl für die Handhabung der Waffe und konnte daher keine Wertschätzung für ihre Schönheit aufbringen. Zudem hatte er Probleme, den Bogen in der Enge des Waldes effizient zu handhaben. Die Elben waren Meister darin, doch Harry war kein Elb, er war ein Zauberer und dachte und empfand dementsprechend als ein solcher. Er benötigte etwas Handliches, Kleines, das sowohl im Nahkampf als auch auf kleinere Entfernungen einsetzbar war. Wurfmesser oder -sterne entschied sie bestimmt.

Also setzte sie sich hin, durchlitt den komplizierten, aufwendigen und Nerven zehrenden Prozess der elbischen Metallzubereitung und fertigte Wurfsterne an. Es war eine Aufgabe, die ihr Geduld abverlangte, denn vierzig dieser kleinen Dinger herzustellen ließ sie oft frustriert durch die Schmiede stampfen. Die überschwängliche Freude ihres Bruders, als sie ihm die Sterne schenkte, war hingegen ein guter Lohn dafür. Der Zufall wollte es so, dass er schließlich auf etwas stieß, womit er ihr den größten Herzenswunsch erfüllen konnte.

Thranduil in seiner Gier nach Reichtümern handelte regelmäßig mit den Zwergen vom Einsamen Berg und dem Grauen Gebirge weiter im Norden. Die Verträge und Beziehungen pflegend wurden daher regelmäßig gegenseitige Besuche abgestattet. Legolas, der sich ausnahmsweise nicht davor hatte drücken können, bestand darauf, diesem Grauen nicht allein ausgesetzt zu werden und sollte er schon leiden, dann wollte er wenigstens Gesellschaft in seiner Misere. Saelbeth und Senelin folgten ihm getreu, während Faith und Harry der Ansicht waren, es würde sicher amüsant wenn nicht sogar lehrreich werden.

Beides traf zu!

„Die Unterhaltung ist besser als jede Late Night Show.", bemerkte Faith, als sie die drei Elben dabei beobachtete, wie sie krampfhaft versuchten, das fettige Fleisch und das extrem starke Bier mit höflichen Bemerkungen zu loben.

„Yep, und ich genieße jede einzelne Minute davon." Harry mochte zwar mit Legolas, Saelbeth und Senelin befreundet sein, war aber nicht blind für ihre Fehler. Obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Elben sehr gemäßigt waren, drang auch bei ihnen zu weilen die den Erstgeborenen inhärent scheinende Arroganz durch. Lachend wandte er sich an Óin, einen der Zwerge: „Ihr, Meister Zwerg, versteht es zu feiern!"

„Aye, im Gegensatz zu diesen Spitzohren.", bestätigte der Zwerg vertraulich und schenkte sich beherzt ein weiteres Mal ein. „Ihr und Eure Schwester solltet öfter vorbeikommen, viel angenehmere Gesellschaft als diese Eichhörnchen auf zwei Beinen."

Harry verschluckte sich vor Lachen fast an seinem Wasser (er hatte das Bier versucht und festgestellt, dass er spätestens nach einem Becher unter dem Tisch lag). Der Zwerg klopfte ihm hilfreich den Rücken, was ihm sicher einige blaue Flecken einbrachte.

„Tolles Weib, Eure Schwester.", fuhr Óin fröhlich fort. „Ein paar mehr Haare, vielleicht ein kleiner Bart und man könnte über den Größenunterschied hinwegsehen. Feuriges Temperament und gut mit einer Axt, was will man mehr von einer Frau? Ihr solltet aufpassen, dass nicht einer dieser Spitzohren etwas versucht."

„Ähm … ich denke, sie würde alle unerwünschten Kandidaten mit der scharfen Seite ihrer Waffe bekannt machen."

„Großartige Frau! Großartig!" Harry fragte sich, wie viel Bier der Zwerg inzwischen intus hatte, insbesondere als dieser singend auf dem Tisch sprang. Dies schien für die Elben das Zeichen zu sein, sich zurückzuziehen. Der junge Zauberer folgte ihnen amüsiert.

Wütend riss Prinz Legolas sich seine Krone vom Kopf, die er als Symbol seines Status' und als Respektzeichen den Zwergen gegenüber hatte tragen müssen, und schleuderte sie unachtsam durch seinen Raum. „Ich schwöre, Vater hat sich das hier als Strafe ausgedacht!"

„Und ich dachte, es ginge um Handelsbeziehungen.", warf Harry mit lachenden Augen ein.

„Hah! Das sagt er!", erwiderte Legolas unwirsch. „Außerdem solltest du mehr auf deine Schwester achten. Diesen zu kurz geratenen Höhlenkriechern ist nicht zu trauen!"

„Nah, mir wurde versichert, dass man über die Größe noch hinwegsehen könne, aber die Bartlosigkeit störe denn doch zu sehr.", winkte der junge Zauberer grinsend ab. „Allerdings befürchte ich, Faith wäre über dieses Kompliment nicht sonderlich begeistert."

„Welches Kompliment?", erklang es direkt hinter ihm.

„Oh! Ähm … also … Die Zwerge sind ganz bezaubert von dir, preisen dein Temperament und Wehrhaftigkeit in den höchsten Tönen.", wich er aus, in der Hoffnung sie abzulenken.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von ihnen. Aber weshalb sollte mich das stören?"

„Nun ja …" Harry warf den kichernden Elben einen Tod versprechenden Blick zu. „Deine Attraktivität würde jedoch durch deine Haarlosigkeit ein wenig gemindert."

„Haarlosigkeit?", brauste die Jägerin auf. „Ich habe Haare. Ich habe schöne, lange, gesunde Haare!"

„Natürlich! Natürlich hast du die!", versuchte er sie schnell zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur … du weißt schon …"

„Nein! Weiß ich nicht!"

„Ähm … die Gesichtsbehaarung …"

„Gesichtsbehaarung? Was stimmt nicht damit …" Sie hielt inne, ihre Augen verengten sich, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fauchte los. „Bart? Ich bin nicht attraktiv, weil ich keinen Bart habe?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", rief Harry quiekend aus, ehe er die Beine in die Hand nahm und floh. Sollten doch die kichernden Elben sich mit einer erzürnten Jägerin beschäftigen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag hatte Faith sich eine Führung durch die Schmieden der Zwerge erbeten und prompt wurde ihr Wunsch erfüllt. Anfangs hatte Harry sich ihr vorsichtig genähert und mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass die Jägerin ihre Wut an den Elben ausgelassen hatte, welche sie während des gesamten Frühstücks wachsam im Auge behielten.

Pflichtbewusst war er schließlich hinter seiner Schwester hergetrottet, die in angeregte Diskussionen über Metalle, Äxte und die beste Methode Orks zu enthaupten vertieft war. Die Mentalität der stämmigen, kriegerischen Zwerge entsprach ganz ihrem Jägerinnenteil und die wildere Seite kam leichter zum Vorschein, was sich an den zunehmend blutrünstigen Beschreibungen über Kämpfe gegen die faulen Kreaturen bemerkbar machte.

Abwesend spielte er mit den herumliegenden Gegenständen, mit halbem Ohr den Unterhaltungen folgend, als er plötzlich innehielt. Was auch immer sich in seiner Hand befand summte geradezu im Einklang mit seiner Magie. Überrascht entdeckte er einen ungeschliffenen Edelstein in seiner Hand, Rauchquarz wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Alles in seiner Umgebung verschwand und er inspizierte den unauffälligen Stein, neugierig weshalb er sich so seltsam verhielt. Sobald er ihn auf den Tisch tat, gab er keine Magie mehr ab, sobald er ihn jedoch auf die Hand nahm, sah die Sache anders aus. Er summte und pulsierte und schien sich mit Magie zu füllen.

Verwirrt legte er den Stein mehrere Male hin und nahm ihn wieder auf, wiederholte die Prozedur mit anderen Edelsteinen, die sich ähnlich aufführten, manche stärker, manche schwächer.

„Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm schließlich, als er verstand. Die Steine reagierten auf seine Magie! Sie saugten die Magie, die um jedes magische Wesen aus ihrem Kern heraus vibrierte, in sich auf und gaben sie wieder ab. Anders ausgedrückt, sie verhielten sich wie die Zutaten für einen Zauberstab!!!

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er wie in Trance, ehe er zu einer Entscheidung kam. Nach dem Abendmahl schnappte er sich Óin und bat ihn in eine der umliegenden Kammern. „Meister Zwerg, ich habe einen Vorschlag für Euch.", begann er formell. „Ein privates Geschäft, das mit dem Handel zwischen Euch und den Elben nichts zu tun hat, und ich denke, es könnte profitabel für Euch werden."

„In der Tat. Was für ein Handel wäre das?", fragte der Zwerg gierig. Das Wort ‚profitabel' eindeutig das Schlüsselwort.

„Ich in an einer Selektion verschiedener Edelsteine interessiert. Kleine, in unterschiedlicher Reinheit."

„Nun, das ließe sich machen. Doch womit wollt ihr diese bezahlen?"

Harry holte grinsend einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Gürteltasche. „Dies enthält ein besonderes Pulver.", erläuterte er und stellte sich neben den Kamin. „Bereits eine kleine Brise erzeugt eine erstaunliche Wirkung. Seht." Damit warf er eine Fingerspitze ins Feuer, das augenblicklich aufloderte und an Hitze zunahm. „Das Pulver verstärkt jedes Feuer, bringt seine Hitze zu erstaunlichen Höhen und hält für etliche Stunden, abhängig von der Qualität der Kohle, die als Basis verwendet wird. Ich denke, Eure Schmiede wären begeistert darüber, denn damit ließe sich beinahe alles Schmelzen, was Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Metalle werden schneller zu bearbeiten sein und ihre Reinheit wird zunehmen. Was sagt ihr?"

Óin starrte verwundert in das Feuer und ein langsames Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht. „Wie viel?"

„Dieser Beutel gegen den gleichen Wert an Edelsteinen. Die Anzahl überlasse ich Eurem Ermessen, Meister Zwerg.", er verneigte sich ehrerbietig. „Bei Bedarf kann ich weiteres Pulver herstellen."

„Abgemacht." Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf, ehe der Zwerg ihn neugierig anblickte. „Wofür benötigt Ihr die Steine? Weder Ihr noch Eure Schwester scheint viel auf deren Wert als Schmuckstücke zu legen."

„Steine sind nicht gleich Steine und einige besitzen besondere Eigenschaften. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob das, was ich vorhabe, wirklich gelingen wird. Sollte dies geschehen, wird es ein Geschenk für meine Schwester. Etwas, das sie sich seit langem wünscht."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natürlich war es nicht so einfach, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hätte, obwohl Óin in ihrem Handel großzügig gewesen war und Harry drei faustgroße Lederbeutel voller Edelsteine überlassen hatte. Zum einen wollte er seine Idee vor Faith geheim halten, denn es sollte eine Überraschung für sie werden. Zum anderen hatte er noch nie mit Edelsteinen gearbeitet.

Die erste Erkenntnis, die ihm kam, war, dass er einen metallenen Leiter benötigte, der die Edelsteine halten und die fokussierte Magie nicht stören würde. Nach einem Monat des Probierens entschied er sich für reines Silber, das die Energie erstaunlich wirksam leitete.

Als nächstes begannen die langwierigen Experimente mit den verschiedenen Sorten der Edelsteine, denn alle variierten in ihren Eigenschaften. Obwohl alle die Magie in sich aufnahmen, gaben sie diese auf verschiedene Weise wieder ab. Einige pulsierten im gleichen Rhythmus, mit dem sie die Magie aufgenommen hatten, andere gaben wilde Stöße ab und gerade mal drei ließen sich mit seinem Willen beeinflussen, dass sie die Magie gebündelt abfeuerten. Bernstein, Rubin und Diamant. Bernstein war das schwächste, also konzentrierte Harry sich auf die anderen beiden Steinsorten.

Zu Beginn versuchte er sie einfach in einen silbernen Hohlstab einzusetzen, was katastrophal nach hinten losging – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Stab explodierte ihm in der Hand und hätte er nicht so ominös vibriert, wäre Harry eine Hand ärmer. Danach ging er es vorsichtiger an.

Rubin verstärkte die Energie, während Diamant sie bündelte. Das Silber war nur als nicht störender Rahmen gedacht. So weit seine Ausgangsposition und er fühlte sich enttäuscht am Ende seiner Weisheit.

Nach einem weiteren Monat sinnloser Grübelei und Nachschub an Diamanten und Rubinen veränderte er seinen Standpunkt. Womöglich hatte es etwas damit zu tun, wie die Magie von seiner Hand in den Fokus floss? Also studierte er die Energieflüsse in seinem Körper, von seinem Kern strömte sie in ein weit ausgedehntes und verzweigtes Netz in den Kopf, Beine und Arme. Die breitesten Kanäle fanden sich – wenig überraschend – in seinen Armen und – große Überraschung – seinem Kopf!

Letzteres ergab keinen Sinn. Schließlich ließ er keine Blitze aus seinen Augen leuchten oder ähnlichen Unsinn. Also warum? In Meditation versunken folgte er dem Strom, der sich plötzlich stark verzweigte, wie ein Kokon um sein Gehirn schmiegte und es an etlichen Punkten durchdrang. Während seinen quälenden Unterrichtsstunden über Okklumentik, erst mit Snape und später mit Dumbledore, hatte er dies nie bemerkt. Vor allem nicht die starke Konzentration der einzelnen Zweige in einem Bereich seines Kopfes. Vorsichtig fühlte er nach dem Ziel seiner Magie und schnappte überrascht in die Realität zurück.

Gedächtnis! Seine Magie verstärkte sein Gedächtnis, steigerte dessen Kapazität. Nun, das war eine Erkenntnis, die er erst einmal verdauen musste. Warum tat sie das? Weshalb … weil er länger lebte, als andere Menschen! Weil sein Kopf mehr aufnahm, als ursprünglich vorgesehen war, weil er stets neue Informationen abspeicherte und hinzulernte! Weil er für sich allein denken musste, wenn er irgendeinen Fortschritt in magischer Hinsicht machen wollte. Denn er konnte sich nicht einfach mit einer Frage an Hermine wenden oder Bücher in der Bibliothek wälzen. Also kümmerte sich seine Magie darum, dass stets ausreichend Platz vorhanden war! Wow! Er müsste Faith fragen, ob es bei ihr dasselbe war.

Ihm standen noch weitere Überraschungen bevor. Wenn er seine Magie bewusst für Flüche und Zauber anwandte, verließ sie ihn tatsächlich durch die Hände. Die Ausgangspunkte variierten allerdings abhängig vom Zweck. Defensive und neutrale Zaubereien wurden durch die Handflächen geleitet, während offensive und potentiell gefährliche durch Zeige- und Mittelfinger strömten, wahrscheinlich für erhöhte Zielgenauigkeit.

Diese neuen Erkenntnisse beachtend wurde ihm schnell klar, dass seine Idee nicht funktionieren konnte. Die Edelsteine im Inneren des Stabes würden von verschiedenen Stellen ge- und damit überladen werden. Hinzu kam, dass die Steine ungleichmäßig rein waren. Zwar versuchte er so ähnliche wie nur möglich zu verwenden, doch die Unterschiede würden sich stets bemerkbar machen.

Missmutig stopfte er alle Materialien und Notizen in eine Schublade, wo sie vor sich hin staubten.

Die Lösung kam ausnahmsweise nicht von ihm selbst sondern durch einen der Bogenschützen. Dieser hatte seine Fingerkuppen verletzt und trug zum Schutz einen Handschuh, der lediglich Zeige- und Mittelfinger umhüllte und mit einer Schnalle um das Handgelenk geschnürt wurde. Eifrig leerte Harry die Schublade und machte sich erneut ans Werk. Nicht umsonst hatte Hermine ihn in die Mysterien des Fernsehens eingeführt, insbesondere Stargate, wo sie die Wissenschaftlerin/Captain/Major irgendwas anbetete. Das alles war ihm jedoch egal. Er erinnerte sich nur an die Handgeräte, die einige Aliens benutzten, um unter anderem telekinetische Kräfte auszuüben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem Seufzen setzte Harry sich neben Faith, mit ihr die Wache zu teilen und endlich mit ihr über seine Idee zu reden. Er hatte alle Probleme gelöst, bis auf eines: jemand musste ihm die Silberteile für den Handschuh schmieden und da er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, kam dafür nur eine Person in Frage: Faith.

„Hey, Schwesterherz."

„Hey." Sie legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, wie immer wenn sie etwas auszuknobeln versuchte, ehe sie ihn letztlich einfach fragte. „Was beschäftigt dich?"

„Also, seit wir bei den Zwergen waren, habe ich an einer Idee gearbeitet. Sie ist etwas kompliziert. Ich habe also mit diesen Edelsteinen in der Zwergenwerkstatt gespielt und …" Damit erzählte er. Eine komplette Stunde. Erst war Faiths Mund aufgefallen, dann hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet, dann verengt …

„Bruderherz, du bist der BESTE!", sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und meinte: „Das erste, reale, funktionierende Goauldhandgerät! Und ich werde es benutzen! Hah!"

Zwei Tage später schlossen sie sich abends in der Schmiede ein und kamen bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr heraus. Faith war geschickt und fertigte die Silbergelenke, -Ketten, Fingerkappen und das Mittelstück in Rekordzeit an. Bis dahin hatte Harry über einem magischen Feuer die Edelsteine geschmolzen, die Schmelze wurde nun in einem komplexen und verschlungenen Runenmuster auf die Fingergelenke, Kappen und das Mittelstück aufgetragen. Zwar wären die Runen nicht notwendig gewesen, verliehen dem Gerät jedoch zusätzliche Stärke, Haltbarkeit und „ein wirklich hübsches Muster", wie der junge Zauberer sich errötend ausdrückte.

Schließlich bewunderten sie das Schmuckstück, denn nichts anderes war es. Das Silber war glatt poliert, würde mit den Jahren jedoch jenen Schein erhalten, den nur die Zeit dem Metall verleihen konnte. Darüber schlangen sich die hauchfeinen Linien aus Runenzeilen. Sie begannen an den Fingerknöcheln, wanden sich verschlungen über die drei Gelenke und kulminierten in einem Stern über der Fingerkuppe. Die Innenfläche und damit das Mittelstück war nur durch Silberdrähte mit den anderen Teilen verbunden. Auf ihm wand sich die Runenzeile in einer fortlaufenden Spirale auf dem kreisförmigen Metall, bis es im Zentrum auf eine zarte Scheibe aus Rubin-Diamant-Gemisch traf.

Mit leuchtenden Augen legte Faith ihren Silberhandschuh an. „Es fühlt sich fantastisch an! Ganz leicht und ich kann den Magiefluss geradezu spüren! Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich mir im Winter die komplette Hand abfrieren werde."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. „Bist du nun eine Hexe oder nicht? Sprich einen Wärmezauber drüber!" Dann beäugte er den Rest der geschmolzenen Edelsteine. Was sollte er damit tun? Er hatte keinen Bedarf nach einem Fokus, wenn er einen benötigte, übertraf sein Schwarzer Stab alles andere. Ach, ihm würde schon was einfallen …


	9. Kapitel 17&18

**Disclaimer:** Würde ich hiermit Geld verdienen, dann hätte ich keine Probleme damit, die passenden Weihnachtsgeschenke für meine Freunde zu finden, ohne dabei pleite zu gehen.

Unter dieser Adresse findet ihr ein gutes Bild von einem Goa'uld Handgerät. Die Frage kam nämlich auf, wie man sich das vorzustellen hat. Sorry, da war ich wohl zu sehr in meiner kleinen Phantasiewelt drin und habe nicht bedacht, dass nicht jeder sich mit Stargate auskennt. Im Grunde ist es ein Fokus, wie ein Zauberstab, nur in anderer Form (meines Erachtens ein geniales Konzept). Dieser Fokus leitet die dem Individuum inhärente Energie (im meinem Falle Faiths Magie), bündelt und konzentriert sie, so dass die Zaubersprüche einen stärkeren Effekt haben bzw. so wird es ihr erst möglich, bestimmte Zauber auszuführen.

stargate . wikia . com / wiki / Ribbondevice

Unter folgender Adresse findet ihr eine gute Landkarte (setzt einfach ein http:// davor und entfernt die Freizeichen. Es lohnt sich übrigens auf der Seite ein wenig herumzustöbern. Sie ist einerseits auf Deutsch, mit etlichen guten Artikeln und hat andererseits einige der ausführlichsten Karten zu den meisten Ländern in Mittelerde.

ardapedia . herr-der-ringe-film . de / index . php / Bild : Mittelerdekomplett . jpg

Ja, es ist Legolas aus dem Herr der Ringe. Das Beste an seiner Figur ist, dass Tolkien nie geschrieben hat, wann er geboren wurde, nur dass er im Jahre 120 des Vierten Zeitalters gemeinsam mit Gimli nach Valinor segelt (in einem selbst gebauten Schiff). Wie man in den folgenden Kapiteln sehen wird, habe ich ihn relativ jung für eine Elben gemacht (die Gründe findet ihr schon selbst raus ... ach was soll's, ich sage es euch gleich: So hat es viel mehr Spaß beim Schreiben gemacht!) ;)

Istari: Es wurden von den Valar fünf Istari nach Mittelerde geschickt, diese fünf waren ursprünglich Maiar. Maiar sind Wesen aus dem Gefolge der Valar, allerdings ist abgesehen über Gandalf nicht viel von Tolkien zu dem Thema geschrieben wurden. Gandalf war einst der Maia Olórin, der Weise, der oftmals unter den Elben wandelte und ihnen Ratschläge oder Warnungen überbrachte. So warnte er beispielsweise auch vor der Herstellung der Ringe und vor Sauron, der zu jener Zeit noch in Verkleidung (ähnlich einer Illusion) die anderen Völker Mittelerdes verführte und die Elben dazu anstiftete, die Ringe der Macht zu schmieden. Sauron war übrigens ein Maia von Melkor (böser Vala). Bekannt sind mit Sicherheit nur drei Namen der Istari: Saruman, Gandalf und Radagast. In Tolkiens ‚Nachrichten aus Mittelerde' werden jedoch die Namen Pallando und Alatar genannt, sie werden als die Blauen Istari bezeichnet, die im Osten Mittelerdes verschollen sind (sowohl ihre Aufgabe in Mittelerde als auch ihr Schicksal bleiben ungewiss).

Yup, spekulierend, nicht spekulativ. Sry, hätte ich wohl vorher warnen müssen: Ich lese und sehe die meisten Sachen in Englisch (Harry Potter, Buffy, Stargate, ...), daher schleichen sich dann oftmals Wörter ein, die vom Wortstamm im Englischen und Deutschen ähnlich sind, aber verschiedene Wortbedeutungen haben.

Verschiedene Formen der Magie: Dieses Thema beantworte ich erst einmal vage, denn sonst würde ich zuviel vom Zweiten Buch verraten (das dabei ist neu zu entstehen, nachdem es im Schwarzen Loch meiner alten festplatte verschwunden ist). Es gibt Unterschiede und sie werden noch eine Rolle spielen.

Alter: Anfangs fällt es den Elben wirklich nicht auf, da sie auf derlei Sachen nicht sonderlich achten. Ich meine, wenn du ewiges Leben vor dir hast, dann sind so Kleinigkeiten wie ein paar Jahrzehnte doch einfach nur lachhaft. Später wird ihnen schon klar, dass an den beiden mehr dran ist, als man mit dem Auge sieht, aber die Elben sind zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits an das Geschwisterpaar gewöhnt, das ihnen in all der Zeit, die sie in Düsterwald verbracht haben, nichts Böses gewollt/getan hat. Die Forderung nach Antworten kommt jedoch am Ende des Buches, sprich nächstes Update ist vorerst das letzte, danach muss ich erst einmal Buch 2 schreiben. Wieder ... grummel ...

Dieses Mal ein höheres Rating. Nur als Warnung nebenbei, nichts wirklich Schlimmes oder so.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Grey-Wings

**Kapitel Siebzehn** – **Abtrünnige Prinzen und Dunkle Festungen**

2430 Düsterwald, nahe der Ostbucht

„Harry!"

Jemand schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und er wachte schlagartig, wenn auch extrem missgelaunt auf. „Was?", fuhr er Saelbeth an.

„Er ist weg!"

„Wer? Wohin?"

„Prinz Legolas."

Okay, die Antwort kam unerwartet und neben dem überraschenden Schock legte sich eine kalte Ruhe über den jungen Zauberer. „Was ist passiert? Wer hat ihn?"

„Niemand, er ist allein los nach Dol Guldur." Harry hob nur ungläubig seine Augenbrauen, unausgesprochen der Vorwurf ‚Und du hast ihn gehen lassen? Allein?' Saelbeth seufzte. „Er ist schon früher in die Festung geschlichen, um Informationen zu sammeln. Außerdem hat er mir befohlen hier zu bleiben und keinen seiner Leute zu wecken oder gar folgen zu lassen." Ein hinterhältiges Funkeln trat in die Augen des Elben. „Du und deine Schwester seid nicht an seinen Befehl als Prinz gebunden."

Harry schnaubte und kroch zu Faith, sie ebenfalls zu wecken. „Komm Schwesterherz, wir haben einen abtrünnigen Prinzen einzufangen."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf den Spuren des Prinzen, eingehüllt in das fortwährende Schimpfen einer griesgrämigen Jägerin. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Dumm, dumm, dumm. Das machen die blonden Haare, ich schwöre es dir! Trampelt mitten in der Nacht allein durch Düsterwald auf den Weg in eine orkverseuchte, spinnenbesetzte, dunkle Festung, wo sonst noch was für Ungeheuer ihr Dasein fristen! …" Harry stimmte ihr herzhaft zu.

Ihr Lager hatte weit südlich der Alten Waldstraße in Höhe der Ostbucht gelegen, den leichtfüßigen und flinken Prinzen würde es keine vier Tage kosten, ehe er die Festung erreichte. Dol Guldur! Was dachte sich Legolas dabei? Und er war schon früher allein dorthin gegangen? Purer Leichtsinn!

„… ich werde ihn an seinen spitzen Ohren hinter mit herschleifen, wenn es sein muss und dabei kann er jammern, wie er will!" Okay, sie war immer noch dabei.

Wieso hatte er sich heimlich davongeschlichen? Harry seufzte, denn die Antwort kam ihm augenblicklich. Natürlich wollte der Prinz niemanden sonst in Gefahr bringen. Manchmal kam Harry sich unendlich alt vor, älter als seine Elbenfreunde, die ihm zwar etliche Jahre voraus hatten (Jahrhunderte und in manchen Fällen gar Millenia), aber ihre Vorstellungen und Ideale über die Welt waren oft naiv. Überhaupt war in Mittelerde die Unterscheidung zwischen Gut und Böse sehr einfach für Elben. Der Feind waren stets die anderen, vornehmlich Orks, Riesenspinnen, Trolle usw. Gelegentlich standen sie auch Menschen oder Zwergen gegenüber, aber seit dem ersten Zeitalter keinen anderen Elben.

„… Thranduil vorschlagen, seinem Sohn den Hintern zu versohlen, denn er hat nichts anderes verdient!" An dieser Front auch nichts Neues, seine Schwester wurde allerdings kreativer, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte … oder verzweifelter. Normalerweise würde sie den König niemals in so etwas mit einbeziehen, sie mochte ihn nicht sonderlich, seitdem sie seinen Charakter besser kennen gelernt hatte.

Wo war er? Ah ja, naive Elben. Womöglich lag es daran, dass die Elben in Düsterwald relativ jung waren. Tausend oder zweitausend Jahre waren keine lange Zeit für sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Elbenreichen wo Celeborn und Galadriel herrschten, die so alt waren, dass Harry sich fragte, ob sie selbst noch wussten, in welchem Jahrhundert sie geboren wurden oder ob sie ihr Alter nur noch in Relation zu längst vergessenen Ereignissen setzten – insofern ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht im Stich ließ.

„… verzogener, kleiner Nichtsnutz …" Ah ja, ganz wie du meinst, Schwesterherz.

Die den Elben scheinbar angeborene Arroganz ließ sie glauben, unsterblich zu sein. Sie selbst bezeichneten sich als unsterblich, obwohl sie ebenso durch einen Schwertstreich, Pfeil oder Lanze getötet werden konnten, wie alle anderen Rassen auch. Im Grunde setzten die meisten Elben sich nicht einmal mit dem Thema Sterblichkeit auseinander. Warum sollten sie auch? Das traf doch nur die anderen … Ach, verdammt, jetzt tat er das Gleiche wie Faith. Anstatt sich in Rage zu reden, dachte er sich hinein.

„Wir sollten uns auf die Fährte konzentrieren.", mahnte er daher und verlängerte seine Schritte. Sie mussten Legolas finden, ehe er Dol Guldur erreichte und es wahrscheinlich schaffte, abgemurkst zu werden. Thranduil würde einen Wutanfall bekommen, welchen man noch in Valinor fühlen würde können.

Mist, das war noch so eine Sache. Wie sollten sie dem König verheimlichen, dass sein Sohn sich freiwillig auf eine Selbstmordmission begeben hatte. Auch wenn Legolas das Ganze unbeschadet überstand, müssten sie erklären, weshalb sie später als der Rest der Patrouille zurückkehrten. Bei Merlin, was für ein Schlamassel! Womöglich würde er sich Faith mit Freuden anschließen und dem Elbenprinzen den Hals umdrehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep. Er würde Legolas definitiv den Hals umdrehen, sollten sie es lebend überstehen. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass sie ihn nicht an den Haaren und spitzen Ohren in Thranduils Hallen zurückschleiften? Oh ja! Sie hatten ihn gefunden, Faith war ausgerastet und er hatte seine dummen, moralischen Grundsätze einhalten müssen.

„Ich schwöre es! Ich schlage dich bewusstlos und TRAGE dich den gesamten Weg zurück, Legolas Thranduilion." In diesem Moment filterte die Jägerin definitiv Molly Weasley, fehlte nur noch … Ah, da war es. „Sich heimlich davonschleichen in der Tiefe der Nacht! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?"

„Ich muss es tun.", entgegnete ihr der junge Prinz mit deutlichem Trotz in der Stimme. Toll, jetzt hatten sie die rebellischen Teenagerjahre eines 450-jährigen Elbenprinzen auszubaden!

„Arrgh!" Die Jägerin stemmte schließlich die Hände in die Hüften – Yep, zweifellos Molly Weasley! – und starrte Legolas nieder. „Du weißt, dass wir auch andere Mittel haben, dich dazu zu zwingen, oder?"

„Das würdet ihr nicht tun!", rief der junge Prinz dieses Mal empört aus.

„Oh doch!"

„Nein, würden wir nicht." Oops! Verdammt, warum musste ich das sagen?, fuhr es Harry nur noch durch den Kopf, ehe er Angesicht zu Angesicht einer angepissten Jägerin gegenüber stand. „In den freien Willen eines anderen Wesens einzugreifen, um dessen Entscheidungen über sein Leben zu beeinflussen, widerspricht allem, an das wir glauben, das wir leben, gegen das wir kämpfen, Faith. Wenn wir das tun würden, wären wir nicht besser als Sauron oder erinnerst du dich nicht an den Ringvers?"

„Ich weiß, aber …" Sie warf verloren die Hände in die Luft. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Er wird zu Tode kommen."

„Dann müssen wir sichern, dass er unbeschadet zurückkommt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr durch mich in Gefahr geratet!"

„Perfekt! Dann können wir alle nach Hause gehen.", rief Harry falsch-fröhlich.

„Nein!" Der Prinz raffte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und versuchte sie nieder zu starren. „Ich werde allein gehen und ihr werdet mir nicht folgen!"

Hah! Wenn du dem Ersten Bösen oder Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden und gewonnen hast, dann hat der Einschüchterungsversuch eines Elbenprinzen dir nicht viel zu bieten. Obwohl er hübscher anzuschauen war. Harry und Faith sahen ihn einfach nur entschlossen an, bis er in sich zusammensackte.

„Was immer du glauben magst, aber Freunde lassen einander nicht allein in die Dunkelheit gehen. Wir begleiten dich." Yep, er würde erst sich selbst den Hals umdrehen und dann Legolas … genau in der Reihenfolge. Irgendwie würde er es schon hinbekommen, er war schließlich ein Zauberer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Hügel war kahl, keine einzige Pflanze, kein einziger verirrter Grashalm … nichts, nur Felsengestein, grau und unnachgiebig. Beinahe schien es unmöglich unerkannt hinauf in die Festung zu gelangen, doch hinauf ging es. In die Bastion der Schwarzen Magie.

Bereits in der Ferne hatten sie das Heulen der Warge vernommen, die nun auf leisen Pfoten um sie herum durch die Wälder streiften, Beute suchend und mit vor Besessenheit gelb leuchtenden Augen. Ihnen folgten des Nachts die Orks und sie waren nicht leise oder achteten, wohin sie gingen. Alles schien von einer bösartigen Dunkelheit befallen zu sein, die in der pechfinsteren Nacht noch an Bedrohlichkeit gewann. Ein tiefer Schauder erfasste die drei Spione und selbst Legolas gab zu, dass Dol Guldur an Macht gewonnen zu haben schien.

Lautlos stahlen sie sich den Felsen entlang, bemüht im Schatten der Festung zu bleiben. Legolas hatte sein blondes Haar abgedeckt und alle trugen sie Schals um ihre Gesichter, dass ihre helle Haut sie nicht verraten mochte.

Wie ein verfaulter Zahn ragte der Turm in die Höhe, nach Westen Ausschau haltend, die Geschehnisse in Lorien beobachtend und von Weiten ein sichtbares Zeichen für die Dunkelheit von Düsterwald. Eine Finsternis umhüllte ihn, die in das Land und jeden, der es betrat einzudringen drohte. Ein Gefühl, das die Geschwister schaudernd an Mordor erinnerte. Es hieß, einer der Ringgeister hause hier, verbreite seine Schrecken, lauernd, wachend, die Rückkehr seines Meisters erwartend.

Breite Stufen waren grob in den Felsen gehauen worden und führten durch eine schwarze Öffnung hinein. Mochte es Selbstüberschätzung ob der Furcht vor dem Nažgul oder Glück sein, doch der Eingang war nicht bewacht und behände huschten sie hinein in das Ungewisse.

Hinauf führte eine Treppe, zu den Höhen wo die Flammen wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht brannten, hinab führte die andere, jene die drei nahmen. Zu den Höhlen und Verliesen schlichen sie, kaum wagten sie zu atmen, um jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden, das sie verraten konnte, und um zu vermeiden mehr des faulen Gestankes zu inhalieren, als nötig war.

Endlos schien die Treppe hinab in die Unergründlichkeit zu führen und sie verloren jeden Sinn für Zeit, jedes Gefühl für die Tiefe, in die sie hinab stiegen. Endlich! Endlich endeten die Stufen und sie fanden sich vor einer Weggabelung. „Wohin nun?", fragte Faith flüsternd. Gott, sie wollte hier wieder raus! Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Unbehagen und das Adrenalin schoss in Massen durch ihre Venen.

Der Prinz zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hier war ich noch nie."

„Du warst hier noch nie.", bemerkte Harry trocken. „Warum sind WIR dann hier?"

„Einmal habe ich die Umgebung ausgekundschaftet und das andere Mal die Treppe hinauf genommen. Hier herunter zu steigen schien logisch."

„Logisch!", zischte die Jägerin zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen und hielt ihre Sense im Würgegriff. Schließlich straffte sie ihre Schultern und wandte sich nach links. Schweigend folgten die beiden Männer ihr. Die Gänge waren dunkel, kein Fackellicht oder Feuer brannte hier unten, als wäre der Bereich unbenutzt und doch hatten sie das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so wäre, denn die Steine waren glatt gelaufen, keine Spinnenweben verklebten die Wände.

Stets wachsam im Dunkel vorwärts tastend erreichten sie schließlich einen Gang, in welchem sich zu beiden Seiten eiserne Türen mit schweren Riegeln befanden. Hier unten stank es fürchterlicher als in den anderen Bereichen, verfault und modrig, als wäre niemals frische Luft nach hier unten gelangt.

Nach langer innerlicher Debatte trat Faith an eine der Türen und schob den Riegel zurück. Legolas spannte seinen Bogen, während Harry eine winzige Lichtkugel beschwor, die ihnen zeigen würde, was dahinter lag.

„Auf drei.", flüsterte die Jägerin. „Eins … zwei … drei …" Sie zog die Tür auf, zusammen zuckend aufgrund des quietschenden Lautes, den die rostenden Scharniere von sich gaben, und erstarrte voll Horror.

Die Wände zierten braune Flecken, die einst frisches Blut gewesen waren, Knochen, menschlichen und tierischen Ursprungs lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und dazwischen bewegte sich etwas. Es mochte einst vage menschlichen Ursprungs gewesen sein, doch nun erinnerten allein die aufrechte Haltung auf zwei Beinen und die langen Arme noch daran. Teile seines Gesichtes rotteten vor sich hin, spitze, schwarze Zähne lugten unter abgekauten Lippen hervor, als habe es versucht, sich selbst zu fressen, faulende Haut hing an seinem rechten Arm und Bein hinab. Welche Hautfarbe es auch immer besessen haben mochte, jetzt war es mit Dreck, Blut und Fäkalien bedeckt. In einer plötzlichen und ungesehen schnellen Bewegung stürzte es auf sie zu, schnarrend und grollend, mit weit aufgerissenem Maul, als wolle es ein Stück Fleisch aus der Jägerin reißen.

Harrys Hände packten sie und zerrten sie zur Seite in den Gang, während Legolas die Tür zuknallte und den eisernen Riegel vorschob. Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen sahen sie einander an, ehe Harry leise sagte: „Zombie."

„Was?", fragte der Elb, der diesen Begriff noch nie gehört hatte. Der junge Zauberer winkte ab und deutete den Weg zurück an.

„Wir müssen hier raus, so schnell wie möglich!"

Dieses Mal rannten sie, denn mehr als Furcht trieb sie an. Pure Angst, knochentief und nicht abzuschütteln beherrschte sie. Im Nachhinein war es ihnen unmöglich zu sagen, wie sie es ungesehen nach draußen und zurück in die relative Sicherheit der Bäume geschafft hatten. Sie erinnerten sich nur, dass sie die gesamte Nacht hindurch liefen und kein einziges Mal zurück schauten und kein einziges Wort darüber verloren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erst ein Jahr später wagten sie auch nur daran zu denken. Der Graue Wanderer war eingetroffen und brachte das Palastleben augenblicklich durcheinander. Harry und Faith verehrten ihn auf der Stelle. Wer immer Thranduil dazu brachte, seine Beherrschung innerhalb von fünf Minuten nach Ankunft zu verlieren, konnte nur ein sympathischer Nervengeist sein!

Am Abend bat Legolas die Geschwister in seine Gemächer, wo sie Gandalf den Grauen vor einem Kamin sitzend und Pfeife rauchend das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekamen. „Mithrandir, dies sind zwei meiner Freunde Faith und Harry. Sie begleiteten mich nach Dol Guldur."

„Ja, weil du Starrkopf nicht davon abzubringen warst!", grummelte Faith. Dieses Erlebnis war noch immer ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen und, man sollte es nicht glauben, die Ohrenspitzen des Prinzen erröteten noch jedes Mal, wenn er deswegen gescholten wurde.

Gandalf gluckste leise. „Ah, das Ungestüm der Jugend."

Vorsichtig ließ Harry sich dem alten Mann gegenüber nieder. Oh, der Zauberer war alt, älter als die Zeit selbst, und so mächtig, dass es Harry leise den Rücken hinunter lief. Sollte es jemals zu einem Duell zwischen ihnen kommen, konnte der Jüngere nur hoffen, schneller rennen zu können … oder zumindest ein rasches Ende zu erleben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir Grund dazu hätten.", sagte der Alte milde und Harry riss geschockt seine Augen auf. Verdammt! Sofort errichtete er seine mentalen Barrieren. Wie hatte er so unachtsam sein können? Dem folgte ein verblüffter Ausruf Gandalfs: „Erstaunlich! Die Gerüchte sind also wahr."

„Was für Gerüchte?", forderte Faith und stellte sich beschützend an die Seite ihres Bruders.

„Von zwei Geschwistern, jung aussehend, kaum den Kinderjahren entwachsen und doch nicht alternd, mit überraschendem Wissen und Können." Gandalf lächelte noch immer, doch seine Augen sprachen von tiefer Neugier, Faszination und einem Hauch Belustigung.

Die Geschwister tauschten einen langen Blick aus, wortlos miteinander kommunizierend. Wollten sie sich dem alten Mann anvertrauen? Rat suchen? Faith nickte schließlich kaum merklich, ergriff die Hand des jungen Prinzen und zog ihn unwiderstehlich hinter sich her. „Komm Legolas, du wolltest mir doch noch etwas zeigen."

„Zeigen? Aber …"

„Kein aber! Die zwei werden gut miteinander auskommen … denke ich."

Gandalf hatte sich kaum geregt, leise vor sich hinpaffend, Rauchkringel in die Luft sendend und nachdenklich ins Feuer starrend. Endlich blickte er auf. „Ihr stammt nicht von hier."

„Nein, tun wir nicht." Harry goss ihnen Wein ein und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Wir wurden hierher gesandt."

„Hmm." Ein erneuter, langer Zug an seiner Pfeife. „Ein Zauberer … Doch was ist Eure Schwester?"

„In jeder Generation wird eine Jägerin geboren, ihre Aufgabe ist es die Unschuldigen zu schützen, gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Stirbt eine, wird die nächste auserwählt. Faith ist die Jägerin.", erläuterte Harry bedachtsam. „Sie ist eine mystische Kriegerin, schneller, stärker und geschickter als jeder andere Kämpfer."

„Ein interessantes Konzept, obwohl grausam, wenn ich so sagen darf. Eine einzelne Jägerin?"

Harry lächelte leise. „Ja, der Punkt hat mich schon immer gestört. Ich hätte da eine Frage."

„Nur eine?"

„Was seid Ihr?"

„Ah, eine interessante Frage. Was denkt Ihr, was ich sei?"

„Kein Mensch, obwohl das Äußere dies vermuten lässt. Ein Zauberer, mit einem Haufen Power, alt, so alt, dass ich allein beim Gedanken daran graue Haare bekomme …"

„So alt?" Gandalf sah ihm lachend in die Augen. „Ja, das bin ich. Von den Valar nach Mittelerde geschickt, den Völkern dieser Länder mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen. Einst gab es fünf von uns, doch zwei wurden in den Osten geschickt und nie hörte man wieder von ihnen. Radagast ist unruhig geworden und verließ seinen Sitz hier in der Nähe Düsterwalds, Saruman hingegen ist in Isengard."

„Das ist nicht gut.", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst, doch offenbar hatte Alter das Gehör Gandalfs keineswegs beeinträchtigt.

„So?"

„In Dol Guldur lebt jemand oder etwas, das mit Magie bewandert ist. Todesmagie." Er schauderte bei der Erinnerung an jenes Wesen. „In einer der Zellen fanden wir etwas, das sich in meiner Welt Zombie nannte, und dieses Wesen, nein, der ganze Turm stank nach Schwarzer Magie, als wolle sie das Innere eines jeden in seiner Nähe infizieren, wie eine Krankheit."

„Das bestätigt meine Befürchtungen, dass einer der Ringgeister sich dort befindet."

„Das mag sein. Ein ähnliches Gefühl ergriff mich in der Nähe Minas Morguls und doch … die Dunkelheit in diesem Wald nimmt zu, als würde sie sich vorbereiten auf etwas, auf jemand. Ich weiß es nicht.", frustriert leerte Harry seinen Weinbecher, ehe er verdrießlich ins Feuer starrte. „Thranduil ist blind oder einfach nur unwillig, die angebotene Hilfe der anderen Elbenreiche anzunehmen."

„Die Narben der Vergangenheit reichen tief und manch eine Wunde ist nie verheilt.", erwiderte Gandalf versonnen und brachte damit die ganze Sache auf den Punkt.

„Wenn es nur er allein wäre, doch seine Einstellung verbreitet sich unter seinem Volk. Viele sind zu jung, die wahren Ereignisse zu erkennen, und noch mehr haben diesen Wald nie verlassen. Vorurteile wachsen wie Unkraut."

„Eine Entwicklung, die vor langer Zeit begann. Seid Ihr deswegen hier?"

Dieses Mal lachte Harry laut auf. „Ich und Politik? Das wäre eine vorprogrammierte Katastrophe, wenn man Faith noch dazu rechnet, würde es wohl zu einem Blutbad kommen. Nein, wir wurden wegen des Prinzen hergeschickt. Legolas wird eine Rolle spielen in dem, was die Zukunft bringen mag."

„In der Tat?" Dies überraschte den alten Mann, denn obwohl er den jungen Prinzen mochte und für äußerst begabt hielt, war dies eine Offenbarung.

„Als Jägerin erhält meine Schwester Visionen von drohenden Ereignissen, deren Geschehen sie verhindern muss. Zum selben Zeitpunkt führte Mutter Erde mich im Geiste hierher. Sie war besorgt und das erste Mal in unseren, man mag es Gespräche nennen, drängend."

„Das gibt Hoffnung.", murmelte Mithrandir.

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr Thranduil überzeugen, dass Hilfe anzunehmen nicht bedeutet, das Reich aufzugeben? Oder wenigstens diplomatische Beziehungen aufzunehmen."

„Ah, aber wie?"

„Vielleicht … In einigen der älteren Schriften wird oft berichtet, dass jüngere Sohne als Botschafter zwischen den großen Häusern der Elben genutzt wurden. Sie lebten für einige Zeit bei anderen Fürsten, lernten deren Art zu leben kennen und lehrten den anderen ihre Traditionen und Eigenheiten."

„Und Ihr denkt, Prinz Legolas würde seinen Wald so einfach verlassen?"

„Wenn man es so formuliert, nein. Wenn er hingegen versteht wie wichtig es für die Unterstützung seines Volkes sein könnte, und auch welche Abenteuer auf ihn warten."

„Kein übler Plan, kein übler Plan.", stimmte Gandalf ihm fröhlich zu und blies einen besonders großen Rauchkringel durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. „Der König wird ein wenig widerstreben, doch mit den richtigen Argumenten …"

Kapitel Achtzehn – Probleme? Wir doch nicht … 

2467 Dol Guldur

Es hieß Drei wäre die magische Zahl. Wer auch immer damit angefangen hatte, gehörte gehenkt, gevierteilt, geköpft und anschließend verbrannt! Und selbst das war nicht genug in Harrys Meinung.

Dies war ihre dritte Stippvisite in die Tiefen des Dol Guldurs. Die ersten beiden waren abgesehen von dem Schrecken und der schlechten Luft gut verlaufen – insofern das Entdecken von stetig neuem Horror in irgendeiner Weise als gut bezeichnet werden kann – will heißen niemand hatte sie entdeckt. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Mal.

Drei, Glückszahl! Hah!

Wachsam wie zuvor waren sie die Treppen hinunter gehuscht, jeden Schatten nutzend, jeden Gang mehrmals prüfend und doch fühlte es sich von Anfang an anders an. Die Luft war schwerer, ätzend und kaum verträglich in ihren Lungen, die drohten den Dienst zu versagen. Nicht einmal die Schals über Mund und Nase konnten dem entgegenwirken und selbst ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. In Dol Guldur hatte sich eindeutig etwas geändert … zum Schlechten.

Dennoch mühten sie sich zu den Zellen, die noch immer Hinweise auf die Vorgänge in den unterirdischen Tiefen Dol Guldurs lieferten. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie Spinnen entdeckt, die größer und gemeiner noch als die anderen im Düsterwald schienen. Kurze Zeit darauf begegneten ihnen eben diese Kreaturen im Wald, weit entfernt von Dol Guldur und es war ein höllischer Kampf gewesen, sie auszuschalten. Alle Patrouillen hofften, diese Exemplare hatten sich nicht mit den anderen Riesenbiestern gepaart. Noch gab es keine Indizien dafür.

Sie erreichten die eisernen Türen und waren gerade dabei sie zu öffnen, als Fackeln am anderen Ende des Ganges erschienen. Überrascht starrten die beiden Gruppen sich an, da die Orks, auf der anderen Seite die drei. Zischend atmete Faith aus, ehe sie nur ein Wort rief: „Raus!"

Sie flohen, so sehr es sie ihnen missfiel, doch es war unklar, wie viele Orks sich in den Gängen hinter ihnen befanden, so dass ein Kampf zu unsicher war. Also rasten sie die schwarzen Tunnel entlang, gefolgt von schnarrendem Geheul und trampelnden Füßen. Schließlich schienen die Orks dessen müde zu werden und begannen Pfeile auf sie zu verschießen. Klirrend trafen diese die steinernen Wände und Legolas nutzte die Idee, um einige seiner eigenen Pfeile zu versenden. Dem wütenden Geschrei zufolge hatte er mehr Geschick als die Orkschützen.

Erleichtert erreichten sie den Fuß der Treppe und begannen den Weg die endlosen Stufen hinauf, als Harry plötzlich aufschrie. Ein schwarzer Pfeil ragte ihm aus der rechten Schulter.

Augenblicklich spürte er, wie Gift in seine Venen strömte, als würde ein Feuer ihn innerlich verbrennen. „Holt ihn raus!", befahl er wohl wissend, dass dies sowohl gefährlich in ihrer derzeitigen Situation als auch lebensnotwendig war. Sollte der Pfeil drin bleiben, würde er sich nicht ausreichend schnell bewegen können und zudem noch mehr Gift in die Blutbahn gelangen.

Faith positionierte sich breitbeinig in eine der engen Windungen der Treppen und schon bald war das Geräusch von aufeinander klirrenden Schwertern zu vernehmen. „Beeilt euch, Jungs!", rief sie ihnen besorgt zu.

Legolas kniete neben dem jungen Zauberer nieder, mit geschickten Händen das gefiederte Ende abbrechend. „Auf drei. Eins… zwei …" Damit stieß er die Spitze hindurch, dass sie auf der anderen Seite der Schulter wieder herauskam. Die Widerhaken sahen brutal aus und hätten die halbe Schulter zerfetzt, wenn sie versucht hätten, die Spitze einfach herauszuziehen.

Harry schrie laut auf und kämpfte gegen drohende Bewusstlosigkeit an. Keuchend blickte er über seine blutverschmierte Schulter zu dem Elben. „Du machst es immer auf zwei. Das ist vorhersehbar."

„Wie du meinst, jetzt den Rest." Dieses Mal zählte er nicht, sondern entfernte den Pfeil endgültig.

Mit zittrigen Händen riss der junge Zauberer einen Teil seines Umhangs ab, ballte ihn zusammen und stopfte ihn als improvisierten Druckverband unter sein Hemd. „Faith, fall langsam zurück.", befahl er, während er sich matt aufrichtete und seine Hände rechts und links an die Mauern des Treppenaufgangs legte. Eiskristalle wuchsen auf dem Felsen, wurden dicker und dicker, bis sie nur noch einen schmalen Durchgang ließen, durch welchen seine Schwester im letzten Moment schlüpfte. „Geht voraus, ich schließe die Barriere und errichte ein Stück weiter oben noch eine … zur Sicherheit."

„Aber …"

„Nein, ich verzögere ihren Aufstieg und folge euch." Er blickte seine Schwester eindringlich an. „Bring ihn sicher nach draußen."

„Harry, bitte, …"

„Ich komme sofort nach, das schwöre ich dir!", versprach er. Himmel, sie sollte sich bewegen! Endlich rannte sie los, den Elbenprinzen am Ellbogen mit sich reißend. Harry atmete erleichtert durch und sandte einen letzten Impuls durch die Eismauer, dass sie länger halten würde.

Erschöpft taumelte er ein Stück zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war das? Das Gift dürfte noch lange nicht wirken! Verdammt, er musste hier raus. Sich behutsam einen Schub Heilmagie durch die Schulter fließen lassend rannte er los, musste jedoch feststellen, dass seine Beine sich wie Blei anfühlten. Er kroch die Stufen hinauf, als wäre er eine altersschwache Schnecke!

Zu seinem weiteren Entsetzen hörte er keine Minute später, wie die Barriere barst. Adrenalin und Magie pulste durch seinen Körper, ihm neue Kraft verleihend. Er hielt sich erst gar nicht mit einer weiteren, aufwendigen Eisbarriere auf, sondern warf einfache Feuer hinter sich, hoffend sie würden den Weg für seine Verfolger erschweren.

Schwindelig erreichte er den rettenden Ausgang und stolperte augenblicklich zurück in die Festung. Orks! Überall waren Orks und sie kamen die Treppe hinauf wie ein Schwarm wilder Bestien. ‚Die sie auch sind.', dachte er zynisch, ehe er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er musste sich bewegen und keine sinnlosen Metaphern konstruieren!

Wie konnte das Gift ihn so sehr verlangsamt haben? Woher wussten die Orks aus dem Wald wohin sie mussten? Es war als würden sie geführt werden. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einem nicht belagerten Ausweg um und sah nur die Treppen in den Turm hinauf.

Wenigstens würde er die Kreaturen damit von Faiths und Legolas' Fährte locken, so hoffte er, als er den mühseligen Aufstieg begann. Seine Schulter stand in Feuer, seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie Eisenkugeln als Gewichte tragen müssen, und sein Kopf drehte sich schneller als ein Mixer. Nein, ihm ging es ganz und gar nicht gut.

‚Wohin? Wohin nun?', fragte er sich hoffnungslos, als er oben ankam. Hinter ihm hörte er bereits die nahenden Orks. Sich gegen eine Wand stemmend hielt er sich aufrecht und dann war da ein rasselndes Atmen und Kälte … so kalt … Eis …

„Dich bringe ich zu meinem Herren.", rasselte eine hohle Stimme und aus dem Dunkel trat ein Schatten nach ihm greifend.

‚Nein! Nein, nein, nein!', schrie Harry innerlich und wich der Hand aus, die in einen schweren, schwarzen Metallhandschuh gekleidet war. In einer elendig langsamen Bewegung zog er seine Langdolche und lachte innerlich hysterisch. Langdolche gegen einen Nažgul? Bei Merlin, er war mehr als nur verzweifelt.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob er seine Waffen, die rechte beinahe fallen lassend, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine gesamte Seite lief. Wie sinnlos konnte sein Ende noch sein?

Hilflos stolperte er zurück, als die lange Klinge des Ringgeistes auf ihn zukam. ‚Pfeilgift und Blutverlust' flüsterte seine Erfahrung als Heiler. ‚Wie hilfreich' zischte er im Geiste zurück.

Wie in Trance wich er einfach nur noch vor dem Nažgul zurück, der sich nicht einmal mehr damit abmühte, seine Klinge gegen ihn zu erheben. Wie Mitleid erregend war das? Wo war sein persönlicher Glorfindel, wenn er ihn brauchte? Himmel, in den früheren Zeitaltern hatten die Menschen mehr Glück.

Benommen fiel er auf seine Knie und schaffte es nur noch den Schatten einen Blick voller Hass zu zuwerfen.

Ganz langsam, als genösse er die Wehrlosigkeit seines Opfers, legte dieser seine Hand auf Harrys Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen und es fühlte sich an wie Sterben, oh so langsames Dahingleiten, wie flüssiges Eis, das durch seine Venen rann, bis die Kälte alles erstarren ließ und eisiger Atem kam stoßweise aus seinem Munde. Doch er fror nicht, seltsamer weise war es einfach nur kalt, nicht unangenehm, nichts, nur kalt …

… und leer …

… so leer …

… schwarz …

… und dann war da Schmerz …

… zerrend, es zerrte an etwas in ihm …

… als wolle es seine Seele zerreißen und er vermeinte einen Schrei zu hören. ‚Woher kam der Schrei?', wunderte er sich, ehe der Schmerz sein Bewusstsein wieder erreichte. Bei Eru, nichts war damit zu vergleichen. Niemals würde es enden, niemals würde das Zerreißen aufhören, es war als würde Faith wieder im Sterben vor ihm liegen und er hilflos daneben stehen.

… Faith …

Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen! Er brauchte sie. Seine Schwester, wo war sie? War sie entkommen? Panisch riss er seine Augen auf und griff nach der Hand auf seiner Brust.

Ein eisiger Wutschrei entwich dem Nažgul und fuhr Harry direkt ins Mark. So kalt, wie ewige Nacht, so einfach und endgültig … und er verstand. Ihm wurde etwas angeboten, zu werden wie sie. Unsterblich, machtvoll, unbesiegbar …

„Nein!", hauchte er seine Antwort und der Griff über seinem Herzen nahm an Druck zu. Entschlossen hob der junge Zauberer seine Hände.

„Lumos Solem Maximus." Er gehörte nicht in die Dunkelheit, die Nacht, die Kälte. Weißes, gleißendes Licht sprang von seinen Händen, den Schatten zurücktreibend und Harry taumelte in eine standhafte Position. „Nein!", rief er quer über die Plattform dem Ringgeist und allem wofür er stand entgegen.

Ohne einen Blick zurück sprang er über die schwarze Brüstung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Von den Grauen bis zu den Weißen Bergen wurden Menschen, Zwerge und Elben aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Mit Verwunderung in den Augen trieb sie etwas hinaus in die Nacht und was sie dort erblickten brannte sich für Generationen in deren Gedächtnisse. Der Turm der Schwarzen Magie war in Licht gehüllt, weißes Licht, als wäre es direkt der Sonne entsprungen.

Und in Caras Galadhon standen die Elben des Goldenen Waldes voll Unverständnis in ihren Bäumen, ungewiss welche Teufelei in Dol Guldur entwickelt wurde, unsicher welche Bedeutung das Geschehen hatte. Und doch war es, als sei das Licht der Silmaril, die einst von Feanor geschaffen worden waren, nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt.

Galadriel, Herrin des Goldenen Waldes und Hüterin von Nenya, dem Stein aus Adamant, eilte bestürzt in ihre Grotte. Sie hatte nichts vorher gesehen, nichts von dieser Größenordnung und Besorgnis breitete sich in ihr aus. War es dem Feind gelungen, ihren Blick zu trüben?

Ihr Gemahl Celeborn trat zu ihr und gemeinsam blickten sie in den magischen Spiegel. Eine junge Frau erschien, ein Elb, ein junger Mann …

„So jung.", flüsterte Celeborn mit Wunder in der Stimme, während Galadriel eine Gruppe ihrer Galadhrim aussandte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blindlings hastete Faith zur am nahesten gelegenen Baumreihe und wie sie es von den Waldelben gelernt hatte, sprang sie sofort hinauf. Legolas folgte ihr behände, blass im Mondlicht und mit geweiteten Augen.

„Komm schon.", forderte die Jägerin leise. Er hatte es versprochen, also musste er es halten. Unbewusst hielt sie ihre Sense, von der noch immer schwarzes Orkblut tropfte, im Würgegriff. Totenstill saß Legolas Thranduilion neben ihr, ebenso gebannt auf den Ausgang blickend.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte die schwarzen Schatten, die aus dem Wald an ihnen vorbei zum Turm krochen, bis sie die Stufen erreicht hatten. Faith schlug sich eine Hand über den Mund, um ihren Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Dort! Dort, sie hatte ihn gesehen!

Nein! Nein, nein, nein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, vehement alles leugnend. Niemals würde er sie allein lassen, er hatte es versprochen und er hielt immer sein Wort!

Die Orkmassen verschwanden im Turm und unwillkürlich blickte sie aufwärts, verzweifelt nach ihrem Bruder Ausschau haltend. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und dass Legolas bestürzt nach ihrem Arm gegriffen hatte.

„Nažgul!", spie Legolas mit all jener Verachtung aus, die nur ein Elb für diese dunklen Kreaturen aufbringen konnte.

Faith sprang von ihrem sicheren Sitzplatz im Baum, bereit diesen Turm hinauf zu rennen und jeden Ork, der ihr auch nur wagte im Weg zu stehen, niederzumetzeln. Doch Legolas hielt sie am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn seine Schwester solch einen sinnlosen Versuch starten und dabei sterben würde.

Wütend nutzte sie das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten ihre komplette Kraft als Jägerin und riss sich los. Bevor sie drei Schritte gemacht hatte, wurde sie unvorhersehbar geblendet und hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe laut zu schluchzen begonnen, wenn sie nicht im nächsten Moment eine wohlbekannte Gestalt den Turm hinunter stürzen gesehen hätte.

Sie wusste, es war sinnlos, doch sie rannte los und ehe sie denken konnte, hatte sie den Lederhandschuh von ihrem Handgerät gezogen. Mit einer verzweifelten Handbewegung holte sie ihn zu sich und erstarrte mittendrin, als der Körper tatsächlich auf sie zugeschossen kam.

„Faith!" Legolas' geschockter Ausruf holte sie zurück in die Realität und gerade noch rechtzeitig verlangsamte sie den Aufprall, so dass ihr Bruder sanft zur Erde glitt.

„Harry!"

„Hey.", erwiderte er matt und kam mit ihrer beider Hilfe auf die Beine. „Womöglich sollten wir hier weg, ehe die Einheimischen zurückkehren, huh?"

In der Tat konnten sie wütendes Geheul aus dem Turm kommen hören und sie verschwendeten keinen Moment länger, sich von diesem verhassten Platz zu entfernen. Nie wieder!, hallte heftig durch alle drei Köpfe. Nie wieder würden sie hierher zurückkehren, es sei denn, um diesen Berg dem Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Bis zum Morgen stolperten sie erst durch das Unterholz des Düsterwaldes und schließlich über die Ebene des Anduins, sich geradeaus nach Westen richtend. Der Goldene Wald lag näher und bot mehr Schutz als Thranduils Hallen, insofern der Herr und die Herrin Loriens sie nicht abwiesen. Zudem bot ihnen die Ebene einen weiteren Vorteil. Orks konnten das direkte Sonnenlicht nicht ertragen, deswegen würden sie am Waldrand auf die kommende Nacht warten, ehe sie folgten. Bis dahin mussten sie nur möglichst einen Großteil der Strecke zurücklegen und immer in Bewegung bleiben.

Kurz nach Mittag kollabierte Harry, sein Gesicht so komplett weiß, dass man ihn für tot hätte halten können, wenn sein Brustkorb sich nicht unregelmäßig zum Atemholen gehoben und gesenkt hätte. Nichts was sie taten, brachte ihn zurück ins Bewusstsein. Sein rot verfärbtes Hemd, Lederwams und Umhang sagte ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten: Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren, kämpfte zusätzlich gegen eine Vergiftung und den Schwarzen Atem an.

Verzweifelt riss Faith die Arzneikiste ihres Bruders auf und schrie wütend auf. Was nutzte all die Medizin, wenn sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, womit sie ihrem Bruder helfen konnte!

Sie beschlossen letztlich, ihn zu tragen, ehe sie das Geräusch mehrerer nahender Reiter vernahmen. Trostlos nach den Waffen greifend war es dieses Mal Legolas, der beinahe seine Beherrschung verlor. Es waren Elben. „Ai, Elbereth! Wir sind gerettet!"

--------

Na, wohin wird es nun wohl gehen?

Mehr Elben ...


	10. Kapitel 19, 20 & 21

**Disclaimer:** Der Weihnachtsmann hätte mir eine Rute hinterlassen, wenn ich behauptet hätte, dies alles wäre mein Eigentum. So muss ich leider eingestehen, dass allein das Zusammenwürfeln der verschiedenen Universen und die daraus entstandene Geschichte mir gehören. Kleine Geschichte Mittelerdes Teil 2

Das Hexenreich von Angmar hat insofern etwas mit Dol Guldur zu tun, da der Hexenmeister von Angmar das Oberhaupt der Ringgeister ist, sprich derjenige, der Harry verwundet hat. Der Hintergrund dazu wurde bereits in einem der früheren Kapitel meiner Geschichte erwähnt (Glorfindels Weissagung, dass kein sterblicher Mann den Hexenmeister würde töten können, was ja letztlich auch wahr ist, da Eowyn ihn vernichtet). Ansonsten ist Dol Guldur, zumindest die Grundstruktur der Gebäude, elbischen Ursprungs. Oropher, Thranduils Vater und damit Legolas' Großvater, hatte dort den Hauptsitz des Elbenreiches gegründet, als Düsterwald noch als Grünwald der Große bezeichnet wurde. Diese Gegend wurde jedoch nach der Letzten Allianz (Ende Zweites Zeitalter, Saurons Fall durch Isildur) verlassen, vor allem da zwei Drittel der elbischen Streitmacht inklusive damaligen König Oropher nach einem voreiligen Angriff auf das Schwarze Tor vernichtet worden war. Oropher hatte wohl ein paar Schwierigkeiten sich Gil-Galad unterzuordnen, aber es wird nirgendwo genau beschrieben, wie es zu der Katastrophe kam. Erst um 2300 Drittes Zeitalter (die Zeit, in der meine Handlung spielt) kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Dol Guldur von einem Ringgeist in Besitz genommen wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wagte sich keiner mehr nach Dol Guldur, da die Umgebung von Orks und Riesenspinnen nur so wimmelte. Sauron verweilte ebenfalls einige Zeit dort (siehe die ominösen Worte des Ringgeistes im letzten Kapitel!), der Rat der Weisen zögerte jedoch, direkt einzugreifen, vor allem da Saruman sich dagegen aussprach. (Großer Hinweis für zweites Buch! Harry und Saruman werden nicht gut miteinander auskommen, Hinweis: Okklumentik vs. Sarumans Stimme.)

Zur Entfernung zwischen Dol Guldur und Lothlorien ist zu sagen, dass es in der Tat nicht sehr weit ist. Allerdings hätten die drei es wirklich nicht von Punkt A nach B in einem Tag geschafft, deswegen ja auch die Elben, die Galadriel ihnen entgegen geschickt hat (auf Pferden). Thranduils Hauptreich ist weiter entfernt als Lothlorien, da sie dahin fast den gesamten Düsterwald hätten durchqueren müssen.

WARNUNG: In den folgenden Kapiteln habe ich meinen Musen freien Lauf gelassen. Die Elben fallen definitiv anders als bei Tolkien aus, aber mir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, sie auf meine Weise zu schreiben und von diesem unantastbaren, weit entfernten Podest herunter zu holen und zu greifbaren Wesen zu machen, die zwar alt und weise und mächtig sein mögen, aber letztlich doch immer noch individuelle Eigenheiten besitzen.

ALSO, NUR MIT EINER GUTEN DOSIS HUMOR LESEN!

Viel Vergnügen. Ein Frohes Fest und all der andere weihnachtliche Kram. ;)

Grey-Wings

**Kapitel Neunzehn - Genesung**

Er schwebte und fand, dass Schweben eine gute Sache war, denn eine seiner letzten Erinnerungen bestand darin, wie er im freien Fall ausweglos einem steinernen Grund entgegen sauste. Yep, schweben war eine definitive Verbesserung. Jetzt müsste er nur noch die Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, weshalb und wohin er schwebte.

Harry fand sich in einem weißen Raum wieder. Insofern man eine weiße Endlosigkeit, bei der man keinerlei Hinweis darauf findet, woher das Licht kommt, wo oben und unten ist, ob es überhaupt so etwas wie oben und unten gibt, als einen Raum bezeichnen kann. Harry entschied, dass dies immer noch die am besten passende Bezeichnung wäre, denn der Begriff Nichts (der ihm zuerst eingefallen war) hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. So von wegen: Wenn ich mich in einem Nichts befinde, wie atme ich dann? Bin ich tot? Ist das eine Wartehalle, denn ich hoffe doch mal nicht, das hier soll der Himmel sein (Hölle ist ausgeschlossen, dafür gibt es zu wenig Feuer … genau genommen gar keines …)? Wenn das hier der Himmel sein soll, dann ist das gesamte Paradieskonzept reichlich überbewertet worden!

Statt sich mit diesen rudimentären Fragen zu belasten, wanderte Harry umher. Wahrscheinlich war es seltsam, dass er momentan nicht mehr fühlte oder darüber nachdachte, was geschehen war, aber sein Gehirn war angesichts des Horrors einfach in Streik getreten. Er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Daher das Umherwandern, um sich abzulenken und möglichst lange nicht denken zu müssen. Vielleicht gab es hier irgendetwas anderes, interessanteres als … nun ja: Weiß. Aber natürlich blieb alles einfach nur weiß und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sich überhaupt vorwärts bewegte. Tja, wohin auch? So von wegen Unendlichkeit war es etwas schwer ein Ende dieses … Weiß' zu finden. Was würde er dafür geben nur irgendeine andere Farbe sehen zu können! Wieso musste das alles überhaupt immer so voller Klischee sein? Weiß? Wer hatte sich das einfallen lassen?

Dennoch verging Zeit. Zumindest fühlte es sich an, als liefe er bereits stundenlang ziellos umher. Wie ein störrisches Maultier blieb er plötzlich stehen, kreuzte die Arme über der Brust und tappte mit dem Fuß genervt auf die Erde: „Langweilig!"

Als nichts geschah, schmollte er (schließlich konnte er immer noch eine passable Imitation eines Teenagers abgeben!) und versuchte es noch einmal. „LAAAAAANGWEILIG!!!"

Irgendjemand lachte leise hinter ihm, Harry schnaubte und drehte sich um: „Na endlich! Was ist das hier und wer …" Der Rest seines Satzes verlief im Nichts. Harry blinzelte, kämpfte mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals und Atembeschwerden: „Ähm … Hallo?"

Im Grunde war ihm eher danach, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und eine größtmögliche Entfernung (ein bis Dimensionen hörten sich für den Anfang ganz gut an) zwischen sie zu legen. Bei Merlin, alles in ihm zitterte ob der Macht, die dieses Wesen – das übrigens, man sollte es kaum glauben, in weiß gekleidet war – verströmte.

„Sei gegrüßt, junger Harold."

Oh Mann! Ein mächtiges UND allwissendes Wissen. „Ähm ja, meine Freunde nennen mich Harry, und du?"

„Yavanna.", erwiderte die Frau mit den langen, braunen Haaren. „Meine Freunde nennen mich Mutter Erde."

Okay, das war … überwältigend? Unerwartet? Auf jeden Fall weniger dramatisch, als er sich ein solches Treffen vorgestellt hätte, wenn er jemals mit einem solchen Gedanken gespielt hätte. Eloquent erwiderte er: „Wow."

Die Valië lachte und es hörte sich an wie ein Bach, der fröhlich über Kiesel sprang. „Du bist ein entzückendes Wesen, Harry. Ich war überrascht über deine Macht und gleichzeitige Demut, als du mit mir in Kontakt tratest."

„Nun, du bist ziemlich großartig. Ich hätte da nur eine winzig kleine Frage.", stammelte er verwirrt. Sie nickte ihm duldsam zu fortzufahren. „Du bist eine der Valar und … wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Stehe ich nicht eher unter Jurisdiktion der Mächte aus meiner alten Dimension?"

„Ah ja, ich vermutete, dass die Erklärungen für dich und deine Schwester einige Mängel aufwiesen. Setz dich, Kind!" Mit einer sanften Handbewegung wechselte ihre Umgebung – Endlich! Kein Weiß!!! – in eine warme Lichtung, in deren Mitte zwei moosbewachsene Steine lagen, auf die sie sich niederließen. „Die Mächte unterliegen anderen Regeln als wir Valar. Ihre einzige Aufgabe besteht darin, das Gleichgewicht Eurer Dimension aufrecht zu erhalten. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende gingen sie für das Wohl des Ganzen viele Kompromisse ein, welche oftmals schonungslos und teilweise ungerecht waren, so verloren sie einen Großteil ihres Mitgefühls für jene, die sie eigentlich leiten sollen. In Faiths und deinem Falle hätte dies in eurem frühen Tod resultiert, doch erkannten sie euer Potential und suchten nach einem Ausweg. Daher schickten sie euch hierher, was sie nicht beachteten war, dass ihr beide damit unter … wie nanntest du es? Ah ja, ihr beide fallt nun unter unsere Jurisdiktion. Euer Schicksal ist in die Hände der Valar übergegangen. Wir haben euch eine Weile beobachtet, um zu sehen, wie ihr euch zurechtfinden, was ihr aus eurem Leben tun würdet." Sie lächelte ihn sanft und stolz an. „Ihr seid würdig."

„Das ist gut … nehme ich an?"

„Ja, mein Kind, das ist es.", bestätigte sie und lachte erneut. „Ah, es ist lange her, dass wir solche Freude hatten. Eure Frische und Ehrlichkeit ist entzückend."

Harry errötete und fühlte sich, als wäre er fünf Jahre alt. Ehe ihm eine weitere Frage einfiel. „Von wegen Kindern und so … Weswegen altern meine Schwester und ich nicht?

„Eine Gabe der Mächte. Ihr werdet für immer sein, wie ihr jetzt seid, es sei denn einer von euch stirbt. Dann stirbt auch der andere.", erwiderte Yavanna und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Sie haben nur eines nicht bedacht. Aufgrund dieser Gabe könnt ihr den anderen Zweitgeborenen nicht folgen, wenn sie Arda nach ihrem Tode verlassen."

Blinzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf voller Entsetzen. „Aber was dann? Ich meine …" Wie sollte er in Worte fassen, was das bedeuten konnte. Er wollte, nein, konnte sein Dasein nicht als Geist fristen. Für alle Ewigkeit an Mittelerde gebunden, keine Ruhe findend.

Yavanna legte sanft eine Hand auf sein Haar. „Es ist Mandos' Entschluss, dass Euch dieselbe Wahl gegeben wird, die auch den Kindern Eärendils zuteil wurde. Wenn Sauron besiegt wurde, seid ihr von eurer Aufgabe befreit und könnt wählen, unter den Erst- oder Zweitgeborenen zu leben. Sucht ihr ein menschliches Dasein, dann werdet ihr deren Weg folgen. Wählt ihr ein elbisches, steht euch der Weg frei nach Valinor in den Westen zu segeln."

Sprachlos starrte Harry sie an. Niemals würde er seine Eltern im Jenseits sehen, denn die Menschen dieser Welt beschritten nach ihrem Tode einen anderen Weg als die auf der Erde. Nie wieder würde es so sein. So sein, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde, obwohl er nun verstand, dass es nie so gewesen war, wie er geglaubt hatte, dass es wäre.

Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass seine Gedanken einer gewissen Kohärenz ermangelten? Wie konnte er all das aufnehmen und nicht sein Hirn überladen?

„Was geschieht, sollten wir vorher sterben? Vor Saurons Fall? Was wenn wir verlieren?"

„Dann werdet ihr in Mandos Hallen gesandt." Sie neigte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, direkt über die kaum mehr sichtbare, blitzförmige Narbe. „Erwache nun, mein Kind. Dein Körper wurde geheilt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdenklich blickte Celeborn über sein Buch hinweg, das inzwischen vergessen in seinen Händen lag. Wie immer seit ihrer Ankunft war der dunkle Kopf der Schwester, Faith war ihr Name, über die stille Gestalt ihres Bruders, Harry, gebeugt. Als liehe sie ihm ihre Kraft, hielt sie seine Hand fest umschlossen. Manchmal richtete sie Worte der Ermutigung, der Hoffnung, aber auch des Flehens an den jungen Zauberer. Allein für die Heiler verließ sie ihren Platz oder wenn sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und einer der Elben sie in das Bett neben ihrem Bruder trug.

Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes hatte es sich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seine abendlichen Musestunden in diesem Krankenzimmer zu verbringen, leise vorlesend, denn dies schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die junge Frau zu haben und damit auch auf den Verletzten, denn der Bund zwischen den Geschwistern war stark.

Selten fanden Menschen ihren Weg nach Lothlorien, die Furcht vor der Elbenhexe, seiner Gemahlin, hielt sie fern. Nun, dies konnte er verstehen, gelegentlich bezeichnete auch er sie in Gedanken als Hexe, allerdings hatte er wohl als einziger in ganz Mittelerde tatsächlich das Recht dazu. Keine Frage, ihre Bund war stark und sie empfanden tiefe Zuneigung füreinander, waren seit so vielen tausend Jahren enge Vertraute, doch hatte sie als Ringträgerin stets eine Pflicht, die vor ihm kam. Eine Pflicht, die vor allem kam … und gelegentlich hatte sie ein Furcht erregendes Temperament, das durch ihre Kräfte nur noch verstärkt wurde, insbesondere wenn sie sich auf einem ihrer Rachfeldzüge befand.

Die beiden Geschwister hatte sie jedoch trotz all ihrer Kräfte und Nenya nicht sehen können und das nagte arg an ihrem Ego. Allein dies erregte Celeborns Aufmerksamkeit. Jemand, der entweder durch stärkere Mächte geschützt wurde oder sich selbst gegen unerwünschtes Spähen schützen konnte? Kurios.

Der junge Prinz, Thranduils Sohn, hatte nicht viel über sie erzählen können – oder wollen, wie Celeborn vermutete –, seine Berichte über Dol Guldur waren jedoch Besorgnis erregend. Dreimal hatten diese Kinder sich in die Festung der Schwarzen Magie gewagt? Noch viel kurioser.

Kein Wunder, dass sie die kaum verhohlene Neugier seiner Waldelben auf sich zogen. Jedes noch so kleine Detail wurde wieder und wieder beschrieben, ihr Äußeres, ihr Zustand und … nun ja, vor allem ihr Aussehen. Nicht selten vernahm er in den Hallen, dass gar mancher sich wunderte, dass sie als Zweitgeborene ausnehmend wohltuend anzuschauen waren. Ai, für Menschen wäre dies gar ungewöhnlich! Im Geiste gab Celeborn ihnen Recht, obwohl er in früheren Zeitaltern ausgesprochen schönen Exemplaren der Zweitgeborenen begegnet war. Elendil selbst war in seiner Jugend kein übles Beispiel, das einen verstehen ließ, weshalb Beren von Luthien erwählt worden war.

Ah, seine Gedanken waren einmal mehr am Spekulieren. Er fand es jedoch anregend, seit langem einmal mehr Grund dafür zu haben.

„Ein faszinierendes Paar, nicht wahr.", ertönte es leise, als Mithrandir sich neben ihm niederließ. Ausnahmsweise fehlte dem Istar seine Pfeife.

„Ihr deutetet bei Eurer gestrigen Ankunft an, Ihr würdet mehr über sie wissen?" Ja, Celeborn gab es ehrlich zu: Er war neugierig. Zehntausend Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, um zu lernen, sich über jedes Neue zu freuen. Nichts war langweiliger, als fortwährend von denselben Gesichtern und Geschichten umgeben zu sein. Demnach fühlte er sich über ein paar begierige Fragen nicht verlegen.

„Ah, das ist eine Sache, die auf später verschoben werden sollte. Euer Schwiegersohn ist soeben eingetroffen und auf den Weg hierher."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten. Es gibt keinen, der mehr Fähigkeiten als Heiler und Wissen über den Schwarzen Atem besitzt."

„Ein großzügiges Kompliment.", erklang es amüsiert vom Eingang des Raumes, wo Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal, unbemerkt erschienen war. „Doch lasst uns die Begrüßung auf später verschieben." Bereits in Heilermodus eilte er an das Bett seines Patienten. Die schlafende Faith nicht störend begann er seine Untersuchung.

„Ungewöhnlich.", murmelte er kurz darauf. Das Gift der Pfeilwunde war bereits behandelt worden und aus dem Körper getrieben, die Haut an der Schulter heilte vorzüglich. Der Teint war wie zu erwarten extrem bleich und die Haut fühlte sich kühl unter seinen Fingern an. Doch es fehlten der Schüttelfrost, die typischen Abwehrreaktionen des menschlichen Körpers gegen das Leiden, das durch die Ringgeister hervorgerufen wurde. „Es war sicher ein Nažgul?"

„Ohne Zweifel, sowohl seine Schwester als auch Legolas Thranduilion haben den Schatten gesehen.", informierte Celeborn und stand auf. „Die Heiler entdeckten eine befremdliche Wunde auf seinem Oberkörper, direkt über dem Herzen."

„Dem Herzen?", rief Elrond überrascht aus und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern das dünne Hemd seines Patienten. Darunter kam eine Verletzung zu Vorschein, die aus fünf tiefen Stichwunden bestand, diese Einstiche waren offenbar Ursache des Übels, denn um sie konzentrierten sich dunkle, beinahe schwarze Verfärbungen der Blutgefäße. Nachdenklich legte der Heiler seine Hand darüber, die einzelnen Wunden stimmten in etwa mit seinen ausgebreiteten Fingern überein. „Ai! Dieser junge Mann ist erstaunlich! Der Nažgul war nur eine Armeslänge entfernt … aber weshalb? Dieses Verhalten ist ungewöhnlich."

Vorsichtig betastete er die Wunden. Ja, Athelas wurde von den anderen Heilern großzügig verwendet, das war gut, denn es verhinderte die Ausbreitung der Infektion. Aber für die vollständige Heilung würde er nachhelfen müssen.

Seine Vorbereitungen wurden unterbrochen, als Faith plötzlich erwachte und aufsaß. „Harry!"

Im selben Moment schnappte dieser hörbar nach Luft, sein Rücken bog sich so weit durch, dass er von der Matratze abhob und seine Augen schnappten auf. Ein sanftes Leuchten wanderte von einer zuvor nicht beachteten Narbe an seiner Stirn über seinen Körper, ehe es verschwand und der junge Zauberer in sein Lager zurück sank. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich nichts beachtend auf die Seite drehte und erneut einschlief. Kaum hörbar war sein gehauchtes „Mutter …"

„Das war unerwartet.", murmelte Mithrandir mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen. Elrond hingegen beugte sich mit Wunder über seinen Patienten. Da war keine Spur mehr von der Verletzung, die keine Minute zuvor deutlich erkennbar gewesen war.

Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes ließ seinen Blick allerdings zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her gleiten. Der junge Zauberer sah plötzlich noch jünger aus und erinnerte Celeborn an Zeiten, da in den Elbenreichen noch das Gelächter von kleinen Elblingen zu vernehmen war. Seine Schwester hingegen lächelte nur und schüttelte fortwährend den Kopf. Etwas sagte ihm, dass wenigstens sie eine Ahnung hatte, was soeben geschehen war. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr uns mitteilen, wer diese Mutter ist?", fragte er daher leise.

„Mutter Erde, wer sonst!", erwiderte Faith leichthin, all ihre Lebenskraft und Feuer in sie zurückkehrend, denn Harry war geheilt und sicher. Mit strahlenden Augen erhob sie sich, um ihre verkrampften Gliedmaßen zu strecken.

„Mutter Erde?" Weder Elrond noch Celeborn war diese Bezeichnung geläufig.

„Ah. Die Spenderin aller Früchte, Yavanna.", erläuterte Gandalf der Graue, der einst als der Maia Olórin durch die Welt gewandelt war. Gedankenvoll lehnte er auf seinem langen, gewundenen Stab. „Dies sind bedeutsame Neuigkeiten, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Was du selten tust, alter Mann.", kommentierte Celeborn nur halb scherzend.

Faith schnaubte. „Sagte der zehntausend Jahre alte Elb." Bis ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte und zu wem. „Ähm … ich meine, nicht dass das irgendetwas aussagt. Du hast dich wirklich gut gehalten und … ähm … man sieht dir die Jahre echt nicht an, ehrlich!"

„Ich danke für das Kompliment, Kind.", erwiderte der Elbenlord sardonisch, was erst recht Gelächter erntete, das weder Elrond noch Mithrandir länger zurückhalten konnten. „Und du Elrond brauchst gar nicht so zu lachen! Ich kannte dich bereits, als du noch als unsicherer Elbling durch die Hallen Lindons ranntest! Deine Kinder wären sicher begierig einige deiner Missetaten zu vernehmen."

Das brachte den Herrn von Imladris zum Schweigen und Celeborn wandte sich mit einem triumphalen „Hah!" ab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anm.: Erzählung über Earendil aus dem Silmarillion; Klett Cotta; 1978

„… Soll der sterbliche Mensch lebend die Lande der Unsterblichen betreten und weiterleben?' Doch Ulmo sagte: ‚Dazu ward er in die Welt geboren. Und sage mir: Ist er Earendil, Tuors Sohn, vom Stamme Hadors, oder der Sohn von Idril, Turgons Tochter aus dem Elbenhause Finwes?'" Die Stimme leitete Harry sanft in das Land der Wachen zurück. „… als alles gesagt war, fällte Manwe seinen Spruch, und er sagte: ‚In dieser Sache ist mir Urteilsmacht verliehen. Was Earendil den Zwei Geschlechtern zuliebe gewagt, soll er nicht büßen, noch soll es Elwing, sein Weib; doch sollen sie nie wieder unter die Elben oder Menschen in den Außenlanden gehen. Und dies ist mein Spruch, sie betreffend: Earendil und Elwing und ihren Söhnen sei es gestattet, frei zu wählen, mit welchem der Geschlechter ihr Schicksal vereinst sein dun unter welchem Geschlecht über sie geurteilt werden soll."

Überrascht öffnete Harry seine Augen, sobald sein Hirn verarbeitete, welche Erzählung ihm da vorgelesen wurde. Auf der anderen Seite seines Raumes saß ein Elb mit silberblondem Haar, dessen sanfte Stimme den jungen Zauberer aus seinen Träumen geholt hatte. Es war eindeutig kein Waldelb aus Thranduils Reich, darin war er sich sicher. Doch zuerst das Wichtige. „Was hat er gewählt?"

Durchdringend blausilberne Augen blickten über das Buch hinweg zu ihm und lächelten ihn erfreut an. „Earendil und Elwing blieben in Valinor. Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich erwacht, pîn dînelen."

Kleiner, stiller Stern? Harry blinzelte ob des unerwarteten Kosenamens. „Ähm ja, sieht ganz danach aus." Neugierig sah er sich um. Eindeutig nicht Düsterwald, denn die Sicht nach draußen war hell und voll goldenen Lichtes, während sie sich weit oben in einem Baum zu befinden schienen und der Raum, in dem er sich wieder fand, fühlte sich weiter und freier an, als alle Höhlen Thranduils. Weiß und silbern und hie und da ein zarter Grün- oder Blauton zierte die Wände und Gegenstände, welche ihn an die Vollkommenheit aus Edhellond erinnerte. Da waren Lichter an den Wänden, die wie Knospen geformt waren und ein weiches, warmes Leuchten abgaben; und die Möbel wirkten, als wären sie genauso in der Natur gewachsen und nicht per Hand geschnitzt worden. Blätter fielen leise durch die weite Öffnung, die normalerweise wohl eine Außenwand gewesen wäre. „Wo genau bin ich? … Und wo ist Faith? Und Legolas? Geht es ihnen gut? Haben sie …"

Eine erhobene Hand gebot ihm Einhalt. „Sowohl dem jungen Prinzen als auch deiner Schwester geht es gut. Sie wachten viele Stunden an deiner Seite und erst nachdem deine Genesung sicher war, konnten wir sie überzeugen, in Ruhe zu essen und zu schlafen, was sie vermutlich im Augenblick tun. Zu deiner anderen Frage: Ihr befindet euch in Lothlorien."

„Deutliche Verbesserung zu Thranduils Höhlen.", murmelte Harry unbedacht.

Der fremde Elb lachte leise. „Deine Schwester ist derselben Ansicht."

Schulter zuckend entschied Harry sich, ob seiner Bemerkung nicht verlegen zu sein. Es war seine ehrliche Meinung und ein Kompliment. Sich vorsichtig streckend überprüfte er seinen Körper und lugte nachdenklich unter sein Hemd. „Alte Angeberin.", kommentierte er schließlich voller Zuneigung, dann lehnte er sich zurück in seine Kissen. „Ich danke für unsere Aufnahme in den Goldenen Wald und hoffe, dass wir nicht allzu viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben."

„Keine Unannehmlichkeiten, nur mehr Aufregung als wir es hier gewohnt sind." Celeborn war amüsiert. Keine Frage, das Kind war ein erfrischender Wind unter den alten Bäumen seines Landes. „Deine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Nažgul konnte von den Grauen bis zu den Weißen Bergen gesehen werden."

„Oh!" Sich ablenkend rief der junge Zauberer mit einer Handbewegung einen der Wasserkrüge und Becher zu sich.

Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes starrte verblüfft auf die schwebenden Gegenstände und auf den Jungen, der dies so offensichtlich beiläufig tat, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Nicht einmal Mithrandir nutzte seine Magie auf eine solche Weise, völlig blind gegenüber der Außergewöhnlichkeit einer solchen Gabe.

„Wie auch immer. Du weißt nicht zufälliger weise, wo meine Sachen sind? Nicht dass irgendetwas an diesem Hemd auszusetzen wäre, aber ich habe eine gewisse Abneigung dagegen halbnackt durch eine fremde Elbenstadt zu wandern."

Celeborn schoss der ungeahnte Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er gewiss nichts dagegen hätte, deutete jedoch nur zur Seite, wo auf einem Hocker sorgfältig alle Besitztümer des Zauberers gestapelt lagen. Dieses Mal brachten die schwebenden Gegenstände ihn nicht aus der Fassung und er beobachtete, wie der junge Mann jedes Objekt mit Bedacht untersuchte. Da waren die zwei Langdolche aus Mithril, die Celeborn selbst schon bewundert hatte, der von dem Pfeil durchlöcherte Lederwams, der reparierte Umhang und all die anderen Kleidungsstücke, die sorgfältig gereinigt worden waren. Zuletzt wandte Harry sich seinen Armschützern zu.

Zur nicht geringen Verwunderung holte der junge Zauberer etliche Dinge daraus hervor. Zuerst ein winziges Stück Holz, das eher wie ein drei Zentimeter langes Ästlein aussah, doch unter der Hand des Zauberers wuchs dieser, bis er ein zwei Meter langer, tiefschwarzer Langstab wurde, dessen Form Celeborn an die Zauberstäbe von Gandalf und Saruman erinnerte. Sorgsam wurde dieser überprüft und schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer neben das Bett gestellt. Darauf folgte eine Unzahl sternenförmiger Scheiben, die das Licht der Lampen einfingen.

Neugierig stand Celeborn auf und trat an das Bett heran. „Darf ich?"

„Natürlich."

Behutsam nahm er eine der Scheiben in die Hand. Ihre Ränder waren scharf, wie kleine Messer! Gleichzeitig waren sie jedoch auch kleine Kunstwerke, denn als wären sie in das Metall hineingegossen glitzerten Diamanten und Smaragde. Sie bildeten eng verschlungene Ornamente und nur sein scharfes Elbenauge konnte die winzigen Schriftzeichen erkennen, aus denen die Linien bestanden. „Was sind das?"

„Wurfsterne. Ich bin nicht sehr geschickt mit Pfeil und Bogen, deswegen hat mir Faith diese nützlichen, kleinen Dinger gemacht. Man kann sie auf kleine Distanzen und in engen Räumen anwenden." Eifrig deutete er auf die Linien. „Faith würde mir ewig in den Ohren liegen, wenn ich auch nur einen verlöre, also musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Also habe ich die Runen geschrieben, sie verstärken die Kraft des Wurfes, schärfen die Kanten und ermöglichen, dass ich sie nur mit meinen Gedanken zurück zu mir rufen kann."

„Erstaunlich." Er wog die winzige Waffe in seiner Hand, hielt sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Es war einige Zeit her, dass ihn als Krieger etwas so fasziniert hatte. „Man kann sie ohne Probleme überall mit hinnehmen. Wie effektiv sind sie im Kampf?"

„Nun, mit genug Übung sind sie ebenso wirksam wie Pfeile. Man muss nur die Schwachstellen einer gegnerischen Rüstung kennen und treffen." Er grinste schalkhaft. „Demnach liest du nicht dein Leben lang Kranken alte Geschichten vor?"

„Das würde auf die Dauer langweilig werden, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Celeborn nur amüsiert. Frechdachs.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass Elben ewig leben können … Yep, sehr wahrscheinlich.", gab Harry schelmisch zu. „Spricht etwas dagegen, dass ich den Wald ein wenig erkunde?"

„Nun, das kommt immer darauf an, ob du bereit bist, den Zorn eines Heilers auf dich zu ziehen." Mit einem heiteren Lachen beobachtete Celeborn, wie ein Bein flink wieder unter der Decke verschwand und der junge Zauberer es sich erneut in seinem Bett bequem machte. „Allerdings könnte ich etwas zu essen besorgen."

„Das wäre äußerst liebenswürdig.", gab Harry würdevoll zurück und versuchte seine langen Haare irgendwie so zu arrangieren, dass sie ihm nicht ständig ins Gesicht fielen. Plötzlich hielt er geschockt inne. „Was zur Hölle ist das?" Entsetzt hielt er eine einzelne Strähne ins Licht. Grau! „Ich kann noch keine grauen Haare bekommen!", schimpfte er. „Ich bin viel zu jung dafür! Ich rede zwar ständig davon, dass Faith und ihre haarsträubenden Aktionen mich frühzeitig ergrauen lassen würden … aber … aber …" Er hielt die Strähne einfach nur entsetzt zwischen seinen Fingern. Verdammte Nažgul!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es ist frustrierend.", deklamierte Harry.

„Ist das so?", fragte Celeborn überrascht. Er hatte sich entschlossen, das Abendmahl in Gesellschaft seines Gastes zu verbringen, und im Laufe dessen waren sie in einer Diskussion über Sauron und die Ringe der Macht versunken.

„Es ist immer das Gleiche! Man glaubt den Feind besiegt und eines Tages taucht er wieder auf, mächtiger als zuvor. Warum kann nie jemand sicherstellen, dass er endgültig vernichtet wurde?" Ärgerlich verschränkte Harry die Arme vor sich, unbewusst das Bild eines schmollenden Kindes abgebend. „Die Nažgul existieren noch, denn sie sind an den Einen Ring gebunden, ebenso wie Sauron. Demzufolge existiert auch der weiterhin, in irgendeiner Form und sammelt seine Kräfte. Wie eine alte Spinne, die ihr Netz webt und auf ihre Beute lauert."

Nein, definitiv kein Kind, trotz des irreleitenden Äußeren. Intelligenz und Erfahrung lag in diesen Augen mit ihrer exotischen smaragdgrünen Farbe. „Aber auch eine Spinne kann aus ihrem Nest vertrieben werden."

„Man muss das Nest nur erst finden." Harry biss Gedanken versunken auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Könnte Sauron sich in Dol Guldur aufhalten?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Orks verhielten sich anders als die anderen Male, an denen wir die Festung betraten. Sie waren keine herren- und führungslose Bande mehr und die Anwesenheit eines Ringgeistes kann dafür nicht Grund genug sein." Nur ungern dachte Harry an seine Begegnung mit eben diesem zurück. „Derjenige, der mich angriff, sagte etwas, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht: ‚Dich bringe ich zu meinem Herren.'"

„Das sind beunruhigende Nachrichten." Sollte diese Spekulation Realität sein … „Womöglich ist es ein glücklicher Umstand, dass alle wichtigen Elbenfürsten sowie Mithrandir sich hier befinden. Diese Neuigkeiten müssen miteinander geteilt werden." Celeborn dachte an die bevorstehende Unruhe, die seinem einst so ruhigen Heim drohte. Vielleicht doch kein allzu glücklicher Umstand, denn Thranduil hatte sich angekündigt, nachdem man ihm Nachricht über seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde überbracht hatte. Dies wiederum versprach einige explosive Zusammentreffen. Elrond und Thranduil in einer Stadt? Nicht zu vergessen seine Gemahlin, die noch immer einen Groll gegen den König von Düsterwald hegte, seitdem dieser sich geweigert hatte, ihrem Wort bei einem Handelsgespräch zu vertrauen.

Der junge Zauberer schien seinen Stimmungswechsel aufgegriffen zu haben. „Probleme?"

„König Thranduil hat seinen Besuch angekündigt."

„Und alter, miesepetriger Griesgram, der er nun einmal ist, verspricht dies natürlich Unruhe.", bestätigte Harry weise, nur das diabolische Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihn. „Faith und ich haben uns schon immer gefragt, was ihm eher entspräche. Entweder eine alte Kröte, so wie er immer auf seinen Schätzen hockt, oder ein Maulesel, so störrisch wie er ist."

„Du würdest nicht wirklich … Keiner meiner Gäste wird verwandelt!", befahl er letztlich streng.

„Na gut. Behalt es einfach im Hinterkopf, falls ein typischer Thranduil Wutanfall sich ankündigt.", bot Harry hilfsbereit und nicht wenig begeistert an.

Celeborn starrte den hoffnungsvollen Zauberer an und fügte einen weiteren Punkt zu seiner Liste der Dinge, die er wachsam im Auge behalten musste: 37. Thranduil schafft es nicht nur den Zorn meiner Gemahlin, sondern auch den von Zauberern auf sich zu ziehen. Himmel! Er musste ernsthaft mit dem Mann reden oder er endete tatsächlich eines Tages als Kröte.

**Kapitel Zwanzig – Elbenlords, Wein und Politik**

„Sie plant etwas.", vertraute Celeborn sich in seiner Verzweiflung seinem Schwiegersohn an. „Etwas Teuflisches, ganz sicher."

„Ah, aber du vergisst: Es wird den Richtigen treffen."

Also auch keine Unterstützung aus dieser Ecke. Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Aber jetzt musste er nicht nur darauf achten, dass Elrond und Thranduil nicht mit gezückten Schwertern aufeinander losgingen, zudem heckte seine liebreizende Gemahlin etwas für den König aus Düsterwald aus.

Celeborn kannte die Zeichen nur zu gut. Ständiges auf und ab laufen in ihren Gemächern, nicht dass er ihr nachspionieren würde, er hatte nur ein paar der Galadhrim angewiesen, auf bestimmte Verhaltensmuster zu achten. Umso mehr erkannt wurden, desto schurkischer die Resultate ihrer Pläne.

1. Auf und ab laufen. 2. Ungewöhnlich lange Stunden in ihrer Grotte, welcher ihren magischen Spiegel beherbergte. 3. Lebhafte Frühstücksdiskussionen (Galadriel war keine Morgenperson und umso fröhlicher sie beim Morgenmahl war, desto … Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, nicht nach dem heutigen Frühstück, bei dem sie eine anregende Diskussion mit Elrond, Mithrandir UND Legolas geführt hatte!). 4. Ein neues, strahlend weißes Kleid. (Sie kleidete sich immer in weiß, wenn sie endlich ihren Zug machte, denn es ließ sie unschuldiger aussehen … in ihrer Meinung zumindest. Celeborn tat an den Tagen, da er sie diese Kleider tragen sah, das, was jeder intelligente, mutige und kampferprobte Krieger an seiner Stelle tun würde: Er erkannte eine nicht zu gewinnende Schlacht und trat den Rückzug an.) 5. Summen. Wenn sie erst summte, wusste er, dass er mindestens ein Jahrhundert lang die Konsequenzen ausbügeln musste. Bei Eru! Er hoffte, das Summen würde ihm erspart bleiben!

Der Rest der Vorbereitungen lief einfach … katastrophal. Offenbar hatte Prinz Legolas seinen Vater nicht informiert, dass er eine gewisse Tendenz dazu hatte, sich heimlich in gefürchtete, Ork verseuchte, Nažgul bewachte, dunkle Festungen zu schleichen. Dementsprechend ging von dem Prinzen eine nicht zu verdenkende Nervosität aus, die alle um ihn herum ansteckte.

Elrond … Nun, ehrlich gesagt, erwartete Celeborn, dass sein Schwiegersohn sich Hände reibend seiner charmanten Gattin anschließen würde. ‚Nur das nicht!', stöhnte er innerlich. Die Rache von zwei Ringträgern auf einmal würde Thranduil nicht überleben und der Herr Loriens würde bis zum Ende seines Lebens die Konsequenz dessen ausbaden müssen.

Wenigstens hielt Mithrandir sich zurück. So lange er dabei blieb, konnte Celeborn auch die ständige Rauchwolke um ihn verzeihen.

Inmitten dieses Chaos' waren seine Enkelsöhne eingetroffen, die wohl beschlossen hatten, sich selbst ein Bild des berüchtigten Königs zu machen und nun ihr Unwesen in seinem einstmals friedlichen Wald trieben. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er aus seinen Gemächern ausziehen müssen, um Thranduil angemessen unterbringen zu können und … Gar keine schlechte Idee! Damit wäre das Problem des überfüllten, herrschaftlichen Talans, seines jammernden Major Domus als auch seine Sehnsucht nach einigen, wenigen und zunehmend kostbareren Ruhemomenten gelöst.

Dass er damit auch nicht im direkten Schussfeld seiner lieblichen Gemahlin stand, war nur ein zusätzlicher Pluspunkt. Entschlossen eilte er los, um den Haushalt zu informieren. Womöglich würde er diese Zusammenkunft doch noch überleben …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Berühmte letzte Worte!", murmelte er, als er seine Schläfen massierte, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Thranduils Ankunft hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, bei allen! Denn während des prächtigen Abendmahls hatte der König es doch tatsächlich geschafft, jeden der Anwesenden, vom Elbenlord bis zur Dienstmagd, vor die Stirn zu stoßen, wenn nicht geradeheraus zu beleidigen. Er hatte sogar Mithrandirs Zorn auf sich gezogen, als er diesen beschuldigte, seinen leicht zu beeindruckenden, jüngsten Sohn (der dies mit stürmischer Mine aufgenommen hatte) dazu angestiftet zu haben, nach Dol Guldur zu gehen. Celeborn fragte sich, ob Thranduil einen Todeswunsch besaß. Zwei Ringträger, seinen eigenen Sohn und zwei Zauberer als Widersacher zusätzlich zu einem Ringgeist in seinem eigenen Hinterhof? Ai, sein Kopf stand kurz vor dem Bersten und sie waren noch nicht einmal beim dritten Gang angelangt!

Eine feingliedrige Hand erschien in seinem Blickfeld und reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole. „Trink das. Es wird helfen."

Dankbar für den kleinsten Lichtblick nahm er den Trank des jungen Zauberers entgegen. Wenige Minuten später fühlte sein Kopf sich wunderbar normal an und er atmete erleichtert auf. „Möge Ilúvatar alle Heilkundigen segnen.", flüsterte er gen Sternenhimmel.

Seine stoische Gelassenheit wenigstens äußerlich wieder hergestellt, hoffte er auf ein Wunder, das die nahende Katastrophe abwenden würde. Er wurde erhört.

Harry stand mit einem Entschuldigung bittenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich bitte, meine Unhöflichkeit zu verzeihen, doch offenbar habe ich den Fortschritt meiner eigenen Heilung falsch eingeschätzt und werde mich daher zurückziehen."

Wie auf Kommando nutzten die meisten der Anwesenden die Gelegenheit, der unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen. Selbst Elrond erhob sich, seine Pflichten als Heiler gegenüber seinen Patienten anführend. Damit war das Abendmahl aufgehoben und Celeborn folgte seinem Schwiegersohn besorgt.

Gleichzeitig erreichten sie das Zimmer des jungen Zauberers, der sich gerade herzhaft lachend mit seiner Schwester unterhielt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", forderte Elrond gereizt.

Harry hob ironisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass die Atmosphäre ein wenig angespannt war."

„Ein wenig, klar!", schnaubte Faith. „Ein paar Minuten länger und das hübsche Silberbesteck wäre in Waffen umgewandelt worden!"

„Nun, wie auch immer. Ich dachte, einem exzentrischen Zauberer würde man solch unhöfliches Verhalten sicher nachsehen. Schließlich weiß jeder, wie unberechenbar wir doch sind.", endete Harry schalkhaft.

„Tatsächlich.", bemerkte Elrond mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Plötzlich begann Faith entsetzt den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein! Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

„Faith? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein."

„Ähm … irgendetwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ja."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Die Augenbraue."

„Ah ja, das erklärt alles.", bemerkte Harry trocken und hob seine Augenbraue.

„Hah! Genau das meine ich!" Mit ihren Finger deutete sie erst auf ihren Bruder dann auf den Herren von Bruchtal. „Erschreckend!"

Celeborn fing plötzlich zu lachen an, als er verstand, was sie meinte. Weshalb war es ihm nicht bereits früher aufgefallen? „Ängstigend, in der Tat."

„Das ist so unfair!", schimpfte die Jägerin. „Es genügt vollkommen, wenn du mir Die Augenbraue gibst und ich weiß sofort, dass ich im Schlamassel bin. Ich brauche nicht auch noch die elbische Variante davon!"

Elrond und Harry studierten sich eingehend, ehe ersterer trocken konstatierte: „Meine ist beeindruckender."

„Das machen die sechstausend Jahre Übung.", gab der Zauberer im gleichen Tonfall zurück. Ungesagt, aber nicht ungehört das ‚alter Mann' am Ende der Aussage. Unisono grinsten sie einander an, ehe sie sich beide mit gehobener Augenbraue gen Jägerin wandten. Diese schüttelte nur wehklagend den Kopf, nur gelegentlich erklang ein ‚das ist so unfair'.

Celeborn hielt eine der Mägde an und ließ sich von ihr einen Wein aus seiner persönlichen Sammlung bringen. Diese Nacht verlangte nach Alkohol, aus mehr als einem Grunde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ada!"

„Daer-adar!", erklang es gleichzeitig und die vier leicht beschwipsten Insassen des Raumes sahen sich zwei identisch aussehenden Elben gegenüber.

„Elladan, Elrohir, setzt euch zu uns.", lud ihr Vater sie heiter ein, während die Zwillinge aussahen, als übten sie für einen Wettstreit, wer die beste Imitation eines Karpfens abgeben konnte.

„Ist das … Bei Elbereth! Es ist der Dorwinion!", rief Elladan aus, während Elrohir noch immer versuchte, zu verstehen, dass die beste Lese aus dem Schatze seines Großvaters ihren Weg hierher gefunden hatte … und so wie es aussah nicht nur eine Flasche!

„Nur das Beste, um die Anwesenheit gewisser Gäste und die Ränkeschmiederei eurer Großmutter zu vergessen.", intonierte Celeborn getragen.

Dies gab den Zwillingen den Rest. Ihr Vater und Großvater waren offensichtlich mehr als nur angetrunken (kein Wunder wenn man die acht geleerten Flaschen in Betracht zog) und in überraschend leutseliger Stimmung. Gleichzeitig kam ihnen derselbe Gedanke: Das würde grandioses Erpressungsmaterial liefern! Grinsend setzten sie sich zu den anderen.

„Nun denn, wo waren wir?"

Harry half seiner Schwester nach. „Die Delegation der Zwerge genoss herzhaft den Wildbraten."

„Ah ja! Thranduil sah wenig begeistert drein, als die sieben Zwerge innerhalb kürzester Zeit das gesamte Bankett geleert und den Wein, der ursprünglich für den kompletten Abend vorgesehen gewesen war, restlos vernichtet hatten … und erwartungsvoll nach mehr verlangten." Faith grinste breit. „Nun ist es eine bekannte Tatsache, dass der König von Düsterwald nicht von sonderlich freigiebiger Natur ist."

„Alter Geizkragen!", rief Elrond.

„Hört! Hört!", riefen Celeborn und Harry.

Die Zwillinge schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Betrunken, keine Frage.

„Dennoch ging es um einen wichtigen Handelsvertrag, den er nur ungern verlieren mochte, schon gar nicht wegen ein bisschen Wein und Essen. Also befiehlt er Galion, sich Zitat „Augenblicklich um den Alkohol zu kümmern". Ach ja, Galion. Mürrisch, steif und ohne einen einzigen humorvollen Knochen im Leib …" Die Jägerin grinste breit. „Nie vergisst er seine Pflichten, das muss man ihm zugute halten. Auch dieses Mal erfüllte er klaglos den Befehl des Königs. Wortgetreu. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde tritt leichte Unruhe im Bankettsaal ein, denn die letzte Flasche wurde geleert und es ist kein Nachschub in Sicht. Verwundert sendet Thranduil also einen weiteren Diener hinter seinem abtrünnigen Galion hinterher."

Harry, der die Geschichte schließlich miterlebt hatte, ertränkte sein Kichern in einem weiteren Glas Wein und murmelte: „Galion lebe hoch!"

„Schließlich erscheint der zweite Diener, einen schwankenden Galion stützend und vollständig weiß im Gesicht. Nicht verwunderlich angesichts des Terrors, der kurz darauf auf ihn niedergehen würde."

„Niedergehen! In der Tat …", fügte Harry belustigt bei.

„'Was ist die Bedeutung hiervon?', donnerte Thranduil los und selbst die sternhagelvollen Zwerge werden still. ‚Eure Majestät, Galion …' Dem armen Schlucker versagte die Stimme. Galion kicherte plötzlich los und hickste laut. ‚Eure Majeschtät!'" Faith gab eine perfekte Imitation des steifen, sturzbesoffenen Leibdieners. „‚Auftrag auschgeführt!' Der starrte Galion nur sprachlos an. Sprachlos, falls sich das jemand bei Thranduil vorstellen kann! Der zweite Diener wurde stetig bleicher und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment losrennen und sich der nächsten Riesenspinne freiwillig als nächste Mahlzeit anbieten wollen. ‚Erkläre dich, Galion!', orderte Thranduil schließlich. ‚Ich habe mich um den Allehol gekümmert, Majeschtät.', antwortete Galion mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Der König erbleichte ungläubig, ehe er sich drohend direkt vor Galion stellte und losbrüllte: ‚Hast du meinen Wein getrunken?'"

Elladan lachte laut auf und fragte ungläubig: „Er hat den Wein seines Königs getrunken?"

„‚Schlimmer.', quiekte der zweite Diener. ‚Was kann schlimmer als das sein?' Galion grinste breit, hickste und überließ dem armen Mann neben sich die weitere Erklärung. ‚Er hat alle Fässer in den Abfluss geschüttet.'" Faith grinste in die Stille hinein, während die vier Elben sie fassungslos anstarrten.

Dann ein Kichern, ein ersticktes Prusten und schließlich röhrendes Lachen. Ganz ohne die übliche, angeborene Grazie der Elben rollten diese sich auf dem Boden des Zimmers.

„Galion lebe hoch!", rief Elrohir plötzlich aus und das Lachen verdoppelte sich. Faith rollte mit den Augen. Hoheitsvolle Elben, pah!

Harry starrte nur völlig verwundert auf den Haufen langer, wohlgeformter, muskulöser, männlicher Gliedmaßen. Elben, seufz.

„Was ich nie herausbekommen habe, wie hat Thranduil seinen Diener bestraft?"

Harry kicherte wissend vor sich hin.

„Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte seine Schwester und wurde durch die übereifrigen Blicke der Elben nur unterstützt.

„Nun, Schwesterherz, fiel dir nicht auf, dass guter, treuer Galion sich die darauf folgenden Tage deutlicher … steifer bewegte?", fragte Harry anzüglich und wackelte anzüglich mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Erneutes Lachen erschall von dem Haufen Elben am Boden.

„Aber … warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, als wir auf Patrouille alle spekuliert haben?"

„Ah, du meinst, während unser wunderhübscher und vor allem jungfräulicher Prinz Legolas daneben sitzt?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig und das Lachen wollte kein Ende mehr nehmen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Harry so leise, wie es nur gehen konnte. Gott, würde bitte jemand diesen mit Hammer und Meißel bewaffneten Zwerg aus seinem Kopf entfernen.

„Ein Zwerg, Harry?", spöttelte ein bestens gelaunter Legolas. Argh! Fluch allen Waldelben! … und hatte er das etwas alles laut gesagt?

„Ja, Harry."

Er plumpste unelegant in einen freien Stuhl und schloss die Augen. Hatten diese Elben noch nie etwas von Jalousien gehört? Das Licht war eine Tortur für seine verkaterten Sehnerven. Und mussten diese verfluchten Vögel so einen Lärm machen?

„Ich sagte doch, er würde grantig sein.", meinte Faith zu ihren elbischen Leidensgenossen.

„Ich bin nicht grantig!", grollte Harry mit einem patentierten Todesblick. „Ich pflege lediglich meinen schwer verdienten Kater."

„Schwer verdient? Bruderherz, du bist ein Fliegengewicht!"

„Hah, wusste ich doch, dass du es eines Tages zugeben würdest!", rief er triumphierend aus.

„Was zugeben?"

„Dass ich leichter bin als du!"

„Wie bitte? Willst du etwa sagen, ich bin fett?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", versicherte Harry ihr gutmütig. „Du hast nur schwere Knochen."

„Ada?", fragte Elrohir mit einem flehenden Unterton und sein Zwilling nahm die Frage auf. „Können wir die beiden behalten?"

„WAS?" Völlig perplex starrte Elrond seine Söhne an und begegnete zwei vor Schalkhaftigkeit glitzerten Hundeblicken. Er stöhnte laut auf und lehnte seinen Kopf schwer in seine Hände. Sie heckten etwas aus! „Pen-nith nîn, was ist es, das ihr vorhabt?"

„Stell dir nur vor, wie Arwen reagieren würde?", flüsterte Elrohir träumerisch. „Sie würde die beiden vergöttern!"

„Oh ja, und wir sind sogar stubenrein!", warf Harry trocken ein.

„Genau!", ignorierte Elladan ihn. „Keine seltsamen Anwandlungen mehr!"

„Keine Hirngespinste über Lúthien mehr!"

Dies ließ Elrond aufhorchen. Natürlich war er prinzipiell dagegen, dass seine übermütigen Söhne sich verhielten wie ungezogene Elblinge, aber ihr Plan hatte seine Vorteile. Arwen hatte sich in der letzten Zeit zusehends in die fixe Idee verrannt, ein sterbliches Leben zu wählen, weil sie sich erst dann wirklich würde verlieben können. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde nicht schaden und dieses faszinierende Geschwisterpaar war nicht zuletzt unterhaltsam. „Wir werden sehen.", murmelte er daher, fuhr jedoch nicht fort, als Thranduil am Tische erschien.

Faith konnte ein halblautes „Hoch lebe Galion!" nicht unterdrücken. Die beiden Geschwisterpaare kicherten haltlos los und selbst die beiden Elbenlords hatten Mühe, nicht einzustimmen.

„Guten Morgen, Thranduil. Ich hoffe, alles ist nach deiner Zufriedenheit?", erkundigte sich Celeborn ganz der beflissene Gastgeber. „Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass du unzufriedener Weise auf meine Dienerschaft niedergehst." Elrond verspritzte seinen Mund voll Tee über die weiße Tischdecke, während die Geschwister aus ihrem Kichern gar nicht mehr herauskamen. Definitiv lohnenswert, dachte Celeborn. „Ignorier die Kinder einfach. Sie haben vergangene Nacht ihren Auftrag wohl darin gesehen, sich um meinen Weinvorrat zu kümmern."

Von Kichern und Lachen umgeben lehnte der Herr des Goldenen Waldes sich würdevoll in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ah, das Leben hatte in jedem Fall seine guten Seiten und was für ein feiner Morgen dies war.

Dann betrat seine Gemahlin den Raum.

Summend.

In einem neuen, blütenweißen Kleid.

Celeborn zuckte innerlich zusammen. Zu früh gefreut … und er hatte nicht mal einen Ausweg. Ai, hoffentlich half ihm seine Weinsammlung über den ersten Schock hinweg! Den Rest des kommenden Jahrhunderts würde er wahrscheinlich zum Alkoholiker mutieren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„RUHE!", donnerte Celeborn laut genug, dass es wahrscheinlich noch jenseits des Meeres in Valinor zu hören war. Man bezeichnete ihn als weisesten aller Elben in Mittelerde. Sein Wissen über die Geschichte war unumstritten das erschöpfendste und seine Geduld wurde in allen Landen gerühmt. Momentan jedoch erinnerte er allein an jenen Krieger, der er im ersten und zweiten Zeitalter gewesen war. Der die Zeit der Schlachten zwischen Elb und Elb sah und den Fall von Gondolin überlebte. Der unerschrocken eine zahlenmäßig unterlegene Gruppe Elben gegen die Armee Saurons anführte und lang genug aufhielt, dass die Streitmacht der Elben aus Imladris sich auf den Angriff vorbereiten konnten. Derjenige, der Heldentaten in der Belagerung von Barad Dur, dem Schwarzen Turm, vollbracht hatte. Nur selten brachte ihn etwas derart in Rage, dass seine kühle Gelassenheit ihn verließ. Dies war ein solcher Tag. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Rat zu einer Farce seiner selbst wird. Persönliche Ansichten und Vorurteile haben hier nichts zu suchen!"

Nacheinander blickte er jeden der Anwesenden messend an, nur darauf wartend, dass einer ihm widersprach. Als dies nicht geschah, ließ er sich erneut in seinem Sitz nieder. „Es steht fest, dass Dol Guldur eine Bedrohung darstellt, insbesondere für Düsterwald und das Waldlandreich König Thranduils, dessen Bevölkerung unter den Übergriffen der faulen Kreaturen leidet. Umso trauriger ist es, dass die drei letzten Elbenreiche Mittelerdes sich einander so wenig trauen, dass sie nicht einmal Hilfe voneinander annehmen wollen, ohne Hintergedanken und verborgene Pläne zu vermuten! Thranduil, dein Volk benötigt Unterstützung und sowohl Lothlorien als auch Imladris stehen Euch bei. Nehmt zumindest Lieferungen von Nahrung und anderen Bedarfsgütern an. Als Vermittler wird Euer Sohn, Prinz Legolas, fungieren, der sich von der Vertrauenswürdigkeit dieses Vorgehens überzeugen wird, wie meine Gemahlin es vorgeschlagen hat." Er warf seiner Gattin einen Blick zu, der nur zu deutlich machte, was er von ihrem kleinen Racheplan hielt. Ihm war bewusst, dass Galadriel den Elbenprinzen unter ihre Fittiche nehmen und nach ihren Wünschen modellieren würde. Sei es zum Besseren oder Schlechteren von Legolas.

„Des Weiteren werde ich die offenen Feindseligkeiten zwischen Düsterwald und Imladris nicht länger tolerieren!" So sehr er seinen Schwiegersohn mochte und dessen Haltung Thranduil gegenüber verstand, wusste er doch auch, dass Elrond der Notwendigkeit halber seinen Stolz schlucken und einschlagen würde. „Für weitere, vernünftige Vorschläge bin ich jederzeit offen.", endete er und entließ alle Anwesenden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blickte den Mitgliedern des Rates nach, als diese den Raum verließen, ehe er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zu Celeborn ging und ihm eine seiner berühmten Kopfschmerztränke überreichte. „Folge mir.", meinte er leise. „Lass sie den Rest unter sich auskabbeln. Mithrandir wird sie davon abhalten, einander die Kehlen aufzuschlitzen."

Schweigend führte er den Herrn des Goldenen Waldes die Treppen hinunter und aus der Stadt hinaus. Reiner Zufall hatte ihn eines Tages zu einem Teich geführt, der von allen Seiten mit Felsen und hohen Bäumen umschlossen war. Doch das Licht schimmerte hier ebenso golden wie überall sonst in Lorien und das Moos war zugleich uralt als auch wie frisch gewachsen. Wie alles in diesem Reich, das so unvergänglich erschien, als hätte die Herrin Zeit hier ihren Halt aufgegeben. Mit einer einladend gehobenen Augenbraue entfernte Harry seine schwere äußere Robe, die Schuhe und rollte seine Hosenbeine hoch. Dann ließ er sich auf einem der Felsen nieder, der über den Teich hinausragte und ließ seine Füße ins Wasser baumeln.

„Mir mögen etliche tausend Jahre an deiner Erfahrung fehlen, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Jeder benötigt Entspannung und fände diese sich auch nur in einem Augenblick der Ruhe und Harmonie."

Duldsam folgte Celeborn seiner Aufforderung, die schweren Roben ablegend und endlich die nackten Füße ins kühle Wasser tauchend. Seufzend schloss der Herrscher die Augen.

Harry gönnte ihm diesen Augenblick. Erst nachdem die Augen wieder geöffnet waren, begann er ein Gespräch. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr Elben Ewigkeiten überdauert und doch zu vergessen scheint, wie kostbar eine einzelne Sekunde sein kann."

„Vielleicht weil ein Moment für uns Jahre dauern kann."

„Vielleicht …" Harry seufzte leise und blickte versonnen in das stille Wasser unter ihm. „Es ist überwältigend für mich, all diese Zeit zur Verfügung zu haben, da mein Leben bestimmt war, nur wenige Jahre selbst in Menschenrechnung anzudauern."

Ein musternder Blick traf ihn von der Seite. „Weshalb sollten die Valar so grausam sein?"

„Ah, das ist eine Frage, die ich ohne Einwilligung meiner Schwester nicht antworten kann." Er traf den Blick Celeborns freimütig. „Seit meiner Ankunft in Lorien suche ich eine Entscheidung darüber zu treffen, denn wie kann ich die Geschehnisse in Dol Guldur ohne das Wissen über unsere Herkunft erklären?"

„Mithrandir bestätigte, dass du keiner der Istari sein kannst. Deine Form der Magie sei grundlegend verschieden zu der seinen." Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes maß ihn abschätzend. „Wer bist du? Wer ist deine Schwester?"

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen, tief in Gedanken versunken, ehe er sich selbst zunickte und einen Entschluss fasste. „Ich werde mit Faith sprechen."

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig – Erklärungen**

Mithrandir, Elrond, Galadriel und Celeborn. Alle vier erwarteten sie, nach Antworten verlangend. Harry fürchtete, dass zum Ende seiner Erklärung nur noch mehr Fragen dazu kommen würden. Faith neben ihm war nervös, er konnte es ihr genau ansehen, obwohl sie gelernt hatte, ihre Gefühle gut zu maskieren. Beruhigend drückte er ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein übermütiges Grinsen: „Was meinst du, Schwesterherz, wie lassen wir die Bombe am besten platzen?"

Faith verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Das war deine Idee, du erzählst. Ich bin nur für die schnippischen Bemerkungen aus dem Hintergrund zuständig."

„Wo fange ich am besten an …?", murmelte er Gedanken versunken und schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Genau in dem Moment verspürte er ein Prickeln, das er seit Voldemort nicht empfunden hatte. Wütend schnappte sein Kopf hoch und ein eiskalter Blick traf die Herrin des Waldes. „Es ist äußerst unhöflich, uneingeladen in den Köpfen anderer herumzustöbern. Vor allem wenn diese ohnehin dabei sind, ihre Geheimnisse zu offenbaren!"

Die mentale Probe wurde augenblicklich zurückgezogen und er meinte für einen Moment eine Mischung zwischen Amüsement und Anerkennung in den tiefen, blauen Augen der Herrscherin zu erkennen. Deshalb beschloss er noch einen drauf zu setzen. Spitz kommentierte Harry: „Auch die Macht Eures Ringes wird nicht helfen, meine mentalen Barrieren niederzureißen."

Ah, DAS förderte eine Reaktion aus der unerschütterlichen Ringträgerin. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, ehe ihr Blick an Schärfe zunahm. „Wie?"

„Wo meine Schwester und ich herkommen, ist es nicht unüblich solcherlei Illusionen zu nutzen.", erklärte Harry mit nicht geringer Genugtuung. „Es ist nicht schwer, sie zu erkennen." Und er schloss Elrond mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick ein.

Schweigen, ehe Elrond leise und ernst sprach. „Und wo mögt ihr herkommen, dass es euch ein Leichtes ist, Ringe der Macht zu erkennen, selbst wenn sie an den Händen ihrer Träger verborgen sind?"

„Wir stammen aus einer anderen Dimension; einer Dimension in der es nur um eine einzige Regel geht: Das Gleichgewicht beizubehalten. Dieses Gleichgewicht wird von den Mächten überwacht.", erwiderte Harry ruhig, sich langsam an die Gründe für ihr Hiersein heran tastend. „Als unsere Welt erschaffen wurde, war sie allein von Dämonen bevölkert …"

„Bösartige Biester, nur auf Zerstörung, Chaos und Tod aus.", warf Faith ein.

„Danke.", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Reine Dämonen sind extrem mächtig, dagegen ist Saurons Macht ein bloßer Schatten. Daneben existieren eine Unzahl verschiedener anderer Sorten, Unterarten, Mischlinge usw. Sie stehen alle auf der negativen Seite oder einfach ausgedrückt: Sie sind böse. Auf der anderen wurden daher die Menschen geschaffen, damit sie ein Gleichgewicht herstellen würden. Aber was soll der Mensch in all seiner Sterblichkeit und Schwäche gegen übermächtige Dämonen tun? Also wurden einige der Menschen ausgewählt und mit besonderen Mächten ausgestattet, die die Waagschale ausglich."

„Was für Kräfte?", erkundigte sich Galadriel.

„Magie. Zuerst wurden Magier erschaffen, durch die es möglich wurde, die reinen Dämonen auf ewig zu binden oder gar zu vernichten. Daraus resultierte jedoch ein Ungleichgewicht und die Mächte intervenierten. Von da an wurde die Macht der Magier beschränkt. Unvorhergesehen hatte der letzte Dämon, ehe er vertrieben wurde, einen Menschen infiziert und es entstand eine neue Sorte von Halbdämonen. Diese zu bekämpfen wurde vor tausenden Jahren die Jägerin erschaffen. Ein Mädchen, mit Stärke und Schnelligkeit ausgestattet, die alle anderen Menschen übertraf. Sie wurde ein Champion für die Mächte. Ihre Aufgabe allein war es, gegen das Böse in der Dunkelheit zu kämpfen und starb eine, so wurde die nächste berufen." Harry sah seine Schwester bedeutungsvoll an. „Faith ist die Jägerin."

„Yep, mit allem Drum und Dran.", stimmte diese grinsend zu.

„Eine Jägerin hat zudem ein instinktives Wissen, wie eine Waffe zu handhaben ist, wie sie zu kämpfen hat, besitzt prophetische Träume und ihre Stärke wächst mit dem Alter. Diese Entdeckung haben wir jedoch erst gemacht, nachdem wir hierher kamen, denn normaler weise finden Jägerinnen einen sehr frühen Tod."

„Was genau bedeutet ein früher Tod?", hakte Elrond argwöhnisch nach.

Faith beantwortete die Frage in ruhigem, wenn auch leicht bitterem Ton. „Eine Jägerin wird zwischen ihrem 15. und 18. Lebensjahr berufen, nur selten überleben wir mehr als zwei bis drei Jahre."

„Das ist fürchterlich!", rief der Herr von Bruchtal aus. „Wie können diese Mächte so etwas verantworten?"

„Niemand hat je behauptet, die Mächte wären fair.", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Beweis dafür ist, wie wir beide einfach in dieser Dimension abgeladen wurden. Aber dazu kommen wir später. Wie auch immer … eine der früheren Jägerinnen ertrank, ehe sie von einem Freund wiederbelebt wurde. Doch der kurze Augenblick ihres Todes genügte, eine zweite Jägerin zu berufen und als diese wenige Monate später ebenfalls starb, dieses Mal endgültig, wurde Faith berufen. Von da an gab es ein Ungleichgewicht auf der Seite der Guten, das zu etlichen beinahe Katastrophen führte. Denn jedes Mal, wenn die Waagschale in die eine oder andere Richtung sinkt, wird der anderen Seite ein gleichwertiger Vorteil erlaubt. Dieser Vorteil resultierte letztlich darin, dass ein reiner Dämon erneut seinen Weg in unsere Dimension fand. Nachdem dieser trotz aller Ungleichheit besiegt worden war, mussten die Mächte eingreifen, denn sollten sie das Gleichgewicht nicht wieder herstellen, würde der darauf folgende Vorteil der anderen Seite so groß sein, dass es unbesiegbar werden würde."

„In einem Kampf wurde Faith tödlich verletzt, doch wäre sie gestorben, hätte dies nur dazu geführt, eine andere Jägerin zu berufen und es hätte weiterhin zwei gegeben. Also wurde sie geheilt und hierher geschickt.", endete Harry die Geschichte der Jägerin in Kurzform. „Meine Wenigkeit stellte ein ähnliches Problem dar. Wie vorhin angedeutet, wurde die Macht der Magier beschränkt und mein Powerlevel stieg über die festgelegte Grenze hinaus. Also wurde ich ebenfalls hierher gesandt."

Langgedehntes Schweigen, ehe Celeborn Harry durchdringend anstarrte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das alles ist."

Schnaubend sprang Faith auf. „Natürlich ist das nicht alles. Was mein lieber Bruder ausgelassen hat, ist die Tatsache, dass eine Prophezeiung noch vor seiner Geburt besagte, er wäre der Einzige, der den Dunklen Lord Voldemort ausschalten würde können. Die Mächte hatten ihn dementsprechend mit all den Kräften ausgestattet, die er dafür benötigen würde und kaum hat er die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigt, schicken sie ihn hierher, weil die ihm verliehenen Kräfte noch andere Konsequenzen nach sich zogen. Konsequenzen, für die sie nicht gerade stehen wollten!"

„Faith! Das reicht!", mahnte Harry sie.

„Nein, das reicht nicht!", erwiderte sie lautstark. „Die Mächte geben sich mit all dem natürlich nicht zufrieden. Stattdessen lassen sie uns nicht altern, damit wir hier brav unsere Aufgaben erledigen und trotzdem immer noch griffbereit für ihre selbst fabrizierten Notfälle sind!"

„Fertig?", fragte der junge Zauberer zynisch, nachdem sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte.

„'Tschuldigung.", murmelte die Jägerin. „Ich musste das nur mal loswerden."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja fortfahren." Harry wandte sich an die vier geschockten Zuhörer. „Was meine Schwester eben bejammert hat, dürfte tatsächlich den Plänen der Mächte entsprochen haben. Diese übersahen jedoch ein entscheidendes Detail. Faith und ich unterstehen ihnen nicht mehr, denn wir sind nun an diese Dimension gebunden. Allein die Valar können über unser Schicksal entscheiden."

„Was bedeutet, dass ihr an diese Dimension gebunden seid?", fragte Elrond neugierig nach. „Weshalb sollten die Mächte euch beide nicht einfach wieder zurückholen?"

Dieses Mal grinste Harry breit und übermütig. „Wie bereits erwähnt, altern wir hier nicht. Diese Gabe, wenn man es denn so nennen will, wurde uns in dieser Dimension verliehen. Seitdem sind 240 Jahre vergangen. Würden wir nun in unsere alte Welt zurück transportiert werden, würden wir automatisch diese 240 Jahre altern und damit in Sekundenschnelle nach Ankunft sterben. Die Mächte würden dies niemals riskieren, vor allem da sie sich damit den Zorn der Valar zuziehen würden, die uns gewissermaßen adoptiert haben."

„Yavanna?", fragte Mithrandir mit funkelnden Augen in die Stille hinein. Harry nickte nur mit einem leicht sehnsuchtsvollen Lächeln.

Galadriel erhob sich und glitt sanft zu den beiden hinüber. Mit einer Hand hob sie Faiths Kinn an und blickte ihr lang prüfend in die Augen, ehe sie das Gleiche bei dem jungen Zauberer wiederholte. „Wurde euch hier in Mittelerde ebenfalls ein solches Schicksal auferlegt? Immer weiter zu kämpfen?"

„Ja."

„Nein.", erwiderten sie gleichzeitig.

Faith blinzelte Harry verblüfft an. „Natürlich wurden wir hierher gesandt, um zu kämpfen."

Ihr Bruder schüttelte hingegen den Kopf. „Nein." Dann blickte er Galadriel in die Augen. „Genau genommen haben wir unser Schicksal in unserer alten Welt erfüllt. Als wir hier ankamen wurden uns … Hinweise gegeben, beispielsweise dass Sauron eines Tages wieder erstarken würde."

Die Jägerin war völlig sprachlos. So hatte sie es nie betrachtet und außerdem … „Aber ich habe eine Vision erhalten und wir sind ihr gefolgt!"

„Ja, aber diese Vision stammte nicht von den Mächten, sondern den Valar, die uns nach unserer Ankunft in Mittelerde im Auge behielten, unsicher was sie mit uns anfangen sollten." Dieses Mal lächelte Harry bittersüß, halb traurig, halb selbstzufrieden. „Allerdings haben die Mächte richtig vermutet, dass wir die Aufgabe so oder so annehmen würden."

„Wir würden nie daneben stehen und einfach zusehen, wie Unschuldige leiden, während wir etwas tun können … und selbst wenn wir nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten können.", folgte Faith seinen Worten und verstand endlich. „Die Valar haben uns also diese Entscheidung überlassen."

„Nicht nur das. Das erste Mal …", schluckend hielt er inne, seine Gedanken sammelnd, dass die Anwesenden verstanden, was er sagen musste. „Weder Faith noch mir wurde jemals die Wahl gelassen, ob wir kämpfen wollen. Wir mussten es lernen; lernen, wie man tötet, wie man andere führt und wie man das Leben anderer sowie sein eigenes für eine Sache, die soviel größer als man selbst ist, aufgibt." Er stand auf und starrte unsehend in den Wald Loriens hinaus. „Unser Äußeres entspricht dem Alter, mit dem wir hier gelandet sind und trotz der gerade einmal 20 bzw. 17 Jahre, die wir gelebt hatten, waren wir bereits durch Krieg, den Verlust unserer Familie, Freunde gegangen, hatten mit unseren eigenen Händen getötet. Aber hier …"

„Hier haben wir ein zweites Leben.", fuhr Faith leise fort. „Die Zeit hier hat uns etwas gegeben, das wir vorher nie kannten: uns selbst. … Wir sind noch immer Krieger, aber darüber hinaus haben wir das erste Mal die Chance, mehr zu sein. Handwerker und Heiler." Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Ist es nicht bezeichnend, dass wir beide Begabungen in Gebieten besitzen, die erschaffen statt zu zerstören?"

Sich dem Raum erneut zuwendend, sah Harry erst seine Schwester und dann der Reihe nach die anderen an. „Wir überleben nicht länger Tag für Tag … wir leben."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENDE BUCH EINS

Damit verabschiede ich mich fürs Erste. Ich werde mich mal wieder mit dem Kern der Magie beschäftigen (habe irgendwo noch das nächste Kapitel handschriftlich herumkullern) und nebenbei am Zweiten Buch dieses Crossovers feilen (Okay, das ist übertrieben, ich muss über die krampfhaften ersten zehn Seiten hinaus kommen). Melde mich, sobald ich da die ersten Kapitel fertig habe. Und noch mal: Ein Frohes Fest.


End file.
